


limerence | mary poppins returns

by lefttigerobservation



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Enjoy!, F/F, and lesbians!! in the 1930s!, established vivian ruby and mary poppins!, i actually genuinely enjoyed writing this, i wrote it ages ago but decided to post it here :), it made me Cry twice, jane banks and jack are very cute man, magic! for all, mary poppins returns was a special interest of mine for Ages, mentions of comatose state, mentions of suicide and self-harm, not a sequel, so thus it's just a novel, the prequel would have explained that but shhh, this is working as a standalone due to the fact that i did not quite like the previous novel, vivian was the banks' nanny before mary poppins arrived but now lives and works somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefttigerobservation/pseuds/lefttigerobservation
Summary: Many years after Vivian had left the Banks family, her life had returned to a normal (whatever that may be). All it truly took to change that was a feeling— and the sudden arrival of one esoteric woman to accompany it.Or, Vivian reunites with Mary years after her initial return for the grown-up Banks children.
Relationships: Annabel Banks & Georgie Banks & John Banks (Mary Poppins Movies), Jane Banks & Jack, Jane Banks & Michael Banks, Jane Banks/Jack, Mary Poppins & Other(s), Mary Poppins/ Original Female Character(s)





	1. philomath

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent! i really hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I loved making it. <3 as always, @lefttigerobservation on tumblr

Autumn was a strange, beautiful time. Although everything was dying, Vivian had never felt more alive standing in front of the lecture hall. 

She was beginning to become much too excited to do anything outside. It had been almost five years that she’d seen the Banks children, and she was beginning to wonder how they looked now as they’d grown up since she’d last seen them. It had been around a month that she’d been teaching, but she moved out of the Banks’ home- reluctantly- about five years ago. 

She had seen Jack once or twice, but as she’d been busy all the time, she never really saw anyone familiar. 

As she closed off the class and the loud bell rang, Vivian quickly grabbed her things and rushed out before anyone noticed she’d gone. 

She soon arrived in front of her new home, with a painted pale blue door and beautiful jacaranda trees around the entrance. After paying the driver, she clambered out clumsily and gathered her belongings. Her hair was dishevelled and she could not wait to sit down, relax with a book and put on a record- she’d been collecting them ever since Mary’s leave- to listen to. 

The small gravel steps made a small crunching noise every time she’d walk over them, and she loved it. As she opened the door, her cat- which she’d had for a year- began to circle around her feet and meowed happily. 

“Gwendolyn, you silly cat,” She smiled, put down her heavy coat, and picked her up. “Why can’t you just stay in that comfortable wicker basket I paid so much for?” Vivian couldn’t help but laugh when she talked to her cat, as she knew she’d never get a response. Just as she put Gwendolyn down, the doorbell rang.

“Mr Eferium?” Vivian called out, wondering if her neighbour had decided to come for early tea and scones. She inched towards the door and opened it. 

A man she knew well stood by it, along with a woman she knew. 

“Jack! Whatever are you doing here?” She grinned widely. “Jane, how lovely to see you both.” She walked closer towards them and hugged them each.

“‘Ello, Miss Vivian. I just wanted to come to see your new household, but I thought I’d bring Jane along since we was around.” 

Vivian smiled. “Of course. It’s nice to see some familiar faces.”

They walked inside and she shut the door behind them as they looked around in admiration. “Well, what are your thoughts?”

Jane grinned at Vivian. “On the house? I’d say it’s a perfect fit for you, and it’s spacious. No echo. Very cosy.” Jack nodded. “I quite agree,” Vivian said.

As Vivian walked towards the living room, Jack and Jane following close behind to sit down on her couch, Jane said, “I see your Tourette’s is improving,” She smiled, sitting down.

“Y-Yes. Sometimes things happen when I think about them too much, but it’s more,” She suddenly jutted her chin out. “Motor tics now.”

Jane smiled. “Well, Jack- I’m glad you brought me here.” Jack smiled. 

Vivian pondered about the two, seeing as they still seemed to be coming to terms with what they were; a couple, friends? They both looked deeply infatuated with each other, but Vivian daren’t say anything to make the situation strange. She rather leave it up to them. 

They spent around an hour catching up, eating and drinking, and then they took their leave. 

Just as Vivian walked to close the door, Jane already far off, Jack stopped. “Vivian?”

She looked up. “Yes, Jack?” 

He looked fairly troubled. “Well, you ‘aven’t had this…” He scratched his chin. “Feelin’, ‘ave you? Somethin’s going to be happenin’?” He was starting to sound a lot like Bert, which Vivian refrained to mention as it seemed too silly. 

“A person, perhaps?”

“A person can’t happen, Vivian.” He laughed warmly.

She laughed, too. “I know that too well. But I’ll look out for that.” She pushed the door a little closed, indicating she was not in a talkative mood. “That feeling you’re describing.” Jack tipped his hat, and she closed the door. She sighed, turning her back to the blue door, and smiled at her small cat sitting in front of her. 

“So, Gwendolyn? What record should I put on?” 

Gwendolyn just meowed in response.

☂

It had begun to be a lot harder to talk to people nowadays. Vivian was struggling to form words, and it was bugging her. She’d known people who resorted to not-talking for a while, but she knew she couldn’t do that as she had to teach. So she consulted someone she doubted she’d ever see again.

A speech therapist named Madeline who had helped her as a child, who had long black curly hair and large eyes.

She arrived at her office at 1 pm sharp, just as Big Ben sounded to notify London it was now that particular time.

The wind stirred the autumn leaves around her, making little tornadoes that came to a stop as quickly as they’d started. 

Vivian, with a fierce grin- she’d read somewhere that smiling made one happier just by doing the action, even if one was  _ not _ happy- knocked on the door of Madeline Yousef’s office. 

The door opened with a light click and Vivian went inside.

Madeline, first of all, was a very Arabic woman. She embraced every part of her culture as if she was still in her home country- colour, music, you name it. She enjoyed the homely aspect of the villa she owned, and it was very interesting to own a villa in downtown London; very similar to the person who owned it. 

“So, Vivian- I think you’ve come for your talking, is that right?” Vivian nodded. “Do you not enjoy talking anymore or is it…” She put her hand on Vivian, warmth colliding with a freezing hand. “More personal?”

“I-It’s just i-i-i-it b-b-b-b-bugs…” She threw her hands in the air in frustration. “I-It’s hard.” She began to speak slower. “It’s a tad annoying.”

Madeline smiled. “Do you know my name’s origin?” She glanced at Vivian, grabbing her cup of tea from the coffee table. “It’s related to Magdala- tower, elevated. Now how’s that for putting things into perspective?” She grinned. 

“Does that mean you ever feel like you’re high up? On the outside looking in?” 

Madeline glanced at Vivian. “Is that not a question I should be asking you?”

Vivian looked down. “Perhaps. But I haven’t even begun to think of the answer.”

“Are you lost, Vivian? Was there anything particular that may have caused you to… drift away?” Her eyes focused on Vivian’s hands, that were shaking a little bit- she was cold, as her hands had told earlier. 

“I don’t know,” said Vivian, wringing her hands. “I think I’m too lost in myself.”

Madeline smiled. “You’re talking well.”

“Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don’t.”

Madeline gave her a side glance. “Don’t we all?”

☂

Vivian sat alone for the umpteenth time on a park bench. She was beginning to wonder what it would be like to not talk at all.

_ Perhaps I’d be unnoticeable,  _ she thought,  _ but then I couldn’t teach. I could just sign.  _

Her mind began to overthink when suddenly a small voice broke through her daydreams. 

“Excuse me, Miss?”

She looked down to see a young boy and girl standing side by side, looking almost identical.

“Do you know how to play the violin?” 

They held a violin in their hands, its varnish looking worn down, but functional strings by the looks of it- and she did indeed know how to play, since she’d taken lessons at the orphanage as it was required.

“Yes, I do. Would you like me to play it for you?”

They nodded eagerly. “But, first, what are your names?”

The boy looked at the girl. “I’m Rosie,” she said with a smile. “And this is Jack.” 

Vivian smiled. “I know a Jack, too.” 

She adjusted the shoulder rest, tightened the bow, and smiled. “The lamplighter. Do you know him?” 

Rosie, the girl, smiled. “Who doesn’t, Miss?” Vivian smiled too.

“Alright, two choices; something I wrote or something I know.”

Jack cut off Rosie, ignoring the frown on her face. “Something you know!”

Rosie scoffed. “Well, that  _ was  _ what I was going to suggest.” 

Vivian chuckled. “Alright then.”

She plucked over the notes twice, played a scale to check the sound, and then steadied the bow over the strings. 

She began to play a song she’d adored when she took lessons- it was something along the lines of ‘Bach Chaconne’. She closed her eyes as she played.

Jack and Rosie stared in awe and listened. Gradually, the park goers stopped and stared, too. They watched and listened with a keen ear. When Vivian stopped, opening her eyes lightly, she paused. The park seemed to be completely still.

With all eyes on her, Vivian couldn’t move. And then, suddenly, applause struck the park. Smiles painted across the park goers’ faces, they quickly advanced towards her, including Jack and Rosie. 

A chorus of ‘Bravo!’ and ‘Well done!’ resonated through the air. Vivian smiled, taking a small bow. 

And as all of them returned to their activities, Jack and Rosie said a goodbye to Vivian, leaving the violin with her.

Then she slipped away as if nothing extraordinary had happened at all.


	2. komorebi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian and others contemplate.

Vivian knew she wanted to be alone. She just wasn’t entirely sure where. Sure, a walk along the streets, passing Big Ben late at night sounded beautiful, but common. Too common. 

Luckily, there was a wood near to the bridge by Vivian’s house, one she had never visited before. 

It was dark, hazy, full of mystery and something any Kansas girl would never try to enter- but not this Kansas girl. She hadn’t been the kind of child that sat inside all day, although now as an adult she was. 

Vivian’s childhood at Gleam Rose Orphanage was a very filled one, with tales she’d share with her college friends such as climbing large trees or helping the small injured creatures in the garden. 

As Vivian approached the woods, she could feel the life in it; it was lively, giving Vivian the Heebie-Jeebies, practically bleeding out an unfamiliar sense to it.

There had always been a love for the unknown in Vivian’s lifetime, and it showed in every little and big thing she did. 

Taking a breath, she clambered over some logs and a few hard rocks- which looked perfect for putting into a slingshot- and began to run. 

Running was Vivian’s favourite thing to do. Her body overtook her mind, and a peculiar feeling would settle over her as she did it. 

She looked around, finally stopping. The sound of life was still omnipresent, and it echoed in her mind. A large grin quirked at the corners of her mouth. 

If only she had someone to share this place with.

☂

Teaching was such a delight. She sat patiently at her desk in the front of the lecture hall, the projector standing in front of her. 

The noises of school began to overflow as students began to walk out of their classes and towards new ones. Vivian’s class was soon filled with students, shuffling in and talking over one another. 

This was the first sign class she’d be teaching, and she was very, very nervous. She’d taught English last week, and she found it rather interesting to watch the faces of the students as they learnt all this new information. 

So now, she stood silently in front of the room- filled with people, increasing still, filling the seats- and began to sign.

“Are all of you here hard of hearing?”

Hands raised, but some stayed down. “Hand up if you’re mute.”

About ten kids raised their hands, while the rest- the ones that raised their hands for being hard of hearing- now looked around. Still a few hands remained. 

“Do some of you speak and hear fluent english?” She said aloud this time, watching some hands raise whilst others just glanced at everyone else. She smiled. 

“So, hello.” She liked the sign for hello, as it was a salute. “My formal name is Miss Ruby, but you can call me Vivian.” The class nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I assume you are here to learn sign, those that can understand my voice?” She signed, slowing down as she realised her nerves were making her hand movements incomprehensible.

Again there were nods. 

“Well, as this is an optional language class,” She paced a little across the room, hand supporting elbow. “I think I’ll give you your choice on category.”

Vivian began to wind up the projector, displaying black and white pictures on the wall. In bold black letters it wrote: ‘GREETINGS’, ‘SIMPLE PHRASES’ and ‘QUESTIONS’.

“Alright,” she grinned, stepping closer to the students’ designated area. “Which one of you pick the first one?”

As the students raised their hands, and Vivian’s tone grew, she had a feeling she would be enjoying this class.

☂ 

“Miss- Uh, Miss Ruby?”

A girl with freckles peppering her entire face and rather light eyes approached Vivian just as the class began to file out of the room. Surely this was their last hour, and she’d want to go home?

Vivian smiled. “You’re- Your name, sorry, I’m rather bad with names.” She actually wasn’t bad with names at all, but today she used it as an excuse. Her class was large, how was she to know everyone’s names by the first day?

“I’m Victoria. But no one calls me that. I’m Vicky.” She stuck her hand out. 

“Double V, huh? Interesting.” Vivian grinned, crossing her arms. “So what can I help you with, Vicky?” 

“Well, I’m really new to sign and I’m sure my mother would be angry with me if I didn’t ask if I could get extra help on it?” 

Vivian pondered this for a moment, the silence so gentle in the classroom.

“That’s perfect- any idea when we should start, or where?”

Vicky smiled. “Is Tuesday,” she then brought out a small, tattered paper. “At about 6:30, at your house alright?”

Vivian stifled a laugh. It seemed all so sudden to have a student come to her home for tutoring sessions. It was her dream and her nightmare all at the same time. “Of course. See you Tuesday, Vicky.”

She nodded curtly, and climbed the stairs, walking out swiftly.

It was Thursday, and so much had happened throughout this week. Vivian stood in the silence for a while, elbow supported by hand once again, and chuckled. 

And somehow, she found she was beginning to bear far too much behavioural resemblance to someone she doubted she’d ever seen again.

She was beginning to really miss Mary Poppins.

☂ 

Once she was home, Vivian collapsed with a heavy sigh onto her favourite uncomfortable green armchair. It was just the right amount of uncomfortable so she could sit on it for at least an hour with no need to move. Right next to it was situated a long gray couch that the Banks family had given her as a goodbye gift. 

As she remembered the Banks, she shot up out of the seat, disturbing Gwendolyn on the couch. “Right. Sorry, your Highness.” She lightly scooped up Gwendolyn, stroking her head affectionately. Gwendolyn purred happily as Vivian walked towards the stairs in her home, climbing them ever so slowly with a cat in her arms. 

She’d just remembered that there was a box full of things that Ellen had given to Vivian.

It was bound to be old treasures and sentimental things, but Vivian was sure it would mean a lot to her anyway. 

She set Gwendolyn down with a light thud, pushing the storage room door open.

There was a lot of light in this room, more than any other. She spotted the box, in the corner with a few others, and walked towards it. The carpet in the room was very fluffy, most likely wool, and Vivian weaved her fingers through it. Gwendolyn sat nearby, curling her tail round her whole body. She still continued to purr, the sound encompassing the silence. Vivian smiled, a light laugh shaking her body. 

With a shuffle and lots of unpacking, the box was empty. Trinkets lay on the ground, scattered everywhere. 

Gwendolyn inspected a piece of jewelry and poked it, but Vivian quickly pulled it away. “No. There’s no cat toys in here, Gwen. I’ll just get your mouse later.” Gwendolyn meowed softly.

She began to observe the few things; there was a bowl, a vase, an album that was very thick, a pair of rollerskates, quite a few vinyls, too many books, stationery and a file of something. 

Vivian grabbed the file first. It was a deep blue, and it reminded Vivian of a coat she was given as a child. She opened it slowly, and gasped.

In this file, there lay picture upon picture of herself and… Mary. She sat, staring at them in awe, for goodness knew how long. Who had taken these? 

Jane? Jack? Ellen? Mary herself?

She was so intrigued by this. Turning one photo around, she discovered Jack had taken pictures of them for Vivian, knowing Mary was bound to leave again. 

He and Mary had agreed they would only be given to her many years after Mary had left- and now here they were, in her lap.

Gwendolyn lay closer to Vivian, warmth oozing out of her. Vivian grinned, stroking her cat. 

“Isn’t this amazing, Gwendolyn? I never knew they’d done this.” She held a photo up, grinning even wider.

“And this is when we went to the Doulton Hall… Why on Earth did she leave, Gwendolyn?”

Again, she had no answer. Only a soft meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vivian is angsty on this day


	3. iktsuarpok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian and jack share a feeling.

After an eventful evening of admiring the gifts the Banks had given her, Vivian woke up bright and early. Her curtains were still open and the sun greeted her warmly. Sun was uncommon in London, so she was very appreciative of it. She thought she might go take a walk in the park after teaching.

She quickly rushed through her morning routine, and then out the door she went. 

In this commotion she bumped into Jack, who laughed as he dropped his belongings. 

“Well, morning, Vivian. Lovely way to start the day.”

Vivian chuckled. “Indeed it is- by the way, thank you for the pictures.”

Jack blushed a little. “Don’t thank me. I’m sure she would be so pleased you have them now.”

Vivian cast her gaze over the street. 

“What about that feeling?” Jack suddenly said. 

“What?”

“The feeling I had you said you’d think about.”

Vivian pondered this a bit, and her face lit up. “The… the feeling where something was about to happen?” 

Jack’s face lit up, too. “Yes! Yes, that’s it.” They grinned at each other.

“I know there’s something, but I can’t quite put my finger on it yet. Do you think it’s a person?”

“A person can’t happen, Vivian. I said so already.” He chuckled. 

“Yes, I know. It’s just- what if she comes back, Jack? It’s only been ten years, but one can remain hopeful, can they not?”

Jack shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, Vivian. But whatever it is you feel in your heart, that’s what’s bound to come true. Especially underneath the lovely London sky.” He tipped his hat, smiling.

“Goodbye, Jack. I’ll see you around.”

“Of course, Vivian. I hope we both find that feeling, right?”

“Right.” They grinned once again.

Vivian waved, watching Jack cycle off. She then glanced at her watch and quickly jumped on her bicycle; today, she could  _ not  _ afford to be in an automobile and be late. 

When she finally arrived at the school she worked at- named Wright & Ottersons’ College- the bell had just rung, and she sighed in relief. She saw people she knew across the campus and waved.

Maybe today was a sunny day for a reason, because she felt rather warm inside.

☂ 

The afternoon was very calm that day; the sun continued to shine radiantly towards all the passing people in the London streets, and Vivian was happier than she had been for a while. Sure, she was content. But this time, she was happy, and she thought that if she burst out in song or dance, it would be alright. She passed strangers in the streets and greeted them, and some greeted her too.

It was by chance that she had appeared in front of the Banks’ home. How, she did not know. But it seemed that maybe it was a way of showing her she needed to see them again.

So, a burst of confidence settled in Vivian’s chest and mind, she inched towards the gate, opened it, and knocked on their door. 17 Cherry Tree Lane remained the same as when she’d seen it last. It had a warm, homely feel to it, and the feel of life was much more than the woods last night had been.

Vivian had not questioned why she could feel life in places lately, but she liked it. It was not peculiar for Vivian to have these types of things happening to her.

The blue door opened with the well-known click, and there stood Anabel Banks, tall and radiant, her almost-ginger hair longer now.

“Vivian? Oh goodness.” She laughed, putting her hands to her mouth. She seemed to be taking time to process this. Then, with no warning at all, she turned back into the house and yelled, 

“John, Georgie, Father! Come here!” 

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps resonated in the home. “Ana, what now?”

Then, she opened the door a little wider. The family she’d known as her own for two years stood in front of her, mouths agape. 

“Vivian!” They cried in joy.

And with that, Vivian’s day got brighter.

“So, Michael,” Vivian shifted in the seat she was in, putting her fork down. “Whatever happened to Ellen?”

A distant voice could be heard in the upstairs of the house. “Is that Vivian, Ana?” It seemed everyone called Anabel ‘Ana’ now. But, first and foremost, she recognised the voice.

“If that’s Ellen, yes!” said Ana with a smile.

The familiar voice grew louder as Ellen walked into the kitchen. 

“Ah, there she is! Come gimme a hug, you!” Vivian smiled at the family at the table, pushing back her chair. “How are you, Ellen?” She said as she pulled away from the hug.

“I’m well, dearie. My joints are just a bit aching, but that’s fine.”

“And your sister? Surely she would take you in?” 

Ellen sighed. “Not when Sir Constance would marry her- to think, at this age!” 

Vivian chuckled. “Not jealous, are you?”

She slapped her arm, grinning. “Never.”

Vivian sat down to eat again, and the conversation continued. It had been five years since she’d seen them, but it had felt like forever. 

“So you’re all grown up- how’s school?” Vivian asked the children.

“It’s alright,” said Georgie with a shrug. “But I think I’ll like university more.”

“Already?” She cocked an eyebrow at Michael, who smiled as if to say, “It’s not my fault they want to be so grown up already.”

“And ours isn’t bad, either. It’s very fascinating.” John said. “I’m taking biology, and I think there’s been a major breakthrough in America- I’m travelling there soon, isn’t that right, Father?”

“Yes, it is. I’m sure you’ll bring a bunch of goodies home.” He chuckled.

“And Anabel- or is it Ana?”

Anabel smiled. “Ana is just fine. But whichever suits you,  _ Miss Ruby _ .” 

She slapped Anabel’s arm playfully. It seemed all too familiar to be doing this.

“Just because I’m older than you, eight or nine years, doesn’t mean we stopped being friends, Ana.”

Anabel nodded. “And school- back to that. I love tennis- I think I’m bound to become a professional someday.” She looked proud of herself. Her father chuckled. “Indeed you are. You’re very, very good at it.” 

Anabel smiled. 

“And you, Vivian?” Michael asked, speaking after swallowing his roast chicken John had cooked- which was very tasteful- and looking up at her. 

“I’m perfect. I have a ‘cosy’ house, according to Jane. I own a cat now, her name is Gwendolyn. I’m teaching at Wright & Ottersons’ College, sign language and English writing. I’m happy.”

The whole family smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

Off to the side, Georgie was pondering something. He then asked, “And whatever happened to Mary Poppins, Vivian?”

All of a sudden, the air seemed to grow still. 

“She went away, Georgie. I don’t think she’ll be back soon.” Vivian said with a sigh, being reminded once again of this fact. 

Georgie looked down. “Sorry.”

Vivian smiled a fake smile, and felt bad for it, as well as for making Georgie feel bad. “It’s alright, chap.”

She lightly pushed her chair back. “I have to go, but I hope to see you all soon.”

They grinned, taking turns to hug her. As she closed the gate behind her, a chorus of goodbyes were heard. She smiled one last time and then walked off.

☂ 

When Vivian got home, a weight- she did not know what of- was heavy on her shoulders. Maybe it was the reminder of Mary’s leave, and seeing the Banks again for what had felt like forever. Maybe it was feeling out of place. 

Gwendolyn greeted her enthusiastically and curled her tail round Vivian’s legs as she mewed. Vivian smiled. 

“Alright, you big baby, I’ll feed you. Now, come along.”

Gwendolyn happily complied, munching her pellets very quickly. Vivian sighed, standing there for a while, hands on hips.

The door bell suddenly rung, and Vivian wondered who it could be out there.

She opened it after the second ring, coming face to face with someone she thought she would not see again.

“Alice?”

The woman grinned. “Yep. It’s me.”

Vivian hugged her fondly. “How are you? Do come in, get cosy and all that.”

Alice chuckled. “Neat place you got here. I love your front entrance, too, by the way.” Gwendolyn suddenly appeared by Alice, who smiled and bent down to pet her.

“Isn’t she a beauty?” Vivian asked, staring down at her cat. 

Alice nodded.

“So, how are you, Vivian?”

Vivian walked to the couch, beckoning Alice to follow, who did. “I think I’m alright. I saw the Banks this afternoon, just after my second class ever and… I feel very strange. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Alice grinned, plopping down childishly onto the comfortable couch. “Seems I tend to be your therapist, hey?” She retracted just as Vivian was about to slap her arm playfully. “How often do you do that a day, Viv?”

Vivian chuckled warmly, throwing her head back. “So many times, I’m afraid.”

Alice and Vivian had a very peculiar relationship. In the last six years, they’d only seen each other about ten times, but each one had a particular place in each of their hearts. Alice was like a younger sibling to Vivian and she didn’t mind it. They’d grown on each other, ever so slightly. Alice, being an excellent listener, was always there to listen to her friend’s rants and comfort her in situations.

“And… Mary?”

Vivian’s face fell, and she looked down. “I don’t think she’ll be coming back.”

Alice looked sad, mirroring Vivian’s expression. “Did she leave you?”

“No. She just had to leave for…” How could Vivian explain this? Alice wouldn’t understand, would she? “Personal reasons.”

Alice nodded, thinking. “That’s unfortunate.”

Vivian nodded, too. “Yes. It is.”

“Do you know what reasons?”

“No- She left without warning.” This wasn’t true at all, but Vivian couldn’t bear talking about her any longer.

“Can we stop talking about her, please?” Alice stopped immediately. “Sorry, Viv.”

Alice clicked her heels against the wooden floor, and Gwendolyn took it as an opportunity to charge towards Alice for cuddles.

Chuckling, both of them cuddled Gwendolyn, who purred loudly.

Alice took her leave not long after 6 pm, just as the lights were beginning to grow dim. Just as she walked off, Vivian could see Jack through her window. They waved at each other.

Slowly, Vivian closed the blind and readied for bed. She was growing very tired of being awake.

☂

“I wish learning a language was as easy as riding a bicycle,” a boy nearby to Vivian’s desk said to his deskmate. “Like that I could learn all of them.”

Vivian smiled to herself, knowing she wished the same thing. 

“But Leroy, you can’t ride a bicycle.”

The boy, Leroy, laughed along with his deskmate. “I know.”

Vivian was amused by this conversation, so she whispered to the pair, “I wish that too.”

They were rather startled at being overheard, but Leroy grinned. “I know it can be hard, but when you persevere and you finish and become fluent-  _ Est dignitas is _ .” 

Vivian laughed lightly at the perplexed faces of the students in front of her. “It’s Latin- It means ‘It is worth it.’” 

Leroy’s deskmate looked happy about that and said, “You know Latin?” She grinned at him. “Yes. Studied it in college, as well as Cantonese, Sign, German, French, Romanian, Spanish and Russian.”

She then spent the next ten minutes discussing her college years and saying a few phrases in each language for the two students, who were very appreciative of it. They’d both finished their work, and Vivian was rather pleased with their efficiency. 

The bell rung just as she’d finished off their little conversation and everyone began to pack their belongings into their rucksacks. 

She’d learnt three things about being a teacher. One was to never break rules, as per the college. Two was to be patient and kind yet remain strict. Three? Three was to be interested in her students when no other teachers or students were. 

So now, glancing off and waving at Leroy and his deskmate, John, she felt a new sense of pride at her ability.

Vivian had never gone to the tennis field before. She was sure she’d be terrible at playing, but when Vicky had suggested it, she doubted it would be kind to refuse. So here she stood, waiting for her turn as she observed the other players hit the ball back and forth. It was very convenient that she was wearing pants, wasn’t it? Otherwise, she was sure, her skirt would rip.

As one of the students walked slowly to where Vivian stood, signalling it was her turn, he handed her a bright red racket. She turned it over in her hands as she walked to her side of the court. On the other side was an older player, his face twisted into an angry glower. Next to him was Vicky, standing tall and fairly fierce looking in her stance. 

Vivian took a light breath, turning to her partner, who was a student in her sign class. He grinned at her, then stared straight across at their opponents and served.

The game begun quickly, with no time to prepare. Vivian found herself hitting the ball and listening to the sound of it ricocheting against her racket. When it was finally the end of the game, as judged by the side referee, they had won. Vivian high-fived her partner, and then shook hands with Vicky and her partner.

Vicky smiled. “Thanks for coming, Miss Ruby.” The student who was her partner also attempted a smile, as well as Vivian’s own partner. She waved a final goodbye to them, then set off. She was being a lot more active than expected today. 

When she finally reached the exit of the college, she felt very tired, but had enough energy to go walk to a cafe nearby. 

The cafe was buzzing with people, music and sounds. She pushed the door open lightly, and sat down at the nearest table, opening her book. A waiter with very red eyes approached her and asked what she wanted. Vivian, being a very empathetic being, first asked if he was alright.

“God, you’re the first to ask. I just had the roughest night of my life, that’s all.” He smiled weakly.

She put a hand on his arm, smiling too. “Sorry- hope tonight’s better.” His smile remained. “Thank you,” He then glanced at her ID lanyard and said aloud what was written, “Miss Vivian Ruby.” 

His smile reached his eyes, and she laughed. “You’re utterly welcome,” She read his badge aloud. “Mark.” They then shook hands, Vivian ordered, just as it began raining.

Mark and Vivian talked for a little while. She found out he had been in a fight the night before where he lost his consciousness for three full hours, then woke up in an alley.

Vivian was rather concerned and so she gave him her number for emergencies. He took it gratefully and said goodbye as she left the cafe after a delicious meringue.

They agreed to catch up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a good viv!!


	4. kintsukuroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian breaks a vase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Angst of a backstory, man.

“I think it’s fascinatin’ how you’ve been so alright.”

Jack said, glancing at Vivian.

They were both sitting on a park bench at 7 in the evening, talking. They often did this. “Alright about?”

“Mary. I know she was real important to ya, Vivian.”

“I feel like I’ve heard that name so many times. I’m wondering now if it was maybe just a dream, some made-up thing.”

Jack laughed. “Maybe she was- is- but you’ll never know. She never explains anythin’.”

Vivian hugged Jack suddenly, who was surprised. “You’re a really good friend, Jack.” 

Jack lightly hugged her back.

“I’m sure she’ll be back. She’d be missin’ ya too much if she didn’t.”

As they pulled away, Jane waved from across the street. They both waved back. “I got to be goin’, Vivian. See you soon.”

Vivian nodded. “Enjoy your day out with Jane, alright?”

“Roger that.”

He tipped his hat, and she smiled, waving at Jane as she watched them hug and walk across the street.Weren’t they perfect for each other? 

With a final sigh, Vivian got up and headed to home, which was only three blocks away- not much in her standards- and would be much warmer than it was now.

As always, Gwendolyn stood by the door, not having much to do other than wait for her owner.

Vivian entered the house and picked up her cat, stroking her. “I do wish you could talk, Gwen. I think you’d be great company.” 

Vivian had seemingly lost her sense of time. Every day seemed a routine of teaching, coming home and walking places and talking to people. 

She absentmindedly walked to her record player, put on a random record and sat down. Gwen sat on her lap, purring. All of a sudden, a familiar song began to play. Vivian’s ears perked up and she stood, forcing her poor comfortable cat to jump off her lap and find another spot to lay down.

Vivian had not heard the song in such a long time and it startled her that she remembered the lyrics so well. 

The song was so serenading that Vivian couldn’t help but dance to it- she remembered hearing this playing from Mary’s bedroom the day she thought she may just have fallen in love with her.

As she was dancing, she accidentally knocked over a vase that was on the counter next to the record player. She gasped as she looked at what it was; this was Kate’s vase, and it lay on the floor, broken.

“Oh, dear, no!” 

She scooped it up sadly, placing each broken piece on the counter. As she was collecting the final piece, she found a piece of paper lay on the floor, too.

She picked it up and opened it, then began to read the contents. It was a letter, addressed to Michael.

‘You clumsy man. You’ve broken your wife’s vase. Now what? Well, she won’t be mad, I can tell you that. She loves you far too much to stay mad at you. Kate’

Vivian stared at the words, reading them over and over to process them. 

She then decided to embark on a small walk- at 8 in the evening- to the Banks’ home to give Michael this letter.

When she arrived, the lights were off, so she slid it into the post box slot and rushed home.

Her life was exciting in moments like these. 

But she was beginning to grow very afraid of the routine she was in; she didn’t want to just be alive, she wanted to live. 

And however could she do that?

☂

“Just the one, Miss?”

The cashier asked. Vivian nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

She grabbed the book with her free hand, while the other held a warm cup of Earl Grey tea. She smiled at the cashier and was off, pushing the door open with her foot.

Saturday mornings were usually as calm as today. Birds flocked around, and the city of London seemed very much alive.

Vivian sipped her tea as she observed her book, flipping through the pages. It was a children’s book, one thing she still adored to read as an adult. It was about bears, which she liked.

Her glasses were very foggy, so she began to clean them with her scarf. The air was very cold although she was not, thanks to her scarf and coat- the one with the blue buttons- that were both very warm.

She smiled as she suddenly remembered she had booked an appointment for a new tattoo today. Well, she intended to get two. The first one was to be of her cat, a small one on her ankle, while the second would be of a cherry blossom tree, like the ones in Cherry Tree Lane, on her hip. She was fairly nervous to get them, even though she always was, especially because she hadn’t gotten one for at least eleven years now.

As she closed her book with a  _ thump _ , sipping her final sip of tea, she came face to face with none other than the two siblings from the park, Jack and Rosie.

“Well, hello there. How are you two this morning?” She asked, smiling.

They both smiled too. “I’m alright, thank you Miss.” Rosie said, and Jack nodded.

“What can I help you with?”

“Well, we were wondering,” Jack began to wring his hands. “If you could help us find the address of 20 Cherry Tree Lane.” He turned to Rosie as if looking for confirmation.

“Quite right.” Rosie nodded.

Vivian laughed as the pair reminded her of two characters in a book she’d read about a girl who fell down a hole. They complimented each other very well.

“Of course. I’ll lead the way, but I only had half an hour, so let’s hurry.” Jack and Rosie followed her eagerly as she walked towards Cherry Tree Lane, which was four blocks away from where she was sitting.

They arrived, passing her past home, at seven past nine. “I have to go, but I hope to see you soon.” It seemed very deja-vu to say that.

The children nodded. “Thank you, Miss!”

They waved as she left. For once in a while, it was something out of the ordinary and Vivian was pleased about that.

☂

It was not longer than an hour that Vivian’s tattoos were done. She adored them and kept glancing at them on the automobile ride home. She was looking out the window when she saw Jane, who was involved in a protest. Vivian quickly said, “Stop the car!” and clambered out after paying the driver.

She hadn’t helped Jane in a protest for a very long time, so she thought it might be a good idea to step in to aid now.

Jane, astounded by the amount of people protesting for the labour rights, watched the scene alone for a while. When Vivian approached her, she quickly handed her a sign and gave her a dashing smile. 

“Thank you,” she said to Vivian after the protest. Vivian smiled. “Of course. I feel like we haven’t talked in a very long time, Jane.” She hugged her lightly.

“Indeed. So, how are you?” She sat on the concrete stairs, beckoning Vivian to do the same, who did.

“I’m alright. I just… even now, I feel like I’m wrapped up in a constant cycle, one that goes around and does the same thing every day. It’s frustrating me, being in this peculiar loop.”

Jane sighed. “I feel like that, too. It’s as if everything’s passing me by and I’m just doing the same actions- waking up, meeting Jack, going to prepare for protests, work, visit Michael and sleep. Every day.”

Vivian nodded, glad she found someone who she could relate to. “Tell Jack,” She suddenly said. “I think he understands you better than anyone could.” Jane blushed, looking to the side.

She smiled at Vivian. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

A silence lay in the air for a while. “And you? Do you have anyone to tell these things to?” Jane asked, looking at Vivian worriedly, as she looked so distant.

“If you count my cat.” A sad laugh came out of Vivian.

Jane tried to smile, but instead hugged Vivian. “I’m feeling really out of place and… Lonely. Really lonely, Jane.”

As she pulled away from Vivian, Jane could see there were tears in her eyes. “Oh, Viv.” She hugged her again.

They sat like that for quite some time.

“It’ll get better. And for now, you’re doing so well.”

Vivian smiled as she pulled away from Jane. “Thank you.”

Jane had no more words, and so all she did was hug Vivian again. 


	5. duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian sees alice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lonely lil vivian for y'all

Vivian was growing lonelier by the day.

Although five years was not a lot, she began to miss the liveliness of the Banks’ home, the adventures with the children. She was beginning to blame herself for not being around to watch their games and competitions. 

When she had walked home from the protest yesterday, she had spotted a flyer for an ‘art gallery opening’. Alice would likely be there, and so Vivian thought it would be a good way to get out a little bit, even though she’d been out so often and it hadn’t lifted her mood.

The feeling Jack had described not two weeks ago was already fading away- everything seemed to be so dull and she had no way of telling why.

With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and went out. Gwendolyn meowed a sad goodbye.

The art gallery was called Pierre Natuot, and it was filled to the brim by the time Vivian had arrived. Abstract and realistic pieces hung on the walls, admired by the visitors. Vivian was very excited to be here, observing every fine detail in the portraits, taking notes for her own art- if she ever got around to it, that was.

In the far corner, she spotted Alice, who immediately waved her over and hugged her tight. “Hello! What are you doing here, wannabe?” She grinned at Vivian with a mischievous grin.

She slapped Alice’s arm lightly. “Observing, you oaf. I like to paint, too, you know.”

This striked an idea in Vivian’s mind. “I know I just got here, but I have a marvellous idea and will be doing it immediately.” She side-hugged Alice with a sheepish smile.

“Do you, tiger. Have a lovely day.” Alice waved at her.

She shook her head, watching Vivian leave. “Oh, that woman. How many things go in and out her head a day I do not want to know.” She then continued to walk around the gallery, admiring it all.

Vivian’s idea was indeed a marvellous one. She was going to paint someone. She did not yet know who, but she had plenty of inspiration. At home, Gwendolyn greeted her very happily as always, but could see she was in a rush so let her be. Later, she could pet her, but right now she was busy.

Vivian set up her easel and painting kit, put on a shirt she didn’t mind dirtying and sat down on her chair. In front of her lay a blank canvas. Much like her own story, there was so much missing to it.

With a single stroke, it wouldn’t be blank. Something as small and unimportant as a single brush stroke could have an impact on her entire painting.

Suddenly, Vivian didn’t feel like she was thinking about painting anymore. She was thinking about herself. She set down her brush with a shaky hand, then began to cry.

She hadn’t cried in so long that it was relieving. Her body shook with each sob, and it overtook her just as running would. There was no reason for her tears- and if there was, she didn’t know it.

Her cat joined her to console her, and soon enough Vivian was asleep.

It was once again, night.

Time went far too quick for Vivian’s liking. 

Of that, she was certain.

☂

Morning came as swiftly as it had left, and Vivian woke, uncomfortably seated on her painting chair.

She had stayed asleep there for very long, it seemed. The doorbell downstairs rang, and Vivian jolted even more awake. Her cat leapt off her lap and scurried down the stairs to go investigate about the individual below.

Vivian followed, rubbing her eyes and changing her shirt hurriedly so as to look as if she had slept well.

Despite her attempts, the persons at the door were very sure she was not well-rested. Michael stood at the door, eyes wide. Anabel, John and Georgie all looked at her in concern.

“Vivian, are you alright?” 

Vivian nodded. “Sorry, everyone. Hello. How are you all?”

They all continued to stare at her. Then, without warning, they all hugged her. 

Vivian’s tired eyes filled with tears once again. “She isn’t alright.” Georgie stated, hurt in his voice. Slowly, they all walked to the lounge and talked with Vivian. Gwendolyn gladly sat on Anabel’s lap, eager to be pet. Vivian didn’t have much to say, except for how sad and lonely she’d been lately. She couldn’t shake it off.

Georgie, who sat next to her, frowned as she talked. He’d never seen her in such a mess. She seemed to be a shell of a person, in shambles- where was the nanny he’d had as a 3 year old, who would smile and play catch with him, who taught him to ride a bicycle?

At this moment, he realised how human she was. How human they all were. No matter if they were sad or happy, they could be and not show it.

Michael was still missing his wife, even though the blow was lighter on his shoulders.

Anabel had liked a boy for so long she’d forgotten he didn’t like her, and was worried one day she’d forget and act as if he did. John was worried he would fail his test and be the laughing stock of the class- Why did he boast so much about his ability?

Georgie glanced at Vivian a final time.

They were an artwork. A family, broken yet whole, not all blood-related, unkind yet caring. Although five years did not seem like a very long time, he missed their togetherness more than he could say in words. 

He wasn’t sure he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not be. some reunion next


	6. retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a certain someone comes back.

When Vivian finally sat down to eat that evening, she heard a knock on the door.

She thought it was the Banks, and was about to tell them that she was eating when the door opened. 

“I thought I locked the door, Micha-” But it was not Michael. It was Jack.    
“Vivian, I can feel it. That somethin’ is about to happen.”

She sighed, eyes widening. “Now?” She pointed at her plate of food, then got up. “Can I finish this first?”

He nodded. “Sorry.” A blush crept to his cheeks as he approached her table, shutting the door first.

“What’s making you feel that way, Jack?” She asked, covering her full mouth as she spoke. 

“I was drivin’ by Big Ben and this feelin’ came over me. As if someone I knew as a boy had just given me a hug.” 

“And did that happen?” She grinned. He laughed at this. “Course not! It’s just a similar feelin’ I’m referrin’ to.”

They sat in silence as she finished eating.

Jack got up, placed her dish in the sink- goodness knows how he knew where it was- and grabbed her hand so she could stand. “You’re very enthusiastic, you know that?” 

Jack smiled. “Let’s go. Time’s a wastin’.”

And with that, they clambered onto his bike in the direction of Big Ben.

Vivian wasn’t sure what to expect. This was the first time Jack had been so enthusiastic about something like this, a feeling he had, which usually meant not much to him at all.

She stood in front of Big Ben, waiting quietly next to Jack.

Big Ben was ginormous. It read 8:55. 

“I think it’ll be soon.” He sat down on a nearby bench. “Sit.”

Vivian did.

The air had a peculiar warmth to it, an Autumn wind perhaps, and it was very soothing. Vivian closed her eyes and felt it against her skin, feeling goosebumps rise from it.

“Do you like Autumn, Vivian?”

“Yes, I do. I’m born in Winter, though, which is probably why I prefer it. Do you?”

“Very much. It’s beautiful.”

Vivian clutched at her coat absentmindedly. She then looked down to see it was the blue-buttoned one. The one Mary gave her.

With a sudden flair, the wind began to pick up. “Jack?” Vivian asked in alarm. 

“Vivian?” He smiled. She laughed at him. 

“That feeling’s coming back, Jack. I don’t know why-” She then looked up, feeling as if she was called to the sky. 

“Look, Vivian!” 

Vivian stared.

She stared and stared and stared.  _ Could it really be? _

And there, descending from the clouds, was someone Vivian thought she’d never see again.

With a light click, Mary Poppins’ heels touched the ground. Vivian and Jack stared at her, speechless. Mary, busy with closing her umbrella, finally looked up and met Vivian’s eyes. 

Vivian took a few steps forward and so did Mary.

They stared at each other. And then she ran.

With an astonishing strength, Mary twirled Vivian around in her arms, clutching her tightly. 

Tears instantly fell from Vivian’s eyes, and even as she was put down, she didn’t pull away, Neither did Mary. Jack, ecstatic and laughing, walked up to them both. Vivian blushed, pulling away for a second to let Jack hug his friend. 

“Oh, goodness. This is much too much affection for one day.” She said, though it was visible how happy she was.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked, still astonished.

“Well, Jack- one should never keep a lady waiting, I would’ve hoped you knew that.” She grinned and motioned to Vivian, whose gaze was luckily cast onto the city. 

“And I think I felt rather drawn to London again. It seems very soon, does it not?”

Vivian then turned and looked at Mary with a sparkle in her eye. “Never.” 

Mary’s smile grew wider. 

There was plain old silence for what felt like the thousandth time. Jack tipped his hat with a smile and a wave, jumped onto his bike and cycled off. “I’m presuming that’s his goodbye.” Vivian smiled and waved at him.

Mary watched Vivian as she turned back to her. “What?”

And with that single word, Mary pulled Vivian close to her and kissed her harder than she ever had. “Oh goodness, I’ve missed that.” She muttered as they pulled apart. A stray hair fell out of place from her hat and Vivian tucked it back. “Surely not as much as I have.” 

They spent quite some time standing there in the street, in the warm air of a London night, holding each other.

☂

“Oh, look!” Mary exclaimed as they passed an alley near to Cherry Tree Lane. “Rufus, how are you?”

The cat meowed, rubbing itself against her hand. “Perfect. Yes, I am back. Thank you.” 

Many other cats began to meow and Mary talked to them as if it were a group of children she was seeing.

When she finally walked away, Vivian found herself laughing as she held Mary’s hand again. 

“What?” Mary smiled. 

“This feels so… unreal. I thought I wouldn’t ever hear your voice again, and now all I hear is your voice.” 

Mary chuckled. She tightened her grip on Vivian’s hand but said nothing.

When they finally arrived at Vivian’s house, Mary suddenly realised it was no longer the home she was accustomed to. 

“You moved?” She asked.

Vivian nodded, opening the gate and then unlocking the door with the same satisfying click as always.

Gwendolyn meowed very loudly this time as she saw Mary, who grinned. “You have a cat?”

“Her name’s Gwendolyn, but feel free to call her anything that isn’t offensive. I usually call her Gwen.”

Gwendolyn circled around both Vivian and Mary’s feet, who both stroked her and accidentally knocked hands quite a few times in doing so.

Vivian yawned loudly, surprising herself. Mary chuckled. “I’ve become a bit of a schoolgirl around you, Vivian, haven’t I?” 

A small smile crept onto Vivian’s face. “Depends,” But a blush was clearly visible on her cheeks as she got up. 

She began to walk towards the stairs, and Mary followed slowly behind, observing the house. “Your home is rather beautiful, Vivian,” Vivian turned back and grinned. “Why thank you,” She said, walking up the stairs, Mary close behind. 

When she reached the top floor, she watched as Vivian comfortably settled in her big bed. The room itself was very large- there were two bathrooms, a small storage room and then a very open bedroom. Vivian sat down, falling back with a  _ thud _ onto the mattress. Mary smiled, lightly sitting down near her. Gwendolyn soon joined them, curling up on the other pillow. Vivian pushed her off and she went to go lie in the other room.

“It’s so strange how quickly you came back,” Vivian said, sitting up.

“Good or bad strange?”

“Good,” answered Vivian, inching closer to Mary. “I’m very glad you’re back. I would have missed you too much.” 

Mary’s cheeks grew red. “And as would I.” She looked at Vivian. “Is that the coat I gave you?” She pursed her lips and tried not to show her happiness. Vivian nodded. “I like it- it’s very warm.” 

Mary turned away, trying not to betray any emotion. Vivian knew when she did this she was secretly very excited.

“I’m rather tired, and you?” Vivian asked, knowing Mary didn’t sleep. “Perhaps just... lay down with me even if you’re not.” She leaned forward to look at her.

“Of course.” Mary stood, grabbing her bag and pulling a hatstand out. Vivian may have seen this before, but it was still amazing. Mary smiled when she saw Vivian out the corner of her eye. 

She placed her hat delicately onto the stand, then walked towards the bed where Vivian was busy changing. Vivian, turned towards the other way, didn’t see Mary approach from behind. She lightly sat behind her, silent, and touched her arms with still gloved hands. Vivian turned her head and was surprised to be kissed on the cheek. 

“You know I don’t care to repeat myself, but- I don’t doubt I’d miss you if I hadn’t returned.” Mary said, pulling away for a second so Vivian could put a shirt on. 

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Vivian turned around and smiled. Mary got up and walked to her side of the bed, taking her shoes off silently, and climbed into the bed.

Vivian watched Mary, admiring her for a second until she would notice. When she did, Vivian turned away. 

“Vivian?” 

Vivian turned her way, her heart pounding. She’d never been this close to someone before. 

Mary inched closer to Vivian, taking her hand in hers. They stared at each other for a second or two. It was very quiet, apart from the sound of Gwendolyn purring nearby. Mary’s eyes flickered to Vivian’s lips, but she remained silent.

Vivian, smiling, couldn’t bear a second longer. She kissed Mary deeply, pulling her body close to hers. Vivian smiled against the kiss. 

“Oh, goodness, Vivian,” Mary said when she pulled away. “What on Earth have you done to me?” She caressed Vivian’s cheek affectionately. Vivian began to cry, and Mary looked worried. 

“Why- Vivian, are you alright?” She pulled Vivian close to her for a hug, but Vivian pushed her away so she could look her in the eye. “I- I can’t believe anything anymore, and you- to believe in you is far nicer.” 

Mary couldn’t say anything in response to that, could she?

A smile crept onto her face, and she looked down. 

“Can you believe in someone if they’re right in front of you?” She smiled. “I certainly do, love,” she said.

Vivian looked up. “Did you just call me ‘love’?”

Mary grinned. 

Vivian smiled as she remembered what Jack had said to her the day when they were in the Royal Doulton Music Hall-  _ One thing you should know about Mary Poppins- is that she never explains anything. _

And as she settled into bed, held tight, she thought she may just finally be alright.


	7. mokita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a secret is uncovered.

Vivian woke up as early as usual, but she felt different. That could be attributed to the fact that she didn’t lay alone in bed, and instead had arms wrapped around her. 

“Good morning,” Vivian turned around, shuffling about, causing the person near her to shift as well, loosening their grip on each other. 

“Good morning, Vivian,” said Mary with a yawn. 

“And here I thought you never got tired,” Vivian said, turning to face her now. “A real nanny never sleeps, isn’t that right?” Vivian grinned.

Mary lightly kissed her forehead. “Indeed it is.” 

For a few seconds, they lay, listening to the sounds of the morning. Mary took Vivian’s wrist in her hand, then said, “You’ve never thought of getting a tattoo on your wrist? I think that’d be dreadfully painful,” Mary grimaced as she sat up. 

“I did once think it might be worth it. I just agree with the painful aspect of it far too much.”

“And…” Mary smiled lightly. “Any new ones?” She brushed her hand over the butterfly tattoo on Vivian’s back, raising goosebumps. 

“Yes, actually.” Vivian sat up, pulling the duvet off of herself even though it was now cold.

Mary watched as Vivian put her left foot closer to her, showing the small tattoo of Gwendolyn on her ankle. Mary ran her fingers over it. “It’s very similar, isn’t it?” She glanced at Gwendolyn. “It’s beautiful.”

Vivian nodded, lost in her thoughts. She then put her legs back out, hitching up the side of her shirt. Mary looked at the cherry tree with a smile. “It’s wonderful. I love them.” She said.

“Now, I think I’m to get up. What will you be doing this morning?” 

Vivian smiled, getting up after a pleasant stretch. “I don’t know. I like to go to the park on Sundays, when Mr Eferium is usually out walking his fox.” 

Mary’s eyebrows raised. “A fox? How peculiar.”

Vivian sidled over to Mary, who was now in a far more delicate home attire; a striped blouse and long navy skirt. “Not as peculiar as you.” She kissed Mary’s cheek lightly, then, just as she was about to walk downstairs, was pulled back by Mary.

“What?” Vivian stared straight into her eyes, smiling.

Mary didn’t answer. She just placed a kiss on her lips and walked down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

Vivian chuckled, shaking her head. She was very glad to have someone to talk to other than her cat.

The pair were now in the kitchen, cooking. Vivian had absolutely no idea how Mary could cook- after all, who could have taught her- but she was splendid at it. 

Vivian observed as Mary walked over to the counter, cracked some eggs in a bowl and put them into the pan.

She watched every little movement she made, as details were her favourite thing to observe. Mary turned around, smiling. “I knew you were watching me,” She sat down at the table, smiling at Vivian, whose hand supported her head as she gazed at her. 

“Isn’t it strange how much I love you and have no reason why-” Mary put a finger to Vivian’s lips. “Trust me, I’ve heard stranger things,” She winked at Vivian and continued to cook.

“Later, I was thinking of buying some pastries for home at the bakery near the bank- would you care to come with?” Vivian smiled, knowing she’d bring Mary along even if she refused.

“Of course.” Mary turned away, again not betraying any emotion. She looked at Vivian through her lashes. Vivian sat at the wooden table, smiling to herself as she scooped up Gwen and stroked her. 

Mary suddenly found herself smiling, too. She would most  _ definitely  _ have missed Vivian if she had not returned.

Vivian then sidled up next to Mary, washing her hands. Mary glanced at Vivian. “I’m a rather esoteric person, Vivian, but something I’ve never found the need to say until now is…” She paused, waiting as Vivian turned the tap off and leaned on the counter to listen.

Gwendolyn also invited herself, meowing so often that Vivian had to apologise to Mary and quickly feed her. When that was done, she returned, just as the omelettes had finished cooking. 

“Perhaps the simple fact of being a person like myself made no room for love at all. It was always ‘No goodbyes, remember your coat and umbrella- especially as he can get angry- and off you go’.” She took Vivian’s hand. “I’d like to assume that has changed.”

Vivian’s eyes softened as she smiled. She kissed Mary Poppins’ cheek affectionately, then stepped back.

“And I never thought I would find someone as strange and wonderful as you, but here we both are.” She said with another big smile. “I think it may have been fate that I just happened to be there that time when you arrived.”

“I was particularly arrogant, pardon me for that,” Mary chuckled, busying herself then with dishing out the omelettes onto china plates. “The Banks gave these to you, didn’t they?”

Vivian nodded. “They’re beautiful.”

Mary and Vivian stood and stared at the plate, then each other. Vivian walked forward and pressed a kiss to her lips for a very long second. 

Mary smiled against it, pulling her closer. Neither wanted it to end- but both were hungry.

So they both settled down to eat and talked for a while, Mary being over-critical about Vivian’s table manners and apologising for it, Gwendolyn constantly trying to investigate their food and Vivian holding Mary’s hands for much too long than needed.

Alice had once said that Vivian was very co-dependent. But she didn’t mind; as long as Mary was around, she was sure she didn’t need to be overly independent.

And that was nice once in a while, wasn’t it?

☂

Vivian got up from where she was sitting, making sure not to disturb the duck family on the edge of the bushes. Mr Eferium sat next to her, along with his fox Ronald- Alexander Jameson- although everyone called him Ron- and Mary Poppins herself. 

He’d invited them over for a small picnic, also explaining that the reason he hadn’t been for tea by Vivian’s for a week was because of his sister Lucinda visiting him for the month.

“And, Vivian, who might this be?” 

He glanced at Mary Poppins, then bent down, taking her hand in his and kissing it. Vivian stifled a laugh- even at 89, with bad bones and joints, Mr Eferium would remain a gentleman. 

Mary Poppins looked to the side at Vivian, rolling her eyes- although she appreciated the gesture, seeing as she hadn’t found many gentlemen lived in London- at him with a smile.

“This is Mary, she’s visiting for a while.” Vivian said.

“Oh? I had a cousin named Mary, and she was quite a jolly girl-” He then proceeded to sit down and tell them about his cousin Mary. They both patiently waited and listened, but when given the opportunity, got up and left.

“He was dreadful!” Mary whispered to Vivian after they were out of earshot. Vivian was shocked and said, “Mary, manners!” 

Mary’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, dear- Vivian, I don’t recall that you’re the older, well-mannered woman, so-” Vivian laughed and began to walk faster than Mary, who breathed out loudly.

“Of all the silly nonsense,” She quickly walked faster to catch up with Vivian, her heels clicking loudly against the pavement.

When she reached Vivian, she put her hands quickly around her stomach and tickled her. 

“And you say I’m the child?” Vivian chuckled. Mary smiled. 

“You are,” she said with a laugh, “But I’m certain that,” Mary pointed to a group of children, two of which were recognisable to Vivian. “ _ They _ are far more childish.”

“They’re children, Mary. That would be evident.” 

Mary shrugged. They laughed at themselves. 

“Wait, I know those two! Jack, Rosie!” 

Mary turned to Vivian, her arm still linked to Vivian’s. The two children scurried over with enthusiasm, stopping when they saw Mary Poppins. “Hello,” Mary then looked them up and down. “Well, look at this mess!” She proceeded to bend down and dust off the muck from Jack’s coat. “You’re practically a coal mine!” Rosie laughed. 

Mary got up, admiring her handiwork. “Much better.” Vivian rolled her eyes at her antics.

“Meet Jack and Rosie, Mary. They’re very helpful and like music.” Rosie nodded. “I don’t think that there’s much else to us,” she giggled. “We’re helpful and we like music- particularly the violin and the violincello.” 

“Is she your girlfriend, Miss Vivian?” Jack suddenly piped up, causing Vivian to redden. 

“Er- I-” She stumbled over her words. Mary watched this in amusement, even though she herself found the question rather abrupt. 

Rosie tapped Jack’s arm in frustration. “Of course not, Jack! Everyone knows that’s not how it works.”

Vivian didn’t exactly like the sound of it, but instead of getting angry, she bent down and said to Rosie and Jack, “Yes, she is.”

Rosie looked appalled. “Really? But you’re a girl, and so is she!” 

Mary chuckled watching this, causing them all to look at her. “Well, yes, that’s true. But nothing about that is wrong or doesn’t work. It’s just how we-I am.” Rosie began to nod, understanding a little better than before. 

“Well, if I’m to say anything, they’re a rather good couple,” A sudden voice said. Vivian’s eyes grew wide, and she looked at Mary, mouthing, “ _ Put it away _ ,” referring to her talking umbrella. But it was too late; the children had already grown curious. 

“What was that?” asked Jack, leaning forward to try and spot the thing behind Mary’s back. 

“Nothing,” said Vivian and Mary in unison. 

“That umbrella just talked!” Rosie exclaimed, causing nearby park-goers to look up and their way. Vivian quickly ushered them away from the busy area, finding refuge in a quieter patch of grass with a large tree. 

“You see, whenever this happens, it’s always my fault!” The umbrella said unhappily.

Mary brought it out from behind her back, growing agitated. “Well, that wouldn’t happen if you kept your big beak shut!” 

The children now stared at the umbrella in her hands in awe. “It did talk!” Rosie said. 

“Is it magic?” asked Jack.

Vivian turned to Mary. “I think they’re rather fit for an adventure, are they not? After all, it has been ten years. Why not,” she took Mary’s free hand. “Have a go?”

Mary looked at the children. They looked at her. She smiled. “Very well.”

Rosie squealed, but then stopped. “How will we go on an adventure, Miss Vivian? There’s nothing around here.” 

Vivian smiled at them, pulling something out of her bag. “Well, it would seem you’re quite wrong,” She held a small painting in her hands, showing it to Mary.

“I dare say it may work.” 

Vivian smiled. 

“Alright, children, let’s not complicate things. Head up, feet beneath you,” She took the painting from Vivian and put it down near the tree. “Off we go, then!” She grabbed Vivian’s hand, and Vivian took Jack and Rosie’s hands in her own.

And they jumped.

☂

When Rosie opened her eyes, she was amazed by the scene in front of her. “Wow!” She exclaimed, turning to look at Jack, who was not there, but had already run off. 

“Careful, Jack!” Vivian exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth in worry. “Oh, Rosie, do make sure he doesn’t fall.” 

Rosie saluted like a soldier. “Roger that, Miss Vivian!” She then ran off after him.

Mary, behind her, was observing her attire, then looked up. “A rather splendid idea, Vivian. Good show,” She did a little twirl. “Isn’t this dress just marvellous? What a beautiful blue- I shall have to save the colour.” 

Vivian smiled. “Well, you do look lovely, if I do say so myself.” She took a deep sigh. “Now, come along- I’m sure the children are waiting for us.” 

Mary nodded, watching Vivian go for a second. Her hair was braided beautifully, with small violets in them, her dress a deeper blue than Mary’s, flowing down her body elegantly. She quickly walked to catch up, making sure she watched her step.

Vivian waited at the edge of the stairs for Mary, then continued to walk. She could see the children not too far off; they were searching for something, or, at least, sitting on the ground. 

When she finally arrived to see what they were doing, she saw that they were looking at the paint by the edge of a lake. 

“Miss Vivian, come see!” Jack said, pointing to something. She walked over, bending down to observe. 

There was a family of frogs, talking to the children. 

“And you see here, I won’t have you disrupting- Is that who I think it is?”

One of the frogs said. The others looked up at the two adults in front of them. “Yes, I think it is! Is that not Miss Vivian? Oh, she’s delightful, Mummy.”

A larger frog waved. Two others came closer. Then one asked, “Are you the owner of this painting, Miss?” 

Vivian pointed to herself, and the frog nodded. “My name’s Eva. And my mum’s the owner of this here lake, and these two pests,” She scowled briefly at Rosie and Jack, “Have been putting their feet in it.”

Vivian smiled. “We’re quite sorry, Eva- We were just on our way to explore a bit. We’ll be on our way now.” Eva scoffed, hands on hips, though she seemed pleased.

Mary Poppins laughed at Vivian when they crossed the small bridge over the lake. “Did you paint this, Vivian?” 

“Yes, I did. I didn’t know there were going to be talking animals in it, though.”

Mary smiled. “It seems you’ve picked up some of my manner of talking, isn’t it?”

Vivian looked away, blushing. “Really? I hadn’t noticed-” A loud commotion nearby interrupted her, and the whole group looked to it. A group of horses were running towards them, and Mary suddenly grabbed Vivian and the children, floating up into the air. The horses came to an abrupt stop.

“Oh, we’re sorry. We were just coming by to graze.” Mary descended, still holding on to the group. 

“But why in such a rush?” Mary asked snootily. The horse who had just spoken looked down.

“Sorry, Mary Poppins. We’ll be more careful next time.” 

Vivian smiled, pulling herself out of Mary’s tight grip. 

The horses began to graze, and Rosie and Jack ran off to play while Mary and Vivian sat down on a bench Mary made appear, below a shady tree.

“Isn’t this wonderful? I haven’t seen the inside of a painting- or rather, anything other than a building- in so long.” Vivian sighed, leaning her back against bench, catching it on a loose nail- goodness knew how it got there.

Mary could hear a small rip, then pulled her away from the bench, observing the dress. 

“Oh, Vivian, you’ve ripped your dress!” She conjured out of thin air a sewing kit, and began to sew when she saw a sudden mark on Vivian’s side. 

“Vivian, what is this?” She put her cold hand against the mark, causing Vivian to move away, hurrying to cover it up. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” She looked rather guilty, turning away and keeping it covered. Mary set down the sewing kit. 

“Vivian?” 

There was a tone in her voice that made Vivian feel even guiltier. 

“It’s… Ah, how do I explain this?”

Mary stared into her eyes, eyebrows furrowed. 

Vivian smiled lightly at Mary, trying not to convey too much emotion through her expression. 

“A few years ago I went through a really bad patch. I started,” She took a very slow, deep breath, one that concerned Mary Poppins. 

“I started cutting myself, with anything I could find. Especially here,” Vivian motioned to her stomach, “Because it was always covered up. I’m no longer like that anymore, but- It lasted an agonising year and a half.”

By the time she finished, she realised she’d never told this to anyone. Give it to Mary Poppins to have that effect on her within her second day back in London.

“Is that- Vivian-” Mary was speechless. “What happened?” Vivian, growing nervous, began to stutter.

Neither of them heard the children approach, and were startled when Jack said, 

“Are you alright?” 

“Y-Yes. I’m al-alright.” She smiled. 

“If you say so, Miss Vivian.” He yelled in the direction of Rosie, “I’m coming!” And scurried off to the tree near the grazing horses.

When Vivian turned back from looking at the children, she found Mary looking at her with sad eyes.

“Vivian, how on Earth did you get through that all alone?” Vivian shrugged, hoping she wouldn’t start crying.

Mary’s eyes looked straight into Vivian’s, and she leaned slightly forward to kiss her.

“Mary, there are children nearby-” 

“Honestly, Vivian, if that’s your excuse, I suggest you come up with a better one.” 

She chuckled, turning away. Vivian laughed, too.

Mary slowly inched closer to Vivian and leaned her head on her shoulder.

On the other side of the field, by the tree near the horses, the children were turned away. They continued to pet the horse in front of them, who whinnied happily, then the other horses, who all found this rather comfortable.

When the children had petted every horse many times, they walked over to Vivian and Mary, who had begun walking towards the edge of the painting where they had arrived.

“Now, come along, children. Let’s be off.” Mary took Vivian’s hand, and Vivian took the childrens’ hands, and suddenly they were back in the park. 

Rosie and Jack thanked them both for the adventure, and whispered goodbye to the umbrella, who winked at them. 

“Off you go, spit spot!” Mary Poppins said with a smile, ushering them off with her hand.

Vivian began to walk slightly quicker, ahead of Mary, feeling very ashamed of what she’d just told Mary Poppins.

Mary could see she needed her space, and so walked slightly slower behind Vivian, until they reached home.

The whole afternoon Vivian had been very quiet. Come evening, they sat down and ate together, Mary making an attempt to start a conversation again.

“It’s rather funny that I forgot to remember the colour. I would say it looked like a Light Cornflower blue, don’t you think?”

Vivian said nothing, just ate her food and stared into oblivion.

“Vivian?”

She didn’t even turn Mary’s way. Mary hadn’t ever felt hurt by some small thing like this, but because she felt fairly annoyed at the fact that she was not being listened to, she tapped Vivian’s hand. 

Vivian turned with great speed. “Sorry. I was daydreaming.” Mary smiled lightly.

“Of course. I was just trying to remember the colour of my dress earlier.”

Vivian paused, mulling it over in her mind. “A cornflower blue, perhaps?”

And although she hadn’t been listening, details had always been her favourite thing to observe.

☂

Vivian was rather concerned as to why the feeling she’d had- before Mary Poppins’ arrival- was returning. She settled into bed half an hour earlier than normal, Mary joining her silently later. 

“Vivian?” She moved closer to her, propping herself on her elbow. She was wearing what was Vivian’s favourite blouse she owned- it was a small green, yellow and blue spotted white blouse, and it suited her perfectly. The red bowtie on it had likely been taken off, as it wasn’t on her collar. 

Vivian tried to pretend she was asleep. 

“Vivian?” Mary asked again, this time putting her hand on Vivian’s waist. 

Vivian turned around, knowing Mary would make the most out of a situation like this one. 

“I knew you were awake.” She kissed Vivian’s forehead lightly, smiling. Vivian sat up slightly. 

“Why did you come back, Mary Poppins?”

Mary was puzzled. “I came back because-” She then realised she did not know why she had come back to London, other than Vivian. But wasn’t Vivian a perfect reason to come back to London?

“Because of you. I was missing everything about you. The way you smile, the way your eyes shine when you’re passionate about something, the way you jump into people’s arms when you’re happy to see them, the fact that you cry about everything beautiful and that when you run, you look so happy that it makes me happy, and I-” She paused, seeing Vivian looking down at her hands, fidgeting. With one finger, she pulled Vivian’s head up to look at her. “I love you, Vivian Ruby.” 

Vivian looked into her eyes, unsure what to say. There was a silence she didn’t know how to fill, and it was troubling her.

But Mary had said enough- Vivian laughed. She pulled Mary close and kissed her deeply, not caring about how much air she needed. 

Mary pulled her closer, holding her tight for as long as she could. Vivian was almost scared that if she let go, she’d lose her.

When Vivian finally pulled away for a breath, she found she had started crying. But she was not unhappy, she was in fact much happier than she had been. 

“I don’t know how many times I’ll say this, Vivian, but- What have you done to me? What on Earth have you done to me?” She chuckled, still holding Vivian in her arms.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Mary Poppins.”

“Neither do I, frankly.” She pulled away from the long embrace they were in. “Lay down.” 

Vivian smiled, laying down on her side and feeling rather comfortable when Mary settled behind her, peppering light kisses on her neck.

Mary wrapped her arms around Vivian’s waist, then muttered in her ear, “Is this alright?”

Vivian smiled, closing her eyes. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Mary held her close and smiled to herself- Vivian was so broken, so broken that Mary was rather worried about her. But when Vivian stirred and began making the smallest noises, Mary couldn’t help but chuckle, blowing Vivian’s hair around. 

It had been a decade since she’d seen Vivian, but they had not drifted apart at all.

Mary Poppins was feeling rather lucky.

☂

By the time it was morning, Mary had been up reading over some things Vivian had written.

A sound upstairs told her that Vivian had woken up. She strolled into the lounge, rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Mary asked.

Vivian nodded. “You?”

“I don’t sleep, but I did rather enjoy laying with you.” 

Vivian blushed. “I have class today.”

Mary furrowed her brows. “Class?”

“Oh, right. I forgot to mention- I’m a teacher.”

Mary’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Oh.”

“I can’t exactly expect you to sit here the whole day.”

Mary laughed. “Well, I was going to run some errands, maybe visit a few people. London is rather easy to get around.”

Vivian nodded, standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips. She quickly walked forward to give Mary a kiss on the cheek, who gladly accepted it.

“I believe it may be a good time for you to get ready, Vivian,” Mary said with a smile.

“Yes. Yes it would.” 

As Vivian walked up the stairs, a slight spring in her step, Mary chuckled. 

When she came down the stairs, she was dressed in a burgundy skirt, a button up black-spotted blouse, similar to one Mary owned, and a coat. 

“I’ll see you later.” Vivian smiled as she handed Mary a spare key set. 

“Have a good day, Vivian.” 

And with the door shut, Vivian was gone, leaving the house feeling rather empty.

“What did Shakespeare mean by ‘Crabbed Age’? Do you think Youth could be ‘crabbed’, too?” Vivian asked, waiting patiently as students raised their hands after mulling the question over.

In the front, Leroy raised his hand.

“Yes?”

He cleared his throat. “Shakespeare meant by ‘crabbed age’ that Age was rather grumpy, irritable and unhappy.”

Vivian nodded. “Great answer, Leroy.”

Vicky then raised her hand. 

“Yes?”

“I think that Youth could be crabbed, as it’s between a child and a young adult, and that’s when hormones and emotions come more into play compared to Age.”

“Perfect answer, Victoria.” Vivian smiled.

The bell rang suddenly, and everyone quickly said goodbye as Vivian called out, “And don’t forget to read Chapter 5 for Wednesday!” 

She watched as the class filed out, and packed her belongings. 

Vivian observed her schedule with a sigh. It read;

  
  


Monday

| 

Tuesday

| 

Wednesday

| 

Thursday

| 

Friday  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
English Literature/ Writing

| 

Sign Language

| 

English Literature/ Writing

| 

Sign Language 

(Test- every two weeks)

| 

English Creative Writing

(Narrative- every three weeks)  
  
  
  
  


With a final sigh, Vivian walked up the stairs and switched off the lights. 

☂

Vivian took a particularly long time walking home. She’d been finished much earlier than expected, as their first staff meeting had been cancelled- she had never even met any of the staff as her classes always finished earlier than the lunch break.

She thought about what they may be like before she realised she’d taken a wrong turn. 

It was now evidently too late to turn around, but Vivian looked around for some sort of familiar landmark.

“Lost, are you, Vivian?” 

A familiar voice asked. 

Vivian turned, attempting to find the source of the voice.

She looked up to see a familiar leerie sitting on a postbox.

“Oh, it’s you, Jack. I was beginning to wonder whose voice it was. Where have you come from?”

“I was lightin’ me final lamps for the evenin’ when I saw you lookin’ a tad confused around here.” 

Vivian chuckled, craning her neck to see him. “Would you mind coming down? It’s rather uncomfortable to look up this way.”

Jack chuckled, hopping down in an instant. “You’re beginnin’ to sound a lot like Mary Poppins, Vivian.”

Vivian smiled with raised eyebrows, crossing her arms. “And you sound a lot like Bert, Jack.”

They smiled at each other’s mockeries. 

“So, you’re still lost?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Vivian grinned, too. “It would appear so.” 

“Well, I know a shortcut- right…” He led her through an alley to her exact road.

“Here.”

Vivian was shocked. She asked, rather puzzled, “How long has this been here?”

“As long as I’ve known the Earth was round,” replied Jack.

Vivian smiled. “Have a good day, Jack. Thank you for helping me.” Jack tipped his hat.

“Anytime, Vivian. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

“I’m home,” Vivian said to no one in particular as she unlocked the door. Gwendolyn greeted her with a meow, hurrying off to find somewhere new to hide. 

On the ground lay an envelope, addressed to Vivian herself- after all, who else- and she bent down to pick it up, walking slowly and carefully to her grey couch, finally sitting down to read it.

There was no name for the sender, and Vivian did not recognise the handwriting at all.

She pulled the letter out of the envelope, unfolding it to read it.

It read;

_ ‘Dear Vivian, _

_ I do not think you know me. Your father sadly hadn’t kept you around long enough to let me see you, but I can imagine you’re a grown-up, independent woman. I hope you’re well- In this envelope I’ve sent you a train ticket to Kansas. It may not be much, but I would like to meet you. I hope this isn’t too sudden, or a clash with your plans.  _

_ I also hope to see you soon. _

_ Love, Aunt Petunia.’ _

Vivian folded the letter with a shaky hand, then re-opened it to read it again. Who on Earth was this woman claiming to be? Could it be that Vivian truly did have a long-lost aunt on her father’s side- and how come she had never heard of her?

She gently pulled out the train ticket, marked ‘Tuesday, 9 December, 8:00 AM. Camden Station.’

Vivian put it back in the envelope with a shaky hand, as well as the letter itself. 

The door suddenly burst open, Mary strutting elegantly into the lounge. 

“Vivian? Oh, there you are- My day was rather filled, I must say. It’s not even 1 in the afternoon and I’ve done so much already!” She sat down, her posture looking much better compared to Vivian’s, who straightened up a little. Mary set her hat down on the table, turning to Vivian.

“What’s that?” She looked down at the envelope in Vivian’s hand. Vivian handed it to her.

“Why, 9 December, that’s tomorrow!” She paused, thinking. “Are you sure she’s your aunt?”

“How else would she know my name?”

Mary nodded, still thinking. “I do like her name- It’s a beautiful flower, you know.”

Vivian smiled. “So, tell me about your day. I want to know all about it.”

“Don’t change the subject- First I want to know if you’re going or not.”

Mary stared at Vivian with eyes that meant ‘ _ I am not going to say anything if you do not. _ ’

Vivian smiled. “I would like to- but I have a class and-”

Mary shook her head, causing Vivian to stop abruptly mid-sentence. 

“What, Mary?”

“Tsk-tsk. You and your excuses, Vivian. If she truly is your aunt, I suggest you go and visit her.”

Vivian smiled. “Alright, I will. The school will assume I’m sick, it’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Vivian immediately changed her posture back to a comfortable one. “Now, about your day-”

“Oh, yes. I went to go buy some lovely pastries at the bakery, I think you’ll love the strawberry ones especially, when I saw someone I recognised- none other than Jane. She approached me, rather unsure it seemed, but I smiled at her and she smiled back. She greeted me the way I’d taught her to greet adults, even though she is one…” A fondness was visible in Mary Poppins’ eyes as she spoke.

“And she invited me and you to dine with her, Michael and Jack on Thursday evening. I didn’t know if you’d be alright- but I said yes,” 

Vivian chuckled. “Wise choice.” 

“And I went to visit the Banks’ home. Ellen seemed quite surprised to see me, but nonetheless happy, and have you seen how quickly the children have grown- ten years is still long, is it not? They’re practically adults already! John’s visiting America for his science, and Anabel’s so good at her tennis. I’m happy that they’re doing so well.”

Vivian chuckled. “I’m going to pack a bag,” She got up, ready to do so, when Mary piped up,    
“Although… Georgie did ask me what I came back for.”

Vivian turned around. “He did?”

Mary nodded, getting up to stand nearer to Vivian. 

“Did you… have an answer, Mary Poppins?”

“I did.”

“And what was it?” Vivian smiled, tucking a stray hair that had fallen out of place. “These seem to come at the most inconvenient time, don’t they?”

Mary smiled. “I said that it was you,”

“I believe that’s what we said,” She was about to turn away when Mary continued, “And I also said that it was because I always come to London when I need to take care of someone- Perhaps, although I’m not one to insinuate, that someone was you.”

Vivian felt conflicted. “Perhaps,” she said.

And she walked up the stairs to pack her bag.

When Mary and Vivian settled into bed that night, neither said anything. 

“Are you worried about tomorrow, Vivian?”

Mary said into the silence.

“Not particularly, no- I’m nervous, but actually excited, I think. I’ve never seen a relative of mine, ever. It’s bound to be interesting.”

Mary nodded, laying on her back as Vivian was. “Vivian, may I ask you something?”

Vivian shifted around. “Go ahead.”

“Why me?”

Vivian turned her head to Mary Poppins. “As in?”

Mary turned to Vivian, propping herself on her elbow. “Why did you fall in love with me? I doubted you knew I’d leave, but- what about me made you-”

Vivian chuckled. “We really get into very involved conversations this late at night.” 

Mary smiled. “Indeed we do.”

There was silence for a while.

“Everything.”

“Pardon?” Mary asked, her mind having drifted off.

“Everything about you, Mary Poppins- the way you’re always complimenting yourself but never forget to compliment those important to you, the way you change your voice around certain people, your smile, the fact that you like hugging me and that you’re always singing and dancing no matter the situation and-” Vivian was cut off by Mary putting a finger to her lips.

“I’ve begun to see that you over-explain everything. Perhaps this is a better alternative?” She suddenly pressed a kiss to Vivian’s lips, closing her eyes.

Vivian smiled. Mary Poppins had done this so often that it felt like routine- one she didn’t mind getting into.

Mary pulled away lightly, letting the moment hang in the air. 

“That was most definitely a better alternative.” Vivian said with a breath out. 

Mary chuckled, pulling Vivian down and close to her. “Sleep well, Vivian.”

“Goodnight, Mary Poppins.”

Mary smiled as Vivian turned away. “Just Mary is fine, Vivian.”

But Vivian was already asleep.


	8. hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian pays her aunt a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character time!

By morning, Vivian had gone. Mary realised, after she heard the silence, that she had in fact fallen asleep. This was really peculiar for her, but she had enjoyed it.

She got up slowly, stroking Gwendolyn and scratching her behind the ears.

“Alright, I’ll feed you. Come along.”

She clapped her hands and the bed was made, startling Gwendolyn.

She walked down the stairs, looking over the empty space. Mary sighed. It was going to be a rather soft day.

She fed Gwendolyn, then settled down on the couch, grabbing some journal entries she’d secretly stowed away from the storage room upstairs.

Vivian had written these, but they were disorganised, and she made it her priority to organise them- and also read them.

She sifted through them with great curiosity, reading a few things aloud and chuckling to herself.

Every word that had been written was evidently Vivian’s- she scribbled many things down but the vague description of her day was always detailed and neatly written.

Mary ran her hand over the bumps in the inky writing. 

Vivian had always liked to use quill pens for the texture it gave, and Mary appreciated it too as she felt it under her fingertips.

Gwendolyn joined her not long after eating, sitting nearby and rubbing herself against Mary’s hand for the chance of being pet.

Mary chuckled, briefly petting her. “Now, off you go, Gwendolyn. I’m busy.”

Gwendolyn meowed and sat down next to her, purring.

Then, all of a sudden, she strolled off upstairs and began making a slight commotion. Mary, already growing tired of her, quickly marched upstairs, papers floating lightly behind her.

“Gwendolyn, do stop this-” She stopped, looking around. Soft mews came from the storage room, so off she went to investigate.

She found Gwendolyn laying down happily on a wool carpet, cleaning herself and giving Mary a look upon her arrival.

“Oh, hush,” Mary said to Gwendolyn. “I’m rather disappointed you can’t say anything,” She sat down next to the cat, “But then again, you might not have much to say.”

Just as Mary turned away, she heard a voice. 

“Quite the opposite, actually,” A childlike voice said. Mary turned.

“Ah, so you do speak.”

“Well, yes- but I’m rather fond of silence. Have you seen the pictures she left around here? They’re quite pretty!” Gwendolyn meowed again, closing her eyes. Any sensible onlooker would believe Mary Poppins was mad, talking to a cat- but Mary was neither sensible nor mad, she just had a slight affinity for animals’ dialect. Especially cats.

What was the word Vivian had used?

“Your owner once told me I was an ailurophile,” Mary smiled, remembering the word, “And that’s apt enough.”

“And the pictures? Have you seen them?”

Gwendolyn was rather persistent, Mary could see. 

“No, I haven’t- which pictures?”

Gwendolyn got up and strolled over haughtily to said pictures. “These ones,” She indicated with a swish of the tail.

“Alright, no need to be so haughty about it,” Mary sighed, getting up to sit down again, this time nearer to the photos.

She picked them up, eyes widening. “Oh, these are-” Gwendolyn looked up with curiosity. 

“These are the pictures I asked Jack… Jack took these, of me and Vivian. I never thought he’d have given them to her so soon.” She sighed. “Although, it has been ten years... I wonder if time’s begun to pass me by.”

Gwendolyn watched her as she admired the pictures in her hands, gazing at them with fondness.

She rubbed up against Mary’s hand, in hope to comfort her. 

Mary smiled, scratching her behind the ears.

“Good cat. Now, off you go.”

Gwendolyn meowed a final time and ran off.

☂ 

It turned out Vivian had to take a boat, which was a slight inconvenience, but she managed to gather a bit of cash to pay for the ride.

Two days later, Vivian had arrived in America- her old home.

The train was very quiet by the time Vivian arrived in Kansas. 

She tipped her hat and gave the conductor a smile as she walked out. She looked left and right, until she finally spotted someone with a red coat and faded blonde hair waving at her.

Clutching her bag, Vivian began slowly making her way over to them.

“Aunt Petunia?” 

The woman’s eyes filled with tears, a smile much like Vivian’s plastering her face and she extended her arms for a hug.  _ She looks quite a bit like me,  _ Vivian thought to herself as they rode off to goodness knew where- likely her Aunt’s house.

When they got out of the automobile, Vivian looked over her aunt’s home in wonder.

“You like it?” 

Her accent was a thick country one, but Vivian found it nice. “Yes, I do.”

“Goodness, you’re British.” Her aunt laughed.

Vivian turned away with a smile, walking into the house. It was very open and bright, considering it was morning. Aunt Petunia smiled at her, removing her coat and putting it on a rack.

“Would you like some tea?” She asked, turning to Vivian with another smile.

Vivian, looking around the wooden home with red walls, sat down on a green couch before saying,

“Yes, please.”

There was silence while the kettle boiled, even throughout the pouring, but Vivian spoke up. “Why did you invite me here?”

“Sorry?”

Vivian shifted in her seat so as to turn more towards her aunt.

“Why did you want to see me? I know you never got to meet me, but… Neither did I. It seemed a bit odd you knew my name and my address when no one had those papers in the first place and-” 

“I went to clean up your father’s home the other day.”

“Oh.” Vivian was taken by surprise.

“And I found your birth certificate. Then I went to a proper office in town, and found out where you lived.” She sighed, walking over with Vivian’s steaming tea and sat down. “You see, the truth is, Vivian, your father and I were never close at all. He refused to make contact after our parents died, and I had no idea you existed until four- actually, six days ago. So I thought, ‘Well, Petunia, this girl never got to meet her own parents and while you’re still alive and kicking, you should tell this girl about them.’”

Vivian laughed. “That’s a lot to listen to, huh?”

Petunia laughed, bringing a necklace out from under her shirt and twirling it around her finger. “So, maybe I should start now.”

Vivian smiled, getting comfortable. “Why not?”

“Alright- so it started with your father losing his job…”

Vivian readied herself for all this information about to be told with a deep breath.

☂ 

Come evening, Mary was wondering if Vivian had arrived safely at her aunt’s. She didn’t like the niggling feeling of uncertainty she had, although it was in her nature to be worrying about most things. She had no way to reach her, though, so she sat around and read.

At around 6, there was a knock on the door. 

“Now, who could that be, Gwendolyn?” Mary turned to the cat, brows furrowed. If Gwendolyn had been a human, she would have shrugged with great exaggeration.

Mary Poppins walked to the door, heels clicking against the wooden floor. 

When she opened it, she was quite surprised to see a young woman with freckles at the door, standing patiently.

“Can I help you?” Mary said with a smile, leaning against the door frame.

“Ah, yes- I’m looking for Miss Ruby?”

Mary smiled. “Sorry, I’m afraid Vivian isn’t here today. She’s a bit under the weather.”

The young woman smiled. “Alright, sorry to disturb you. If you catch her, just tell her Victoria was here. Thank you.” She walked down the stairs and off, just as Mary shut the door.

“I do hope she’s alright, Gwendolyn.” Mary sighed, tapping her fingers against her crossed elbows.

“Right. I suggest you go fiddle off somewhere else and eat. You know I don’t sleep.”

When the cat didn’t budge, Mary turned to the side with a haughty huff. “Go on now, spit spot!” 

Gwendolyn quickly ran off.

☂ 

It was only morning and yet Vivian had found out more about her family and herself than she had known in a whole lifetime.

Making her way to the train station, she felt another weight on her shoulders. She waved goodbye to Aunt Petunia, hugging her dearly just before leaving, and off she went once again.

It had only been one day in Kansas, but she’d already felt out of place.

She was glad to be going home.

The train ride was very quiet, which was nice for Vivian as she got lots of marking done, as well as a bit of her own sketching.

When she arrived at Camden Station, she could already feel the cold air comforting her, as if welcoming her back.

She walked briskly home, passing by Jack, who said, “‘Ello, Vivian. Good to see you’re home.”

and Jane, “Hello, Vivian!” and Mr Eferium, who greeted her with a smile and let her pet Ronald.

When she opened the door, Vivian could smell delicious food wafting in from the kitchen.

“Mary, is that you?” She called out, hearing back, “Yes!” followed by the click of heels on wood.

“Welcome back, Vivian.” Mary gave her a hug, pulling back to go check on the food, Vivian following behind her, looking over Mary’s attire- the same blouse she adored, this time with the red bowtie included and a striped apron. 

“This smells absolutely divine, Mary,” Vivian smiled, taking off her coat and bag, hanging them on a dining chair. 

“I think you mentioned-” She pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. “That your favourite food is usually ‘stuffed crust steak pie, but not with too much stuffing as they always go over the top with it’ and… Key lime pie?”

She read aloud.

Vivian’s cheeks grew pink. “You read my old entries?”

Mary, turned away, had a smile visible in her voice. “Yes- I hope that’s not a problem.”

“Not at all, I just- Nothing.”

Mary grinned to herself, knowing she’d seen things about herself in the entries. 

“Right, it’ll be ready in a second.” Mary walked over to a rack and took her apron off. 

“Is it Second Tuesday today, Mary?”

Mary turned to her. “Goodness, no. I’d be dreadfully worn out if it were.”

“What exactly does happen to you on those days?” Vivian asked, still looking at Mary with intrigue. 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.” She began walking up the stairs, but halfway through turned around and said, “Oh, by the way- A girl called Victoria asked me to tell you she was here.” 

Vivian mentally hit herself. “Oh, I’d forgotten! Drat, I’ll just tell her I was sick.”

From upstairs, Vivian heard, “That’s what I said.”

Vivian chuckled, picking up the remaining entries on the dining table and slowly walking upstairs to put them away.

She found Mary standing in the bathroom, the door a tad open as she changed her blouse. Vivian turned away, embarrassed as it opened. 

“Oh, Vivian- you startled me,” Mary put a hand to her heart. “Did you like the photos Jack took, if I may ask?”

Vivian smiled. “Yes, I did- Thank you.”

“No problem,” Mary smiled back. It was then that Vivian noticed her hair wasn’t pulled back neatly as always. 

“Is your hair down for once, Mary Poppins?” She asked with a small smile.

Mary felt over her shoulders, sighing in frustration. “Thank you for reminding me. I was meaning to put it-”

“No!” Vivian exclaimed suddenly. “I- I, uh, I-I-I like i-i-i-it th-that way.” She stuttered.

Mary smiled lightly, looking down so she could see Vivian through her lashes. “You do?”

Vivian nodded. When there was silence, she quickly said, “I’ll be downstairs. The food’ll get cold.”

She hurried down the steps and went to sit down.

The food was indeed delicious.

Mary and Vivian talked about many other things, but never seemed to come to the point of her trip until Mary asked, “So, how was visiting Aunt Petunia?”

Vivian put her fork down, swallowing her mouthful. “Rather good, actually. I learnt more about my family and myself than I have known my whole life.”

“Yourself? How did that come about?”

“I guess that sometimes I get lost in myself a little bit… Not knowing my parents made me not really know myself.”

Mary paused. “That makes perfect sense.”

“Does it?”

“Perfect nonsense. And that’s sensible in my book,” She chuckled warmly.

“Thank you… There are some things she told me I didn’t exactly want to know… But how were your free days?”

Mary smiled. “You’re changing the subject, love.”

Vivian sighed, mock-shocked. “You got me- why, I thought it was perfectly disguised!” Mary gave her a fond smile. “I do find it peculiar that you call me ‘love’.”

“So what did she tell you, Vivian?”

Vivian paused, clearing her throat. “Uh, she- she said that my father was quite aggressive. He didn’t hesitate to hit people when he was angry was them. She said it was almost a blessing I left. And my, er… My mother was an alchoholic, but she refused to be given that label. That’s how she got into that accident.” Vivian took a deep breath. “And me- Oh, they knew that they never wanted me. My mother got pregnant on a drunken night, but she didn’t want an abortion. She waited the whole nine months and had me, waited four apparently agonising years- then she put me up. That’s when my Tourette’s went full blast.” Vivian smiled weakly.

“Oh, Vivian… Surely that isn’t enough to justify that they didn’t want you-”

“They didn’t- Because that’s not all. My mother tried to abandon me in a park. My father tried to ‘lose’ me in that same park. I think… Mary, they hated me. They took one look and decided they didn’t want me at all. I don’t even know why they kept me.” She was near tears. “Perhaps all these things I went through are their… I don’t know, repercussions. Perhaps I’m the terrible person.”

Mary’s eyes grew wide, and she set down her fork rather loudly. “Vivian, why do you do this to yourself? How many times would I have to tell you how extraordinary of a person you are?”

Vivian recoiled slightly. “I’m not, that’s why!” She stood up, tears filling her eyes.

“Vivian.”

Mary stared into her eyes for a pain-stakingly short moment. 

Vivian looked away. “I just… I need a minute.” She ran up the stairs, leaving Mary sitting alone. 

Gwendolyn approached her silently, wrapping her tail around her body. “Is she okay?” She meowed. 

Mary smiled weakly and whispered, “I hope so- we should, er, give her some time.”

She stood up and collected her and Vivian’s plate, putting them away for later, then cleaning the plates.

  
  


Vivian, much later, came down the stairs in a coat, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks red. 

“Vivian…?” Mary turned to her in the hope they could talk.

“I’m going out, I’ll be back soon.”

Vivian’s voice was still a little broken. “I’m sorry, alright? I just… I can’t…” Her voice cracked again, causing Mary’s features to soften in worry. 

She walked slowly up to Vivian, wondering if it would be okay to comfort her. Without another thought, Mary brought her close and held her against her chest as she began crying again.

“There, there… I’m sorry, love.” She kissed the top of her head, running her hand up and down Vivian’s arm. 

When they pulled apart, Vivian had a smile on her face.

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

Mary smiled. “Of course.” She grabbed her red coat and put it over her blouse. Vivian smiled at her, linking their arms. 

“Let’s go.” She looked up at Mary, then opened the door, switched off the light and locked the door behind her.

“Come on!” Vivian exclaimed, running faster, pulling Mary further on, who was laughing. “I’m coming, I’m coming! You run rather fast when you’re so excited!” 

Vivian smiled. “I know, but you’ve got to see this-” She stopped at a clearing in the woods she loved to visit at night. 

“Isn’t it…” She started, with Mary finishing her sentence, “It’s wonderful, Vivian.” She lightly kissed her cheek.

Vivian walked forward a little to sit on a nearby fallen tree, looking around her. The trees were lit on one side, and the other created a very shapely shadow, and in the middle of the clearing it was rather bright due to the moon above. The wind made soft whispy noises, birds could still be heard tweeting nearby, but it was very silent, serene. 

Mary sat down next to her, pulling her close when she shivered a little.

“What do you love about the woods?”

Vivian smiled, looking up at the moon as Mary was. “I love the cold air- it’s calming, even though it’s, well, cold. I love how full of life the woods are, so loud I can hear it.”

Mary continued to stare at the sky with Vivian, taking her hand in her own after a while. 

“I love the sounds. The wind, the birds, the crickets.” Vivian added later. Mary grinned.

She got up suddenly, standing in front of a puzzled Vivian. 

Mary extended her arm, holding her hand out to Vivian. “May I have this dance?” She asked with another grin.

Vivian grinned back. “Certainly,” She said, grabbing onto Mary’s hand and pushing herself off the fallen tree log.

“Do you know how to waltz, Vivian?”

Vivian smiled. “No, not at all.”

Mary seemed pleased. “Then I’ll teach you.” She put one of Vivian’s hands on her shoulder and the other on her own waist. She then put her own hands on Vivian’s waist. 

“Now, all you have to do is a few steps. One,” She stepped forward, and Vivian stepped back. “Good, you caught on. Then two,” She stepped back and Vivian stepped forward. “There it is. Now, two to each side. Just follow me.”

She began to slowly sway with Vivian, stepping back and forward, side to side. Vivian slowly rested her head on Mary’s shoulder, closing her eyes. It was silent, but the woods had a sort of rhythm to them. 

Mary suddenly thought of something- she could sing something. Not for her own pleasure, but because Vivian, too, knew this song- they both held it dear as it was a song they both knew and loved.

She took a breath, closing her eyes.

“Isn’t it romantic?”

She sang softly, just enough so Vivian could hear.

“Music in the night, a dream that can be heard…”

Vivian caught on, and Mary could hear her gasp softly.

“Isn’t it romantic? Moving shadows write the oldest magic word…”

Vivian chuckled to herself, sending vibrations down Mary’s arm. She pulled back from resting her head on her shoulder, looking straight into Mary’s eyes with a gleam in her eye. 

“Sweet symbols in the moonlight-”

Vivian sang softly, smiling shyly. “Do you mean that I will fall in love perchance?”   
“Isn’t it romance?” Mary Poppins twirled Vivian, causing her to gasp happily. 

Even after they had finished singing together, they continued to dance a while. Vivian rested her head against Mary’s shoulder once again, smiling to herself as she heard her heartbeat, closing her eyes.

“You have a beautiful voice, Vivian- I’ve never heard you sing before.” 

Vivian opened her eyes briefly, but said nothing.

Mary smiled and tickled her stomach, causing Vivian to squeal as she continued. “Stop, Mary!” She laughed, trying to pull her hands away.

Mary persisted, and soon they found themselves on the leave-covered floor. 

Vivian, having just had a very tiring experience, recovered by a few breaths with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she was surprised to see Mary looking straight down at her with great fondness. 

“What?” Vivian asked, her hand reaching up to touch Mary’s cheek. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. Slowly, she descended to the ground, laying on her back.

“This is a very uncomfortable ground. Surely these woodland animals have some common sense to clear it, or at least gather leaves here.”

Vivian chuckled, turning her head to Mary, then back to the sky above. She reached for Mary’s hand and grasped it, holding it tight. 

“Goodness, Mary Poppins.”

Mary turned to Vivian in surprise. “What? What is it?”

Vivian chuckled. “I can’t believe how quickly I’ve fallen for you.”

Mary didn’t know what to say. “I only wish I could stay.”

“You aren’t?” Mary could hear the hurt in Vivian’s voice.

She turned to her, features softening. “I’m afraid I can’t- When the West Wind comes, it’s time. The door opens for a reason, Vivian. I’ve never held it open, only went right through it.”

Vivian turned away. “Right.”

Mary stopped, saddened. “Vivian, I don’t leave because I want to-”

“Then why don’t you  _ stay _ ?”

There was a certain tone, an emotion in the word that Mary Poppins couldn’t quite pin.

“I’m going home.” Vivian announced, getting up quickly and walking briskly home. Mary stayed behind a while, mulling over their conversation. How many people had left Vivian? Mary doubted she wanted to know the answer.


	9. clinquant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which christmas comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; brief mention of self-harm.

When Vivian woke up in a sweat, crying and screaming, she realised she was alone in the bedroom until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mary soon appeared by Vivian’s side. “Are you alright? What’s happened?”

“I- I had a nightmare, it was nothing. I’m alright.” Vivian took a deep breath. Mary’s eyes, which were widened in concern, softened a little.

“Breathe, Vivian.” She did so, smiling weakly at Mary Poppins. 

“What was it about- if you’re not too rattled to talk about it?”

Mary sat down next to Vivian, putting her hand on Vivian’s cold ones.

“It… I rather not say anything, if that’s alright.”

Mary smiled, her eyebrows creasing sympathetically.

“That’s perfectly fine, Vivian,” She let go of Vivian’s hands, having warmed them up sufficiently. “I’ll be downstairs making breakfast.” 

Vivian quickly caught her hand before she left. “Wait-” Mary sat down once again, Vivian inching closer to her, reaching her hands to her collar. “You just…” She quickly fiddled around. “Had a button undone.” Vivian smiled as she pulled away, satisified.

Mary cocked her head to the side, shaking her head in amusement. “Alright.”

She then walked down to the kitchen, followed by a hungry Gwendolyn.

“You know she’s happy to be around you,” A voice suddenly said. Vivian was startled, unsure where to look for the source of the voice. She spotted Mary’s umbrella winking at her, so she got up to bring it closer to her. 

“Do elaborate?” Vivian asked with a cocked eyebrow, wondering why the parrot umbrella had only spoken up now. 

“She’s been very happy to see you. I shouldn’t say this but, uh,” He whispered, “If it weren’t for you, I’d be back with the cane.” 

Vivian chuckled. “Rather sinister that cane, isn’t he?”

The umbrella nodded. “Yes. But- I must insist that you realise how much you mean to Mary Poppins. I’ve always known her well, no matter how enigmatic she is. She’s taken a liking to you, Vivian. Cherish it.” And with that, he shut his beak and closed his eyes, and there was silence once again.

Vivian sighed, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead.

She began to walk down the stairs and was startled when she saw the teapot floating and pouring itself. She then softly approached the table, sitting down and waiting patiently for the tea to be poured.

“I do rather like having your magic around, Mary Poppins.” 

Mary spun around. “What magic?”

The teapot came to a halt and returned to the table. 

Vivian cocked her head and smirked. “Mary, it’s quite evident- and you shouldn’t be so quick to halt such a thing when you’re with me.” 

Mary laughed, letting the china plates float up as she put the food she’d made onto them, watching as they glided to the table. 

“Pardon- It’s just that I… I’m used to having to pretend that whatever I was doing wasn’t happening at all. Most adults would think their children had gone mad.”

She walked over and sat down next to Vivian, drinking her tea with her pinky out. 

“Manners, Vivian.” She cocked her head to Vivian’s elbows on the table. Vivian hurriedly put them on her lap.

Mary chuckled. “Can I show  _ you _ something?”

Vivian’s eyes sparkled a little. “Of course.”

Mary smiled, and suddenly Gwendolyn approached. “Well, hello, Vivian. You’ve never heard a cat talk, have you?” 

Vivian stared down at her cat with wide eyes, then back up at Mary with wonder. “No, I haven’t. I always knew you would be excellent company. And does Mary like listening to you?”

Gwendolyn turned to her. “Yes, she does. I think.”

Mary smiled, scooping her up. “I most certainly do. You’re a cat, after all.”

Gwendolyn just purred, and resumed her meowing. 

“That was wonderful. Do you never hear her meow?”

Mary stroked Gwen still, not looking up, then said, “I do. It’s part of her, so I do. But I hear her speak through those meows, if I choose to.”

Vivian nodded. “I’m going to go get ready.”

Mary nodded, grabbing her and Vivian’s plate and levitating it to the sink.

“Vivian- Jane asked if we could perhaps join her, Michael and Jack for dinner tonight, as Saturday she has some Spruce work to do.”

Vivian, halfway up the staircase, paused. “That sounds alright. Just let me know when, we have the staff meeting at six.”

Mary nodded. “Perfect.”

Gwendolyn stretched out, then went to go lay somewhere that was most likely  _ not  _ her expensive wicker basket.

☂ 

“Sorry again, Vicky, I was feeling unwell. Maybe we could make it up next Tuesday?”

Vicky nodded. “Alright.”

She returned to her seat next to a boy Vivian often forgot the name of.

“So, class- who can tell me what the sign for ‘name’ is?” Vivian called out.

Leroy raised his hand, signing name. 

“Good, now how about medicine?”

Everyone looked around in confusion. 

One boy in the back of the room raised his hand, signing not medicine but doctor.

Vivian shook her head. “Close, but would anyone else like a go?”

Vicky surprisingly raised her hand, signing medicine. Vivian nodded with a smile.

“Did everyone catch that? If not, here’s medicine-” She signed medicine, which was putting your ring, middle and thumb onto your open palm.

Everyone nodded, jotting either a picture or note down.

Vivian was not surprised when the bell rang, but she was when someone familiar appeared at the door. 

“What on Earth are you doing here?” She said to Mary, who was walking elegantly down the lecture hall stairs. 

“I just thought I’d come visit you at work- After all, I’ve never seen the place.” She spun around. “It is splendid, I must say. Do you always teach here?” Mary sidled up to Vivian and kissed her cheek as a greeting. 

“Yes-” 

Suddenly a student walked in, the boy from earlier who had signed doctor. 

“Sorry, uh, Miss Ruby, I’ve forgotten my textbook.” 

Vivian looked down, nodding, crossing her arms. “That’s alright, Justin. Just get it and be on your way.”

He collected it, but then stopped and stared, walking slowly towards them.

“Are you a couple?” He asked.

Mary’s eyes immediately widened and she took a step forward, but Vivian pushed her back.

She whispered, “Leave it, it isn’t worth it.”

Vivian cleared her throat and said, “How does this concern you in any way?”

He looked disgusted. “It’s just… That’s strange, it’s not natural.”

Vivian adopted a more stern tone. “Alright, Justin, I think that’s enough. If you would be on your way, please.” She insisted, watching him shuffle out.

Mary turned to Vivian with an angry face. “Why is it that’s such a terrible thing? I’ve never understood why.”

Vivian sighed. “It’s just… how it is. I do hope it gets better.”

Mary rested her elbow on her hand, walking up and down as Vivian usually did- making Vivian think she got it from Mary- and said, “Yes, me too. Otherwise I’ll, oh, I don’t know, perhaps accidentally shove a desk at someone.”

Vivian chuckled, slapping Mary’s arm playfully. “Mary, don’t say that!”

Mary allowed herself an amused grin. “You know I won’t.”

“Sure, sure.” Vivian signed I’m watching you, then explained it to Mary and they laughed.

“I’ll see you at home, love.” Vivian said, causing Mary to smile very lightly. 

“Of course.” She hugged Vivian goodbye, walked up the stairs and left.

The staff meeting was short. It consisted of addressing the agenda, discussing plans, and writing notes. Vivian didn’t need to say much, which she enjoyed. 

When they all greeted each other, she found the majority of the teachers gave her looks. In her head, she thought of a good comeback to this,  _ I was going to give you a nasty look, but I see you already have one _ , but kept it inside. As she took her leave, she heard a staff member say to another, “Yeah, she’s the lez everyone’s talking about.” With a reply of, “Isn’t she so peculiar? Who would’ve thought a bizarre one like her could’ve gotten in here- not in all my 20 years of working here!”

Vivian paid no attention to them, just grabbed her bag and walked home rather angrily. 

When she got home, Mary was already ready. 

“How’d it go?” She asked Vivian, who busied herself with feeding Gwendolyn and changing from her flats to heels.

“Fair. It was short but-” She suddenly slammed her hand against the counter, startling both Mary and Gwendolyn. 

“Isn’t it enough? I’ve barely been four years in that college and they’re already muttering about what gender I like and how strange I am.” She turned around to face a bewildered Mary.

“Sorry.” She looked down guility.

Mary smiled, walking over to stand next to her. “It’s perfectly alright, Vivian. I understand it can become… frustrating, but we need to try and ignore it. It will get better. The only thing it doesn’t change is how I feel about you.”

Vivian smiled, turning to look at Mary. “Thank you.”

“Utterly welcome. Now, go and attempt to look as splendid as I do- that work attire may look beautiful on you, but I’d rather you wear a dress, dear.” 

Vivian chuckled. “Sure.”

And so she walked up the stairs, heels clicking against the wood, knowing exactly which dress to wear.

She had been given a dress by Jane one evening that Jane never bothered to wear as it was far too red for her. She had told Vivian it complimented her beautifully.

Vivian quickly slipped it on, struggling to button the back but managing, and put a black coat on over it.

“Are you coming, Vivian?” She could hear Mary calling from downstairs, so she called out, 

“Coming!” 

And walked down the steps.

Mary stood at the door, tapping her foot, then turned her head and saw Vivian. 

“My god…” Mary muttered to herself, making Vivian blush as she approached her. 

“Do wear a dress more often, Vivian. You look lovely.” Mary said as she opened the door, smiling. 

They locked the door and walked down the steps, arms linked.

“Thank you.” Vivian said, blushing even more as they clambered into the automobile.

The driver smiled as he asked, “And where are we off to looking so elegant, Miss Vivian?”

Vivian turned to Mary with a smile. “Well, it would seem we’re going to visit the Ophelia pub five blocks down. 72 Oswald Avenue, please.”

The driver tipped his hat at Mary Poppins. “I should hope you enjoy it.” Mary turned to the side and rolled her eyes, causing Vivian to chuckle. 

“We will, thank you, Lucas.”

Lucas drove until the Ophelia pub, stopping a meter away from it.

“You ladies enjoy the London night air. Have a good night!” He said as he was handed his money, then drove off.

“He was rather sprightly, wasn’t he?” Mary sighed.

“Oh, hush.” Vivian chuckled as she linked her arm to Mary’s. “You know he meant well.”

“Indeed. Now, let’s have a good night and forget about all the rotten people who ruined your day today.”

Mary said with a final smile.

☂ 

“So, how have you all been?” Michael asked after taking a sip of his beer. 

“Good,” Jane smiled at her brother, looking to Jack for his own response. 

“I’m fine and dandy, thank you, Michael.” He said. 

“And we’re rather alright, too,” Mary turned to Vivian for confirmation and received a nod.

“And Michael, how has work at the bank been? I seem to remember that Mr Dawes Jr now runs Fiduciary Fidelity.” Vivian put her hand on her cold drink, then took a small sip. Michael smiled- she had always loved beer, especially when it was frothy, but he found Mary Poppins’ reaction rather funny to observe; she didn’t seem to be too fond of Vivian drinking.

“It’s been wonderful, actually- I’m getting promoted to an accountant in a few days, which is quite an honour.”

“I’m glad,” Jane said with a smile. 

“Also, did you know that Jane here has a labour protest near Big Ben in a week?” 

Everyone smiled at Jane, who blushed a little.

“Yes, that’s true, Michael,” Jane took a small sip of her glass of water, “I don’t know how either of you drink that strong beer.” She turned to Jack, then Michael and Vivian.

Vivian chuckled, turning to Jack who was on her right. 

“It’s actually quite nice in the throat, Jane- you should try it,” He said.

Jane shook her head quickly. “Never! I tried it once at a college party, and- Oh, it was horrible.”

They all laughed. “Speakin’ of college,” Jack spoke up, “How’s bein’ a teacher goin’ for you, Vivian?”

Vivian smiled at him. “Rather good. I’ve already got a few favourite students- but don’t tell the class that.” They all laughed again.

“And it’s been helpful to have her around…” She put her hand on Mary’s leg. “In fact, she’s a splendid cook.” 

Michael raised his eyebrows, then turned to Jane. “How come you never cooked us anything, Mary Poppins?” 

Mary Poppins rolled her eyes with a smile. “You know I would’ve if you asked. But didn’t Ellen make you the best meals you could have?”

Jane chuckled, pointing her finger at Michael. “She’s got you there, Michael,”

“How so?”

“That’s what you told Ellen!” 

They laughed when they talked about this, causing the rest of the table-goers to laugh as well. 

“I’m still rather confused as to why you came back, Mary Poppins. After all, it’s only been ten years.”

Jane said, drinking her water once again.

Mary sighed, knowing she’d said this far too many times, “It was London. Something about it.”

Vivian always knew this was a cover-up for her actual reason, but she always stayed quiet about it. 

“I need to pop to the bathroom, if you could let me pass?” She turned to Mary, who shifted out of her seat and stood so Vivian could pass.

As she walked away, Jack muttered to Mary, “It’s all that beer that’s been makin’ her full. Make sure she eats somethin’.”

Mary had a smile in her voice when she said, “I will, thank you, Jack.”

The bathroom was dull in every aspect. Vivian’s head had been spinning by the time she had had only three sips. Maybe she was a light drunk after all.

Her head was swaying, so she sat down on the toilet seat, breathing in and out with closed eyes. She then took a small pocket knife out of her bag, one she kept for cutting ropes or ties if needed. 

She didn’t know why, but she stared down at her stomach, covered by the dress.

Then she hitched it up and cut straight across her side.

When she returned to the table, everyone was engaged in a conversation that made them laugh heartily. Vivian still felt quite light-headed, and so asked Mary if she could rather sit at the edge. Mary agreed, wrapping her arm around Vivian’s waist. Vivian quickly pushed her away, afraid she would feel the cuts on her side. Mary’s eyebrows raised, but she took her arm away.

“It’s getting late, Jane.” Michael turned to his sister, ending off the conversation.

Jane looked at her watch. “Oh my, you’re right,” She quickly kissed her brother’s cheek and then waited for him to shift out and grabbed Jack’s hand. “Do you mind taking me home, Jack?”

He tipped his hat at her. “Not at all.”

“Enjoy Christmas, everyone.”

Michael laughed. “Still a few days, Jack. But thank you.”

They left, just before waving goodbye to Mary, Vivian and Michael. 

In the distance, Jack and Jane could be heard discussing what they’d be doing in seven days for Christmas. 

Mary and Vivian went out last, holding hands. It seemed Mary’s were always warm while Vivian’s were always freezing cold. 

But Mary didn’t mind- she liked the cold.

☂ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Angst Sprung Forth


	10. l'appel du vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; mentions of suicide

The minute Vivian and Mary had gotten home, Vivian had disappeared upstairs. Mary had kept an eye on Vivian since they’d been walking home, even when she’d returned from the bathroom. She usually never pushed Mary away- she was beginning to grow a little worried about her, so she walked upstairs to check on Vivian. The bathroom door was closed, which it usually wasn’t, and locked.

“Vivian, are you in there?” She asked, knocking lightly.

“Y-Y-Yes. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Mary inched away from the door and sat on the bed, cuddling Gwendolyn as she circled around her. 

When Vivian came out, she had bloodshot eyes and looked very frail. 

“I’m going out- I’ll be back late though.” Vivian said to Mary, who stood up and smiled at her. 

“Be careful, Vivian.” She kissed her forehead, then sat back down. “See you then.”

Vivian smiled, then walked down the stairs. Through the corner of her eye, Mary could see a moist patch on Vivian’s stomach, and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

She then quickly walked to the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. 

“I love you, Vivian.” Mary suddenly said. Vivian turned around.

“I love you too.” She then walked out, still in her red dress. Mary turned to Gwendolyn with a light smile and said, “I do hope she’s okay, Gwendolyn.”

Gwendolyn meowed in response.

Up high, Vivian could see everything. Here, it was nice being so high because the air was so much colder than below. But Vivian’s reason for being here was rather not nice.

_ Jump _ , her mind beckoned,  _ You’ve done enough wrong. You’re hurting everyone around you and you’re far too broken to be fixed by anyone at this point. And your family? They abandoned you for the right reason. You’re a terrible person, Vivian Ruby. What on Earth have you done?  _ Vivian tried to fight her thoughts, but she couldn’t anymore. So she took her last breath and jumped.

☂ 

It was very early in the morning, and Vivian was still not home.

Mary Poppins put on a coat and a hat, wondering where on Earth Vivian could be. 

She quickly locked the door behind her, hurried down the stairs, and set off for the clearing.

Vivian was not in the clearing in the woods.

Neither was she by the Banks’ home.

Neither was she by the park.

Nor at the bookstore. 

Nor at Alice’s.

That was when Alice was given a call.

Mary Poppins stood in the hallway, worry visible on her face.

Alice walked up to her, looking incredibly tired. 

“I’m so sorry…”

Mary looked at her with equally tired and worried eyes. 

“What? What’s happened?”

Alice looked up at Mary, her fists clenched. “She’s at the hospital, Mary. She- She jumped off of St. Paul’s Cathedral… Goodness knows how she got up there, but….” 

Mary couldn’t hear Alice’s voice, explaining every detail and hypothesis.

She couldn’t think. 

Alice saw how stunned Mary was, standing still in the hallway. She then walked over slowly to Mary Poppins, her brows still furrowed, fists still clenched. 

“You can go visit her in the morning.”

Alice muttered sadly, hoping to reassure her.

Mary didn’t say a word, she just hugged Alice.

They stood in silence for a while.

And for the first time in a while, Mary Poppins began to cry.


	11. pulchritudinous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is a hospital.

The morning of the 19th of December, Mary walked up to the London Hospital with a heavy heart. 

She was followed by Alice Garland, who held flowers in her hands. Earlier they had had a moment of sorrow where neither said anything. Mary had never really known Alice and was surprised to find that she and Vivian had met one night at a ‘gay bar’, as Alice called it. They’d become friends within a few minutes, Alice said. 

Now, walking up the stairs to where Vivian was, Mary had never felt so distant.

“Hello there. We’ve come to see Vivian Ruby?” The receptionist smiled up at them, then looked at Mary Poppins with furrowed eyebrows.

“Are you,” She took a tattered piece of paper from her desk, staring down at it in confusion. “Mary Poppins?” She asked.

Mary turned to Alice. ‘Yes, that’s quite right.”

The receptionist gave her a small smile. “Would you mind coming with me? And you, Miss, can go up to Room 79. Second floor.”

Alice nodded, smiled weakly at Mary, then walked up the stairs solemnly.

Mary was then escorted to a more private corridor, which was a beautiful blue paint that Mary was sure Vivian would adore as a dress colour. She chuckled lightly to herself as she thought of it.

The receptionist smiled sadly at Mary, standing straight in front of her. 

“So, as you know, Vivian jumped off of St. Paul’s Cathedral. As you also know, it is a large, large building. The impact is usually fatal…” Mary held her breath. “But she’s had a miracle- the damage was moderate. A few bruises, broken bones.” Mary put a hand to her heart, closing her eyes and breathing out in relief.

“But there’s a catch, unfortunately.” The receptionist stared straight into Mary’s eyes with a sad look. “She’s unresponsive. Stable, though, but her state- she’s gone comatose, I’m afraid.”

Mary stopped, her breath hitching. 

“You… You mean she’s completely unresponsive?” 

The receptionist nodded solemnly. 

“And… you have no way of knowing when she may wake up?”

She nodded once again. 

“Alright, thank you for informing me. I’m off to- Room 79, was it?”

She nodded for a final time.

That was the last Mary saw of the receptionist woman.

“She looks so beautiful, even in this state,” Mary muttered. Alice sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

“You’re taking this awfully well.” Alice smiled up at her. 

“How are you doing, Alice?” Mary asked with as good as a smile she could muster.

“I’m feeling alright. Stunned, that’s sure. But you- how are  _ you _ , Mary Poppins?”

Mary smiled. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.”

Alice shifted in her seat, looking straight up at her. “What did that woman tell you, downstairs?”

“Oh. She’s gone comatose, I’m afraid.”

“I thought so. Pretty unresponsive by the looks of it.”

Mary turned to Alice with a small smile. “Medical student?”

Alice grinned. “Third year, yeah.” 

They stood in silence, staring at Vivian’s seemingly still form. The only sounds filling the air were the small ones of Vivian’s breathing.

“I think I’m going to go,” Alice said with a smile. “I’m going out of town for the week, so-” She patted Mary’s shoulder, receiving a short glare from her. “Keep an eye on her?”

Mary nodded, then crossed her arms. “When would I not?”

Alice smiled, looking down. “Never.”

She pushed the door open, leaving Mary and Vivian alone in Room 79, in the silence.

Mary pulled the chair closer to bed, looking at Vivian’s hand that was lightly off to her side of the bed. She took it, holding it in her own. It was still cold. 

The damage had indeed been moderate, but it looked rather involved and severe- Vivian’s arms had been put into a cast, she had light plasters on certain areas, bruises that weren’t covered at all, and her left foot had a cast as well.

Mary’s eyes watered, and she wiped it away as instantly as it arrived. Practically perfect people didn’t let emotions get in the way of their thinking. 

Oh, who was she kidding? 

Her whole world had begun to shape itself around this one person, her activities consisting of staying with her, cooking for her, making sure she was okay.

“If you can hear me in there- I wonder if you can- I hope you would listen to this.” She took a deep breath. “I’d only begun to get accustomed to your voice and now…” Her voice cracked. “I may never hear it again. I’m sure you’d laugh and call me unsophisticated, but- Vivian, it’s only been a day and I’m already missing your smile.” She heard a knock on the door and stood up straight. 

“Hello, sorry to disturb you, ma’ am. The doctor needs to be seein’ her, I’m afraid.” He looked at Mary sadly. She nodded. 

“Perfect. Right on time.” She touched Vivian’s hand one last time as a goodbye, if she could feel it, and smiled. 

“Thank you for visiting. I’m sure she’s around there somewhere.” A nearby doctor said to Mary. 

Mary gave them a satisfactory smile for her to smile back, but she said nothing.

After all, what was there to say?

☂ 

The afternoon of the 19th of December, Mary Poppins decided to visit the Banks family. They had been her family for a full two years, so she felt they ought to know. But it wasn’t really her decision- Vivian was as special to them as she was to her.

Mary knocked lightly on the door, somehow cold-handed though she had a glove on.

Her umbrella had stayed behind as he’d been talking too much, much to Gwendolyn’s surprise- the cat had begun to become very wary around it, sometimes even poking him when he was silent.

The door opened and in front of her stood Michael Banks with a smile on his face. 

“Oh, hello, Mary Poppins- what can I help you with?”

Mary rarely smiled at anyone other than herself, Jack or Vivian, but she decided to now. 

“Are the children here?” She asked, looking into the house and up the stairs. Michael looked back to where she was looking. “Yes, they are- would you like me to call them?” 

Mary nodded and just as Michael was about to step away to do so, she said, “Oh and Michael? You may want to tag along for this.” 

Michael nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. “Of course.”

He then dashed up the stairs, his footsteps louder than an elephant’s- well, that was an exaggeration. Mary had heard elephants’ footsteps before and they were certainly much louder.

She stood near the edge of their couch, looking around. Not much had changed around here, except the fact that there was definitely more colour in the walls. Mary ran a still gloved hand over the elevated shelf where a picture frame and small clock stood. It wasn’t dusty anymore, much to Mary’s amusement. She glanced at the picture frame, which had a picture of the entire Banks family in it. There was also one like it on a nearby shelf, but this one had a drawing on it, put back together. It was the same one Georgie had used to patch up his father’s kite, the one where they’d found the shares paper in. 

Mary missed those times. When last had she seen children be fascinated by her tricks? Perhaps a few years. But she was beginning to realise that she hadn’t come to London for another door to open. She had come to London for something far closer to her than her occupation. 

No one hired nannies anymore- that was growing out of habit. 

No, she’d come to London for Vivian. 

She could be certain of that.

When the once again thundering footsteps of people came down the staircase, Mary realised that she had rather big news to tell. 

So when they all rushed over to hug her, she was unsure of how to react.

“Alright, alright…” She chuckled. “Settle down, you three.”

They all sat on the couch, sitting up straight.

_ I’ve taught them well,  _ Mary thought to herself.  _ How delightful. _

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here- so, I’ll put it rather bluntly.”

Michael sat down on an armchair, watching as Mary took a breath and the children looked like they were anticipating the worst.

“Unfortunately, Vivian- Miss Ruby, as you know her, she’s- She’s been admitted to the hospital. She’s gone comatose. Completely unresponsive.”

Anabel gasped. Georgie stared at Mary in confusion.

“What’s comatose, Mary Poppins?”

Mary smiled. He was still rather slow to catch onto certain words, even at fifteen.

“Comatose means that she’s gone into a very long sleep. She won’t wake up immediately.”

Georgie nodded. 

“That’s dreadful,” John said solemnly. Anabel nodded with a sad look on her face.

“When did this happen?” Michael said, obviously having mulled this over a lot.

Mary smiled sadly, turning to him slightly. 

“The 18th.”

Michael gasped. “But- she was- Was it last night?”

Mary nodded, looking down, glad her hat covered her face at times.

All the children looked up at Mary Poppins.

“We’re really sorry to hear that.” They all chorused, causing both their father and Mary to laugh. 

“Still so in sync, are they not?” Michael asked rhetorically. 

The children all hugged Mary Poppins as comfort. Mary smiled lightly to herself as she realised how tall they were all getting. Maybe they’d all be taller than her when they were proper adults.

John and Anabel were already soon qualified for that- but Georgie was still in college.

How long had she been gone? Ten years was half of last time. 

She realised then, perhaps her umpteenth realisation for the day, that she indeed did love the Banks family. 

Maybe it would’ve been a better idea to tell Jane and Michael that when they were younger. They didn’t show it now, but she knew they’d missed her. 

Although she knew they’d be happy without her, she was rather glad to be back. Even if for a short while.

☂

The evening of the 19th of December, Mary Poppins came home to a very empty and quiet home. Something about the place was still very familiar, but yet it felt so distant. Gwendolyn and Mary talked about what had happened to Vivian for quite a while. Gwendolyn may have been able to talk, but it didn’t mean she could recite entire Shakespearean verses off by heart. She most definitely wasn’t a regular Einstein. 

Mary put on a record, feeling that the silence was peculiar in such a place. 

Gwendolyn went to sleep on Vivian’s bed upstairs.

By the time it was 9 o’clock, the house had begun to feel a bit more alive.

_ But what good is alive if there is a life missing? _ Mary thought.

She picked up some entries from Vivian’s bedroom side table, also finding a few other things. For instance, there was a box, with the initials ‘M.P.’ carved into the top of it.

When Mary opened it, her curiosity getting the best of her, she saw a stack of papers, pictures and other things. She took the box downstairs, also grabbing a paper and pen for later- she wanted to respond to the questions in Vivian’s entries, whether rhetorical or not.

The minute she sat down on the comfortable grey couch, there was a knock on the door. Mary sighed heavily, wondering who would come to this house at this hour.

She opened the door, her face still plastered with a rather unpleasant mood. 

“What?” Mary asked, suddenly realising how much ruder it came out.

Jane and Jack stood at the door, flowers in hand. They both had sad looks on their faces.

“We heard… About Vivian.” 

The second they said that a wave of sorrow came crashing down on Mary. 

She didn’t know why, but her eyes filled quickly with tears that trickled down her cheeks. Jane stood in the doorway awkwardly, watching as Mary looked down, embarrassed.

Jack, behind Jane, looked at the two women.

“Perhaps we should go?” Jane asked politely, not wanting to intrude.

“No,” Mary looked up, still embarrassed, and smiled. “It’s alright- Do come in.” She opened the door, letting them in, then when they weren’t looking, used her cuff to dry her eyes.

Jane and Jack sat down on the grey couch, while Mary sat on the armchair.

“How is she?” Jack asked, looking at Mary, wondering how such a joyous person could turn this sad in an instant. 

“It’s a miracle she’s alive, the doctor said. She jumped off a 365 feet building, after all.” 

Jack’s eyebrows raised. 

“So she’s comatose, then?” He asked, knowing the answer was yes.

“Do they know when she’ll wake up?” Jane asked.

Mary shook her head. “No. They have no way of knowing.” 

Jane and Jack looked at each other, worried.

“And- how ‘bout you, Mary Poppins? How are you?”

Mary smiled lightly. “I’m alright, I suppose. Perhaps stunned is the right word.”

She looked up at them. They smiled at her. She smiled at them.

“Well, we won’t take up this much of your time- I think we’ll call it a night.” Jane said.

Jack nodded in agreement, then tipped his hat. “Whatever you wish, it’ll happen, Mary Poppins. Just know that.” He said, walking towards the door and opening it.

He let Jane go first, then smiled a final smile at Mary. He shot her a wink and she smiled, mouthing, “Thank you, Jack.”

He closed the door after a wave.

Then Mary was alone again.


	12. billet-doux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mary writes.

_ “Mary?”  _

The voice was soft. 

_ “Mary, come over here. Your tea’s going to get cold.” _

Mary opened her eyes suddenly. Where was she?

All around her was grass- still growing, long and colourful. 

She turned her head to the side. There was Vivian. 

“Come over here- You’ve been drifting off a lot, are you all right?” She said as Mary approached. Mary looked at her, still puzzled. 

“How are you here?” She asked, sitting down on the checkered red and white blanket, looking around her- there was a bright blue sky, clouds of all colours clouds could be in it, the picnic basket and blanket, filled with foods, and- Vivian.

“What’s gotten into you, love?” She kissed Mary lightly.

Mary still couldn’t for the life of her understand how Vivian was here, breathing, talking in front of her. 

“Nothing, I- I’m just a little hungry.” 

If she couldn’t understand it, she would make the most of it.

Vivian smiled at her. Mary liked what she was wearing- a golden brown lace dress, one peppered with flowers. 

“What do you want? You made a lovely key lime pie, but I think we shall save that,” She picked it up and put it aside, “For later.” She looked up at Mary. 

“Still all okay?” She asked Mary, giving her a large smile.

Mary smiled back. “Yes, of course.” She loved Vivian’s smile.

Vivian handed her her cup of tea, and she eagerly drank it. 

“Vivian?”

Vivian looked up from cutting her sausage roll into smaller portions. 

Mary didn’t know why she was here, but she intended to do everything she could while she was. 

She kissed Vivian lightly, who smiled against her lips.

“I’m rather happy you came back, Mary Poppins.”

Mary grinned. “You’ve said that many times.”

“No, but- I know I have. It’s just- you’re perfect. I know most people aren’t, I certainly am not, but you’ve made me feel like I am. Maybe even if it isn’t the standard way, it’s in my way and- Thank you, for that.”

Mary paused. She then put her hand to Vivian’s cheek and stroked it. 

Then her eyes opened.

She looked around. She was in Vivian’s room. 

“You’ve started sleeping, hey?” Her umbrella squawked. She rolled her eyes.

“It’s comfortable, by the way. You should try it some time.” 

The umbrella parrot chuckled. “What am I, a human? I can’t do that.”

She smiled. “Of course, I’d forgotten.”

“Was that a compliment?”

Mary got up, grabbed her hat from the stand to put it downstairs, and smiled. She turned to him just as she was about to go down the stairs. 

“Yes, I suppose it was.”

He smiled back.

Gwendolyn mewed and Mary gave her a scratch and food. 

She then went to put her hat by the rack near the door, then sat down on the grey couch. Her memory of going upstairs was very vague. Had she started getting tired? She never usually did. 

She sat down with a light thud, was joined by Gwendolyn and took the box she’d left on the table last night. 

Her pen and paper still lay on it as well. Gwendolyn tried to poke it, but Mary swatted her paw away. 

“Don’t do that.” She mumbled, opening the box once again. 

It suddenly started playing a tune Mary knew well- the song they both loved; Isn’t It Romantic. She sifted through the papers, then took them out one by one. Many of them were letters of sorts, which she would read later.

Had Vivian made this? 

Mary picked up the piles she’d sorted the things into. First she picked up the pictures.

She observed each one carefully. One of them was of them two when they sat in the park, laughing while they talked. She was glad she’d chosen Jack to take these- he was a sneaky chap, quiet and careful. 

She found her favourite, which was a picture of the two of them the night they’d been in the alleyway with all the cats. She laughed as she wondered how he’d thought of taking these at these times- to any old person, it would be rather strange.

Mary then picked up the second and last pile. 

Looking at the pictures had taken much more time than expected, judging by the fact that the grandfather clock in Mr Eferium’s house had chimed.

She suddenly realised the only person she had not informed about Vivian’s state was her neighbour. Mary quickly got up, put on her red coat, then walked out the door.

She then stepped back to lock it, even though she was only next door. Her gloves were warm against the cold handle.

She knocked on his door lightly and it opened almost immediately.

“Hello, Mary. How are you?” Mr Eferium said.

“Rather fine. I just have some news.”

“Do tell- but first, come inside. London is far too cold for my liking.” He said and she complied, walking in. 

“You know, Vivian has never been here before. I’m surprised you’re the first to come in.” He shut the door with a satisfying thud, then smiled when Mary turned his way. The man had a long black and grey beard, as well as a large head of the same coloured hair. 

“Oh, well- your home is lovely.”

The clicking of claws sounded as Mary spun around to see Ronald the fox run towards her. She petted him on the head, causing him to shift around happily. Mr Eferium chuckled.

“He likes everyone, doesn’t he?” 

“Indeed he does,” Mary smiled.

“So, the news- what news brings you here on this cold day?”

Mary’s smile faded. “Mr Eferium- I’m afraid Vivian has gone comatose.” She’d begun to hate the word as she said it so often. 

Mr Eferium’s eyes went wide. “Oh, dear. That’s quite harsh.” He scratched his head. “You must be heartbroken.”

Mary looked down.

He laughed, his body rattling a little. 

“Maybe you’ve heard that a lot. I just hope she’ll come around.”

“Me too,” Mary sighed.

“Now, come along. You should be inside your own home today.”

Mary gave him a kind smile, then walked out straight to her own home. Perhaps Mr Eferium had hidden a message in his words. 

Perhaps, sometimes, practically perfect people weren’t always perfect.

Mary knew she wasn’t.

☂ 

When she sat down on the grey couch, she immediately indulged in the letters. Some of them were simple. But most of them were sincere, ones that definitely made Mary wonder why Vivian was this good at noticing details.

She picked up the second last one and unfolded it.

She decided to read it in a whispered voice.

When she was done, she smiled at herself, folded the letter, then took the last one. 

In doing so, she accidentally pushed over the box. 

A light click could be heard.

Mary, curious as always, investigated and saw that the box had a secret compartment. 

There was another paper inside of it.

She took that one out, deciding which to read. The hidden paper seemed far more intriguing, so she read that one. This one had a date. A recent date.

She read it in her head.

_ ‘Dear Mary, _

_ I feel unspeakably lonely. And I feel - drained. It is a blank state of mind and soul I cannot describe to you as I think it would not make any difference. Also it is a very private feeling I have - that of melting into a perpetual nervous breakdown. I am often questioning myself what I further want to do, who I further wish to be; which parts of me, exactly, are still functioning properly.  _

_ I would like to say I am not lost- but I am so dearly lost. Everything around me seems to be going at a fast pace while I just stand and watch it all. You’ve been gone now ten years- ten years is a long time. I am older, but I doubt you ever will be. I shan’t cry over what isn’t happening as it wouldn’t help a thing. I don’t care, I love you anyhow. It is far too late to draw you out of my heart. But a question continues to fill my head- if you truly loved me, why did you leave? _

_ There’s been a number of people like you in my lifetime. Never quite as magical, though. _

_ But more so, people who have left- I’ve had that far too often happen to me. _

_ Perhaps I was bitter about your arrival once. _

_ But words cannot describe how bitter I was about your departure. _

_ Vivian _ ’

Mary read over it again and again. She’d never known this and it pierced her heart to know that this is what was in Vivian’s head all this time. Ten years was a long time indeed. 

She stared dreamily into the air. 

Mr Eferium was right.

Mary Poppins  _ was  _ heartbroken.

The pen and paper Mary had set down the night before came in ever so handy.

She began writing responses to the letters in the afternoon, so involved with this that she forgot completely to eat at all. It was only when Gwendolyn disrupted her with a meow that she remembered she had other things to do. Dishes from a few days before still lay at the counter. Mary laughed as she thought,  _ I’m becoming a housemaid _ . The thought saddened her as she realised she wouldn’t have the opportunity to cook for Vivian again in goodness knew how much time. 

Her mind wandered as she thought of the morning where she had woken up. Being with Vivian had been all a dream- but it all felt so  _ real _ . The smile she had on her lips, the kiss, the way her hair and dress billowed in the wind, the blanket, the grass tickling her hands- everything.

She got up and quickly put down Gwendolyn’s bowl of pellets, which she munched away happily.

Mary quickly grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water into it. She drank it slowly, then grabbed a pastry out of the fridge. The strawberry pastries still lay in the fridge, uneaten. Vivian hadn’t ever tried them.

Mary went to go sit down again, leaning forward to write on the table.

When she was finally almost done, her hand hurt. She read over it in a whispered voice,

‘ _ Dear Vivian, _

_ How lonely can a person feel? I’ve been missing you for what had felt like forever. Today is the second day since you jumped off of St. Paul’s Cathedral. We all have questions, do we not? _

_ Mine is- why did you jump? How hurt could you have been, without anyone knowing, because you were so brilliant at covering it up?  _

_ How long? _

_ How long did you plan this? I’m unsure if I want the answer. _

_ I saw you in what I believe is a dream- everything about you remained the same.  _

_ Being immortal- if such a word is right- doesn’t change anything. Ten years is long indeed. _

_ How lost could you have been, Vivian? What many more labyrinths had your mind?  _

_ I will never know the answer.  _

_ All I know is that I have a persistent feeling in my chest I’m not sure I like. _

_ If you cry, you cry. _

_ And I have so many times. _

_ Mary _ ’

She read over the words.

Tomorrow, she would try and find out more.

☂

The morning of the 22nd December, a Monday, four days exactly before Christmas, it started to snow. Mary Poppins loved the snow- the beauty of the snowflakes themselves, the fact that they were each unique was wonderful.

When she walked out to visit Wright & Ottersons’ College, it was, for a final time, to announce Vivian’s state. The reality of it had hit her so many times she wondered if it was real at all. But she knew it was, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

Mr Eferium greeted her from the window, still in comfortable clothing, warm inside. Mary, for once, didn’t envy the warmth. She was beginning to like the cold a lot more.

She gave Mr Eferium a grin, who stepped outside by his porch to say, “What a remarkable outfit!” 

Mary was wearing what she usually wore- the red overcoat and dress with tiny black spots, her blue hat with the robin, then heels. Perhaps Mr Eferium was in a great mood today, so she thanked him and waved at him, turning around to walk off.

“Oh, Mary?” He called out.

She spun around. 

“Yes?”

“Take Vivian’s bicycle. It’s much quicker.” 

She nodded, turning her head. It was then that she spotted a red bicycle sitting against the house wall.

She took it with gloved hands by the handles, lifting it onto the pavement.

Then she jumped onto it and cycled to Vivian’s college.

When she got there, there were many students who gave her strange looks, which she ignored.

Mary was glad Vivian had given her a copy of her schedule, as she knew that today Vivian had English. She walked into the classroom swiftly, still being looked at by students.

When she opened the door with a hard push, the entire class gawked at her. Mary wasn’t surprised- this had been happening for the last few minutes anyway. 

Luckily, there was no substitute teacher below to tell her that she couldn’t be in this room. 

She took a breath and smiled at them all the best she could.

“I assume you have all been wondering where your sign or, well, english teacher has been.”

Murmurs around the classroom indicated yes. 

“Well, I’d like to put this as… delicately as I could on you all, but-” She took a breath in. 

“Unfortunately, she’s gone comatose. I thought that before anyone would come in here who has no knowledge of the story itself and told you this, I would. I hope this clears your minds a bit.”

She then began to walk up the stairs, still looked at by every student in that class. Two steps away from the door, three students came up to Mary, while all the others talked amongst themselves.

“Are you- Are you Vivian’s wife?” One of the boys asked her. She chuckled, looking away. 

“Not in the slightest- the very idea!” 

The girl smiled at her. “But you are her girlfriend, Miss.” 

Mary gave her an enigmatic smile, shrugging her shoulders. “Perhaps. But I should think that isn’t the point. Why are you all here?” She gestured to them.

“Well, we were wondering- is she going to be alright? Do they know when she’ll wake up?”

Mary sighed, having heard this too many times. “No, but she’s stable at the moment. Hopefully she’ll be awake in time for Christmas, but- We don’t know, I’m afraid.”

They all looked at each other.

Mary turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face them all. 

“I understand this is hard, but- She’ll come around, I promise.” Mary said with a sad- hopefully encouraging, too- smile. 

“I’m Leroy. And thank you, Miss-” The one boy said.

“Mary.”

“Mary.” Leroy said.

“And I’m Vicky- then there’s John.” The girl pointed to the other boy. Mary nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I am off to go home, but- Thank you for introducing yourselves.”

As she was about to turn away once again to leave, she said, 

“Oh, and by the way- You’re all Vivian’s favourites. But don’t tell anyone that.” 

And then she walked out the door, leaving them smiling as much as she was.

At home, Mary had a bit of an adrenaline going. 

She had been writing since Saturday, continuing with responses and even her own questions.

It had become routine to write these letters to Vivian. Sunday, the hospital had had no visiting hours at all.

Gwendolyn and the parrot umbrella were surprisingly excellent company, who always had a bit of nonsense to jabber on about while Mary did things.

Upstairs, Mary had opened the curtains by the bed, letting light pour in from outside into the usually dark room. 

The umbrella, still in the stand, squawked in annoyance. 

“Do mind! You aren’t alone here, Mary Poppins.”

Mary turned around. 

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that- this bedroom’s always been dark, so I thought I might switch it up a bit by opening the curtains.”

The umbrella said, “Humph. Well, do be on your way then. I’m going to need some time to adjust to this light.” 

Mary chuckled. “Well, thank you. I intended to leave anyway.”

When she arrived downstairs, she had no idea what to do with herself.

Mary Poppins sat down in Vivian’s armchair, rather liking the feel of it. 

She then remembered she needed to visit Vivian- she checked the clock by the entrance and saw she an hour. 

With a hop up, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door and towards the London Hospital.

She arrived in a huff and puff, still looking sophisticated- well, that’s what she always believed she looked like. 

A new receptionist greeted her as she walked up the stairs, so she greeted her back.

The door of Room 79 was closed, so Mary pushed it open. No one was in the hallway at all. 

Rather strange, considering it was only 2 o’clock. 

With a sigh, she pulled up the chair nearer to the bed and smiled at Vivian.

Mary looked down, taking Vivian’s hand.

“You know- I rather liked what you’d looked like in that dream of mine. Golden brown lace dress, billowing hair. It suited you. The only thing is, you were happy- Now, thinking over,” Mary gestured to the air, “All of this, I wonder if you ever were happy. Perhaps all those moments where you seemed so, you weren’t.”

Little did Mary know the doctor in front of Room 79, in charge of Vivian’s case, stood outside the door, listening to everything Mary was saying.

“I wonder. But,” She looked up. “After all, you may not hear me at all. All I want you to know- if you can hear me- is that… I love you and I’m… I’m struggling to keep my hopes up. Being happy feels undeserved, Vivian.” Her voice wavered, so she stopped talking.

“That’s all, love. I hope you come back soon.”

Mary got up, the weight of all this still heavy on her heart and shoulders. 

She walked out, then saw the doctor. 

“Oh, hello, ma’ am. Sorry to intrude, but I-”

“Were you listening to me?”

The doctor nodded reluctantly.

“Oh. Well, I hope you’re not…” She couldn’t find a word for it.

“No, don’t worry at all, ma’ am. I’m gay myself.”

Mary chuckled. “Alright then,”

The doctor chuckled as well. “Well, ma’ am- I can’t imagine what you’re going through. If I lost my husband, I’d be in such a state.”

“Some people are good at masking things.”

“That’s true,” The doctor said, glancing inside. “Dr. Henry Martin. And you are?”

Mary took his extended hand. “Mary. Mary Poppins.”

“Rather odd surname.”

“I agree- but it’s quite delightful, isn’t it?” She grinned. 

They then stood in silence. Dr. Henry’s face suddenly lit up.

“I do have some news, by the way- I was going to try and find some family members, but I suppose you qualify.” He smiled, pulling a clipboard from under his arm.

“We’re going to try and pull her out tonight. At least, make sure she's well and all if she's to stay in this state this long.”

Mary nodded. “And the chance of that working is…?”

“Quite good, actually.”

They smiled at each other. “Goodbye, Dr. Henry. And good luck.”

“Goodbye, Mary. Good luck to you as well.”

Mary then marched out of the hospital with a slightly lighter heart.

  
  



	13. raconteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mary tells stories.

_ “Are you ready, then?” _

The voice was louder, one that mary recognised.

_ “You’re taking awfully long!” _

There was the sound of a knock on the door. Mary looked down. It was happening again- how, she didn’t know. 

“I’ll be there now, Vivian,” She said, looking over her attire- she donned a long black skirt and ruffled white top. 

Her gaze flitted over to the mirror when she saw movement- her own. 

Her hair was still in perfectly neat curls, but her eyes felt- bluer, somehow. She turned and looked over herself in the mirror, admiring her reflection. 

“Mary, come on!”

She turned to the door. 

“I’m coming, Vivian. Just a second.”

She heard a brief mumble and chuckled. She looked over her attire once more. Perhaps now she’d fade out, wake up once again to realise she was utterly alone.

But when she didn’t, she opened the door to find Vivian sitting on the bed, dressed in a beautiful golden brown dress. 

“My, my, my.” Vivian sighed, smiling. 

She sidled up to Mary and ran her hands along her arms.    
“Don’t you look wonderful?” 

Mary chuckled. “What a casanova you are.” She kissed Vivian’s cheek.    
“I could say the same of you, you know.” 

“Now, where are we off to?”

Vivian looked at her with a confused face. “Have you really forgotten, already? We’re going to Lavish, a bar downtown. It was Alice who suggested it, remember? The place we met.”

Mary smiled. “The place you and Alice met- was that not a-”

“Yes, yes it was. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” 

“Then let’s go.”

She grabbed Mary’s hand, pulling her down the staircase enthusiastically.

Mary laughed, watching as Gwendolyn observed them. “She looked as frightened as I was,” she said with a smile. Vivian looked at her. 

“You’re still alright with this?” She looked her dead in the eye.

“Of course I am.”

They walked quickly off to Lavish, and as the name heavily suggested, the place was indeed lavish- filled to the brim with extravagant people, from make-uped men to boys kissing boys and girls sitting with girls. 

Mary smiled at Vivian, who looked like she was in her element.

“Now, come along- I intend to dance with you at least once tonight.” Mary looked out the door- it was growing darker by the minute. 

Mary felt herself being tugged out to a certain part of the room where there was music being played. 

Vivian held Mary’s hand for a split second before her eyes opened.

She looked around the room, staring at the brightness flooding it.

“Good morning, Mary Poppins.” 

Upon hearing her name, Mary looked towards the umbrella. “Oh, hello. How is the light in the room- I find it rather splendid.”

“Humph! Well, if I do say so myself, it’s much too bright.”

Mary had once again found herself in Vivian’s bedroom. She then got up and sifted through Vivian’s closet- there was indeed a golden brown lace dress, peppered with flowers. Another look and she found the ruffled white shirt and navy dress. She then took it out and looked in front of a mirror by the closet. putting the clothing in front of her.

“What do you think?” Mary asked into the air, questioning herself as well.

“Well,” The umbrella suddenly squawked, “I think it’s nice.”

Mary turned around. “Do you really think so?”

He shot her a wink.

She closed the cupboard doors and walked into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she found she looked exactly like she did in the dream- or whatever it was.

“And where are you off to?” The umbrella asked her with a scoff. 

“Well, you never mind your own business, do you? I’m off to a place. You needn’t know much more.” She said curtly, putting her folded clothing on the bed.

Then she walked down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind her. She also took her carpet bag, which she’d often forgotten- one never knew what they’d need in  _ any  _ situation.

When she arrived at Lavish, the place was closed. She peered in through the window, looking in curiously. 

“Got something in there, ma’ am?”

Mary turned. “No, I- I’ve just heard of it and wanted to come see the place for myself.” 

The man laughed. “Well, be glad- you’re meeting the owner.”

Mary cocked her head. “Is that so?”

“Indeed it is. So, what may I help you with?”   
“Nothing much. But may I just ask- did a woman in a golden brown dress come here, around 9 last night?”

The owner chuckled. “No, I’m afraid I wasn’t here at all last night.”

Mary pursed her lips, mulling over her own question. “Thank you, sir.”

“Welcome, ma’ am. Have a good day.”

She nodded in acknowledgement, then walked off, red heels clicking against the gravel.

The man smiled as she walked off.

Then he lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall once again.

☂

It was quiet in the alley of Mr and Mrs Turvy’s fix-it shop.

Mary knocked lightly, then once again, but harder.

A woman with familiar red locks opened it, then smiled as she saw who was at the door. 

“Mary Poppins- how  _ lovely  _ to see you.”

Mary smiled the way she always did around Cousin Topsy. “Likewise, Cousin.”

She held the door open for her to enter, watching her come through and then asked, “So, what brings you here?” 

“I’m looking for Arthur- is he here?”

“No, unfortunately not. He’s out because he’s worried Second Monday’s around the corner.”

“And therefore, so is Second Wednesday.”

“Yes, but- You know how it is now, Mary. I’m happy with the day itself. I’ve gotten a lot done.”

Mary smiled. “That’s wonderful to know, Anastasia.”

“So, how are you?” She sighed.

“I’m- I don’t honestly know how I am.” 

Topsy’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? And here I thought Mary Poppins was  _ always  _ perfect.”

Mary smirked, then stopped as it didn’t do anything to her peculiar mood. “Vivian has- unfortunately- been at the hospital for some time.”

“Oh.” 

“Indeed. She’s gone comatose. I’m rather unsure how to feel about it.”

Topsy’s expression softened. “Oh, that’s dreadful, Mary. I always knew you two were close, but- I’m sorry.” 

Mary closed her eyes, shrugging. “I’ve heard that many times. But I’m feeling better, day by day- It’s only been five days and I’ve already wondered if she may not wake up at all.”

Topsy looked concerned and exclaimed, “No! Don’t say that, Mary. She’ll come around.”

She put a hand on her cousin’s. 

“I’m doubting that. I’d prefer not to, but- five days is a long time for someone to be completely and  _ utterly  _ unresponsive.”

A sigh came from Topsy. “It is.”

They sat in silence for a while, which was something Mary often found herself doing with people. 

Perhaps silence was the best conversation after all.

“Well, I best be going, Cousin. Have a splendid day.”

Topsy nodded in acknowledgement, though her expression was parallel to Mary’s.

She had always known her to be a strict, poised person, with many layers to her personality that she often kept under wraps. She was an enigmatic woman, Mary Poppins. But now, as she watched this once practically perfect person walk out of the door, she had a niggling doubt on how perfect she made herself out to be. 

When Mary got home, Gwendolyn circled her feet, meowing excitedly. 

“The parrot’s been squawking about something, Mary!” She cried, twirling around.

Mary looked to the side and rolled her eyes. “What could possibly be this fascinating, Gwendolyn?”

“He says that there’s someone phoning!” 

Indeed there was- Mary could suddenly hear the sound of a phone.

It rang excitedly, as if saying- “Pick me up! Oh, I have news for you!”

She tried to find the source of the sound for a while, and found it then in the living room, at the complete back where there was an olive couch. It was beyond the open area of the living room, which had the bay windows, the comfortable grey couch and the uncomfortable green armchair.

Gwendolyn sat patiently by the couch, wondering who the caller was.

Mary picked the phone up with caution, listening for a second before saying, “Hello?”

“Is- Is this Vivian?” The caller sounded rather distressed. 

“No, this is her…”  _ What could she refer to herself as?  _ “This is her friend.”

“Please, please come here. 19 Aerodrome. There’s a gang nearby and they’re robbing the people in the shop.”

_ Would Vivian play hero in this scenario?  _ Mary thought suddenly, then thought,  _ No, perhaps not. But I will. _

And with that she said to the caller, “I’ll be right there,” then rung off and walked towards the door hurriedly.

“Where are you going, Mary Poppins?” 

Gwendolyn still sat by the couch, suddenly looking curiouser.

“I’ll be back soon, Gwendolyn. I promise,” Mary gave her a soft smile. She was like a worried child.

“Ok.” Gwendolyn meowed. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Mary said, slipping on her blue coat, already halfway out of the door. It was lucky that 19 Aerodrome Avenue was near the bakery, or she’d have no idea where to go.

When she arrived, there was a man in an alleyway, observing the scene quietly, but most importantly, fearfully.

She watched as the ‘gang’ all rushed out of the cafe, wicked grins on their faces and bags full of something in their hands. 

What could she do to stop them?

_ Ah,  _ she thought, pulling a bin to block off their entryway. The men looked up at her in confusion. 

“Well, sirs, it would appear you have some things that don’t belong to you,” She mused, her usual enigmatic smile dancing playfully on her lips.

“Ah- and is the pretty lil’ canary lady about to tell us that we need to give it back?” His mates chuckled in the back.

“See, boys? This is why I like this job-” He was suddenly cut off as another bin appeared in front of the door, then another to either side of them, and a final one in the road. 

It was lucky there weren’t any cars in this street.

“What- Oi, lady! We need to get past!” The one man said with a snarl. 

She smiled again. “I doubt that’ll be possible, seeing as you’re rather… trapped.” 

The man who was cowering in the corner watched this scene with great wonder in his eyes. 

Mary flicked her hand in an outward motion and the bags began to levitate from the men’s hands, slowly gravitating towards Mary Poppins’ hands. She caught them with ease, dropping them at her sides. They jingled loudly- Mary could tell the majority of the contents were money or jewelry.

The customers of the cafe watched the whole scene with wonder, too. 

“Now, sirs- I should’ve hoped I could’ve taught you a proper, more involved lesson, but I doubt that will be necessary.” She fixed a glare at them, so strong the man in the front turned away.

“Off you go, spit spot!” She said, moving the bins quickly. The men all rushed out, scrambling away and murmuring, “What a freak!” to each other.

Mary walked slowly forward, bags in hand, towards the cafe. 

When she entered, the entire building felt as if it shook with applause. 

Mary smiled, then granted herself a little curtsy. The man from the alleyway came in, clapping as well.

She set down the bags on a table, asking what belonged to whom. Obviously the money had been a bit of a struggle to sort out, but it was thankfully returned to its owners. 

“Now, Miss-Not-Vivian-But-Vivian’s-Friend, what is your name?” The man asked.

“I should ask the same of you,” She crossed her arms, turning towards him.

“Mark,” He extended his hand. “Thank you for doing this. How did you-?”

She quickly interrupted him, “Tch, tch, tch! Did you not know a magician never reveals their secrets?” Mark smiled, looking down. 

“Of course. Now, your name?”

“Mary.” 

“Everyone, please thank Miss Mary!”

Everyone turned towards her and applauded, then all sat down and gave her a grin. 

She then disappeared as if nothing extraordinary had happened at all.

“Hello, yes- Yes, I’m looking for Dr. Martin?” Mary put her hands at her sides, looking around.

The receptionist that had broken the news of Vivian’s state was at the front desk today, along with a few other women.    
“Oh, he’s right upstairs.” 

Just as Mary had begun to walk there, the same receptionist turned quickly towards her and said, “Are you Miss Ruby’s friend?”

Mary stifled a laugh. She never knew what to refer to herself as when it came to these questions being asked, so she just nodded. 

In return, the receptionist smiled. “Alright,” She said.

Mary wondered why she had smiled, but continued on as it made no difference in her mind. When she arrived at Room 79, Dr. Martin was standing at the foot of Vivian’s bed, a frown on his face.

Upon Mary’s entry, he smiled. “Ah. I thought I heard footsteps.” 

Mary smiled softly. “How is she?”

“Stable, as usual.”

“And… the defibrillators?” Mary was reluctant to ask in fear of the answer.

Dr. Martin sighed. “I’m afraid not much came out of it. She mumbled something briefly, but- we couldn’t catch it.”

Mary’s heart sunk. Her mood had been rather high, although now it was very low.

“Is she- Is she  _ ever  _ going to wake up, Doctor? I know it’s only been five days, but- I…” Her voice trailed off. 

He looked at Mary with pity, which she despised normally, but accepted it as now she had begun to feel rather sorry for herself as well.

“We have no way of knowing, Mary.” 

She looked at Vivian, clutching her carpet bag tightly. 

“Absolutely none?”

He shook his head, then patted her shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone, then.”

Mary nodded, watching him go until the door shut. She then pulled up a chair, sitting close to Vivian’s bed as she always did. 

“You know, there was this story my mother used to tell me as a child. Right before Christmas, she would huddle by the fire with me and say, “Mary, dear, do take your coat off- the fire’ll warm you in a minute,” and I’d reluctantly take it off- it was always too big for me,” She chuckled, looking down as she fiddled with her hands. “Can you guess which one it is? It’s the grey one I gifted you- the one with the blue buttons.”

She sighed, knowing she could only answer herself. 

“So, perhaps, I should tell you this story- It begins with a girl, a girl in a world she did not understand yet. She was only beginning to comprehend what her mother did for a living, the magic she conjured up and the tales she told. She longed to see all her mother did, all these tales she’d come back and tell her about; walking in the clouds, taking a trip in a peculiar mirror, all those wonderful things. So much so that she decided to try and make her own adventures. Little by little, her mother realised that she was indeed a powerful girl- but she used her magic for play, not work. It became an amusement for them to have small competitions, to see who was good at a certain thing. Suddenly, a tragedy came upon them- the girl’s mother died. She was left all alone in her home, then taken to one she had never known. She still continued to do her magic, amazing the people around her. But,” Mary took a breath, “As she grew up, people had begun to forget she could do these things. So she hid them- and kept them for the special people. When one day a friend of hers had told her she’d make a fine nanny, she decided it may be fun to try out. And so- she went on with many children, but she happened upon one particular family. They were called the Bankses, with a Michael, a Jane and two parents. She cared for them as she did most, but they had begun to find wonder in her stories and adventures like no other children had. When the West Wind finally came, she left- and she didn’t expect to see the children ever again.” Mary looked up.

“And then she did, Vivian- she came back to seventeen Cherry Tree Lane and she met wonderful new children called Anabel, John and Georgie. They found her tales and adventures more magnificent than Michael and Jane ever had.”

A smile came across Mary’s face.

“And you see, she met another wonderful girl. A woman. And her name was Vivian. So now, as she’s sitting here, watching her, she’s wondering if she’ll ever wake up.”

Mary sighed. “So there you have it. I wonder if perhaps my mother would’ve liked her version,” She looked up to the ceiling, watching as if her mother was looking down on her from wherever she was. 

“Perhaps I should tell you another,” Mary glanced at the clock with uncertainty. It read 16: 03. 

“It wouldn’t hurt, would it?” She smiled, turning once again to Vivian.

“This story is one with you. It begins in a field, full of lush and thriving grass, a sky peppered with beautiful white clouds and golden silk-like leaves in the trees, evergreens, too. 

And you’re sitting a meter away from me. You say, “Mary?” With a confused look on your face. 

Then again, “Mary? Come on, your tea’s going to get cold.”

And when I look at you, you hand me my tea, and talk about saving the key lime pie I made for later. You’re wearing a golden brown lace dress, peppered with floral details- I think that you look splendid in it. Then, with a smile, I ask, “Vivian?” And you look up from cutting your sausage you cooked and I kiss you. You smile when we pull away and you tell me you’re glad I came back. Then I smile and tell you you say it a lot, but then you go on this whole monologue, and-” She put a finger to her lips, wondering for a moment.    
“And the story remains unfinished.”

She got up slowly, touching Vivian’s hand for a brief minute. 

“I love you, Vivian. Please come back.” She squeezed her hand and walked out the door. 


	14. malacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mary and jane talk.

_ “Are you ready to go? My head hurts.” _

The voice grew louder each time.

Mary looked ahead. Vivian stood in front of her and smiled, rubbing her temples.

“Well, are you?” She asked again.

Mary nodded, realising she needed to move now or it would seem odd.

She took Vivian’s hand, then steadied her as she swayed. 

“Are you drunk, Vivian?” 

Vivian laughed a strange laugh. “No, not at all!” Her voice was high-pitched, too.

“You most certainly are. Now, keep steady. Hold on to my arm.”

Vivian nodded, smiling goofily up at Mary. 

“You look nice,” She grinned, causing Mary to give her a slightly conceited smile along with a roll of the eyes.

She held Vivian against her own body, making sure she could walk properly.

“I’m going to call over an automobile. Hold on.”

She lightly leaned Vivian against a fence, which she made sure she held on to. 

When the sound of a car approaching was heard, Mary took Vivian’s hand and, without warning, picked her up and put her inside the vehicle. The driver gave her a kind smile. 

“She had some giggle water, then?”

“Indeed. Although if I were you,” She looked at him with a peculiar smile, “I would mind my own business.”

The driver laughed. “Good thing you’re not me then, hey, Miss?”

Mary rolled her eyes, keeping her hand steady on Vivian’s- who was already asleep- lap.

At home, she picked Vivian up again, unlocked the door with a flick of the hand, then set her down on the bed.

Before she was about to go and find out any sort of clue as to why she kept on having these dreams, she heard Vivian call, “Wait.”

She smiled as she turned around. “Yes, Vivian?”

Vivian stretched, making small content noises. “Don’t leave.” 

Mary looked down and chuckled to herself. “And what do you suppose we do, on this here bed, when you are obviously drunk?”

Vivian gave her a grin, sitting up. 

Mary laughed, turning away. “You need to rest, Vivian.”

No sooner had she said that, ready to end off the conversation and walk away, Vivian pulled her arm back with such force she landed on her back. The mattress squeaked loudly, the springs bobbing and the wood creaking.

“Stay…” Vivian mumbled, still looking incredibly tired.

“Vivian, I-” 

“Please?”

The emotion in her voice made Mary feel compelled to stay, but she knew it would lead to Vivian waking up with an incredible amnesia about anything they’d talk about now.

“No, Vivian- Get some rest.” 

Without another word, she silently stepped away and walked down the stairs.

This was possibly the longest time Mary had had a dream like this. 

She had forgotten it wasn’t real for a while, but when her eyes opened, she could feel a particular sort of feeling.

The room was still bright, but she felt as if all the warmth had come out of it. Perhaps the windows had soaked it all up.

Mary got up and realised she still had her day clothes from yesterday on. She quickly put on her blue blouse with black dots and the same navy skirt she almost always had on. 

Downstairs, the phone was ringing. 

Gwendolyn had been fed, the parrot had been greeted, Mary was sitting neatly at the table with a plate of breakfast and was about to get up to get some water- the phone was still ringing, but rather softly, so much so Gwendolyn had to alert her it was.

“Oh, it is?” Mary asked, walking quickly to the phone and grabbing it to answer.    
“Hello?”

A chirpy voice greeted her. “Is this Mary Poppins?”

Mary instantly recognised the voice as Jane Banks, so she smiled and said, “Yes, it is- Jane, what can I help you with?”

Jane’s voice had a smile hidden in it. “Could I ask you for some advice? But, not over the phone. At maybe two-ish, at the pier?”

Mary found this amusing- usually she was the enigmatic one, but she found that Jane and Michael Banks were often enigmatic in their questions.

“Of course. See you then, Jane.”

She rang off with a sigh. The morning had just begun and she already felt exhausted.

Gwendolyn slept quietly on the grey couch, her small body moving up and down with every breath she took. Mary, observing her for just a moment, scooped her up in her arms and stroked her. 

“You’ve never picked me up!” Gwendolyn exclaimed as her eyes opened with a start.

“Well, now I have. Don’t complain.”

Gwendolyn purred loudly. “No, I didn’t intend to.”

And so they sat down on the couch, in silence.

When it approached ten in the morning, Mary decided she would go out to London for a bit. On her way to the bakery, she ran into Jack. 

“You off somewhere, Mary Poppins?”

She looked up at him, fixing a lamp. “The bakery, then perhaps the bookshop.”

“Ah, the bakery- mind you,” He climbed down so he could look her in the eye, though he was not finished. “I wouldn’t mind me some pastries.”

A small smile quirked at the corners of Mary’s lips. “I’ll bring you one on my way back. Good day, Jack.” She said, accidentally rhyming. 

“Alright.” He tipped his hat and climbed the ladder again.

Luckily, the bakery was only two blocks away. When Mary arrived there, it was almost empty except for three or four customers.

The shelves were still full of baked goods, meaning there was more for Mary to buy.

“Back again, Miss?” The baker smiled. 

“Of course.”

“Now, what would you like today?”

She looked over everything, then asked for a wide selection. After all, why not?

“So that’s- three strawberry pastries, ten macaroons, six cupcakes, five chocolate chip biscuits and seven red velvet turkish delights.” 

Mary nodded, paying the baker what she owed him and grabbing the bag.

“Thank you!” He called out as she left.

She nodded in acknowledgement. 

The bookstore, too, was very close to the bakery. London was beginning to feel more like home than it ever had. 

When she entered the bookstore, it was very full compared to the bakery.

It was now eleven o’clock and that meant Mary had three hours until she had to meet Jane. 

The bookstore smelled like summer rain, a smell Vivian had always adored. She once had scattered candles all over the house, but now they lay in a kitchen cupboard, unused. Mary’s favourite one was called night orchid, which smelled like a wet flower of sorts. 

She browsed the aisles for a while, sifting through books she thought might interest Vivian or even herself. She wasn’t much of a reader, but she knew Vivian was. What a lovely surprise it would be if Vivian woke up and suddenly had a few new books to read. She approached the front counter with a smile, trying her best to appear a simpleton.

“Hello sir, would you perhaps have any books on sign?”

The ‘sir’ looked up with his straight and strict glasses, then gave her a glare- one that almost mirrored hers- and said, “No, ma’ am.”

She gritted her teeth, knowing this man obviously was grumpy, with no desire to help. She shot him a rather fake, smirk-like smile and walked away. 

_ Fine,  _ She thought,  _ I’d better find it myself, then.  _

And indeed she did. A whole picture encyclopaedia lay on the shelf, as well as a few psychology books- one of which Vivian already owned. Mary plucked the encyclopaedia and the smallest psyche book off the shelf, then walked towards a different desk with a nicer looking man and paid him for the books. 

As she walked out, she gave the obnoxious sir a fairly obnoxious smirk, then flicked her fingers quickly, hidden by her coat, so that all his books fell onto the floor.

A small smile appeared on her lips, dancing playfully.  _ Good riddance. _

The home was warm, warmer than outside. Twelve o’clock now, Mary began to think it may be a good idea to visit Vivian early. 

She set down the books she’d bought, sitting down for a brief moment to catch her breath- all the walking had somehow tired her out.

She then remembered she wanted to give Jack a pastry- surely he wouldn’t mind it being a little late. 

Mary got up, and then suddenly her mind shifted entirely.

In front of her was a lake, wherein Vivian was swimming, her laughter echoing in Mary’s ears.  _ How?  _ Mary thought,  _ How is this possible? Usually, I’m asleep when this happens. _

Vivian looked at Mary with a toothy grin, approaching her. 

“Come, swim! The water’s beautiful and warm.” Her voice felt real, all too real for Mary’s liking. 

“I- I’m alright, thank you.” Next to her, Mary found, was a book. She picked it up and observed the cover- it was a book on French, one Vivian had likely bought for herself. 

“Are you absolutely, absolutely certain?” The mischievous grin still lay on Vivian’s lips. Mary put the book down and sat nearer to the lake, her eyes fixed on Vivian’s freckles.

Vivian rested her head on her folded elbows, glancing up at Mary. 

“Come swim, Mary. It’s wonderful in here.” She insisted.

Mary smiled at her. “I’m- Woah!”

Vivian had pulled her in, causing her to erupt in laughter. 

“Vivian!” 

Vivian chuckled, throwing her arms around Mary’s neck and kissing her. 

“Why on Earth would you do that?” Mary couldn’t stay very mad at Vivian, as she was chuckling so much. 

“I told you to come swim, but you didn’t listen!”

Mary cocked her eyebrow. “And now I am required by all means to listen to you?” 

“Yes, you are.” Vivian grinned. Mary sighed. 

“Very well then, I’m swimming. But only for a while.”

Vivian now cocked an eyebrow, looking over Mary’s now wet attire. “In that?”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t be silly.” She flicked her hand and suddenly had her own swimming costume on. Vivian looked her over with a twinkle in her eye.

“And here I thought you’d look extraordinary in a bathing suit- I was right.” She flicked some water to Mary, who gasped and flicked some back, laughter- Vivian’s and her own- echoing in her ears.

Her eyes opened.

She was still standing in front of the door, Gwendolyn looking at her in an odd manner. 

“Are you alright?” She asked in a small mew.

Mary nodded slowly- once, twice, thrice. “Yes.”

She looked out the window to see it was raining. Without a word, she went to go fetch her umbrella- who was excited to be used for once- and walked out the door to go first give Jack a pastry and then visit Vivian.

“This is delicious!” Jack said as he took a bite of the strawberry pastry. “Tell the baker that, alright?”

Mary gave him a soft smile. “Of course I will- He’ll be delighted.”

“And uh-” He made sure to smile back. “Tell Vivian hello for me.”

Mary looked down, reminded of Vivian. 

“I will.”

Jack tipped his hat, grabbed his ladder and began to peddle off. 

With a glance back at him, peddling off, Mary gave her shoulders a little shake and walked towards the hospital. She watched the flowers in pots along the apartments’ windowsills, looking at them in wonder. Most of them looked malnourished, so she, having seen no one in the streets, summoned the smallest of rainclouds and watered them, then walked away as quickly as possible. Her favourite flowers were Juliet Roses, among the rarest in the world- she loved the idea of a rose being created, but its price was quite a sum. To simply know they existed was a joy. She also adored chocolate cosmos flowers, which were red and smelled like its name. Her mother had gifted her one after a trip to Mexico, in which she collected two- one for herself and one for her daughter. They eventually withered away, but Mary had kept a few petals for herself, which had only grown crispy and not withered away. 

She sped up her walking, arriving at the hospital at one. A perfect amount of time for her to visit Vivian and also have time to walk to the pier in time for Jane. She still wondered what on Earth the girl could have to ask advice for. Mary Poppins wasn’t good at giving out advice, but she hoped she could help Jane with… whatever it was she needed advice for.

Room 79 was almost always empty. 

Mary had stayed to her word, as Alice had instructed her to keep an eye on Vivian. 

_ As if I wouldn’t,  _ she thought,  _ She is my- what do I refer to her as? But after all, she is- that. _

Mary laughed as she pushed the door open. The doctor was not in sight, but the hallway was busy. Mary pulled up the chair, sat down and removed her gloves, then her hat.

“Hello, Vivian- I’ve had a rather nice day. Yesterday, I helped out some people against some robbers. That was interesting.” She felt speechless, but then an idea came to her mind.

“You used to tell me you adored swimming. You still do, I imagine. But- Perhaps I could tell you of what I dreamt of today. You and I had gone to some party at a club called Lavish, but you were stumbling drunkenly. Then, later- the most peculiar thing happened while I had barely gotten up. My vision blurred and there you were- swimming in a lake, hair clinging to your shoulders and light pink bathing suit on you, looking,” She took a breath to grin up at Vivian, whose shoulders raised with every breath she took. “Splendid, if I do say so myself. Then you pulled me in, not a minute before it faded.” 

“Perhaps all this is strange. No one dreams about people so vividly like this, do they? I never have.”

She sighed. “Of course, you wouldn’t have an answer.”

The door suddenly opened. 

“Ah, it is you.”

Dr. Martin stood at the door. 

Mary smiled at him, turning around. “Any news?” She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, no.”

They both looked at Vivian for a while. 

“Well, I’m off,” The doctor said, unsure what else to say.

“Alright,” Mary said, turning back round to Vivian’s bed. 

The silence was golden when the doctor had left, but Mary, too, felt she had nothing to say.

“Jack says hello. I’m going to see Jane now. I hope you wake up soon.”

She pushed the chair back, put her gloves on and her hat, then turned around and whispered, “I love you.”

Vivian didn’t stir- why Mary was surprised, she didn’t know. But now it was one thirty and she should be on her way.

When she arrived at the pier, Jane was already there. Unsure of what to do and how to greet Mary Poppins, she stood in silence, leaning against the railing. 

“Have you seen the whales?” Mary asked, causing Jane to look up. It was a peculiar greeting indeed.

“No, not at all- have you?” 

Mary nodded, looking far out to see and pointing lightly as she leaned against the railing.

“I’ve heard them. They make these beautiful sounds if you listen ever so closely.”

She turned to Jane with a smile. “Of course, you may not hear them. After all, you’re a grown woman now.” 

Jane looked down. “It’s horrible to be one of those, Mary Poppins. Wouldn’t you think so?”

Mary laughed. “I suppose you could look at it that way, Jane. But-” She tilted her head to glance at Jane closely. “You could find joy in being a grown woman, too.”

“How so?” 

“Well,” Mary shifted in her position. “The whales certainly have an idea.” Jane cocked an eyebrow and laughed. 

“The whales? Oh, goodness, next you’ll tell me a goose is about to land nearby-” 

A goose landed near the pier, pecking at some crumbs with its goslings.

“Oh.”

Mary smiled. “Everything is possible. Even the impossible, Jane.” 

They watched the ocean waves in silence until Mary asked, “What did you want advice on, Jane?”

Jane’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, yes- Uh, I- I wanted to know if you think Jack’s right for me.”

Mary smiled. “Of course he is! You two fit better than most people do.”

“Most people?”

“The ones I’ve seen, at least.”

Jane sighed. “And- is marriage too soon?”

Now Mary’s eyes grew wide. “Marriage? Well, it certainly seems quick, but-  The whales always have something to say, Jane. Right now, they are definitely agreeing with me- you and Jack have always been perfect for each other. If you truly, truly,” She put her hands on the railing, staring straight into Jane’s eyes, “Love him, with every fiber of yourself, then marry him.” 

Jane smiled, eyebrows raised. “I will, thank you, Mary Poppins.” 

She suddenly hugged Mary. Mary hadn’t realised how much she needed it. “You’re utterly welcome, Jane. Now, off you go- spit spot!” 

Jane gave her a grin. “Just a minute- I want to talk to you about Vivian.” 

Mary’s eyebrows raised and she leaned against the railing once more, having stood up straight to emphasize her words.

“Oh?”

Jane nodded. “You love her, don’t you?” 

Mary laughed. “Of all the questions you could ask me-” 

Jane laughed as well. “The thing is- you do, Mary Poppins. It’s obvious to everyone around you. You didn’t come back for anything other than her. The way you look at her is what most people dream of. And the thing is,” Jane also leaned against the railing. “When you love someone, with every fiber of your being- That’s truly, truly spectacular. And I have reason to believe the whales agree.” She smiled as the whales nearby snorted out water. They both smiled. 

“It seems all too sudden.” Mary muttered, looking out to sea.

Jane sighed. “Mary Poppins, the West Wind took you away from people you loved. But you can choose to stay, too.” 

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps.” 

Jane smiled. “Then stay, Mary Poppins.” 

Mary sighed. “I wonder how many people have left her, Jane.” 

They began to look out to sea together. “I don’t want to know. Because I’ll start by staying.” She said finally, turning to Jane. 

They looked at each other. “Who would’ve thought?” Jane laughed.

“Not me, that’s certain. Humanity is a strange thing, Jane. A very strange one indeed.”

And, out of nowhere, Jane rested her head on Mary’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Mary Poppins- for all you ever did for me and Michael.”

Mary smiled, turning briefly to glance at Jane.

She didn’t say anything.


	15. anecdoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there are conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jane n jack content!

Jane woke to a knock of the door of her flat. 

Who it could be, at this hour of the morning, she had no idea. But, reluctantly, she got up and answered it. 

At the door stood Jack, a goofy grin on his face.

“Can I come in?” He asked, smiling as he looked into Jane’s tired eyes. 

“Of course,” She smiled back, hoping to appear alive enough to look inviting.

As she shut the door, she asked, “So what brings you here at,” Jane inspected the time on her watch, “6 in the morning?”

He walked, their breaths almost in sync in the silence.

“Only a chat, Jane- I hope that’s not too much of a problem.” He gave her a smile that made her laugh. She slapped his arm playfully. “Not at all, Jack.”

Jack sat down on Jane’s red couch, smiling as he looked around the place. “It’s still a lovely place you’ve got here, Jane.”

“Thank you, Jack. Now, would you like anything? Tea- or perhaps coffee would be better?”

He thought a while and said, much to Jane’s surprise, “Maybe you should just come sit here?” 

Jane turned around. “Oh, alright.” 

Jack gave her a small grin, causing her to giggle. Mary Poppins had been right when she said that Jane was rather inclined to giggle- she often did, but those around her didn’t mind at all. They rather liked it, actually. 

Jack found that when she sat down and looked into his eyes, he could see in them all he loved about her since a child- He remembered seeing her wave at him, walking quickly to the balcony. He would always have Bert nearby, but he’d often stray closer to this house more than any other. Even Bert had picked it up, so much so he had made a point of forgetting something of sorts by the house; bristles, brushes, cloths- anything for Jack to see young Jane again, for he knew he liked her. 

Jack smiled oddly at Jane, who looked at him funny. 

“Are you all right, Jack?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He blinked quickly, stifling a laugh. “Yes, yes of course. I- just, I have a question for you. I know it’s only been a second I’ve been here and maybe just ten years we’ve been…” He blushed. “Dating, but- would you, Jane Banks, do me the honour,” He got off the couch and bent down on one knee in front of her. Jane’s hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. “Of becoming my wife?”

Jane began to laugh. Jack’s eyes softened, as he smiled. 

“Yes! Yes, of course I will!” Jane exclaimed, standing up as he did and kissing him. He smiled and picked her up with a laugh. 

And there they were, in Jane’s apartment at 6 in the morning, laughing like they did as children.

Michael woke up at seven.

The house felt rather silent. 

It was a Thursday, which usually meant Anabel would have been out by five thirty, as she had early morning tennis lessons then. He stood up and stared into the void, his mind feeling fairly blank today. He was tired, but at least today he was off- this was surprising, considering he was an accountant at Fiduciary Fidelity, which was a big honour but also a tremendous responsibility. 

He could hear the sound of Ellen busy in the kitchen, clattering silverware and plates that made his head hurt a bit. As well as that, the sound of doors opening nearby could be heard, likely Georgie’s and John’s.

Time had passed so quickly, he thought as he opened his door, now fully dressed. The children had grown into strong, independent people with developed minds, he thought once more, just as their mother had taught them. 

John greeted his father with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, Georgie following suite with his school bag already on. 

“Are you ready, Georgie?” Michael asked.

Georgie nodded eagerly. “I have a French class today, Father! I’m terribly excited!” He exclaimed, sitting down quickly and almost bumping into Ellen, who narrowly avoided him.

“Ooh, someone’s become a tornado this mornin’!” She chuckled. “Good morning, you three.”

They all said good morning to Ellen, sitting down at the breakfast table.

“Oh, Father- Anabel told me to give you this. She said she found it in her old things.”

Michael was then handed a piece of paper, as well as a familiar pink silk scarf. 

“Oh, thank you, John. I’ll…” He observed it momentarily. “Look at it later.” He pocketed the paper and put the scarf aside. 

Ellen put down two bowls of porridge, flavoured like honey and cinnamon, for Michael and John, then one bowl of rice pudding and strawberry jam bread for Georgie.    
“Thank you, Ellen,” Georgie said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. 

John ate his slowly, looking lost in his thoughts. Michael watched his son out of the corner of his eye- as a boy, he would also daydream. He was glad that someone had inherited that trait.

After dropping off his two sons at school, he drove home with nothing in his mind. 

He grabbed the silk scarf and note from his coat pocket, sitting down on his bed with a sigh. The bed creaked. 

He turned the scarf over in his hands and a familiar smell wafted around, so light it was hard to smell it. It was Kate’s- her favourite scent had always been lavender and here it was, smelling exactly like the oil on her neck she’d put on every day. 

Suddenly there was a knock downstairs. 

Ellen, likely busy, shouted, “Sir?”

Michael quickly put down the scarf, rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Jane stood there, a big grin on her face. She hugged Michael and laughed, who, unsure, simply hugged her back.

“What’s happened?” Michael asked. 

“Oh, Michael, Jack’s-” She started excitedly, her voice loud and audible all through the house. She then whispered, “He’s asked me to marry him.”

Michael laughed at this, putting his hand to his mouth in surprise. “Jane, did you say yes?” 

Jane nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s wonderful, Jane!” He hugged her again. 

“But that does mean we are to get married soon- I haven’t the faintest idea how to deal with these things, Michael!” She exclaimed, causing Ellen to overhear and peep her head out from the kitchen door.

“Jane! Ah, at last! I was wonderin’ when that would happen.” Ellen said, laughing as Jane blushed. 

“And he’s the right lad for you, too, love.” 

Jane smiled at Ellen, her blush fading slowly. “Thank you, Ellen.”

Michael looked at Jane. “Is that all the news? Or have you come for something else?” His tone was slightly more brash than needed. 

“Oh, er- I wanted to see how you’ve been, too. What with Anabel and John going soon,” She walked forward, followed by Michael, into the living room. “I should hope you’re not going to grow lonely.” 

Michael laughed. “Not at all, I have Georgie, Ellen and,” He smiled at his sister. “You, too.”

Jane smiled at him. “And work?”

“Work’s fine, actually. Being an accountant is quite pleasurable, I might say. I’ve been told numerous times it’s ‘an honour’ and that ‘the pay is grander than most’ by almost every teller I used to work with. Being a former teller and all actually helps.”

Jane nodded, her mind looking faroff.

“All right, Jane?” 

Jane nodded once again. “It smells like…” She sniffed. “It smells like Kate’s old perfume.”

Michael faked surprise. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Jane chuckled at that. 

“It’s your own home, Michael. You should have a terrible sense of smell to not smell it.” She leaned forward a bit. “Especially if it’s coming from you.” 

He smiled softly, a bit sadly by what Jane could see. 

“Anabel found one of her scarves and gave it to me- I think she left it for her.” 

“Yes, I suppose she did- she is her daughter, after all.”

“I know that, but then why did she give it to me?” 

“Perhaps,” Jane shrugged, “She wanted you to have something to remember her by.” 

“But Jane, she’s everywhere here. There’s nothing-”   
“Oh, Michael- something sentimental, I mean.”

Michael nodded. “That would make sense.”   
“Now, how long have we been talking?” Jane asked, looking at the clock nearby. “I’m to see Esme in twenty minutes.” 

“Then off you go.” He got up with her and kissed her cheek, smiling. “And tell Jack hello for me.”

Jane blushed. “I will. Goodbye, Michael.” And, as she went out the door, “Goodbye, Ellen!” 

“Goodbye, Jane!” came the voice from the kitchen. 

The door shut with a satisfying click. 

“It’s rather unfortunate today is Christmas, isn’t it?” Anabel said to John on their car ride home. 

“How so? We’re not that age where we cannot have presents!” He exclaimed, hoping his father would overhear. He did. 

“Of course you’re not- even I wouldn’t mind some presents.” 

Georgie, in the back with his siblings, smiled at them, as if they knew something he didn’t.

“So what’s so unfortunate about Christmas, Anabel?” 

Anabel paused. “I- I just mean that Miss- Vivian’s not going to be awake in time.” The air had a sudden change in it. 

“Ah. Well, that is unfortunate.” Michael said with a sigh. 

Georgie turned to John, innocent as always, and said, “Is she  _ ever  _ going to wake up, John?”

John smiled, giving Georgie a curt nod. “Of course she will. She’s strong, after all.”

Anabel turned away from her siblings and leaned her elbow on the window. If Vivian didn’t wake up, what would change? 

They arrived home at exactly seven thirty, having been stuck in traffic due to the heavy rain. 

The family walked in, soaked, immediately removing their boots and pulling their umbrellas closed. 

“What a nightmare that is!” Ellen said as she greeted them all, handing them each a cup of hot chocolate. 

“What a perfect drink for Christmas, Ellen. Thank you.” Anabel smiled warmly at Ellen and hugged her. 

“What a fine lot of grownups you’ve got here, sir.” She patted Michael’s shoulder. He smiled. 

“Alright, everyone, dinner’ll be ready in ten minutes, then- Presents!” She exclaimed happily, waiting for the children’s reactions. They all looked as happy as she’d expected.

When dinner came, they munched away as quickly as possible, the occasional hiccup being heard and laughter following it. Ellen constantly told the children to slow down, but only really Anabel listened. Georgie and John hurried. 

“Now may we be excused, Father?” Georgie asked, a twinkle in his eye. He’d become excellent in pouting even at fifteen. 

Such a child he was, and Michael relished it.

“Of course. But don’t open your last present until we’re there.” 

John and Georgie eagerly unwrapped presents and then waited for everyone to finish. When they had, they all sat down on the couch and opened every present until only one remained. Ellen had gotten slippers, three new aprons she adored, and a beautiful dress from Anabel. Georgie had gotten several books to read, which he was excited to, whereas Anabel got a lovely dress Michael and Ellen had saved up for, with flowers on it. 

“For your future boyfriend to take you out with,” Ellen had said with a wink. 

John had gotten a set of ten notebooks with grids, lines and blank pages, a quill and pen, which were all for his at-home studies and homework. John hugged his father upon receiving them.

The last present, however, sat with its enormity under the small Christmas tree. 

“That’s yours, Father.” Anabel said, good at masking her excitement. Georgie, on the other hand, was not good at masking his, practically wriggling in his seat with anticipation. Even Ellen looked excited, though she didn’t know what it was.

Michael looked up at his children every few seconds in between opening it, but gasped when he finally saw it.

It was a painting of their family, based off of a sketch done by Michael from Georgie’s kite. 

“Oh, this is-” He gasped, tears filling his eyes. “This is wonderful, everyone. Thank you,” He said, pulling them all in for a hug. “Who on Earth paid for this?”

They all raised their hands, smiling. “We thought it would be a good painting to hang in the hall,” Georgie said, smiling still, “And Anabel thought it might be special.”

Michael grinned at his children. “Of course it is. I love it.”

They smiled. 

“Now, how about some lovely little treats?” Ellen asked, getting up slowly.

They all cheered.

And Michael knew exactly where to hang his picture. Right above the painting of his parents, him and Jane. It was perfect.

☂

It had rained for what felt like the last seven hours, although it had only been one or two, judging by the clock. Christmas was supposed to be a very joyful time, but here Mary sat, watching the rain after having visited Vivian in the hospital. She was still unresponsive. 

The doctor had wished her a Merry Christmas as she left, which she returned. But she was rather sad that she’d be spending such a time alone.

Gwendolyn sat down on the couch, purring as she listened to the rain.   
“Would you like me to read for you, Gwendolyn?” Mary asked, not looking away from the rain.

“Read? For me? What book?”

Mary smiled, turning to the cat with a twinkle in her eye. “Too many questions, Gwendolyn. Would you like me to read for you or not?” 

Gwendolyn suddenly stood up and walked closer to Mary, then sat down next to her and purred loudly.

“I suppose that’s a yes, then,” Mary smiled as she sat down properly, grabbing the book from the table. She cleared her throat, then stroked Gwendolyn’s back before reading aloud, “It all began the night of Christmas, when the snow had just fallen and the lights grew dimmer…”

The snow began to fall outside, but the only sounds inside were Mary’s voice and Gwendolyn’s purrs.


	16. opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which eyes are met for the first time in a long time.

It was the morning after Christmas, while the usually bustling area of Oswald Avenue, London was quiet.

In the home of Mr Eferium, wrapping papers lay on the kitchen table, presents on the chairs, from when his grandchildren and children, related family and more had opened presents the day before.

In the home of Cecily, who was a woman who kept to herself, it was empty- as always. 

And in the home of Vivian Ruby, there were sounds. Light, calm, homely sounds. 

The sound of Gwendolyn’s purring, Mary’s usual humming and the tap of snow outside against the pavement by the windows. 

There was an unusual stillness to this avenue, although most other streets were filled with a lively buzz.

Shops had opened, people were talking and walking, walking and talking and there was life everywhere.

Though, in the singular moments of this very vivid buzz, time seemed much too fast. 

But Mary, sitting at the kitchen table, writing some letters as she always did, was rather calm- there was no one to bother her or muddle her thinking, as most did, so she was quite content. 

But she felt quite a bitter version of her calm- she’d much rather the buzz be as vivid and as lively in this home that she was very close to calling her own, for all it was missing was someone. 

Someone who, amidst the chaos the world, could make most things seem rather quiet- just as she herself was.

So, unable to do anything much for the day, Mary buttoned up her undone button on her blouse and continued to write.

_ ‘If I’d been given the choice, I would have taken you with me. _

_ But flying can be a risky adventure, especially when one is far off in the clouds. I know that cannot excuse a rather timely and bizarre departure. _

_ But what is the choice if there isn’t one?’  _

Mary stopped writing, her hand beginning to cramp a little. She observed her work with a small smile. Often times she found that she would write endless paragraphs with little to no meaning at all, simply because it made sense in her mind as she wrote the words down. 

Gwendolyn sat on the table, something she’d been doing for a while now although Vivian had once advised her not to let her cat do this. 

Even Gwendolyn had found it bizarre Mary let her do so. She was a cat, but she had feelings, too- she could always feel a weight of emotion in Mary’s words when she talked about Vivian, the small moments she looked ready to cry but pursed her lips to prevent it. 

Gwendolyn herself had begun to feel lonely without her owner, even with Mary around. 

With a start, Mary jumped up, causing Gwendolyn to stand quickly, frightened by the sudden movement.

“What now, Mary Poppins?” She asked, concerned.

Mary’s hand supported her elbow, which was something she hadn’t done in a very long while, as she turned to Gwendolyn, a small smile on her lips.

She raised her eyebrows then said, “Oh, pardon me. I was only thinking of something.”

“Of what, Mary Poppins?” Gwendolyn cocked her head.

“I was thinking it may be a wonderful idea to bake something. I’ve not done that for a while- and if Vivian truly meant what she said about my baking, perhaps she’d enjoy to have something for when she wakes up?”

Gwendolyn loved the sound of that- Not only the baking, but that Mary had begun to seem more hopeful in the way she said her phrase- she had said for when, not if, for once.

She watched attentively as Mary grabbed everything from utensils and cutlery to bowls and saucers from the kitchen cupboards. 

“What are you going to bake, Mary Poppins?” 

Mary turned around briefly to look at Gwendolyn.

“Key lime pie.” She continued to busy herself with the baking.

Gwendolyn, although she couldn’t smile, let out a small purr of pleasure.  _ Vivian would love that,  _ She thought to herself.

She watched as Mary baked- how curious a thing it was to observe. Her hands delicately picked things up and put things down, all the while paying attention to time and other things, pouring, stirring and mixing ingredients, muttering to herself.

She thought that Vivian would’ve loved to watch this. She would’ve likely even participated.

Gwendolyn had grown up with Vivian. She had adopted her at a shelter in mid-November and they’d fit very well together. Gwen was often quiet, but loved company- very similar to Vivian. 

She watched Mary as Vivian would. 

In Mary’s head, though, many things were happening.

She was recalling moments with Vivian absentmindedly, stirring the batter for what was far too long and unnecessary. Her mind had wandered to dreams she’d had with Vivian’s beautiful smile playfully dancing on her lips, her eyes flickering with the light, the clothes she wore on the night at the bar- how real it had all felt. She found it rather hard to imagine all of it had been a dream. In those moments she felt as though she could almost feel Vivian by her. 

She was wrong and it hurt her.

_ “How does it feel, my dear? Losing the best thing that has ever happened to you?” _

When Vivian opened her eyes, she could see only darkness. 

Nothing was unusual about that, but this darkness felt brighter. She could hear a voice she couldn’t recognise at all. But before she had time to try and identify it, a figure emerged. Perhaps there was indeed a brightness to this darkness.

“How does it feel?” 

Vivian stared up at the man. He looked so similar to her that she couldn’t help but wonder if they were related. 

“Remember me? Of course you wouldn’t, you were only a child when we put you up, but- Still, I would’ve hoped that a sliver of memory remained.”

Vivian furrowed her brows in confusion. She stood before a man, with dark brown hair like hers, who was taller than her, who was speaking in an unfamiliar voice- what was she to say?

“Remember you? I’ve not remembered anyone like yourself since I’ve met anyone on this Earth.”

The man chuckled. 

“Well, Vivian, I’m afraid I’m your father.”

Vivian laughed at the word. Father, she had none, she was certain of that.

“That can’t be- I’m very sure my father’s dead, sir, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m to return to my state, whatever that may be.” She humphed and walked off. There was silence.

Confused, she turned around. The man smiled at her. 

“You’ve got to admit, there’s a resemblance- you and I share this odd humour you have.”

Vivian huffed. “Odd? I’d like to think it’s nice, thank you.” She was glad Mary had rubbed off on her with her speech, because it was already making her sound far more confident.

“And if you are my father, why would you appear here? You suicided thirteen years ago.” 

The man chuckled again. It was becoming slowly stranger, this situation.

“The same way you, my dear, are on the brink of your existence.”

He circled around her, a strange smile on his face. 

She spun around to look him in the eye. 

“What?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? You’re in what I would call ‘the void’, but that’s just my name for it.”

“The void sounds like a child’s fairytale.”

“Oh? Well, dear- most things do lately.” He smiled that bizarre smile. 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” He continued to circle her, taunting her somehow. He was beginning to freak Vivian out.

“Would you like to know what you’re doing here? Well, you’re comatose, Vivian and you’re likely to die in the next few minutes. So perhaps just this would be enough- Take my hand.” He extended his hand. 

“And why would I do that,  _ father _ ?” She accentuated the word sarcastically, feeling herself become more aggressive. 

“Just one step and we’re through- nothing to worry about, ever again. No pain, no anger, no joy, no sadness, no fear.”

She eyed his hand. 

“Well, I’m through with talking to you.”

She turned around, huffing once again haughtily. But what if this man was speaking the truth? Could there really be a place like this- no emotions, good or bad?

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

“Vivian, I’m your father. I’ve been without a daughter and a wife for  _ thirteen  _ years. How do you think  _ I’ve  _ coped?”

“You chose that!” She exclaimed, turning fully around to face him. “You chose to let your daughter stay in an orphanage for years upon years, finding herself feeling strange and-” She jerked her arm violently, which was something she had not done in a while. She moved her hands around in wild gestures, growing angrier.

“You chose to let your wife suffer from all this emotion and trauma that could only be solved by some substance that made her into a complete disaster and she  _ died _ . Then you, you went and you  _ died  _ too.” She began to cry. 

“And me? I hadn’t ever known you. Never in my life had I had a father, a mother even, to tell me how life was going to be. The people in that place treated me so, so poorly. I had to go out into the world with the little knowledge I had from terrible preschool and highschool to a formidable college that taught me more in seven days than eighteen  _ years _ in an orphanage! I was an  _ orphan _ . The word was vile to everyone I knew. And when I’d decided I found myself, even that was put aside and found wrong! Do you know how that feels,  _ Father _ ? To be constantly pushed aside and wronged every single day of my life up until I met-” She was sobbing.

“You met? That beautiful thing that helped you get through things? That was your mother for me, Vivian and I lost her.” 

“Don’t you dare say a word about having things rough! You brought whatever you had onto yourself,  _ Father _ !” Her scream echoed in the emptiness of this place. 

The man heard it,  _ felt  _ it, then looked down.

“Perhaps, Vivian, I may ask something,” He sidled up to her, smiling. “Tell me, little one, do you want to punish those who  _ wronged  _ you?” 

Vivian turned to him with teary eyes and shook her head. 

“No. But I’m glad life punished you for the wrong you caused  _ me _ .”

The man, this father she was supposed to have growing up, he gasped. He looked so angry, as if he were to suddenly strike Vivian in the head and watch her fall to the ground.

But he didn’t. 

He just faded, slowly. 

Bit by bit.

Limb by limb.

Feature by feature.

And then,

he 

was 

gone.

And Vivian stood in the emptiness of this place, this void, alone and crying, wondering if she was mad.

☂

When Mary set out on her- or rather, Vivian’s- bicycle, it was still snowing. She arrived at the park at about ten fifteen, which was remarkably early as the day felt like it had begun hours ago, which it had, but seeing as Mary had woken at three in the morning, it made sense she felt like this. 

Upon leaving the household, she had a peculiar weight on her shoulders that did not feel like her own. It lightly pushed down on her mood every now and then, as if something bizarre was about to happen. Although Mary knew nothing would- she would know if it did.

She sat on a park bench, her blue hat on her head, her favourite red coat with black dots and the black gloves Mr Eferium said were his favourites when he saw her with them one day. In her hands, she held a sketchbook- Vivian’s.

It was filled with the most wonderful sketches of people, even a few of Vivian herself. She was sifting through the final few pages when she heard a familiar voice say, “Mary Poppins?”

Mary looked up, a frown on her face, which was quickly replaced with a smile as she saw it was none other than Jack.

“Hello, Jack-how have you been, then?”

Jack looked down as he dismounted his bicycle, adjusting the ladder with a small movement, then smiling. “I’ve quite some news for you, Mary, actually-”

Mary grinned, putting aside the sketchbook. “Oh, is that so?”

He gave her an even bigger grin. “Yes- I’ve asked Miss Jane to marry me.”

Mary’s eyes grew rather wide, her eyebrows almost forced upwards in surprise. “Marry you? Why, that’s wonderful- I suppose she said yes?”

He nodded. “Yes, she did. I’m- We’re- Soon.” He was at a peculiar loss for words, which caused Mary to laugh. 

“It’s alright, Jack. I understand perfectly. I hope to be invited.” 

He put his hand together and creased his eyebrows as he smiled again. “Yes, of course- It would be a pleasure.” Jack looked ready to go off onto his bicycle again when Mary made a strange sort of noise that caused him to turn around to face her.

“Are you all right?” He turned around and, to his shock, found Mary was crying. He’d never seen her cry. She seemed far too reserved to do such a thing, but here she was- quickly wiping the glistening tears running down her cheeks with her gloves’ fingers.

_ Mary Poppins is crying,  _ Jack thought to himself as he sat next to her. 

He watched as she shut the sketchbook with an exasperated sigh.

“It’s only been eight days, Jack, and I-” Her voice wavered, so she took a deep breath. “I’ve begun to miss her incredibly.”

He turned to her with a sad smile. “I’m sure she misses you too, Mary. She’s in there.”

Jack reached over and put his hand on hers. She looked up and tried to smile. 

Of course she could, she was Mary Poppins and Mary Poppins was never any less than practically perfect. Except, in this moment, she had trouble speaking, hoping more tears didn’t fall down into her lap all of a sudden.

“What happened, Mary Poppins? How did this happen?”

She looked stunned at the question.

“I- I’ve no idea, Jack. The hospital gave Alice a call in the morning after she didn’t come home the night before and- Then, we were informed that she had jumped off of St. Paul’s Cathedral.”

Jack’s expression was exactly like Mary’s had been upon receiving the news. 

“She jumped off of St. Paul’s Cathedral? But- But that’s hundreds of feet high. How could she have made it?”

Mary shrugged, obviously upset by the whole matter every time it arose in conversation. 

“A miracle, they said.”

There was silence as Jack contemplated this statement and as Mary ran through that night over and over again.

“I miss her, Jack.”

Jack turned to her and sighed. “I know, Mary Poppins. But- she’ll come back, I’m certain of it.”

“How do you know such a thing? The people currently in charge of her life itself are unsure, so how could you be?”

Jack gave her a look. “Mary, you might just be the most pessimistic person I know.”

She gasped, then hit him lightly. “How rude! I’m a  _ very  _ optimistic person, thank you, Jack!”

Jack laughed. “Of course you are- but, when it comes to Vivian, you don’t seem that way at all.”

“I’m only- I’m only worried that if I get my hopes up, she’ll seem further away each day.”

“Of course she will, Mary. But you know her. She’s who you turn to when you’ve nowhere else to turn- You’re perfect, but not individually. For each other.”

He smiled.

Mary smiled, sighing as she looked off into the distance. 

“ _ When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions _ ,” Mary said, turning to Jack.

“Is that from some theatre?”

She nodded. “Hamlet, Act IV. It’s one of my favourites, actually.” Under her breath, she muttered, “Vivian’s, too.”

Jack smiled, leaning back onto the park bench.

“She’ll wake up soon, Mary Poppins. I can feel it.”

Mary turned to him as he leaned forward. 

“I can feel it as I felt you would come back.”

To Jack, that was a strong feeling. Mary smiled. 

“Thank you, Jack. Good-day.”

“Good-bye, Mary.” He tipped his tweed cap and smiled as he clambered onto his bicycle.

Mary looked down at her lap, then her crossed arms, and laughed to herself. Perhaps what Jack had said sounded like a rather beautiful thing to say- she saved it in her mind for later.

She looked at the sketchbook on her side, then packed it into her carpet bag.

Little did she know that the last page contained a rather special sketch of her, one she would have seen if only she stayed a little while longer. 

But had she stayed a little while longer, she may not have seen what had happened later.

At home, Gwendolyn sat happily on Mary’s lap as she wrote letters.

_ Tell me who your monsters are,  _ She wrote in swirls,  _ What do you have to face? What is there, in such a place like your mind, that could have caused you to begin cutting your sides? To begin thinking of jumping off of a cathedral as high as three hundred feet.  _

_ If only you could tell me. _

_ Today, I cried. For what felt like the tenth time this week, I cried. I saw Jack in the park today, so we made conversation.  _

_ Thinking has become harder. Sentiment, unfortunately, had muddled mine. I find it hard to go outside nowadays. Although most things seemed like wonders, when there’s nothing to come back to, one can grow tired of wanting to leave in the first place.  _

_ I am in pain- that is because the day is ending, yet somehow, I am never healing. _

_ How long will you be gone? _

Mary sat back, a loud sigh coming from her lips that tickled. Gwendolyn walked in little circles and lay back down again. Mary petted her lightly, listening to the snow and the sound of her purr.

_ I don’t think you have an answer. _

She wrote, then sat back and sighed. 

“All right, Mary Poppins?” 

Mary looked down at Gwendolyn fondly- they’d grown very close in Vivian’s absence. 

“Of course.” 

She sounded like she had more to say, which Gwendolyn remarked and said so. 

“Well, I was merely thinking what little… magic, if it could be called that, I’ve done recently. I haven’t seen the inside of a painting or porcelain bowl in quite some time.”

Gwendolyn meowed in response. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t know what that looked like.” She sighed, getting up after scratching behind the cat’s ears.

Mary was about to walk up the stairs and go read in the warmth and comfort of Vivian’s bedroom when she had a rather marvellous idea. She turned around, hand supporting elbow as it usually did, with a mischievous and almost childlike smile on her lips, so subtle her dimples were even deciding whether to show up or not.

“Although… would you like to?”

Gwendolyn’s ears perked up.

“See the inside of a bowl?”

Mary chuckled warmly.

“Perhaps, yes.”

“I’m a cat, if you haven’t noticed. To most, I don’t talk.”

“I’m aware,” Mary said as she walked towards Gwendolyn, “But as I don’t care to repeat myself, you shan’t be going, I suppose.”

A low growl was heard from Gwendolyn.

“Did you just intrigue me on purpose, or is it because you felt like it?” Her tail swished haughtily.

Mary shrugged, her eyes looking to the window.

“How very…  _ astute _ of you, Gwen. After all, I presumed you were a cat.”

Gwendolyn bared her teeth and hissed in anger, causing Mary to laugh at her.    
“Don’t fret, I was only kidding. Come along, then.” She walked to the front door, heels clicking on the floor loudly to Gwendolyn’s delight.

“Come along where, Mary Poppins?”

Mary didn’t smile, not even subtly, she only said, “The antique shop, of course.” Before opening the door, she said, “Well? Are you coming, or not?”

Gwendolyn meowed a lovely, sweet meow and hopped off of the table and towards Mary with a spring in her step.

When Mary and Gwendolyn arrived at her godfather’s antique shop, there was the sound of an old kettle whistling.

A bell rang as the door opened and Mary called out, “Godfather?”

Gwendolyn heard no reply, but it may have been omitted by the sound of the kettle.

“Godfather, are you there?”

There was then a sound of clattering objects, glass breaking and curses.

“Godfather?” 

“Coming!”

A man in very eccentric clothing appeared from a doorway of beads, rings on his fingers and big flower glasses on his head. 

“Ah, Mary, dearest!” He smiled, extending his arms for a hug. 

She accepted it with delight, surprising Gwendolyn, who knew Mary never really let anyone hug her or give her an embrace other than Vivian- from what she’d seen, that is. 

“Hello, Godfather. I was beginning to wonder why this place looked so empty,” She gave him a small smile, “But then I remembered you sold some stock last week.”

He grinned at her. “How you know these things, I will never know.”

Mary’s gaze shifted to the side as she shrugged. “Indeed, you won’t, Godfather.”

Gwendolyn meowed, as if to alert this man she was here.

“Oh!” He cried in delight as he saw her. “What a magnificent critter you have, Mary!” 

Mary chuckled, then scooped Gwendolyn up with a fond smile.

“She’s not a critter, godfather- she’s my, er, she’s my friend’s cat.”

A laugh came from Mary’s godfather.

“September Wright, by the way. I can see this cat is fairly special.” He nodded curtly at Gwendolyn, who meowed and turned to Mary and said, “Can he hear me?”

Mary looked up. “I don’t know- can he?”

Her godfather smiled. “Perhaps I can hear you, young cat. What a wonderful meow you have.”

Gwendolyn meowed in response. “Thank you.”

“So, who’s cat is this? Which new friend have you made for yourself this time, Mary?”

Mary gave a very subtle smile that, to most, would be almost completely invisible, as she looked down.

“She’s- She’s called Vivian, godfather.”

When Mary blushed, her godfather laughed. “A friend that is a girl or a…” He gave her a small smirk. “A girlfriend?”

Mary looked up in surprise. “Godfather!”

He laughed loudly, putting his hands to his chest as his eyes, painted violet, closed. His hair was wavy and flew about wildly. 

“I’m only kidding, dearest. But, do tell, who is she truly?”

Mary’s blush went from her nose to her ears now. “She’s only a friend, godfather.”

He smiled. “Of course, Mary.”

Gwendolyn watched as Mary muttered under her breath, “I’m rather unsure,” and her godfather looked at her funny.

“Is she your girlfriend, Mary? I really wouldn’t mind if you told me- I’m bubbling with anticipation here.” 

A grin played on his lips as Mary walked suddenly to the other edge of the room, suddenly very interested in some old painting.

“Perhaps,” Mary said softly, just enough for her godfather to hear.

“Perhaps is enough for me, Mary. So- is she your first she?”

Mary spun around. “Of course she is, godfather. When last have you seen me with anyone, other than Bert?”

He grinned. “Never.”

“Exactly,” A proud smile came about her mouth. “So that’s that.”

The conversation was about to end when he said, “I’m assuming you’ve kissed.”

Gwendolyn wanted to laugh at his persistence.

“Alright, yes, if that makes you stop talking.”

He giggled girlishly. “Oh, this is so exciting!” He hugged her once more.

She laughed, rolling her eyes, though she seemed actually quite pleased.

“Now, what can I do for you lot?”

He rushed over to pour some tea for Mary and himself in some peculiar-shaped tea cups, one of an elephant and one of a cat. 

He passed the cat one to Mary.

“We’d like to perhaps do the Autumn trip.”

“Ooh, Autumn’s closed.”

“Winter?”

“Un-un.”

“Summer?”

“Too hot, I’m afraid.”

“Fine.” Mary huffed. “August?”

September took some time to ponder over this.

“Yes, that’s open! Oh, and,” He whispered then, “The magpies are back, so’s the mice.” 

Mary smiled at him. “How wonderful.”

Gwendolyn hissed a little at the sound of mice.

“Oh, do not worry, young cat. They’re very blind mice, so much so I doubt they’ll see you. Don’t eat them, please- they have families, after all.” 

Mary chuckled. “Is now a bad time, godfather?”

“Of course not!” He exclaimed, smiling at the pair. “Come along, then. Just a few steps there and down…” They arrived at a long, narrow staircase. “There.”

Gwendolyn retreated onto Mary’s shoulder. She stroked her. “It’s all right, it’s only a little bit dark. It’ll be quick.” 

Gwendolyn didn’t move a bit.

Mary put one foot down onto the first step, then was jolted forward. 

“Safe voyage, Mary!” He said, waving from the now faraway top of the staircase.

She waved back. Gwendolyn meowed so Mary stroked her again.

“Are you frightened, Gwen?” She asked softly, pointing slowly to a wall. “Watch the mice- it’s what I always do.” 

Gwendolyn then saw, to her awe and confusion, tiny little mice scurrying across shelves, fixing and restoring everything from frames to pots and vases. Three mice in the corner were also fixing a clock.

“Wow,” the cat breathed out, utterly amazed. “How do they do this, Mary Poppins?”

Mary smiled as a mouse investigated them and slowly retreated to its friends.

“They’re tinkers, I assume. Little busy bees with lots of energy.”

Then appeared the paintings.

The mice, long gone, waved to Mary as she left. 

The paintings were a new kind of interesting, Gwendolyn thought. They were big and small, fat and thin. Many were of different animals, a few people, and flowers.

“Well, how about that?” 

A voice suddenly said, surprising Gwendolyn.

“Who was that?” She asked.

The paintings chuckled, along with Mary, as she descended.

“It’s been going on forever,” One said, smiling.

“How’s about that cat, huh? She looks a fine fellow!” 

“Mary, dear! She’s always so flattering in those outfits!” 

“Shh, all of you! Shut up, the lot of you! Oi!” A rather rude one said. 

Mary scoffed. 

“They’re a bunch of jabberers,” Gwendolyn said, laughing into Mary’s ear and tickling her. 

“They are indeed-” She was cut off by the stairs coming to a halt.

“Now, come along-” She grabbed Gwendolyn off of her shoulder and cradled her in her arms. “The door should be right..” She read over softly a few titles, then smiled as she opened the door of one, seizing it by a brass handle. “Here!” 

Light flooded the area surrounding them, wind blasting through. Mary smiled.

“Would you like to go inside first?” 

Gwendolyn jumped down and walked on the soft grass. “This is lovely!” She said.

Mary soon followed behind, watching as she was surrounded by a heap of flowers in a small whirlwind. Then, she had changed attires completely, and was in a blouse and navy skirt. Not ones from home, then.

She then walked a little more far forward and ran down the hill.

Gwendolyn, surprised, followed.

And what an adventure they had.

“They’re an odd set of people, my family. Very inhumane, you may say. Although I’m quite sure some part of them is human, I’m not sure… which one.” Mary said when they got home.

Gwendolyn meowed happily. 

“It’s alright,” She said, closing her eyes in delight. “I was glad to see something as extraordinary as that place. Thank you.” 

Mary, crouched down, smiled as she rubbed Gwendolyn’s ears. 

“Of course.” She got up and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “Now, I’m off to see Vivian. I’ll see you sometime soon, then.”

Gwendolyn meowed a goodbye, then watched as Mary shut the door.

☂

It was six forty-five when Mary headed to the London Hospital. She had three hours before visiting hours would be completely over, so she decided to go early as she hadn’t gone for very long the day before. She hugged herself, even though her coat kept her warm, for the wind was very cold. 

Her adventure with Gwendolyn had taken an unpleasant turn. Had she still been with the Banks family, perhaps she would have had a more enjoyable time, although then she would not have been able to meet Gwendolyn.

The flowers in the pots looked less malnourished this time as she passed them, but she began to grow a little mad at the owners who didn’t take such good care of their plants- who were live things.

She found it amusing to be constantly seeing new receptionists and people at the hospital. 

Mary was smiling as she entered the room and pulled up the chair.

The door shut and she looked towards it, then to Vivian.

“Hello, Vivian. I hope you’re well, but- I’ve not much to tell you. I went on the most peculiar outing with Gwendolyn to visit some of my family. They’re rather rude, if I should point out-” She sighed loudly. “I do wish you could wake up.” 

There was utter silence in the room.

“If only you could truly tell me if you hear me. You see, when most people have loved ones,” She blushed lightly, fiddling with her gloves. “That either pass or go into long comas, they’ve more of a family around them. I wouldn’t like to say I’m your only family, but- There’s not much option except the Bankses, Alice or… well, me.” 

She laughed at herself. “I’m glad for now I won’t be told if I’m speaking nonsense- I know I am. It’s only-” Her breath hitched a little bit. “Oh, goodness, I miss you. You’re the most interesting person I know, Vivian. I only wish you were at home to light up the place like you usually do. I’d like to say that you’re a star, but perhaps that’s too strange.” She looked to the ceiling, then back down.

“If my mother were here, I’d like to think she would tell me to grow up. I’ve truly grown out of my practical-perfection at this point, I’m afraid, mother.” She smiled softly.

“I’m afraid, mother. I’m afraid she won’t wake up, and-” She felt as if she was about to cry.

“If you could, if that’s possible in whatever land you are in- Give her back to me,” Mary paused, her breath hitching and her voice breaking as a single tear fell onto her lap. 

“Please,” She murmured.

With a deep breath, Mary began to recite a sonnet- one she’d always adored, even as a child.

“ _ I don’t think that I’ve been in love as such, _

_ Although I liked a few folk pretty well. _

_ Love must be vaster than my smiles or touch,  _

_ For brave men died and empires rose and fell. _

_ For love: girls followed boys to foreign lands _

_ And men have followed women into hell. _ ” 

A small smile crept onto her lips as she held Vivian’s hand.

“ _ In plays and poems, someone understands, _

_ There’s something makes us more than blood and bone _

_ And more than biological demands.  _

_ For me, love’s like the wind, unseen, unknown. _

_ I see the trees are bending where it’s been, _

_ I know that it leaves wreckage where it’s blown- _ ”

A sigh was heard in the still silence of the room, then a grunt of effort.

“ _ I really don’t know what ‘I love you’ means- _ ”

Mary looked up. Vivian’s eyes met hers.

“ _ I think it means ‘Don’t leave me here alone’. _ ” 

Mary’s hands flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

Vivian smiled softly at her, watching as Mary slowly stood. 

Then she bent down and pressed a fond kiss to her lips. Vivian smiled as she put a hand to Mary’s cheek, pulling her close. A girlish giggle escaped her lips as she briefly pulled away. They continued until Vivian, practically breathless, said, “I could hear you.”

Mary sat down with a thud onto her chair, taking Vivian’s hands in hers.

“You- You could?” She asked, her heart feeling suddenly very light. 

Her chest lifted when she smiled- she imagined it being filled with dozens of butterflies flying around it.

“I could- I could hear…” She paused to look at Mary’s hands. “I could hear your stories, and they were wonderful. I- I have reasons to believe I was truly in them, too.”

Mary’s eyes, still filled with tears, glistened in the light. “Oh, Vivian-” She couldn’t speak.

Vivian pressed another fond kiss to Mary’s lips, who accepted it with great delight.

“-Oh!” She pulled away, surprising Vivian, who cocked an eyebrow.

“I- I should tell them you’re awake, Vivian.” She quickly got up, hearing a brief chuckle from Vivian behind her.

Her smile couldn’t be contained as she walked to the doctor, who stood with a nurse, looking over a clipboard. She tapped his shoulder, still smiling. He turned around.

“Ah, Mary- what is it I can help you with?” He handed the nurse his clipboard, who smiled.

“Doctor- She’s…” She took a breath. “She’s awake, doctor.”

When Mary and Vivian were walking home, hand in hand for the first time in what had felt like months, they were watched. 

Mary was unsure if it was because of the two of them being together, or because of Vivian looking slightly uncertain of how to walk. She looked as if in a daze.

When they finally arrived at Oswald Avenue, Mr Eferium’s door was open, and he stood there, looking at them in awe. He rushed down the stairs and hugged Vivian, who smiled as she hugged him.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re back.”

Vivian grinned as she pulled away.

Everything hurt, but to be happy cleared it up to a certain amount.

“Me too. Thank you, Patrick.”

They smiled at him as they unlocked the door and Vivian took her first step- a shaky one, as her foot was still broken- into her home.

Gwendolyn rushed over to her and rubbed herself against her owner’s feet, then was scooped up by Mary so Vivian could stroke her.

“I’m so happy to be home.” She smiled, sighing as she walked over to her favourite armchair and looked around. Mary gave her a grin. 

“You’re- It’s wonderful that you’re home, Vivian.” She walked slowly, almost uncertainly, towards Vivian, who chuckled.

“Come here already, Mary Poppins.” She said, laughing as Mary walked towards her and picked her up then sat down on the armchair, Vivian on her lap.

For what was probably almost the complete remainder of the day, they sat in the armchair, kissing and talking to each other.

Later, they sat at the wooden table, eating an amount of desserts parents would find far too grand. They were laughing, throwing their heads back, tears in their eyes.

Mary had missed this.

She had missed every ounce of Vivian’s personality, whatever it was, whatever aspect.

“Perhaps your magic seeped into my conscious, Mary?”

They were debating how Vivian had felt Mary’s dreams in her own imagination. 

“Perhaps it did, but- They were lovely no matter how they happened.” 

Vivian laughed, looking down as she placed a hand on Mary’s and her pastry on her plate.

There was silence for a few moments until Vivian muttered, “I wanted to apologise, actually.”

Mary cocked an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For…” She took a breath. “For jumping. I thought I could solve everything by doing so, but I only made it worse for everyone around me and-”

“What?”

Vivian looked up. 

“Why on  _ Earth  _ would you apologise for something like that, Vivian?” Mary’s voice was rising, so much so that Vivian could feel goosebumps raising on her arms.

“I only thought-”

“No, don’t you  _ dare _ apologise!” Mary shouted, surprising Vivian. “How would you think that that caused anyone more harm than it did me? I’m not a selfish person, Vivian Ruby, but what you did- It wasn’t wrong! It was my fault-  _ I _ left you alone for a decade,  _ I  _ didn’t realise what was going on in your mind, so much so that when I doubted you were actually all right,  _ I did nothing. _ ” Mary’s eyes were suddenly filled with tears. “Do you realise how much hurt that caused me?”

Vivian sat up straight, her chest raised as it usually did when she was surprised. Mary turned away, embarrassed. 

“Don’t- Don’t look at me, please,” She murmured softly, closing her eyes. 

Vivian stared at her in surprise, then pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“Vivian, I-” 

“Shh.”

Mary quietened down after some time, still teary-eyed. When they pulled apart, Vivian said, “That’s wasn’t your fault. I- I think you’re trying to tell me it wasn’t mine, either, but- Mary, are you telling me you knew this whole time?”

Mary turned away, unable to look Vivian in the eye.

Vivian was now the one beginning to cry.

“And what a  _ horrible  _ human I must’ve looked like, Mary-” Her voice broke. “So that you didn’t protect me-” Mary whipped her head around.

“Vivian, it was only a theory, I never thought-” 

Vivian hugged her tightly. Mary’s eyes widened. 

And as she watched Vivian get up slowly, hobbling around on her one injured foot and one all right foot, she frowned. 

She watched the scars move on Vivian’s body as she did, twisting little by little into a new shape. 

Her skin was carved with scars that someone else had earned- and that wasn’t right, Mary thought.

She and Vivian danced that night while cooking, laughing at each other for hours on end.

And in bed that night, they didn’t talk. They simply lay close to each other, wide awake, hoping they would fall asleep but also wishing they could stay awake.

“Vivian?”

She turned her head. “Yes?”

“I- I love you.” Mary mumbled into her pillow, almost hoping it would go unnoticed.

Vivian chuckled, then took Mary’s hand in hers.

“I love you much more.”

“That’s not possible.” Mary huffed.

Vivian chuckled.

She was feeling very lucky- and not just to be alive.


	17. contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which vivian and mary talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh this has been a ride

When Mary woke up the next morning, there was an empty space next to her.

For a second, her stomach lurched, thinking that Vivian had left at some point during the night. Although before she could do anything, or register the situation at all, some loud clanging came from downstairs.

Mary, somehow still in her everyday clothes- although these were more comfortable- got out of bed reluctantly and walked down the stairs.

Curses came from the kitchen as Mary approached, which quickly subsided as her footsteps sounded.

When Mary arrived in the kitchen, she watched in surprise as Vivian stood, hands behind her back like a guilty child, a big grin on her face.

“Mary! Oh, you’re up, then!” 

Mary crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

“Oh, fine- I was only,” Vivian huffed, showing Mary the little chaotic scene in front of her. “Trying to make you a decent breakfast, although it seems when one has recently recovered from some hospital ventures, one forgets how to even cook normally!” She exclaimed, practically stomping over to the dining table and pulling out a chair to sit on.

Mary watched this scene with a glint in her eye, only laughing as Vivian sat down, a glower on her face. 

“Don’t worry, Vivian-” She walked over to the stove and continued where Vivian had left off. Vivian watched with interest as Mary cooked, eventually getting up to observe what she was doing. Mary, out the corner of her eye, saw Vivian approach, surprising her then with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you for making the effort.” 

Vivian blushed a tad. “Of course!” She exclaimed, looking slightly self-satisfied. Mary chuckled.

“Now, sit down. It’s almost ready.”

Vivian, with intrigue, looked at the food. She then made a sound of delight as she glanced up at Mary as if to make sure she was allowed to eat what was sitting before her. Mary, arms crossed, chuckled.

She nodded, watching with her familiar glint in her eye as Vivian quickly took a bite and moaned in pleasure.

“I haven’t eaten for what feels like forever!”

Mary smiled. “That’s likely because you haven’t eaten a proper meal in eight days, Vivian.”

Vivian nodded absentmindedly, still eating pleasurably when Mary sat down.

“Listen, Vivian-” Vivian looked up with raised eyebrows, swallowing whatever she had been eating. “I know this may not seem very,” Mary motioned with her hands wildly, “Serious to you, although I myself have been thinking about it for quite some time.” She took Vivian’s free hand in her own and looked her dead in the eye. Vivian looked terrified.

“Oh, don’t fret, it’s not  _ that _ serious. I was only thinking of what we are- I never know how to refer to myself as when people ask me who I am, according to you.”

Vivian’s eyes widened and she threw her head back as she laughed.

“I honestly thought this was a life or death question, Mary! You scared the living daylights out of me with that look.” 

Mary looked to the side.

“It seems I always do that… The Bankses were always frightened!” A smile came upon her face.

Vivian smiled back. “So,” She took both of Mary’s hands. “To answer your question, you’re my girlfriend. I don’t exactly care if anyone finds that term strange or not, but you’re courting me, I’m courting you- together, that usually means those people are a couple.”

Mary blushed as she looked away a final time. 

“Well yes, I suppose you’re right…” She then muttered something to herself, which seemed to satisfy her as she gave a small little glance at Vivian, who cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

“I was thinking that ‘Vivian’s girlfriend’ has an oddly nice sound to it, don’t you think?”

Vivian grinned.

“Of course it does- Just like ‘Mary Poppins’ girlfriend’ does.”

They grinned at each other for a while until Vivian resumed eating. After a while, Mary cleared her throat and put a hand to her mouth to finish chewing.

“Vivian, I-” She laughed to herself. “What I truly wanted to ask you was- are you, well, all right?”

Vivian had gotten up and was busy putting her plate in the sink as she was being asked this. She hesitated for quite some time and there was a long silence- Mary was about to ask again as Vivian turned around slowly. 

“What kind of an answer are you expecting from me?”

Mary furrowed her brows. 

“Well, any answer would do-”

“Mary,  _ what  _ answer do you want me to give you?” She gestured wildly with her hands, growing upset. Vivian closed her eyes and looked up. 

Mary stared at her in concern, not knowing what to say.

“I- I’ve only just recovered from an eight-day coma, I struggle to remember things and I recently jumped off of a 365-feet building- I wouldn’t say I’m in the most marvellous shape.”

Mary shifted in her seat and leaned her elbow against the chair.

Vivian then put a hand to her lips as if to quieten herself. She then turned to face the kitchen sink. 

“I was thinking, while I was in that state- that I didn’t feel very human. I felt so… so alone, so distant. But I think I realised that, in fact,” Mary could hear Vivian’s voice waver. 

She got up and went to stand next to her, leaning against the side of the kitchen cupboards as she watched her with a curious look on her face. Vivian didn’t even glance up at her, she just sighed. Mary crossed her arms, shifting again.

“I’m still human enough to feel the pain.”

Mary watched as Vivian’s lips quivered, then as her entire facade began to crumble into tears. She muffled her sobs with a hand, closing her eyes.

Mary slowly walked closer to her and pulled her in for an embrace. 

She stroked her hair lightly and kissed the side of her head. She was speechless, but she knew this had happened before, so she knew that the best thing to do was to remain silent.

Vivian pressed her even closer to her own body, as if to let go would be fatal. For what felt like forever, they stayed in silence in that embrace.

Then Vivian, her voice still a bit shaky from her crying, said, “There was a girl, once- I really was quite fond of her.” Mary pulled back, still holding Vivian’s hands in her own, guiding her to the dining table. 

“Her name was Austin- a typical Texas girl, although she didn’t have the accent. She was new and very different to every other person I’d met. This was-” Vivian looked up, let go of Mary’s hands and counted on her fingers. “Perhaps five or six years ago? I finally told her I found her beautiful and she kissed me and then, the next day, she asked me to be her girlfriend. She was probably my fourth girlfriend then, including you,” She paused to smile at Mary, who smiled back. “So it was still new for me- It still is, honestly. Although what happened is that she was very jealous, considering I’ve met a few jealous people in my time. She was always questioning where I went and who I was with. Then, one day, she just- snapped. She had these fits of rage in which I became very afraid of her. That’s how I found that little path in the woods.”

“I vowed to not let anyone close to me again, although-” She glanced at Mary as if to check if she should continue, receiving a nod of confirmation. 

“It was horrible, what she did- If I were to look back over and over again, I’d remember every minute detail. The fact that my house didn’t feel like a safe space, being shoved against the wall and punched in the stomach, the sun only beginning to rise,” Vivian sighed. “I was so foolish.”

Mary looked appalled. 

“What did you do about her?” She asked worriedly, a hand hesitating over her mouth.

“I thought it was a once-off. I kept coming back to her, especially since she was one of the only people I could rely on. Jack was having a bit of a hard time and the Banks family was not around. So,” Vivian took a deep breath, “I left her. It took me about two or three months to realise what she was doing was wrong. When I tried to leave her, she hit me.” Vivian had a strange look on her face, one Mary couldn’t decipher. “Perhaps she even relied on me a bit too.”

“Then when you returned, I wondered if I’d striked lucky. Then this,” She gestured again with her hands, “Whole ordeal happened.” She put a hand on Mary’s for some form of comfort. For a few moments, there was silence.

“Why do you have scars there, Vivian?” Mary suddenly asked, reaching over to touch the very faded cuts on her neck. 

“Oh, rather don’t… touch there. It was a bit of a strange time, wasn’t it? I think we can move past that.”

Mary smiled softly.

“Of course, if it makes you feel better.”

“It does,” She smiled.

“Good.”

There was silence.

“I hope I’m not overwhelming you with all my bizarre stories about my life, Mary. I would hate to scare you off,” Vivian said.

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Of course you aren’t! I- I beg your pardon for the bizarre departure I made, leaving you all alone in what would have been such a crucial time for me to be around you…” She had a far-off look in her eye.

“You can’t run from time, Vivian- You deserve the love you’re given and I hope you’re aware of that.”

Vivian looked down and blushed. “Do you mean the love you’re giving me?”

Mary shrugged and smiled enigmatically. “Perhaps, perhaps not.”

She sighed. 

“Right!” Mary clapped her hands together, startling Gwendolyn, who was nearby. “I think to… lighten the mood, considering you’ve gone through some horrible turmoil throughout your lifetime, why not make a memory?”

Vivian cocked her eyebrows. 

“Christmas, Vivian- You weren’t awake for Christmas, so why not recreate it? At least for a moment or two!” Mary’s eyes sparkled.

Vivian shrugged, a small smile on her lips. “Why not? I’ll go fetch the tree and decorations. Wait here.” She quickly darted up the staircase, leaving Mary staring after her until she came back. Mary watched with wonder as Vivian carried a rather medium-sized tree down the stairs, a box- likely filled with decorations- in her hands, too.

She grabbed that from Vivian, hoping to lighten her load, then put it down speedily on the couch. She then rushed to help Vivian carry the tree until the fireplace.

“There!” Vivian smiled and put her hands on her hips, proud of herself. Mary chuckled as she grabbed the box from the couch.

“Now, come along- Let’s decorate this magnificent tree.” Vivian said with a grin at Mary, who handed her some decorations from the box.

It was around noon when the snow began to fall and Mary and Vivian were still talking as they decorated the tree.

“Has Christmas always been so special for you, Mary?”

Mary nodded. “It was the one occasion I could give the Banks presents other than when I, well, left them.” It sounded very sad as she said that.

“Well, I don’t exactly want to ruin your moment but- at the orphanage, it was always, ‘Christmas, Schmistmas’.” Vivian grumbled as she tried to think of how her caretakers sounded.

Mary gasped and threw a bauble at Vivian, who laughed. 

“You bite your tongue!” Mary said, laughing, too.

“It’s not my opinion! I was only thinking of the people at the orphanage, not me.” 

Vivian moved her shoulders around, groaning a bit as she put another little fake cherry onto one of the branches. Mary smiled softly, peering over at Vivian.

“All right there?” She asked, moving slowly towards her. Vivian nodded.

“My shoulders are just a tad sore from all this decorating and-” Mary began to massage her shoulders, causing Vivian to moan a little, a chuckle coming from Mary as she did so. When she stopped, Vivian gave a little groan of discontent. Mary smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Now, how about some music?” Vivian asked, giving her shoulders a little shake after ending her enthrallment in Mary’s light massage.

Mary peeped her head from behind the tree, watching in silence as Vivian put a record on. It hummed silently a tune Mary didn’t recognise, although it was very calming. As she put one of the last few items onto the tree, an idea struck her. 

“Wait here,” She told an already still Vivian, who had a puzzled look on her face. 

She rushed up the stairs and grabbed some things from her carpet bag.

When she returned, Vivian was busying herself with putting some new wood into the fireplace.

“Vivian, would you care to come here?”

Vivian, in turn, walked, or rather, strutted over, somehow in an entirely new dress- or perhaps Mary hadn’t noticed it earlier. She sat down on the table, not the chairs, waiting for Mary to produce some extraordinary thing from her hands- which she indeed did do- although it was not apparent immediately. Mary blushed as she said, 

“They’re letters- Ones I wrote in response to you or perhaps even made up myself. I thought you’d like to read them.” Mary turned around, waiting for Vivian to open them as she walked to the couch to sit down and relish in the warmth of the room.

Vivian suddenly got up and walked straight to Mary, sitting down next to her. Mary smiled lightly, a puzzled look in her eyes.

“ _ Flying can be a dangerous adventure, especially when one is so high up in the clouds _ …” Vivian trailed off, looking up at Mary.

“Mary Poppins, where do you come from?”

Mary was surprised by the question, although she did smile a very subtle smile.

“Where’s your home, exactly?”

Mary touched Vivian’s hand lightly before getting up and wandering a bit about. 

“Didn’t I tell you that tale?” Mary’s eyes were glistening in the light of the fireplace and the Christmas tree lights. 

Vivian got up and hugged Mary from behind, her hands on her waist as she lightly swayed to the side. 

“The tale of the girl whose mother passed on?” 

Mary spun around to face Vivian, a smile on her lips, although her eyes were still glistening. 

“Not only that- the girl who was left quite alone when she did.”

“For once, my normality has touched your small ounce of it.”

“Perhaps it has,” Mary said, placing her hand on Vivian’s cheek. She gave her a fond smile. “But at this particular moment, all I would like to do is-” She pressed a very soft kiss to Vivian’s lips. “-this.”

Vivian laughed. 

“Alright, then- Don’t simply think you could get out of a situation like this, especially…” She pressed a slightly harder kiss to Mary’s lips.

Mary laughed and guided Vivian over to the couch, sitting down with her. 

“Do you mind if I- If I kiss you?” Vivian blushed a little. Mary grinned at her. 

“Of course not-” She was then cut off by Vivian kissing her, to which she smiled and said nothing.

For  _ this  _ was what Mary found perfect.

“I have something I want to show you,” Vivian smiled as she pulled away. “Would you mind to wait here for a while?”

Mary smiled as she shifted to face her, crossing her arms. 

“Of course.”

Vivian rushed up the stairs and grabbed a book with her hand, then yelled as she hit her foot. 

“Vivian?” Mary’s concern in her voice was even visible on her face as she walked up to where Vivian was, sitting on the floor with watery eyes.

“Are you all right? You had a bit of a nasty fall, love-” She helped Vivian up with one hand and with the other grabbed the book from Vivian’s hand.

She smiled as she put it under her arm, proceeding to pick Vivian up and carry her down the stairs.

Vivian chuckled as she did so, although she didn’t really mind. 

“Have you ever considered me as less than a child?”

Mary grinned at her. “Never.”

She lightly put Vivian down on the couch, sitting down next to her and opening the book. Vivian sidled closer up to her, partially for warmth, partially to see closer.

“What’s this?” 

Vivian grinned. “It’s a photo album, Mary Poppins- have you never seen one before?” 

Mary looked baffled at this accusation. “Of course I have! The very notion- I’ve even made you one, love. The one with Jack’s pictures-”

Vivian grinned. “Of course I know, Mary- I’m only teasing.”

“Now, you may as well show me this photo album’s contents, seeing as it’s already open.”

Vivian took the album from Mary’s hands and began sifting through it, murmuring to herself.

“No, no, no- Aha!” She showed the picture to Mary. 

The picture was a soft, faded one, of a girl in pigtails with bows attached to them and a lovely blue dress with polka dots on the skirt. Her grin was wide and her eyes were, too, although she looked much too happy. 

“This… This is beautiful, Vivian-” Mary took the one side of the photo Vivian held. 

“Who is she?” she asked, smiling softly.

Vivian looked at her, then looked back at the photo and sighed, “Me.”

Mary’s eyes widened as they began to talk, which went on until around four in the afternoon.

As Vivian began to get up to go make herself a warm drink, Mary shouted, “Vivian, come here a second.”

Vivian walked towards her girlfriend with a small frown on her face. “Yes, what is it?” She asked.

Mary smiled a very subtle smile, enigmatic, esoteric, whatever the word for it may be.

“I’m unsure if this is the most compelling and most…  _ astounding _ of news, but-”

She put her hands on Vivian’s waist, leaned forward and whispered into her ear, 

“ _ If you know you cannot keep me forever, _

_ And that the wind will take me away, _

_ I’d like to make you a promise… _ ”

She looked Vivian in the eye now, whose frown had grown and her eyes glistened.

“ _ I’ll stay. _ ” Mary murmured, waiting for a reaction. 

And oh did she get one- Vivian’s hands wrapped round Mary’s stomach and she kissed her, pulling apart only once, with tear-filled eyes, to say, “Do you really mean it?”

Perhaps that was something even more perfect, if one could top the previous.

_ If. _

☂

Vivian set down her paintbrush as Mary walked in, covering the easel with her whole body. Mary cocked an eyebrow. 

“It’s only a project, nothing much-” Vivian smiled. “I’m unsure if I want you to see it yet.”

“When one is unsure, it’s usually best to remain true to one’s conscience.” Mary walked towards Vivian and said, “This may be quite quick to ask, but would you like to perhaps cycle this evening?” 

Vivian pondered this for a bit and smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Wonderful indeed. Does two hours suit you?”

“Of course it does. Now, what to do until then?” 

Mary grinned. “Perhaps I could cook you something- I haven’t done that in some time.” 

Vivian nodded. “Perfect- I’ll be down in five minutes.”

Mary laughed as she walked down the stairs, then stopped. “Oh, and, Vivian?”

Vivian, busy with her painting, spun around. “Yes?”

“Do try and sound less like me,” She turned around to walk down. “If you can, that is.”

Vivian chuckled as she packed up her tools and covered the easel with a cloth.

When she walked down, Mary was already busy with her cooking, the sound of an oven quite prominent among the silence.

Vivian silently went to go sit down and watch Mary until she was done, placing two plates of food in front of her. Vivian glanced up at Mary with a small smile, then plunged her fork into the meal in front of her. Mary smiled softly as she watched Vivian, still silent as she sat down and put her hands on the table in front of her.

In between mouthfuls, Vivian mumbled, “Do the Banks know I’m awake?”

Mary’s eyes widened and she paused, then pointed a finger at Vivian as she leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms.

“No, unfortunately not- Would it be a good opportunity to go tell them sometime soon or are you…” She smiled again. “Exhausted?”

Vivian looked up and put a hand to her mouth as she finished chewing. “No, I’m all right. I think it would be nice to at least say…” She had a sudden distant look in her eyes. “I haven’t seen them for eight days, when before that I hadn’t seen them for five years.” 

She sat back and said, “It’s strange- one doesn’t seem to miss another until they’re truly gone or at least, out of reach.”

Mary nodded. 

There was silence again as Vivian finished eating, occasionally talking to Mary about the odd topic here and there, or only to touch her warm hands with her cold ones. Mary found it bizarre that it hadn’t yet changed.

Vivian then smiled the most charismatic smile in Mary’s direction, holding her hands tighter. It was a wonder anyone could resist that smile, Mary thought to herself. 

Vivian took one of her hands in her own, pressed a soft kiss to it and laughed as Mary blushed. 

“Now, how would you like to go cycling?” Mary asked.

Mary cocked her head from side to side and grinned. 

“Only a tad.”

Vivian chuckled. “Alright then, let’s go.” She got up and sidled up next to Mary, sneaking her arm around her waist. She glanced up at her, smiling and blushing. Mary glanced at her too, smiling as she, too, put her hand round Vivian’s waist.

“If you’ll give me a single second to put on my coat, I promise I’ll do this later on,” She reluctantly pulled away from Vivian and gave her her coat, then grabbed her own and shuffled it on.

Mary was about to smile, but pursed her lips to stop it. Vivian had been wearing the coat she’d given her since she’d woken up.

When they walked out of the front door, closing it as Gwendolyn meowed a goodbye, it was snowing. Although the snow didn’t directly hit them and it wasn’t all that cold, Vivian shivered. She smiled as she took one of the bicycles by the handles, then grabbed the rear. 

“Would you like to take mine or that one?”

Mary stood with crossed arms, smiling and said, “Yours, if you don’t mind.”

Vivian blushed and looked down a bit. “Of course, I’ll take the blue one.”

Mary took it from Vivian and handed her the other one with the same astonishing strength she picked her up with.

“Would you like to lead?” 

Mary nodded lightly, then slowly lifted herself onto it. Vivian smiled lightly as she did so herself, then watching in a bit more awe than usual as Mary began to not pedal the bicycle, yet moved forward. 

She smiled, knowing this was not abnormal for someone like Mary. 

As they pedaled off, passing places they’d been around and in all the time. When they finally arrived in Cherry Tree Lane, Vivian’s heart was pounding- she didn’t know why she was anxious, although it didn’t decrease the stress by hovering at 17 Cherry Tree Lane’s gate.

“You might as well go on in, Vivian.” A familiar voice was heard far away and both Mary and Vivian turned.

“Jane?” Vivian was surprised to be finding her here at this time.

“You’re lively, dear! Still alive, it seems.” She turned to Mary with a faint smile, as if they shared a small secret between the two of them that Vivian did not know. She was almost certain they had plotted a scheme; after all, she had been in a coma for eight full days. 

“Indeed I am.” She let Jane hug her, although she still looked reluctant to be touched. Mary felt an odd sense of pride in being one of the only people that Vivian let hug her.

“Are you off to tell the same to Michael and the children?”

“Yes, we are,” Vivian started, but was interrupted by sudden squeals and sounds. “Although it looks as if we’re too late.” She grinned.

All her anxiety melted away as the children came pouring out of the front door of 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Michael walked slowly down, smiling at his children hugging their former nanny. 

“Well, what a surprise!” He said, hands on hips as he stood on the side, watching Ellen and the children embrace Vivian. She smiled up at him on the steps.

“Hello, Mr Banks. I’m glad to see you’re in good shape. And,” She looked down at the children and grinned at their faces. Their smiles said enough. “I’m sure these boys and girl are too.”

Mary came up behind her girlfriend and put her hand on her shoulder, grinning as the children looked at her. 

“Are you ready to go, love?” She asked, blushing a little as everyone looked at her.

Vivian turned around, smiling at Mary.

“Of course. Goodbye, everyone. I’ll see you soon.” She waved as she climbed back onto her bicycle, this time leading as Mary followed. She blew a kiss to the Banks, who all waved back at her. 

Mary grinned from behind her, coming up to Vivian’s side and turning to her with a soft smile on her lips.

Vivian turned, her trouser cuffs flowing a tad in the breeze. “What?”

“Nothing,” Mary smiled to herself.

“Mary, what is it? If you’re to think of saying something, say it.”

Mary grinned, stopping next to a sidewalk by a tree in a slightly secluded neighbourhood. 

“Go on, spit it out.” She said, laughing as she kicked out the bicycle stopper, crossing her arms and sitting on the bench under the tree.

“You’re-” Mary kicked out her own stopper and sat on the bench next to Vivian, turning towards her. “You look rather beautiful just sitting here-” Vivian then took Mary’s hands in her own, then let go to put one on her cheek. Mary leaned into her touch, smiling a little.

Vivian pressed a fond kiss to Mary’s lips and wove her fingers into her hair very lightly.

“Vivian, please-”

Vivian pulled away, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. “What- Is something wrong, Mary?”

Mary’s eyes widened and she laughed softly. “No, no, of course not- It’s only… nothing.”

“Such a useful word, isn’t it?” Vivian said, quoting Mary and making her smile.

“It’s only… You do realise I cannot stay forever,” She made an outward motion to the space around them. “Here.”

Vivian’s features softened and she seemed to look sadder. 

“Of course,” She put her hands in her lap and looked down. “Right,” She murmured to herself. Mary looked at her with a slight concern in her eyes.

“Are you all right, Vivian?”

Vivian huffed a little. “It’s just that… you only yesterday promised you’d stay and you’re already making plans to leave?” She motioned with her hands. “How long do you even plan to stay for?”

Mary turned towards Vivian, then turned away and pursed her lips and gnawed her bottom lip a bit. 

“It depends. I’ve never actually stayed… here… before.” Her voice trailed off.

Vivian leaned forward a bit to look at Mary. “So you mean to tell me you’re staying… for me?”

“Of course I am. Whom else?” 

Vivian seemed to lighten up a bit. “I have no clue.” And under her breath she murmured, “Huh,” to which Mary laughed lightly. 

Vivian turned towards her, a smile on her lips. 

“Do you mind if I-” She started, but she needn’t say much else. Mary only smiled knowingly. 

“Of course you may,” She put a still gloved hand to her cheek and kissed her.

Vivian smiled against her lips, forgetting all about their cycling trip and only thinking about the feel of Mary’s lips on hers.

When they had finally gotten back on their bicycles, it was dark. Mary had chosen to stay out for a bit, guiding Vivian along a pathway she had never seen before.

“Are you sure you know this route?” 

Mary turned back, her hand still in Vivian’s. It was warm, Vivian thought, which was peasant compared to her cold hands. It was always a problem to have cold hands, because it made her generally feel cold and her body did not particularly like the cold.

“Yes, I do- Now, enough fussing.” She let go of Vivian’s hands, but not before pulling her to her side and removing her gloves.

“We’ve arrived.”

Vivian, breathless at the scene before her, muttered, “So it should seem,” with large eyes. Mary smiled softly at her bewilderment.

The scene before her, in fact, was very beautiful indeed. Dozens of fireflies scattered themselves across the area, the moon highlighting the trees ever so slightly and the breeze ever so cold that Vivian, when sitting down next to Mary, huddled into her for warmth.

Mary chuckled as she put an arm around Vivian, kissing her forehead lightly. The sound of the fireflies buzzing about was calming, although the only sounds Vivian could clearly hear were the sounds of Mary’s breathing. For some reason, as she glanced up at Mary, whose porcelain skin was even lighter with the moonlight, she felt compelled to kiss her. Without a single thought, she sat up straight and pressed another kiss to her lips. Mary pulled away, causing Vivian to grumble slightly in discontent.

“Vivian…” Mary’s voice trailed off a little. “Do you really believe that’s all you want to do at this moment?” Mary smiled, knowing she had missed it every day Vivian had been gone- in truth, she likely wanted it more than Vivian herself did.

“I-” Vivian put her hands in her lap, looking up. “I’m unsure of a lot of things.”

“So it would seem, most are.”

“Although being with you is not one of those things.”

Mary smiled. “You once told Ellen you were not a casanova- I firmly disagree.”

They both chuckled. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you again, or am I becoming rather annoying?” Vivian asked, blushing.

“Not at all.” And so they sat there for some time, on the dirt ground, surrounded by fireflies and moonlit trees, in an embrace.

As Vivian lightly pulled away, Mary looked at her cheeks. Vivian stared at her with a puzzled look in her eye. Slowly, she watched, as Mary brought a hand to Vivian’s face, tracing her features ever so slowly and ever so lightly with one finger.

“I’ve never noticed your freckles cascade down your nose,” Mary traced Vivian’s nose, smiling, “Until your neck, even,” She traced her jawline and her neck, then, raising goosebumps on her arms and a blush from her cheeks to her ears.

Vivian laughed.

“Do you intend for us to go home now or-”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Mary then looked up at the sky, the moon interplaying between the trees and the night clouds.

“Aren’t they lovely?” Vivian looked up, too, subtly but not at all putting her hand over Mary’s.

“Do you have a favourite?”

“Of course I do,” Vivian pointed up to a light constellation. “That’s Aries, in the very far left. It’s not usually around at this time. Although your sign would be a Scorpio, it doesn’t suit you much.”

“How so?” Mary looked down at Vivian, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Well,” Vivian looked down. “They’re… complex,” She smiled and looked down. “They don’t express emotions through their expression, are secret, determined, protective, strong and… quiet, and… they’re quite nice, if I do say so myself.” 

Mary gave her a satisfied smile. 

“Is that not suitable enough for you, Miss Ruby? I should think that sounds exactly like me.”

Vivian grinned. “I was waiting for you to admit you’re protective, and I have my wish.” Mary smiled at her antics.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, if I do say so myself.”

Vivian smiled, glad her blush wasn’t too visible in the dark.

“Now, let’s go home. It’s beginning to grow far too dark.”

And Mary snaked her hand round Vivian’s waist, not glancing her way at all. Vivian smiled.

When they arrived home, Vivian was yawning widely. 

“I’m off to bed soon- Today was quite tiring, I must say.”

“Indeed. I’ll be up soon.”

As Vivian was halfway up the stairs, untying her brown hair, she heard Mary say, “Vivian?”

She turned around, crossing her arms. 

“To answer your question, my home,” She walked to the edge of the staircase. “Is wherever I am.” And then she spun around without another word, even until they were in bed.

All she did was kiss Vivian goodnight, then hold her. 

That said enough.

It was very early morning when Mary woke Vivian up, around five. 

Vivian groaned a little, but she didn’t budge. So, as a last resort, Mary picked her up and carried her to her closet.

“Mary, put me down.” Vivian’s voice sounded slightly childish, but she smiled as she said it.

“It’s for something special, stop your fussing.” 

Vivian laughed.

“What would you like to wear? Mind you, it is snowing outside.”

Vivian smiled and rubbed her eyes, sifting through her closet. 

“I’ll take the fern trousers and…” She made little noises of uncertainty. “This white top.”

Mary smiled very subtly, so much so anyone would have trouble seeing it. It was the very same top she had worn in the dream in the bar, which Vivian had picked for her.

“Lovely. Now, go get changed. We shan’t be late for something as special as this.” Vivian, still utterly confused and half-awake, rushed into the bathroom and changed. When she came out, Mary kissed her quick and rushed in with her own change of clothes. She made sure to shut the door this time.

Mary had chosen her striped blouse, the one she usually wore with an apron. It was her favourite blouse, although usually she wore whichever. She had begun to wear new clothing and blouses, which made her quite happy as she didn’t often wear new clothing.

When she buttoned up her final button, patting her hair lightly into place and observing herself in the mirror, she was quite content with how she looked.

Vivian smiled, sitting on the now-made bed, taking Mary’s offered hand. 

“Are you ready, then?” She asked. Vivian nodded.

“Let’s go.” Mary shuffled on a coat, then put one on Vivian- not even realising it was one of her own, although Vivian didn’t mind.

They were out the door by five thirty.

Vivian didn’t know what she had expected. 

Whatever she had expected, it certainly wasn’t an early carriage ride in the morning snow.

“Mary, you’re lovely,” Vivian smiled, intertwining their fingers as she kissed her cheek. “Thank you, love.”

“You’re utterly welcome.” Mary smiled a little. 

As they clambered into this horse-drawn carriage, Vivian felt a sense of familiarity at being in the Royal Doulton Bowl- how long ago it felt.

“That was such a lovely time, was it not?” 

Vivian for a second thought she had said her thoughts aloud, but when she glanced up at Mary, she knew her mind had been read. How, she did not know, but she didn’t mind- only Mary would do such a thing anyways.

“It was- and you sang rather wonderfully, too.” 

Mary had the hint of a conceited smile on her lips, one she did for most instances. Then she smiled another type of smile, one she reserved for Vivian’s company.

“Thank you.” 

As silence ensued, the sound of hooves against the pavement grew louder. Mary leaned against Vivian’s shoulder, which was a tad difficult as Vivian was a bit shorter than herself, but they managed.

“I think I’m unable to leave, for your information.”

Vivian turned to Mary as she lifted her head. “Pardon?”

“I think I’m unable to leave- from what I’ve gathered, the West Wind has already passed. But the door’s opened, yet I’m still here.”

Vivian smiled softly at her. “And I am glad for that.”

She rested her hand on Mary’s, which rested on her knee. 

“Do you age, then?”

Mary shrugged. “I’m unsure- as I said before, I’ve never stayed here before, so I wouldn’t know. Perhaps yes or perhaps no.”

A small smile appeared on Vivian’s lips as Mary began to rest her head again on her shoulder.

For the remainder of the ride, there was silence.

When they finally clambered out, Mary drew back.

Vivian laughed as she saw there was a horse very near to Mary. Vivian giggled and reached out to pet it.

“Are you… afraid of horses?” She asked, causing Mary to appear rather flustered.

“No. Well, only a little bit. Other than Clyde, I’ve never really come face to face with a proper… silent horse before.” A look of confusion passed her face. Vivian smiled and tilted her head to one side.

“Just touch it. One touch and we’ll leave it at that.” 

Mary reluctantly pet the horse’s snout, then stepped a bit quicker forwards. Vivian chuckled as she saluted the driver, then linked her and Mary’s arms and walked home.

☂

It was night, dark and starry, when Mary Poppins strolled through the streets of London, finding herself in a familiar alleyway.

With a spring in her step, Mary Poppins walked ever so quickly, passing many lamp lighters who made a path for her. 

“Boy, ain’t she on a mission?” One said to another. She smiled lightly, continuing to walk. 

When she finally found Jack, sitting and talking to his fellow leeries, she smiled, waiting for them to see her. Jack immediately did, and tipped his hat at her, the others following suite. 

“Well, ‘ello, Mary Poppins. What can I do for ya?” He asked. 

Mary smiled. “How extravagant can you make something?” 

Jack grinned. “An outfit? Well, I’m not that great at it, but-” 

Mary slapped his arm playfully.

“For a person, ya mean?” 

She nodded.

“Well, lads- you tell me.” He turned to the leeries next to him. 

“Jack, I’m sure you’ll have something up your sleeve.” 

He grinned. 

“Well I’ll be taking my leave,” She smiled at Jack. 

“I think it’s something I can achieve,” He said, tipping his hat a final time. 

They nodded at each other as acknowledgement.

And with that, Mary walked off, her spring slightly more springy.

  
  



	18. nonplussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a question is asked.

Vivian woke to find an empty space in the bed next to her. She wasn’t surprised, considering Mary was often up early.

She reluctantly got out of bed and stretched.

Behind her, the sound of a door opening was heard. She turned to see Mary, in one of the prettiest red blouses she had ever seen her in, walking out of the bathroom. 

Vivian smiled and walked up to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. Mary chuckled. 

“Good morning, Vivian.”

“Morning,” Vivian grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she pulled away.

“I’m glad you’re awake, although you look quite tired. Don’t you want to sleep any longer?”

Vivian glanced up at Mary. “I’m all right- Unless you want to come with me, that is?”

Mary shook her head. “I’ve got some errands to run and some chores to do, but  _ you  _ could come with  _ me _ , if you wish.”

Vivian smiled. “I’ll get dressed.”

Mary nodded, briefly holding onto one of Vivian’s hands before letting go to walk downstairs.

Vivian took rather long in the bathroom, but when questioned about why she simply stated, “I was waking up.” In truth, she had been looking over her scars, briefly touching them to see if any pain was reinstated. Madeline had once told her she did not understand how human beings could be so cruel to themselves- Vivian began to think that she couldn’t understand it either.

She had possibly held back a bit of a cry, too, but none need know that, even Mary.

“I love that blouse on you,” Vivian remarked, watching Mary as she put down some food she had cooked- It had become a habit for her to do so in the mornings.

“Why thank you. It’s rather new, actually.” She looked down to observe it, becoming slightly determined to smooth out a wrinkle. Upon looking up, she found Vivian was getting up and growing nearer to her.

She smiled. “Did I forget a button again?” 

Vivian nodded, asking with a simple hand movement if she could do it for her. Mary nodded, turning her head and patiently waiting for her to do the button. Vivian then sat back down, finishing her breakfast with enthusiasm. When she was done, she got up and quickly rinsed her bowl and put it aside. 

“What errands do you have to run, then?” She turned to Mary and leaned against the kitchen sink. Mary picked up her own bowl and began to wash it, setting it aside as she went to the fridge for Gwendolyn’s food. She scraped it into a small plate and set it down, then sat down on the table- well, sort of sat, she more leaned onto it as she couldn’t exactly bring herself to completely sit on the thing. 

“Well first I wanted to take you to see Jack. I’m sure he would want to know you’re awake. Then I need to pop by the florist for…” She paused, adjusting her position. “Something. Perhaps I could do that later, and you could finish up your painting this afternoon while I’m out?”

Vivian nodded. “Sounds fine to me. And chores?” She brushed off some of Gwendolyn’s black fur off of her clothes.

“Laundry, dishes- the usual.”

“Of course. Do you need any help?”

Mary smiled and pointed to the few dishes. “If you could do these, it would be very helpful.”

Vivian nodded again. “Sure.”

And so off Mary set to do her usual chores, busying herself with being a sort of calm whirlwind in all she did. Vivian washed the dishes for sometime, then wiped her hands on the dishcloth and walked to the almost never used back area with a patch of grass for Gwendolyn, as well as a small tree and the washing line.

Mary sat down at the table, watching through the small gate bars the people along the street. She was folding clothing, and when she got to Vivian’s underwear, she snatched it out of Mary’s hand quickly, a furious blush on her face. Mary couldn’t help but laugh, which only helped Vivian’s blush to grow.

“It’s not as if I haven’t seen these before, you know- I do this regularly.”

Vivian looked down and just allowed the folded shirts and things to be put into her arms. She mumbled something to herself, which Mary wanted to know.

“Pardon?” She asked, hoping to pry even the slightest of words out of Vivian.

“I  _ said  _ that it’s only because it’s awkward when someone else folds your underwear while you’re around.”

Mary shrugged, rolling her eyes to the side. A small smile appeared on her lips. 

“I don’t think so. But if you do, I shan’t mind it.”

As Vivian hovered around, waiting for more folded clothing, Mary said, “Although I  _ will  _ remind you that this is not a spectator sport, you should be off putting these away, so go!” So many words had been said at that moment but Vivian just rushed off and quickly put the clothes away.

As she set down everything in her cupboards, Mary could hear Vivian upstairs singing to herself. It was quite beautiful, she thought, to hear her sing. She’d never really heard her sing that much, only once or twice.

When Vivian came slowly walking down the stairs, Mary handed her another pile which she rushed to put back. Mary, hands on hips, waited with a small smile on her face.

Vivian was heard busying herself with closing the cupboards, then her footsteps came thundering down the staircase. Upon seeing Mary, she grinned, confused.

“Were you singing, earlier?”

Vivian cocked her head and walked forward, pushing past Mary in her embarrassment at having been heard.

“Not at all.”   
“Vivian.” Mary crossed her arms and leaned back against the cupboard by the staircase, which kept most of the brooms and other trinkets for tidying up.

“Yes, Mary?” Vivian smiled, trying to act innocent. Mary chuckled as she walked up to Vivian, pressing a fond kiss to her lips. Vivian closed her eyes and took Mary’s hands in her own, smiling. When they pulled apart, Vivian didn’t really want to open her eyes. Mary smiled as she pulled Vivian in for a hug.

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything. I was only wondering if, perhaps, you could do so again.”

Vivian blushed.

“What could I even sing?”

“Well, what were you singing earlier?”

Vivian smiled. “It’s called ‘Some Enchanted Evening’ by Perry Como. A tune I heard somewhere, though I have no idea where.”

“Sing it,” Mary urged, a small glint in her eye as Vivian smiled at her. She blushed. “Please.”

“ _ Some enchanted evening you may see a stranger _

_ You may see a stranger across a crowded room _

_ And somehow you know, you know even then _

_ That somewhere you'll see her again and again _ ,”

Vivian blushed a bit. “Do you want me to continue?”   
Mary, slightly enticed by the sound of Vivian’s voice, grinned and nodded. “Yes, please do.”

“ _ Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing _

_ You may hear her laughing across a crowded room _

_ And night after night, as strange as it seems _

_ The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams _

_ Who can explain it, who can tell you why _

_ Fools give you reasons, wise men never try _

_ Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love _

_ When you feel her call you across a crowded room _

_ Then fly to her side and make her your own _

_ Or all through your life you may dream all alone _

_ Once you have found her, never let her go- _ ”

Vivian looked up to smile at Mary.

“ _ Once you have found her, never let her go. _ ”

Mary grinned at her. “That was truly remarkable, Vivian. Thank you.”

Vivian did a small curtsy. “Thank you, Miss.” She tipped an invisible tweed cap, and Mary laughed. 

“You’re remarkable, Mary.” Vivian said, quickly kissing Mary’s cheek and walking to the lounge. The fire still burned bright and warm, so Vivian felt rather cosy by it. Mary joined her not too late after, huddling up next to her. Vivian looked up at her and smiled. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on Mary’s shoulder.

“Are you going to be running your errands soon?” She asked. “I’m starting to get comfortable, so I just wanted to know if I should consider moving.” Mary smiled and held Vivian’s hand.

“No, only in an hour or two. Would you like to… lay on my lap? You look very tired.”

She let go of Vivian’s hand for a second, and Vivian sounded discontent. 

“Keep your hand there- it’s warm,” Vivian blushed. Mary glanced at her. 

“Of course,” She said, turning away to smile to herself. Vivian slowly lowered herself onto Mary’s lap, finding it to be much more comfortable than she had expected.

Mary ran her hand through Vivian’s hair ever so lightly, which raised goosebumps on Vivian’s arms. She hadn’t been this close to someone for a very long time, and it made her feel rather nice. Mary grinned as Vivian turned to her. 

“Are you all right?” She asked, smiling. Vivian nodded. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you right now or is that too sudden?”

“Not at all,” Mary said, helping Vivian up onto her lap so she could do so. For a while they sat there, in a rather calm silence.

Mary was the one to pull away, a blush covering her cheeks and her eyes struggling to open. 

She still had her hands round Vivian’s waist and so removed them, wondering if she had been too persistent. Vivian pressed another kiss to Mary’s lips, then one to her neck. Mary sighed. 

Vivian chuckled, creating a bit of a warm breeze that raised goosebumps on her arms. 

She put her arms round Mary’s neck and huddled in closer. 

“How lucky am I to have you,” Mary mumbled into Vivian’s shoulder, almost hoping it would go unnoticed. 

“And I you.”

Mary blushed a bit, kissing Vivian’s ear, then whispering in it, “I love you.”

Vivian pulled back from her embrace, grinning. She put a hand to Mary’s cheek and kissed her. “I love you too.”

Mary laughed to herself. Vivian furrowed her eyebrows.

“Is something funny?”

“Nothing. It’s only that- to think, I would’ve been gone ten years ago and not been back until five more years from now. Imagine that, without you, I shan’t have been here, in this moment right now. And I should like to remain in this moment for quite some time, if possible.” It was almost a question, but Mary knew the answer already. Vivian smiled. 

“Are you saying you’re happy, then?”

Mary smiled, too. “Yes, I suppose I am.” 

Vivian smiled, unsure what to say. She hopped off of Mary’s lap and sat next to her. 

“What should I do if you’re to leave? After all, you were only here five days last time, so…?” 

Mary shrugged and smiled her usual enigmatic, subtle smile. “I don’t think I’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

Vivian nodded. 

She looked quite tired, Mary thought, her eyes very bloodshot and her body looking frail.

“Vivian, have you been sleeping well lately?”

Vivian’s eyes widened a bit and she smiled. “I… I don’t sleep. My mind has strange, dark capabilities at night.” She looked away shyly.

“Are you saying you’re… afraid of your dreams?” Mary leaned forward to look at Vivian, her hands now resting in her lap. 

Vivian slowly nodded, blushing lightly.

“And what of before, when you slept alone?”

Vivian didn’t look up. “I… I didn’t really, er, sleep.”

Mary then had her turn of surprise. “You didn’t sleep? As in, at all?”

“No, no- I did sleep. Just not very often.”

“How were you not tired?”

“I didn’t do much other than teach, so I wasn’t all that tired. I slept,” She paused and counted on her fingers, “Maybe two hours a day?”

Mary put a hand to her mouth. “Goodness,” She murmured, astounded. Vivian chuckled awkwardly.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Vivian attempted to assure Mary, although her expression showed her her mind was set on this being close to the Worst Thing Ever.

Mary smiled softly. “You needn’t cushion the load- It’s also alright to admit you had it rough, too, you know.”

Vivian slowly nodded. 

“Have you read some of those letters yet?” Mary asked, leaning back a bit onto the couch.

Vivian nodded, leaning back as well. “I’m assuming you read mine, then? Including the, er…” A sigh came from her lips, one that sounded exasperated but frail. “The hidden one?”

Mary nodded a few times, slowly, hoping it wouldn’t be strange that she now knew something very personal of Vivian’s. She sighed and looked away, knowing it may have disturbed the atmosphere in the room. 

“Are you… still bitter about it?”

Vivian’s eyes widened and she sat up straight. “What?”

“Are you still bitter about my departure, is what I mean.”

Vivian leaned forward and sighed, then flopped back and looked up to the ceiling. “I’m bitter about many things.”

Mary’s features softened. 

“But not as much your departure, anymore. You’re here now, are you not?”

Mary nodded, as if taking in her words very slowly. Vivian smiled at her and raised her shoulders, sighing another time. 

“And everything else you stated, do those things still ring true?”

Vivian chuckled. “I love the way you word things- No one else but you would say ‘ring true’.” 

Mary blushed lightly, but covered it up with her hand as she faked a cough. 

“That I felt ‘unspeakably lonely’? Or that I felt utterly lost?” 

Mary glanced at Vivian, then fixed her gaze on her eyes. They shone a little with the light reflecting her way, which she found rather pretty.

“Lonely can be chalked down to you, but lost- ‘Lost’ is something I haven’t lost for a long time.” She got up and wandered around the room, feigning interest with objects around it, changing the position of things.

“Vivian?”

Vivian turned. Mary smiled at her, leaning forward. 

“I feel as though you’re still quite broken.”

Vivian nodded enthusiastically, turning back to fiddle around. 

“But that doesn’t mean it’s a good thing.” She got up, walking very slowly to Vivian, who could hear her approaching. 

“It’s not as if it’s interchangeable. Oh, look, I’m lost today, what about tomorrow?” Vivian said sarcastically, feeling guilty the moment the words flew out of her mouth.

Mary came up behind her and put her arms around her waist. She slowly spun Vivian around to face her. Vivian looked away.

“Hey, look at me-” Mary put her finger under Vivian’s chin and turned her to look her in the eye.

“I feel very alone sometimes, even when I’m with people. I feel lost even though I know exactly where I am and what I’m doing and I cry all the damn time and it’s exhausting.”

Mary chuckled and pulled Vivian in for a hug. “I know it is.”

Vivian scoffed as she put her arms round Mary.

“Do you?”

In response, Mary pulled back and half-laughed, half-scoffed.

“I don’t care to repeat myself, you know. But yes, I very much do. I lost my mother when I was five years old, I never knew my father and I was certain that magic couldn’t get me through life and so I became  _ ordinary _ .” Mary’s voice held harsh emotion, every word filled with a memory.

Vivian stopped, a look on her face Mary had never seen before. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Mary. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Mary smiled and held Vivian’s hands in her own. “It’s alright. You’d lost yours far earlier, from birth it should seem.”

Vivian nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against Mary as if for support.

Mary laughed warmly, pulling Vivian in for the same embrace they were used to.

“How’d you become ordinary?” Vivian asked, not shifting or adjusting her position at all. Mary smiled.

“I’m even uncertain myself at times.”

“Did you somehow grow up quicker or did you vanish into the clouds as usual?”

“Neither. I stayed in my mother’s home for some time, until I was about twenty.”

Vivian’s eyebrows raised and Mary could feel the movement. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but- How old are you?”

Vivian pulled back as she asked this. Mary gave her her usual enigmatic smile and shrugged. 

“I best be off. Jack said he’d been round in a half-hour, so you have some time to paint or do whatever it is you would like to.” 

Vivian grumbled. 

Mary, having nearly walked to the front door, turned around. “One shouldn’t discuss a woman’s age, Vivian. I would’ve hoped you knew that.”

She smiled softly and continued to walk to the door, putting on her coat and hat and gloves. Vivian leaned against the arc that led to the lounge. 

“You know my age, why shouldn’t I know yours?”

Mary laughed as she adjusted her hat in the miniature mirror by the door. 

“I’m uncertain of your age, actually,” She said with a smile. 

“I’m thirty.”

“Well, you certainly don’t look thirty.” Mary teased, causing Vivian to blush as she crossed her arms.

“Mary, it’s only a number- please?”

Mary chuckled and kissed Vivian’s cheek.

“And a number you shan’t know.”

Vivian frowned.

“Good-bye, Vivian.” Mary said, opening the door and smiling. Vivian smiled despite her frustration.

“Good-bye, Mary.”

And the door shut.

Jack stayed true to Mary’s word and knocked by ten o’clock. Upon opening the door, Vivian was greeted by Jack, whose expression was a mix of confused and shocked.

“You’re awake then,” Was all he had said for some time.

When he left, Vivian went upstairs to paint and was greeted by Gwendolyn.

“Hello,” She said, bending down to pet her cat, who was loudly purring.

She sat down and found herself so enticed by her painting that the door opening downstairs didn’t even distract her. Mary silently crept up the stairs and watched her from the second-to-the-top stair with wonder. Vivian only noticed her when she turned around as Gwendolyn hurried down the stairs. She looked frightened indeed.

“Mary, you scared me!” She sighed, dramatically putting a hand to her chest.

Mary smiled. “I didn’t intend to- I was only watching.”

“Did you watch me or the painting?”

“Both.”

Vivian seemed to like this answer. “I’m hoping you didn’t see much of it?”

Mary shook her head and Vivian sighed. 

“Until it’s finished, I’d prefer you didn’t- It’s special.”

Mary smiled and sat down on the chair by Vivian’s desk, which was right next to her easel. 

“Please?” Mary asked softly. Vivian sighed.

“If only you weren’t so convincing, then I might have had the time to finish it, but-” She tugged at the sheet she had just put over it, and when it revealed, Mary gasped. 

It was a portrait, but not any old one- one of her. Mary’s hand flew to her mouth in surprise, her eyes beginning to water. It may not have been finished, but my was it beautiful. The only major thing missing was the bottom half of the portrait, which was still a sketch.

Vivian glanced at Mary and chuckled awkwardly. She hoped it was as beautiful as Mary so, “Do you like it?” was her first instinct to say.

Mary turned to Vivian and nodded. “Oh, it’s wonderful.” She still looked stunned as she tried to utter the words.

“How did you even make this?” 

Vivian shrugged, turning to the painting and covering it up. “I guess I know what you look like and… I thought you would be nice to paint?” Vivian hoped that was a valid answer.

Mary stood up and sat on Vivian’s lap, much to her surprise, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

“We-Welcome,” Vivian stammered, smiling. 

“Now, would you care for one of the baker’s newest pastries? It’s pistachio flavoured, for your information.” She knew Vivian liked green things, including the flavours of them.

Vivian nodded and quickly rushed after Mary.

As they sat at the table to share the pistachio pastry, Vivian cleared her throat and asked, “Would it be strange if I got another tattoo?”

Mary didn’t look up as she said, “Not at all. Where?”

This was the part she had been concerned about. “My wrist.” She tried to appear confident and defiant, although the look Mary gave her betrayed all her attempt to do so.

Vivian grinned. “You don’t even know what’s it of.”

“No, I don’t,” Mary smiled at Vivian’s childish grin. “Do you care to tell me?”

Vivian nodded and hurriedly got up, her footsteps sounding loudly as she ran up the staircase. When she returned, she held Mary’s gloves and umbrella in her hand. Mary raised her eyebrows.

“What are you attempting to convey, Vivian?”

Vivian looked ready to burst, which Mary found adorable, although she didn’t say so. She pointed to the two items in front of her and shoved a piece of paper her way. 

Before Mary had time to say even a word, Vivian had put the things away in the room already.

Upon coming down, Vivian saw Mary’s expression and paused. 

“Do you intend to get this,” She passed the paper, which had a sketch of both items on it, Vivian’s way as she sat down, “On your wrist?”

Vivian very slowly nodded.

“That’s- If you’re certain, I won’t oppose the idea.”

Vivian smiled, but pursed her lips to stop doing so.

“Thank you.”

When Vivian got up for what felt like the millionth time, heading for the door, Mary stood in concern.

“Where are you off to?”

Vivian smiled at her, walking back to Mary as she put on her coat. She quickly kissed Mary, who remained surprised and a tad suspicious.

“The parlour. I’ll see you in an hour.”

She shut the door.

An hour later, Vivian was back. 

Mary had stayed seated at the table, thoughts wandering about in her mind until time felt irrelevant. One of the reasons she hadn’t wanted to tell Vivian her age also surfaced- she didn’t exactly want to make her feel like a child, either, because telling a thirty-year-old that one was four centuries old was very strange to say. 

Vivian came straight to the table and showed Mary the tattoo with great enthusiasm. Mary gave her a grin that meant she liked it, which Vivian appreciated. She hastily took off her coat and draped it over the chair, sitting down. 

Mary looked deep in thought.

Vivian smiled and reached her hand over to Mary’s free one, holding it in her own. Mary retracted at the cold, then took her hand again as she knew they often did this regardless of temperature.

“All right over there?”

Mary was snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. 

“Are you still eager to know how old I am?” She asked, holding Vivian’s other hand.

Vivian nodded. 

“It’s quite a tidy number, may I say-” 

“Just say it already.”

“Four hundred.” 

Vivian’s mouth opened and she immediately closed it. 

“That’s- Oh wow.” Vivian put a hand to her mouth. 

“Are you… surprised?” Mary hoped she didn’t sound as concerned as she sounded to herself.

“Of course I am, but I’m not frightened. It’s a number, after all, as thirty is.” She laughed. “You don’t look four centuries old, if I may just say.” 

Mary blushed and nodded in acknowledgement to her compliment. 

“You’re definitely much older than I imagined.”

Mary laughed.

“I hope it doesn’t change anything,” She mumbled.

“Not at all, although- How is it you look like you do? Did you stop aging at thirty?”

Mary shrugged. “I’ve absolutely no idea. It may even have been twenty, for all I know. I knew because ten birthdays later, I hadn’t changed a bit.”

Vivian seemed to be more and more interested by this topic. She leaned on her elbow, despite knowing Mary was still fairly strict on table manners. 

“When were you born, then?”

“The first of November, 1540.”

Vivian smiled. “I’m glad you put the year, seeing as I already knew your birth _ day _ .”

“Right, I’d forgotten I told you.”

A moment of silence passed before Vivian asked, “Did you ever have a dream about me and you dancing in a bar?”

Mary was surprised Vivian could remember. “Yes, I did. Why?”

“I was thinking- Does that bar actually exist?”

Mary nodded.

“I went to visit- I met the manager too, actually.”

“Would you like to go tonight?”

Vivian smiled ever so softly and looked down as she asked this. She had realised, in fact, that though Mary and Vivian had been together for some time, they had never been  _ out _ together. Perhaps it was the fact that Vivian still feared being looked at or approached for the gender she preferred to court, or that she never felt comfortable taking Mary, who was quite a posh person compared to most, to such places where she could be herself without judgement.

When she looked up, she found Mary was smiling a sort of smile at her that meant she had understood what Vivian had been thinking. 

She got up, looking down, smiling to herself as if she knew something. 

“I wouldn’t mind- after all, we’ve never truly been  _ out _ , correct?”

Vivian nodded, a grin now plastered on her face as if she couldn’t contain it. 

“By tonight I’m assuming you meant around six or seven?”

Vivian nodded again.

“Oh goodness,” Mary smiled. “What shall we do in all that time?”

Vivian shrugged. “I think I’m to paint a bit, perhaps-”

Mary gave her a look that made her laugh. “What is it?” She asked.

“You know, I was just thinking,” She pointed a finger at Vivian. “You’ve hardly met any of my family.”

Vivian smiled. “You once mentioned you believed it would be a good thing.”

“Yes, once- There are some people I  _ would  _ like you to meet.”

“Name one or two for me.”

Mary smiled. “If you’re to judge a book by its cover, or a person by their name,” She tilted her head from side to side and smiled a little wider. “You’d be surprised at how different they are.”

Vivian chuckled. “Well, most would find ‘Vivian’ to be a very simple name.”

“Really? I think it’s rather beautiful- and it suits you.”

Vivian thanked her, a small blush touching her cheeks. 

“And what would you say about me by my name, then?” She asked Mary, shifting her position a bit to be comfortable. Mary grinned and leaned forward.

“Well, Vivian was an enchantress- The Lady of the Lake, actually.”

Vivian smiled. “In Latin, it means  _ alive _ , which is slightly peculiar considering my life consisted of many a death.”

Mary nodded. “It’s a wonder you know so many different languages, Vivian. Latin, French and…?”

“ Cantonese, Sign, German, French, Romanian, Spanish and Russian. Quite a few, actually.”

“Indeed. Of course, sign seems as if it’s remained under the mat for some time.”

“Yes, it does. No one really knows how to sign anymore, so it feels as though those people who need the proper communication don’t get to have it.”

“Sign me something,” Mary smiled, leaning onto her elbows absentmindedly.

Vivian smiled and signed,  _ You look beautiful, _

Mary frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means ‘you look beautiful’.”

Mary smiled.

“And what of your name, Mary Poppins?”

“What of my name?”

“I mean,” Vivian said, “What would one say about you?”

Mary lifted one shoulder. “I’ve no idea. What would you?”

Vivian smiled. With Mary, one could go on for hours in circles, these endless questions which almost never had answers. 

“It means rebellion, bitterness. Somehow that doesn’t sound appealing to you or seem like you at all.”

Mary shrugged again.

“Somehow I think that my mother called me Mary because it seemed like a nice name.”

She paused. “Do you know why you were named Vivian? Or more particularly, why your last name is Ruby?”

Vivian smiled. “I made it.”

“You made what?”

“My last name- I made it up.”

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Did you assign it legally?” Vivian nodded.

“I never had a last name when I was in the orphanage, so I thought why not make my own?”

“That’s possible?”

“Yes, it is, to my surprise as well.”

Mary frowned. “And what of your real last name?”

“Loughty. Vivian Loughty.”

“You didn’t like that?” Mary found the name to be rather nice.

“I love it, actually. It’s just, I find that it was a way of me separating my one life from the other.”

Mary smiled. “Did it work?”

Vivian returned the smile and said, “Partially. Once I visited Aunt Petunia, I realised I may as well keep it.”

“Did you change it again?”

Vivian shook her head. “I added it on, though- It’s now a part of me again.”

Mary began to whisper something, which Vivian wanted to know. So, as she usually did when she was curious, Vivian asked, “Pardon?”

Mary smiled. “I was only mulling it over- You’re right, it is quite nice.”

“Say it for me, then?”

“Vivian Ruby Loughty.”

“I’m glad you didn’t pronounce it ‘lofty’. Most of the schoolgirls did- l-owty, not lofty.”

They had been talking so long, it was already one o’clock.

When Vivian looked at the clock behind Mary and raised her eyebrows, Mary turned to see what surprised her. 

“Is it really that late?” Vivian asked. Mary sighed, her shoulders heaving as she did so. 

“It really isn’t that late, you know. Why, would you rather do something else?”

Vivian smiled, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. “Not at all. We never really talk like this anymore. It’s… It’s nice.”

“Indeed it is,” Mary smiled back, glancing at Vivian’s hands on the table.

Vivian saw this and frowned. 

“Could I…?” Mary blushed a bit as she tried to formulate a proper sentence, but when Vivian caught her idea, she let Mary take her hand.

Mary observed with great detail the ring on Vivian’s finger. It was fairly new, she thought, because she’d never seen it before. Or perhaps she was rather bad at noticing things- but that couldn’t be it. Vivian glanced at Mary, who held her hand ever so lightly. She gave her a smile, which went unnoticed. Mary finally looked up, smiling and blushing lightly, but instead of letting go of Vivian’s hand, she held it in her own.

Vivian smiled at her. 

“Do you like the ring?”

“I do.”

“Do you know where it’s from?”

Mary shook her head, smiling still.

“It’s a 15th century piece, actually- handmade and cast in gold,” She lightly touched the little grooves where two very small gemstones lay, “With two rubies.”

“How’d it last this long?”

Vivian liked the fact that Mary was questioning these little details. For once, it wasn’t up to her to do so. 

“I think it was restored. I bought it at a little shop called…” Vivian clicked her tongue as she tried to remember. “A Melody in September, I believe.” 

Mary had to resist the urge to laugh- that was the very antique shop her godfather owned. And, knowing him, he’d probably given it to Vivian. He was a great fanatic of all 15th century pieces, after all.

“That’s my…” As Mary was about to elaborate on her godfather, an idea struck her. “Would you like to meet him?” She got up, excitement slightly consuming her ability to think.

When Vivian frowned, Mary laughed. “Of course- I’d forgotten I barely said a word to you.”

She pulled back her sleeve cuffs as she put her hands on her hips. Vivian smiled.

“How would you like to meet my godfather?”

Vivian got up as quickly as Mary had, her smile wider now.

“Of course I would.”

Mary grinned. 

“Would now be a bad time?” Vivian asked. Mary shook her head. “We could always stop by home after and-” She continued, “Change into fancier clothing?”

Mary seemed to grin even wider, if that were possible. “Perhaps you should change now. My godfather’s rather…  _ fanciful _ .” She uttered the last word with flair, fluttering her fingers as she said so.

Vivian nodded in acknowledgement, walking to the stairs and up to change. 

Upon opening her cupboard, she found she didn’t have much choice of  _ fanciful _ clothing. She mostly wore skirts or trousers and the simplest of coats. 

She felt slightly embarrassed to be asking for help with clothing, but nevertheless said, “Mary?” Footsteps could be heard as she climbed the stairs, soon appearing right next to Vivian with a frown on her face. 

“Well…” She seemed to be having a hard time choosing anything. 

“I know, it’s not the most extravagant closet you’ve ever seen, but-”

Mary interrupted Vivian, not by words but by turning her to face away from the cupboard.

“Just a moment, Vivian.”

Vivian, slightly frazzled, stayed put. When she was turned around, she was quite surprised. Mary had set before her a rather beautiful set of clothes- Vivian was handed them quickly and ushered off to the bathroom to change.

Vivian couldn’t help but glance at the figure in the mirror. She’d never felt quite as nice as she did now, in white overalls made of magic she couldn’t understand, a paisley blue shirt underneath and a dotted white scarf. Sometimes she wondered how Mary did these things.

As she opened the door, she found Mary sat on the edge of the now-made bed.

Mary smiled and put her hands to Vivian’s arms. 

“My word, you look beautiful.” As if snapping herself out of a daze, Mary took her hands off of Vivian’s arms and turned around. “Now, come along- I’ll thank you not to dawdle, please.” There was the hint of a smile in her voice, although Vivian ignored it and half-walked, half-ran to the front door, where Mary was already waiting, her blouse now covered up by a coat- which, in fact, was one of Vivian’s, although she didn’t mind.

Halfway out the door, Mary muttered, “Oh, drat.”

Vivian turned to her in concern. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s- Oh, of all the silly nonsensical things to forget.”

“Mary, what’s wrong? It surely can’t be such a big problem.”

Mary sighed. “I forgot to order an automobile.” 

Vivian laughed. “That’s not dramatic! I’ll drive.” She suddenly produced some keys from her pocket, surprising Mary.

“You own a car?”

“No, it’s Mr Eferium’s- He lets me borrow it sometimes.”

Mary slowly nodded. 

As Vivian clambered into the driver’s seat on the left, Mary on her right, she found the car seemed almost unfamiliar to her- she hadn’t drove it in a while, mainly because she walked or cycled nearly everywhere now.

Mary smiled at Vivian as she reached over her to grab the driving gloves in the cubbyhole. 

“Right. Where exactly would I find the place?” Vivian asked.

“Well, if you’re,” She turned to face the back to direct herself, “Turn right here, I’ll give you directions from then.”

Vivian nodded and suddenly kissed Mary’s cheek, surprising her. Absentmindedly, Mary held her hand to her cheek for a moment.

Vivian spun the wheel and let Mary guide her until they reached the shop.

As they arrived, Mary sighed. Vivian turned to her and smiled as she took her gloves off. 

“Right. Is this the,” She fully turned to face Mary. “The, uhm, first relative you’re taking me to meet?”

“Well, you’ve met Topsy. So, officially, yes.”

“Do you have any foresight on this?”

“Foresight?” Mary scoffed. “The very idea!”

Vivian grinned at her. “You shan’t be able to keep up all this hiding forever, you know.” She tapped Mary’s arm playfully. “Now, out of the car- we have someone to meet.” Vivian gave her a playful smile and turned to climb out of the car, shutting the door behind her as she stood.

Mary shook her head and smiled. 

When she finally climbed out of the car, Vivian was already inside. She began to fret that their greeting wouldn’t be as good as she hoped- she was, for once, wrong.

She entered the shop to find Vivian sitting down on a couch in her godfather’s office, so she made her way there hurriedly. 

Politely, she knocked, opening it slightly as her godfather said, “Come in, Mary!”

She walked over to the couch where Vivian was seated, sitting right next to her and looking her way. Her posture was very elegant compared to Vivian’s, who was currently utterly laid-back on the couch.

Mary rested her hand very lightly onto Vivian’s knee, smiling at her godfather as she felt too nervous to look at Vivian, who had taken her hand.

Her godfather watched them with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

“So you’re Mary’s girlfriend, then, Vivian?” 

Mary almost instantaneously regretted bringing Vivian to meet him. 

“Er, yes, I am.” She smiled at Mary.

He leaned onto his elbows, his jewelry jingling as he did so. 

“Did I ever tell you the story of Mary’s Bert?”

Vivian turned to Mary. “Bert?”

“Yes, Bert,” September continued, “I think he was probably the first person Mary courted.” As this was new news, Vivian slowly nodded and seemed to be processing it. She didn’t realise it, but she shifted a bit away from Mary. 

“Oh, I see, she didn’t tell you- He was the chimney sweep, the Match Man. He used to take her to jolly places, you know- the Thames, the paintings he made.” As if reminiscing, he continued on.

Vivian turned to Mary, who seemed as though she may turn into a tomato by the shade of her skin. 

Slowly, Mary shifted towards Vivian and whispered while her godfather’s back was turned, “I beg your pardon- he tends to go on. Once we sat at a cafe for three hours because he wanted to tell me about his new antique chair.”

Vivian stifled a laugh as September turned around. 

“What, do you have anything more important to talk about? Oh, my goodness gracious me, I’m terribly sorry. I tend to, er, go on,” He sighed. “Sometimes.”

Vivian shook her head. “It’s alright, Mr Wright. I was only wondering if you could show me some of your 15th century pieces? I bought a ring,” She turned her hand to him as she got up, taking Mary with her, “Here once, so I was wondering if we could have a look at them?” She got up, still holding Mary’s hand. 

September’s eyes sparkled. “Of course, darling! Right this way, please!” He ushered them over to his favourite area of the shop, and, behind his back, Mary shot Vivian a smile that meant her actions were approved of.

As they walked over to the area, Vivian observed and admired items the both of them- September, mainly- found gorgeous. 

When Vivian absentmindedly began to walk around, she found Mary had let go of her hand and stayed behind with her godfather. They were murmuring something visibly secret to each other, which Vivian was almost upset she wasn’t a part of.

As Vivian began to finish up with her browsing, Mary came up behind her and hugged her, frightening her at the same time.

“Are you alright?”

Vivian nodded. “I’m just about done here, and you?”

“Certainly. Would you like to go?”

Vivian nodded again.

They said their goodbyes and clambered back into the car to go to the bar- although the drive there was partially awkward.

“So, Bert?” was one of the first questions that surfaced. Mary cleared her throat and began to explain who he was, where he was and why they didn’t see each other anymore. After all, she explained, it had been thirty years since she had last seen him.

Vivian seemed to find that an adequate answer.

After all, she said, Mary was now here with her. 

Mary found it interesting that Vivian sounded fairly jealous when her godfather had mentioned Bert.

When they arrived at the place at around seven, it was already bustling. 

Mary cautiously walked in, holding Vivian’s hand as if it were her lifeline. Vivian chuckled and instead put her hand around Mary’s waist- after all, why not? Mary seemed to lighten up a bit when she did that.

She followed Vivian to some high seats at the bar, sitting down slowly and observing the people in the bar. She heard Vivian’s voice in the background, but until she touched Mary’s arm to alert her, she didn’t know she was being asked a question.

“Hmm?” Mary turned.

“I asked what you’d like to drink?” 

The barman was out of earshot, thankfully, as Mary whispered, “I don’t know- I’m not too fond of… drinking.”

Vivian chuckled. “I know you’re not, but why not at least try some wine?” 

Mary sighed, giving in. “Why not? If I absolutely hate it, I’ll take a water.”

Vivian smiled, ordering a beer and a glass of red wine.

When the barman handed them their drinks, he winked at the pair of them. 

“You two are an adorable couple, by the way.” He looked at Vivian and smiled. “Don’t let go of this one.”

Mary watched him walk away, then turned to Vivian, slightly baffled. 

“If I had known one would be complimented so much on only one’s lover, we would’ve come here earlier!” She said, making Vivian laugh as she leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You’re really quite something, huh?” 

Mary was unsure how to respond- but she didn’t have much time to, as Vivian took her hand and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor, which was already packed with people.

Jazz music played faintly in the background as Vivian was spinned around, swaying from side to side. Eventually, the song slowed a bit and Vivian found herself staring straight into Mary’s eyes. She blushed a little and turned away, but Mary touched her hand to Vivian’s cheek and turned her back to her.

“You’re a phenomenal dancer, I must say.” Vivian said, her blush still visible on her cheeks.

Mary smiled at her. “Thank you,” She took a small curtsy. Vivian grinned, turning her head.

She found a couple, two women as well, although younger, looking their way. Vivian nodded and smiled at them, then waved. Mary turned their way and smiled too, for the extra measure of it.

“You know, it’s nice to be somewhere where we won’t be looked at.”

Mary nodded. “Indeed it is, but- I wouldn’t mind if we went to sit down again. It’s getting rather stuffy here.” Vivian agreed, taking Mary’s hand as they walked over to the bar once again. 

“I don’t exactly trust the people round here too much, so-” Vivian produced a small glass tube out of her bag.

“What is that?” 

Vivian smiled and glanced up at Mary. “It’s just something I made- it detects little particles of peculiar substances in one’s drink.” She put it into Mary’s drink, glancing at it.

Mary watched in wonder as she did this, checking her own then smiling at Mary once again.

“All clear.”

She sat down and drank a small sip of her beer, gazing off into the distance.

“You made that?”

Vivian nodded.

Mary smiled. “You never cease to amaze me,” She said, making Vivian blush and thank her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vivian could see someone approaching them. She turned her head and saw none other than Mark- who was smiling widely at the two of them, also holding another man’s hand.

“Vivian! Long time no see, huh?”

Vivian smiled and nodded. She turned to Mary. “Oh, Mark, this is-”

He smiled. “Miss Mary. So, she’s yours, then?”

Vivian looked pointedly at the two of them. “You know each other?”

Mary looked at Mark, as if it might be better for him to explain. He grinned and said, “Well, she just about saved the cafe from a full-on robbery. Caught the robbers and shoved big bins in front of ‘em to block them off, flew the bags over to her and released them robbers. The whole cafe’s safer now, thank goodness, but the customers- and me- are very indebted to her.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows and turned to Mary, smiling. When Mark said his goodbye, she laughed.

“You saved people from a robbery?”

Mary shrugged, but the hint of a smile was at the corners of her mouth. 

“Perhaps I did- and what would it matter?”

“Quite a bit, actually. It’s marvellous, Mary.”

Mary blushed. “Thank you,” She murmured, taking her glass and sipping her wine very elegantly as she always did.

“Tell me, do you like the wine?”

Mary raised a finger to indicate she couldn’t talk with her mouth full, but when she was done, she set it down and nodded. “It’s an acquired taste, but one I could learn to like more frequently.”

Vivian smiled. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

They sat on the high seats for quite some time, talking for quite some time, until about nine o’clock. When they arrived home, they sat in silence in the car.

“That was wonderful,” Mary said, turning towards Vivian. She felt quite warm and she felt quite lovely.

“Thank you for tonight, Mary.”

“A pleasure- I should be thanking you.”

Vivian grinned and lay her head back on the seat. “Mr Eferium must be wondering why his car was gone- I’ll tell him in the morning.”

As Vivian was about to climb out of the car, Mary touched her hand. She turned back and smiled. 

Mary, now in Vivian’s brown coat, grinned. She found it rather funny that Vivian always made her blush, no matter what it was she did. 

Currently, staring straight into Vivian’s eyes, her teeth glistening in the light coming from the nearby houses, she felt like she was part of a film. 

Slowly, inch by inch, she leaned over and kissed Vivian. 

“Stay here,” She muttered as she pulled away. Vivian frowned. “I have something I’d like to show you.” Mary smiled and so Vivian felt like she should too.

Mary climbed out of the car and rushed towards the park, mouthing, “Stay here.”

Vivian got out of the car, locked it, then leaned against it. 

And she waited.

When Jack arrived at about nine fifteen at night, smiling at Vivian, whose brown coat covered her overalls and whose hands remained in her pocket as she glanced up at the stars, he found he couldn’t quite contain his glee. 

“Would you mind to follow me?” He asked, extending his arm. Vivian smiled and took it, linking their arms with a frown.

“Please don’t tell me this was a joint plot- I’m not very fond of extravagant surprises.”

Jack laughed. “Oh, well,” He shrugged. “I’m unsure if it’s  _ extravagant _ , per-se.” He then unlinked his arm from Vivian’s at the entrance of the park. The gates glistened in the moonlight, causing Vivian to look up to the sky in hopes of seeing the moon. Too many clouds around didn’t help her case.

“Stay here. When you see the first light, start walking.” It seemed very vague a demand, but Vivian didn’t have any time to question it or him as Jack ran off into the darkness of the park.

The trees loomed ominously over the whole park, but Vivian didn’t mind. All the neighbourhood felt very much alive, so if the park seemed dead, at least the rest wasn’t.

As Vivian looked up, she found one of the lamps had been lit- if that was first light, Vivian found it to be rather unoriginal. How quaint, she thought- But it was the sentiment that counted.

So she began to walk, taking very slow steps along the park path.

“Are you as worried about tonight as I am?” Vivian asked nobody in particular as she continued to walk in the silence of the night.

She glanced down and found that there was a small trail of flowers. Vivian looked around, then back down- she was beginning to find this all slightly amusing.

She picked up the one, then walked a bit further and found another, a tulip- then another, then another, then another. Flower after flower, Vivian picked up, until she had a bouquet worth of all the lot. At the old, worn-down steps of the park, one last flower lay.

A lavender rose, which was Vivian’s absolute favourite. 

She walked up the steps to pick it up, and gasped as she found the majority of the leeries sitting on the side railings.

They all grinned when they saw her.

“Hello, Vivian!” They all chimed in, smiling and waving. Vivian grinned. 

“Hello, gents- Why are you all here this late?”

“Well, it’s something simple-” Vivian watched as Jack appeared from the back steps, hands in his pockets.

“I’d like to think-” 

Vivian jumped as music began to fill her ears. 

Jack grinned. “And perhaps, I’d like to present to you something. What do you say, lads?” The leeries suddenly began to all stand, cheer and circle Vivian. She laughed, trying to conceal her fright- what on  _ earth  _ were they doing?

As Vivian stood in the center of this circle, she laughed. 

Music began to play even louder.

The circle parted and Jack stood at the end of the steps. 

“Now, you’ll know she likes to make every little bit of everythin’ extravagant, so-”

Vivian was brought a chair- almost out of nowhere, it seemed- to sit down on, which she obliged.

She crossed her arms as Jack began to say, “Alright, settle down, then,” He motioned to an imaginary crowd. Vivian chuckled. She was glad she knew Jack, that was certain. 

“Now, in the words of Ella Fitzgerald- It’s not who you are, it’s where you’re going that counts. Now, here, folks,” The leeries began to gather behind him. 

“We have the perfect example- This lovely young lady, for who we’ll be performing tonight.” He smiled at Vivian.

“This will truly be  _ extravagant _ .”

And, without warning, the leeries began to dance. Vivian had seen this all before, but to see it again didn’t make it any less wonderful. 

She watched as they did movements she thought ridiculous, or some ceremonious. Then, out of nowhere, the music stopped. The leeries cleared.

And Vivian’s eyes were closed- by whom, she didn’t know, and it frightened her slightly.

She was taken by the hand and led down the stairs. 

She could hear the sound of the leeries talking softly amongst themselves.

And then- her eyes opened. 

Before her was a wondrous scene- utter silence filled the air, with not even the leeries to make a sound. The crickets seemed to be asleep and so did the park. 

Vivian very slowly walked towards where light was, which was another lamp.  _ First light,  _ Jack had said. Perhaps this was the first light. As Vivian approached, she could hear something, but she didn’t know what it was.

Cautiously, as if she were not always cautious, she walked until the lamp. 

And there, in the same coat, stood none other than Mary Poppins. Her arms were crossed and her skin the same porcelain shade it was usually.

“Ah, you found me.” She raised herself up from her leaning against the lamp. “I hope they didn’t bombard you too much. I’d hate to,” Mary smiled. “Scare you off.”

Vivian walked slowly to Mary, turning back every now and then as if to check there wasn’t a leerie or two behind her.

“I assume that was of your doing? How truly extravagant.”

Mary’s gaze shifted to the sky. 

“I try.”

Vivian grinned. “So, what have you brought me out here, at ten at night, for?”

Mary, who was walking forward to a nearby bench, turned around. 

“Well, you see- I’m not as eloquent as I may make myself out to be but…” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Vivian was still utterly confused as to what was going on.

“I’ve not been around as much as I would have hoped to be. I’ve not been the most perfect person to come to, I’ve not been the most helpful of all, but- Goodness, I’m glad I came back.” Vivian smiled. “I think that some things are truly worth fighting for in this world.” She glanced at the bouquet in Vivian’s hand and smiled softly. She closed her eyes again. 

Vivian touched her hand to Mary’s cheek. 

“I’ve dreamt of a day such as this one since I first met your eyes,” Mary murmured, holding one of Vivian’s hands in her own.

Very slowly, she bent down on one knee and asked, “Would you do me the honour of marrying me, Vivian?”

Vivian, still one hand in Mary’s, put the other to her mouth in surprise. She turned away, blushing and, to even her own surprise, beginning to cry. Mary frowned as she saw this, standing quickly as she was concerned.

“Vivian, I-” 

Vivian laughed as she turned to Mary, then used her free hand to take off her glasses as the light made it so her eyes couldn’t possibly see.

“You’re wonderful-” Vivian began, causing Mary to give her a slightly conceited smile. “In such a strange way.” 

Mary gave her a shocked look, her dimples playfully dancing on her cheeks. 

Vivian kissed her cheek. 

“And you, Vivian- are a child.” 

Vivian had a sudden faraway look in her eyes as she watched the trees dance with the wind. “Isn’t nature beautiful?” She asked as she leaned onto her elbow. Mary had the hint of a smile on her lips as she turned to Vivian, leaning forward onto her elbows. 

“Vivian, you always called me esoteric, enigmatic- Though, around you, I’ve found I’m rather prone to ramble and...” 

Vivian drew in a breath, a deep red blush still on her face- she was glad the darkness of the night hid it. 

Mary suddenly smiled widely, almost as if reminding Vivian of what she’d asked, causing Jack, who was standing in the shadows on her left, to grin in encouragement.

The air was silent as everyone waited with bated breaths. 

“I…” Vivian felt speechless, entirely speechless. 

All eyes were on her and she hated that. 

But then she smiled. 

Vivian, Jack thought, was so like Jane in a few ways- in this case, she was utterly astounded by such a thing that she didn’t have any words. 

“I- Of course, I bloody well will.” 

Mary smiled. 

Vivian, unsure what to do, watched as Mary took a few painfully long steps towards her. She held her breath, almost drawing herself in and away from all the eyes. Then, Mary kissed her. 

And all the leeries cheered. Jack gave them a grin so sincere as he and the leeries stepped forward into the faint light of the lamps that Vivian couldn’t help but laugh. 

Perhaps this was what it felt like to be practically perfect, Vivian thought.

“Frankly, I don’t know what I’d have done if you didn’t say that,” Mary said, taking out of her pocket a velvet case which, within it, contained a ring. 

When she pulled it out and opened it, she said, “While we were at godfather’s, I snuck away to ask if he had any of these left. He used to sell them, although 15th century pieces won’t remain in fashion forever.” Vivian laughed at this, and upon seeing the ring gasped. It was almost an exact replica of the one she had on, except it had silver banding and in its grooves lay little diamonds. Vivian glanced up at Mary as she put it on her finger, sliding it just above the one she already had on. 

“It’s- Oh, Mary.” Vivian grinned at her.

Mary smiled back.

“It’s a light cornflower blue, isn’t it?”

Mary nodded.

Then suddenly, she paused.

“Do you mind if I-?” Mary began to ask, but Vivian only laughed and put her arms around her neck to pull her in closer.

She pressed a long, fond kiss to her lips and could hear in the distance the leeries chattering amongst themselves as they walked away. She laughed as they pulled away from each other, finding that Jack had walked over with a grin on his face.

“A done deal, I’d say.” He turned to Mary. “Well done, Mary Poppins.”

Mary allowed herself a satisfied smile as she nodded. 

“Thank you,” Mary turned to Vivian. “I think we’re to go home now, correct?”

Vivian nodded and smiled at Jack.

“Good-night, Jack.” She said. He tipped his cap and walked off.

With a chuckle, Vivian put her arm round Mary’s waist and looked up at her. Then they walked home, the park suddenly chittering with life- to the crickets’ and the critters’ credit- as if something extraordinary had happened. 

Well, one would contest, something did.

Upon opening the door, Gwendolyn herself seemed to know what had took place in that park that night. She greeted them merrily and mewed, allowing herself a sort of satisfied purr as she settled on the couch. When she began to be more conversational and intrigued, Mary talked to her, translating for Vivian- much to Gwendolyn’s dismay, that is.

Vivian went into the kitchen and made herself some apple and cinnamon tea, which wafted through to the living room. After finishing up her brief- but detailed- conversation with the cat, she walked over to Vivian, removing her coat and putting it over the chair. 

She put her hand on Vivian’s shoulder and smiled a little.

Out of nowhere, Vivian mumbled, “You’re quite awful, you know that?   
Mary was rather shocked. “Why? I’m lovely,” She kissed her cheek. 

Vivian laughed. “I don’t mean that- I only mean that you knew I would absolutely despise being watched in such a moment, and all the leeries were watching us and…” Mary put a finger to her lips.

Vivian stopped and looked away. “Pardon.”

Mary smiled. “It’s not a problem at all. Now, I wouldn’t mind some of that tea- Do you mind pouring while I go change?”

Vivian nodded and busied herself with pouring the tea and fetching mugs from the cupboard above her. She let her fingers linger over the blue paint covering the wood, smiling to herself. It was surprising how long it had lasted.

Her coat was still on, but it was keeping her warm, so she kept it. She shivered and felt as though she might want to change into warmer clothing to sleep in. 

Gwendolyn accompanied her up the stairs, sweetly meowing with each step she took. Vivian chuckled and looked down at her, putting her left hand onto the railing and swinging herself around. 

She stopped as she saw Mary, her back towards her, putting on one of Vivian’s shirts- Of course she would, and of course she didn’t mind, but it was still slightly strange how comfortable they’d become in each other’s company. It wasn’t very unusual anymore, actually quite regular, that they would put each other’s clothes on. 

As Vivian gripped the railing to turn back around and walk down the stairs, she was startled to hear Mary say, “I could hear you, you know.” 

Vivian’s eyes widened and she looked up. “Sorry.”

Mary turned around, smiling as she became preoccupied with adjusting a wrinkle on the shirt. 

“It’s perfectly fine- I just expect an announcement next time you enter a room.”

Vivian chuckled. “I dare say that’ll be interesting.”

Mary nodded and pouted lightly. 

“Tea?” Vivian asked, putting her hands in her pockets. Mary slowly walked over to her, kissed her cheek and nodded. 

“You change. I’ll be downstairs.”

Vivian smiled to herself, hitching up her shoulders as she did so. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her change of clothes, which was her simple shirt- the one with a navy symbol on it- and her actual navy shorts. She ruffled her hair as she looked in the mirror which hung against the closet door, laughing. 

Most of the time, Vivian looked a fright, she thought.

She folded her one clean item, then picked up the dirty clothes to chuck into the laundry basket. As she went down the stairs, she also took Gwendolyn, who seemed quite content with her being picked up.

She walked down the steps, set down Gwendolyn and went outside to put the clothing in the basket. Vivian stayed a little while out in the cold, the night air brushing past her and raising goosebumps. She smiled to herself, then brushed off some imaginary dirt from her shorts and went back inside, locking the door behind her. 

Gwendolyn was sitting on the table, despite knowing she shouldn’t, purring and closing her eyes pleasantly. Mary was already sat down and drinking her own tea, smiling at Vivian as she sat down.

“I look a fright, don’t I? A right ruffian of a woman.”

Mary chuckled and shook her head. 

“Not at all- But frankly, you look like you need a coat.” She handed Vivian her coat- which  _ was  _ actually Vivian’s, come to think of it- so she could put it on. 

When Vivian had put it on, she asked Mary, “Do you ever wonder where your mother got her magic from?”

Mary’s eyebrows raised and she set down her mug, which she had been holding for extra warmth. 

“Not as much as I used to. I would’ve likely never found out, anyhow.”

Vivian cocked her head. “And yours?”

Mary sighed and closed her eyes. “Likely through blood.”

Vivian shrank a little in her seat. “Sorry- I tend to ask,” She suddenly twitched, surprising herself as she hadn’t done so in quite some time. “Too many qu-questions at-t-t,” She sighed. Mary smiled up at her encouragingly. “A t-t-time.”

Mary shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with doing so- Unfortunately, I don’t often have answers.”

Vivian smiled. “That isn’t true. Knowing you, you have most answers.”

“Well, to things such as what I can do, yes. Not how those things came upon me.”

Mary reached over and took Vivian’s hand.

“Would you mind showing me what you  _ can  _ do?” Vivian asked.

Mary gave her a small smile. “Of course. Well, lest the few you’ve already seen, that is.”

She stood up, her hand still in Vivian’s so she could lead her over to the living room, “For more space,” was her explanation.

She began to list, almost as if announcing, everything she could do. A conceited smile placed itself on her lips, one Vivian had seen thousands of times before.

“How do you describe these things? There aren’t exactly words for them.”

Mary raised and lowered one shoulder, beginning to count on her fingers as she spoke.

“My mother always called it ‘transportation’, which is fairly apt. Going into things and whatnot.”

Vivian smiled, nodding as she sat down, Mary following suite.

“My mother called it ‘levitation’- making things float or fall. Communication, animals particularly.” Mary smiled. “I’m not too good with people.”

Vivian chuckled.

“Flight- that seems rather obvious.” She seemed to ponder for a while before she continued, “I can also create things out of thin air, although that can be quite difficult at times. Then, occasionally, I am known to make a world up. I may, sometimes,” She smiled softly, “Be able to see things that happen later or see things people are thinking.”

She raised her eyebrows and grinned at Vivian. “That’s about all of them, I think.”

Vivian made herself comfortable against the couch as Mary got up and clicked her fingers. Although Vivian didn’t like the sound, she knew it was one of Mary’s habits. 

“Now, for a small demonstration.” A playful, mischievous smile danced on her lips. 

She flicked her fingers and the couch itself began to float. Vivian tightened her grip on the arms, trying to mask her fright with a laugh. Mary grinned, wiggling her fingers about to set it down. She laughed as Vivian let out a breath of relief. 

“Levitation.” She said, as if the motion itself hadn’t clarified that.

“Mmh,” Vivian said, her grip still tight on the couch’s arms.

Mary then beckoned Gwendolyn over, picked her up and stroked her. 

Vivian smiled. “You two are quite close, it should seem.”

Mary looked up. “Indeed. She’s a lovely cat, actually. Quite…  _ conversational _ .” Vivian chuckled a little.

Gwendolyn meowed a bit, and Mary replied, in the softest tone Vivian had ever heard, “Of course.” She then set Gwendolyn down and whispered, “She’s going to go eat now.”

Vivian smiled again- Her cheeks were beginning to hurt how much she’d done that.

“I’m not exactly in the mood to go into any folderol at the moment, so would you care to step outside with me for a second?”

Vivian’s eyebrows raised. “Of course.”

As they stepped outside, Mary gave Vivian a strange smile that she couldn’t help but smile back at. 

“We’re in our pyjamas, it’s around 11 o’clock. What exactly do you want to do outside?” 

Mary’s smile remained fixed on her lips. “Do you trust me?” She asked, taking Vivian’s hands in her own. 

Vivian slowly nodded, slightly confused. “Of course I do,” She said. “But don’t try anything funny.”

Mary’s gaze shifted to the sky and her smile widened. She slowly put her hand round Vivian’s waist and allowed herself to float into the air. Vivian resisted the urge to yell in fright as she was lifted from the ground. 

Although, as they got further and further, Vivian had begun to admire the landscape around them. Soon they were so high up she could see the moon bobbing along the sky, the trees right under them glistening. She glanced at Mary, who was softly smiling as she looked onto the whole of London.

She put both of her arms round Mary, who looked down at her and smiled. She landed on a nearby house, sitting down very slowly with Vivian by her side, adjusting her arm so they could lean against each other. 

It was silent for a while.

Vivian glanced up at Mary again and smiled. 

Mary pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned back to look at the scenery in front of her.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Vivian looked back, leaning her head against Mary’s shoulder.

“Yes, it is. Likely not as much as you,” Vivian said, causing Mary to laugh. 

Vivian yawned. Mary smiled and stood up slowly, taking Vivian’s offered hand to then help her up. 

“I suggest we head home now- perhaps we should actually sleep.” She said when Mary yawned, covering her mouth.

“Brilliant idea.”

They headed home, careful to make sure people were not watching them, then settled into bed at about twelve o’clock.

Mary put her arm round Vivian’s waist, kissed her goodnight and closed her eyes. 

She was asleep in less than a minute, and although Vivian had some trouble falling asleep, it was reassuring that Mary was.

☂

When Mary woke up, there was an empty space in the bed next to her. She’d found it surprising that Vivian was up earlier than her, seeing as they’d already gone to bed very late. She got up and petted Gwendolyn briefly, who appreciated it, then walked down the stairs. She could smell cooking from the kitchen- something that usually only she did.

Mary peered round the cupboard and, to her surprise, saw Vivian cooking. She was stirring a mixture and slowly pouring it into a bowl, then busying herself with a pan on the stove. She still hadn’t seen Mary, who was now leaning against the cupboard and watching her attentively. 

Vivian was muttering to herself as she worked, opening the oven and putting the bowl in.

As she sighed and put her hands on her hips, waiting, she spotted Mary and her eyebrows raised.

“Oh! Good, you’re awake. You can be the first to try,” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a box of pastries from it, “Chef Trista’s new apple pie.” 

Mary smiled, uncrossing her arms and pushing herself off the cupboard to walk over to the table. She grabbed one of the apple pie slices from the box and made a noise of surprise, pleasure as well, as she ate it. 

“It’s rather good,” She said, putting a hand in front of her mouth. 

Vivian, her back to Mary as she waited, distractedly said, “Yes, it is.”

The timer dinged and Vivian opened the oven, taking the bowl out. It smelled quite delicious, actually.

Mary observed the mixture in the bowl with a smile on her lips. 

“You- This smells nice.”

Vivian grinned as she placed the food- which was actually a batch of pancakes, Mary could now see- on the table. 

“Syrup and fruit or chocolate?”

Mary gave her a small smile. “Syrup and fruit, please.” She watched as Vivian poured some syrup over the makeshift pancake stack, then put two strawberries and two blueberries on the top. She wiped her hands on the red striped apron and took it off, walking over to the hook to put it on one of them.

As Vivian sat down across from Mary, Mary said, “This is lovely.” 

Vivian nodded, digging into her own after thanking her.

“Usually you’re terrible at cooking!”

Vivian gave her a look.

Mary chuckled and touched Vivian’s hand. “I’m only kidding. For once.”

Vivian smiled and ate her breakfast.

“I love you from the absolute bottom of my heart, but-” She looked Vivian in the eye. “I don’t always trust your cooking.”

Vivian shrugged. “That seems fair.” She glanced at the clock and cursed, which Mary raised her eyebrows to. 

“I- I have to g-get ready.” She used her palms to push herself up and quickly rushed up the staircase.

When she came down, she was busy tying her hair into a ponytail, now dressed in a lovely- in Mary’s opinion, she always looked that way- blue dress with white polka dots on it and blue heels that made her even taller than she already was. She gave Mary a quick kiss and waved as she walked out the door. 

Mary smiled at her as she left and called Gwendolyn over. 

She could hear Vivian’s bicycle go off as Gwendolyn jumped up onto her lap.

Vivian was at school earlier than usual, so the classroom was utterly empty. She was busy shuffling papers and organising them when a noise from the top of the staircase sounded. Vivian peeked around the corner and smiled at who she saw.

They stopped short of their conversation, staring at her in wonder. She gave them a small smile.

Vicky, Leroy and John all began to walk down the staircase, half-walking, half-running, putting down their bags as usual at their seats, then awkwardly walked towards Vivian. She laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well?”

She raised her arms, extending them for a large hug. 

“Miss me?”

Vicky laughed and walked over to Vivian to hug her. Leroy and John turned to each other, then both walked uncertainly over to Vivian. 

They laughed as well and hugged her, and when they pulled away she smiled. 

“I’m assuming Mary came in and told you all?” 

Leroy nodded. “She’s actually quite terrifying.” John hit him, and Vivian laughed. 

“Don’t worry. I’m afraid of her sometimes, too. But- she’s only stern, she doesn’t mean to be overbearing or anything.”

Vivian looked at Vicky, who was, in fact, observing Vivian’s hand. She laughed as Vivian smiled at her. 

“I was looking at your ring.” 

Vivian’s eyes widened and she took her hand off of her hip to look at it. She looked up at them and grinned a little, twirling it around her finger. 

“It’s quite nice, actually.” Vicky smiled, continuing to look at it.

Vivian blushed a little, walking behind her desk as the bell rang. 

“School’s in session, everyone. Get in your seats.”

Students began to file in, all caught up in their own conversations so they didn’t even notice Vivian. She didn’t really mind. At least she had a few students she could talk to without feeling as secluded as she always did around big groups of people. Kudos to the people who assigned people’s seats, because the three of them were all sat by her desk. 

As the students had all sat down, Vivian clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Right! So, as you’ve been missing English with me for a few days, we’re going to go straight onto your assignments. Also, I’d like to mention that I’m entering a few of what I consider the best into a gala.”

Murmurs spread around the classroom and Vivian smiled.

“Now, if everyone would like to please take one of each of the three papers at my desk.” Vivian smiled. “By class order, please.”

Vivian gathered the assignments and went around the lecture hall to distribute them. When some of the students returned to their desk, she smiled at their reactions. They’d all done quite well, actually, but she hadn’t had much time to do much else with them, which was quite upsetting. Her sign class was the next day, and they’d done nothing whatsoever in that class since Vivian had been admitted to the hospital. She returned to her desk just as the door opened from the top. Everyone turned around to see who it was, and, to her surprise, Vivian saw the headmaster himself sauntering down the stairs, with a waistcoat and watch as if he were the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

Vivian smiled up at him and put down the papers she had earlier been organising.

“Hello, Miss Ruby. Glad you’re back.”

Vivian nodded. “Thank you, sir. Is there anything I may help you with?”

He nodded curtly. “Yes, there is. If you would mind coming with me to my office, there are some matters we need to discuss.”

Vivian’s eyebrows raised, but she smiled. “Of course.”

As she walked up the stairs with the headmaster, her students seemed to look as confused as she did. She shut the door behind her, which briefly muffled the conversations within the classroom, although not much.

The headmaster was quite a slow walker, which was fairly annoying as Vivian had to slow herself down a bit so she didn’t walk in front of him.

They entered his office a few minutes later. He motioned for Vivian to sit down as he walked behind his desk and did so, too.

“Miss Ruby, you are aware that someone came here, unannounced, to talk to your students?”

Vivian nodded. “I am.”

“And you do know that, in your absence, the students have not done their required goals for the term in a full week?”

Vivian nodded once again, although she felt slightly unnerved by the comment.

“I am indeed.”

“So, please do tell, why you were absent?”

She resisted the urge to scoff. This man was the headmaster of the college and he didn’t even know why one of his staff was missing for eight days. 

“I, in fact, sir, was admitted to hospital.”

He looked cross. “I am very aware of that matter, Miss Ruby. But I would like to know  _ why _ you were admitted?”

She began to feel slightly vulnerable. He may have been her employer, but he had no right meddling in her business like this. 

“That’s rather personal information, sir.”

“Oh, is it?” His tone was almost mocking. Vivian, slightly cross at this whole matter, had begun to feel it was right to leave.

She stood up and smiled- if one could consider it a smile- at the headmaster, wringing her hands very softly.

He looked up at her with an expression she knew all too well, one much like her caretakers’. She tried to mimic the look, but she also thought she may have looked ridiculous doing so and stopped.

“If you might allow me to, sir, I should return to my classroom.” Without another pause to wait for an answer, Vivian joined her hands together in the front, looking innocent as ever, then marched off towards her classroom.

Perhaps, she even smiled a bit. It felt good to be assertive sometimes, did it not?

When she returned, all the students turned towards her again. She walked down the steps, smiling at everyone as she passed them. At the bottom of the stairs, Vivian turned round, then waited a few seconds until the bell rang.

“Class dismissed,” She said. Leroy shot her a soft smile as he got up. She smiled back.

After class, Vicky came to Vivian’s desk as she was busy packing up, asking if they would still be doing their sign lesson the next day. Upon being reminded of this, Vivian smiled and agreed they would. She’d likely have to explain that to Mary, who- hopefully- wouldn’t mind.

Vicky slipped out the door, Vivian packed up the last of her things and grabbed her bag and jacket, then walked up the long stairs.

Upon exiting the classroom, a few teachers were passing. Vivian smiled at one of them, then locked the door and walked to the exit. She was almost at the end of the hallway when someone asked, 

“Is that an engagement ring?”

Vivian, startled, looked up to find a teacher she vaguely knew.

She managed a smile despite her confusion.

“Yes, it is.” Before she had the chance to ask if she knew the man, he introduced himself.

“Bruce Wright. Grandson of one of the Wrights,” He extended his hand. “As well as Mathematics teacher.”

She took his hand, shook it and smiled. “Vivian Ruby. English and Sign teacher.”

Bruce chuckled. “I know.” There was a small pause as he tried to remember what he wanted to ask.

“Oh, yes. I was wondering if you’re perhaps engaged to the woman who,” He pointed to the classroom, “Was here a few days ago.”

Vivian frowned for a second. “Oh, you mean Mary? Yes, yes I am.”

Bruce suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper. “I shan’t alarm you, but you’ve got some gawkers gawking about.”

Vivian turned, then smiled at Bruce. 

“It’s alright. Thank you for alerting me.”

He smiled. “Congratulations. That’s very spectacular.”

She thanked him, then was on her way. Spectacular was one way to put it.

But, in that instant, she’d made much too much of a spectacle of herself for her liking.

She cycled home straight after her small conversation with Mr Wright, whose personality shone brightly amongst the dull, rude ones of the rest of the staff.

She smiled at Mr Eferium, who was walking out with his fox in his arms. 

“Good-day, Viv!” He said, a grin on his face. “It’s smelled divine in there since ten today.”

She nodded. “That’s wonderful, Patrick,” She thought it might be nice to use his first name as he had just called her by a nickname, “Enjoy your walk with Ron!”

He nodded back and walked on to the edge of his pathway.

Vivian inserted her key into the lock and opened the door, sighing rather loudly as she closed it behind her. 

She smelled the air for a moment and smiled. Mr Eferium was quite right, it did smell divine.

She set down her bag on the couch and took off her coat, putting it on the hook.

Very slowly, Vivian came up behind Mary and gave her a hug, causing her to gasp very softly. She turned round and smiled at her.

“Oh, you scared me.” She laughed. Vivian grinned and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re home quite early.”

Vivian sighed. “Not really. Perhaps you’ve been in a bubble for some time.”

Mary turned back around and made a small noise of agreement.

Vivian grabbed her bag and went upstairs to put it down by her desk, then looked at the stack of letters on her desk. She made a mental note to write responses to them sooner or later.

As she came downstairs, Mary handed her a bowl filled with cottage pie, the warmth oozing through the bowl and onto her palms. She smiled and thanked Mary for the food, then went to go sit down at the table. Mary soon joined her with another bowl, completely silent as she ate.

After a while, she cleared her throat and asked, “How was your day?”

“Good.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

Vivian looked down a bit. “Well, I was called into the office.”

Mary’s eyebrows seemed to raise higher, if that were possible. 

“For what, exactly?”

Vivian stammered a bit. “They, er, wanted to know why I was absent for so long. And why you were there. And why I was at the hospital.”

Mary shifted in her seat. “That’s awfully personal, isn’t it? They needn’t know that much.”

Vivian nodded. “I couldn’t exactly say, ‘I have a peculiar mind that eventually rendered me to jump off of a Cathedral’.”

Mary chuckled a bit. “When you word it that way, it seems quite strange indeed.”

Vivian took a small forkful of her pie and savoured it. Mary smiled at her.

Vivian laughed a little at the silence. 

“You have a lovely laugh, Vivian.”

“Do I?” Vivian asked, laughing again.

“Do you?” Mary asked in turn. She could often make one question if their question were a proper one at all.

Vivian smiled. “What do you intend to do today? It’s only,” She glanced at the clock on the wall, “One twenty-two.”

Mary sighed and leaned against her chair. 

“While you were in the hospital, I bought you some books- I was wondering if you’d like to read them together?”

Vivian’s eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. Mary smiled and got up to fetch the book from the shelf, handing it to Vivian so she could look it over.

“It’s good,” was her verdict, which seemed convincing enough. They ended up sitting on the couch, followed by Gwendolyn who sat on Vivian’s lap, rubbing herself happily against the book as she opened it.

Mary took it from her and held it down with one of her hands, motioning for Vivian to do the same. 

As she was about to turn the page, Vivian stopped her and made a small noise of discontent. Mary looked up at her, so Vivian did too.

“What?” 

Mary chuckled and looked down at the book again.

“What word are you on?”

Vivian hummed in response, then skimmed over until she found the word. Mary chuckled again.

“What?” She persisted.

“You’re a slow reader, hmm?”

Vivian nodded.

Mary had a mischievous smile on her lips as she turned the page, then turned it back when Vivian gave her a glare.

“Don’t do that!” She grabbed a nearby sock that lay on the couch arm and hit her with it. Mary chuckled again and grabbed the sock from her, surprising her. 

She pulled Vivian in for a kiss and smiled. 

“Now, read. I intend to turn the page soon.”

Vivian quickly skimmed the last words of the page and signalled with a nod that she could turn it.

When they had reached the fifth chapter, Mary shut the book.

“I’m wondering if we should go out.” Vivian asked, shifting in her seat. 

Before Mary could answer her, the phone rang. It was customary lately for her to answer it, but Vivian got up instead and picked it up.

“Hello?”

Mary sat down, watching her with interest and wondering what could possibly be talked about.

“Oh, of- Tonight? At what time, if I may ask, ma’am?”

Mary got up and walked to Vivian, crossing her arms as she leaned on the pillar which made up the arch. Vivian grinned at her and mouthed, “A celebration,” to which Mary raised her eyebrows and nodded.

“Eight? Of course, ma’am. I’ll be there, thank you!”

Vivian sighed and closed her eyes as she put down the telephone.

“I know it may the most inconvenient of inconveniences, but would you mind terribly to tag along to an school dance? I’m told I need to chaperone.”

Mary chuckled. “What an elaborate thing. You didn’t know up until now, I presume?”

Vivian put her hands on her hips, sighed again and shook her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, then looked up with pitying eyes.

“Vivian, it’s no trouble.”

“Really?”

Mary smiled and pulled Vivian in for a kiss, her hands on Vivian’s cheeks.

Vivian smiled and put her hands over Mary’s. 

When she pulled away, Mary made a very small noise of discontent that made Vivian laugh. 

“Really,” Mary said. “It’s not the most dreadful thing I’ve ever been asked.” She began to walk away and Vivian followed her, staring at the clock. 

Vivian shivered a little, then rubbed her arms and said, “How am I still cold?”

Mary chuckled and sat down, patting the seat next to her. Vivian sat down and leaned into Mary, who put her arms round her. 

Vivian eventually fell asleep.

When she woke, she was in bed, alone although Mary was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gwendolyn lay at her feet, purring and content as Mary stroked her. Vivian moved and Mary looked at her.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. You were in quite a slumber there, I must say.” 

Vivian chuckled and stretched, getting up and sitting next to Mary. 

“What are you planning on wearing?” Mary asked Vivian.

Vivian shrugged. “It’s a dance, and although I don’t intend to dance, we need to look the part.”

She stood up and sifted through her closet, pulling out a dark blue evening dress that Mary found quite elegant. She watched with a smile as Vivian turned her back to her, pulling the one closet door closed to cover herself as she changed. 

She opened the door and smiled. 

“Ta-da.”

Mary chuckled, getting up and walking to her.

Vivian smiled up at her, and in that instant, she realised how much she loved Mary’s laugh and how she’d likely never tire of hearing it. She didn’t mind that Mary may have heard every word she thought, either.

“My goodness, gracious me, Vivian, you’re not very tenuous when it comes to your thinking.”

Vivian shrugged.

“Is it too much?”

Mary shook her head. “My only concern is that I shan’t be able to surmount this.”

Vivian chuckled and hugged Mary tightly before saying, “I think you shall.”

She then walked down the stairs and left Mary to change.

Upon her coming down, she couldn’t help but stare at her.

A sight for sore eyes. 

That was what Mary was.

Vivian almost found it hard to contain herself as Mary walked down the stairs, a very small smile on her face, complemented by dimples and her dress flowing as though some imaginary wind were about to sweep her up.

She chuckled as Vivian stared at her, very persistent on the fact that she should, “Not look at a lady that way, it looks rather rude.”

Vivian simply kissed her and smiled. 

She checked the clock. It was 6:30. 

Mary was about to comment that she may want to stay at home when Vivian said, “I have something small planned.”

Mary raised her eyebrows and linked their arms, allowing herself to be dragged out and put on a bicycle. She may have had a strange, almost upset look on her face, but she was truly excited for whatever was to come. Something small, from Vivian, was often something big.

She put her arms round Vivian’s waist and held onto her as she began to cycle, her head resting on her shoulder. Vivian, every now and then, would look back to check if Mary was alright, getting a nod for confirmation.

They soon arrived at a rather large glass building, one which Mary recognised, although she struggled to remember from where. Upon seeing a few lamps, scattering the grounds like people in a marketplace, she remembered.

This greenhouse was, in fact, the same one Jack had led them to for their little ‘performance’, as he called it. She looked to Vivian for some sort of information through her expression, but Vivian was unreadable. She only lowered her hand to Mary’s and held it.

Vivian looked quite wonderful in her attire- she wore what was honestly the most galactic thing she could. Fond of stars, one could call her. She certainly was.

Her dress shimmered as though it were the galaxy itself, peppered with the slightest of white dots so it looked like stars, the background of it the night sky.

When Vivian looked at her and saw Mary staring, she smiled. Mary tried to disguise the blush on her cheeks with a smile, although she found it quite a dreadful attempt.

Vivian led Mary to the entrance, smiling to herself. The greenhouse was quite a sight to see.

It was filled with luscious plants that sprouted so far out their pots they looked as though they may burst. Vivian ran over to a large plant with red flowers on it, letting go of Mary’s hand to go there. Mary chuckled and walked over to Vivian, her heels clicking on the floor. Vivian, who was indeed quite happily admiring this plant, smiled up at her.

“Sorry. It’s my favourite.”

Mary bent down to Vivian, who was crouching to admire some little ladybugs in the plant, smiling. 

“It’s not any trouble. These little critters are…” She looked to Vivian, feeling as though her love for her was growing just by Vivian’s love of the plant, grinning as subtly as she could.

“Quite something?” Vivian continued for her, turning to her with a smile.

Mary nodded, got up, offered her hand to Vivian and helped her up. They wandered around the garden, watching the sun go down and make lovely colours against the glass. Mary talked a bit to the birds in the trees, then admired some other plants.

“Do you ever think that animals can hear us?”

Mary turned to Vivian as they were still doing their wandering. 

She clutched her coat to her red dress, pursing her lips. “Of course I do.”

Vivian tilted her head from side to side to indicate that was the expected answer. 

“That’s fair.”

Mary chuckled.

“This place is very wonderful, is it not?” Mary asked, which, to most, was not the proper English she used. Vivian smiled and hugged her, stopping mid-walk to do so. 

Mary laughed and hugged her back, allowing her mind to wander to the small sounds of the birds, the rustling of the plants in the wind and Vivian’s breathing.

Vivian pulled away and looked Mary right in the eye.

“It is indeed.” She chuckled.

Mary frowned. “Why exactly are you giving me that look?” She glanced at Vivian’s watch.

“We should be going now, should we not?”

Vivian, as ever, chuckled again, linking her arm with Mary’s.

“We should.” 

She smiled as Mary kissed her cheek.

“I love you,” Vivian said.

Mary turned her way, walking out with her. 

“And as do I,” Mary tried to contain her grin. They’d often had moments where they simply felt as if time had stopped, and there was nothing much to do in that time. Most of the time, they talked.

Other times, they stayed silent.

Mary looked at Vivian a certain way after they had left the greenhouse, riding on the bicycle until the school, which Vivian  _ had  _ picked up on. 

The school was already bursting with life when the pair arrived, deciding between holding hands, linking arms or doing nothing of the sort.

They linked arms eventually.

To Vivian’s great pleasure, it was Bruce Wright, the kind man she had talked to that morning, who greeted them. 

“And this is the couple, finally together, I see?”

Vivian nodded and smiled. “Never seen one with the other, I presume?”

Mary turned to Bruce and extended her hand. He took it, shook it and smiled.

“Bruce Wright.”

“Mary Poppins.”

He chuckled. “The name’ll ring in my head for some time, I think. Where’d ‘Poppins’ come about?”

Sensing Mary tense at this, Vivian smiled at Bruce.

“I think we’re to go inside. See you then, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded and smiled. “Have a lovely evening.”

Upon entering the building, Mary turned to Vivian and sighed.

“Pardon if I were a bit strange back there.”

More people entered, and so Vivian moved to the side to let them pass. She took Mary’s hands in her own and smiled.

“Today seems as though we’re apologising for something we don’t actually need to. So, for what I hope’s the final time, it’s no trouble, Mary.”

Mary chuckled. She raised her hand suddenly to Vivian’s cheek and, to her surprise, Vivian closed her eyes and flinched.

“Are you alright?” She asked, furrowing her brows in concern.

Vivian opened her eyes and shook her head a little, as if waking up from a daze.

“I- Yes, I’m…” She looked off to the side, closing her eyes again.

Mary gasped a little. She covered Vivian’s hands in her own and said, “You realise I would never hurt you, Vivian.”

Vivian nodded and sighed. 

“I know it’s quite difficult to forget all of it entirely, but, for tonight, I intend to make it a good one.”

She tapped Vivian’s cheek with her hand and laughed.

“Do it for the children, love.”

Vivian chuckled and walked among the rest of the students, who greeted her and Mary with a slight smile and look to Mary.

She only dismissed it.

Vivian chuckled at her, lowered her arm so she could hold her hand and walked to the hall.

Mid-way, Vivian realised Mary was not carrying her bag- and now, come to think of it, she hadn’t seen her with it in a long time.

“Do you carry your carpet bag anymore?”

Mary’s eyebrows raised and she shook her head. 

She fluttered her fingers and smiled. 

“You best be off. They’re calling you,” She pointed to one of the women at the drink stand, who was waving her over with a smile. Vivian turned to Mary, kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

Mary chuckled to herself and walked to the bathroom.

She washed her hands and dried them, feeling as though she had nothing much to do with herself.

Before she even had time to think of some ideas, there was a loud sound from a nearby area, followed by ‘Ow.’

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard this.

Slowly, she made her way over to the source of the sound, keeping her hand at her jacket for whatever it may be needed- she truly didn’t know herself, but in times like these, when one was not armed with anything more than a jacket, there was a proper right to be slightly afraid.

She pushed open the door to a room and found a young girl, likely one of the students, sitting on the ground with boxes toppled onto her. Mary turned as another girl emerged from under the tower of boxes.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards them, picking up one box and shifting it to the side so that the others followed suite.

Usually, she wouldn’t do such a thing when strangers were around, but they seemed far too stunned to say anything.

Once all the boxes had made their way over to the corner of this room, which was probably a storage room, she helped the two girls up.

One was very quick to apologise. 

“We’re sorry, Miss, we were only trying to find the nurse’s for Amelia, and-”

Mary raised and hand to stop her and smiled.

“Tsk-tsk. You two ladies shouldn’t be wandering about at a school dance. Why didn’t you ask one of the staff?”

The other girl, Amelia, said, “Because we’re, you know…”

Mary’s eyebrows shot up.

“Surely they aren’t to dismiss you for their own opinion, are they?”

Amelia nodded. “At least the ones we know.”

Mary smiled at them and cocked her head. 

“Dreadful. Now, come along.” She began to walk out of the storage room, holding onto the door with one hand to wait for them.

“Where to?” 

“Well, Nancy, I should hope that’s the nurse’s office.” 

Nancy looked slightly frightened at her name being recognised by an utter stranger. When the pair didn’t move a muscle, Mary Poppins sighed.

“Come along now, spit-spot!”

And with that, they rushed behind her in search of the nurse’s office.

Vivian, meanwhile, had almost finished her shift at the drink stand, handing out several more non-alchoholic drinks to the students, who downed them. She turned to her fellow bartender-for-the-evening and smiled. She smiled back.

“They’re quite a rowdy crowd, are they not?”

Vivian nodded.

“You’re Vivian, right?” She extended a hand. “I’m Willow. Willow Porter.”

Vivian shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Willow smiled. 

“You have any favourites?”

Vivian nodded, then turned her way with a half-glare. “How’d you know?”

Willow chuckled. “I think they’re calling you over.” She pointed to a familiar group of kids across the hall. Vivian smiled. “I doubt I’m allowed to le-”

Willow tsk-tsked and Vivian chuckled. 

“You go. It may be 1945, but you need to have some fun. I’ll cover for you.”

She ushered her off with a hand and indeed off she went.

She wondered how, in the space of a few months, she had become friends with these particular students. 

Vicky, she could almost understand, as they’d talked often together, she’d already offered her extra lessons and they played tennis once or twice. 

Leroy, John? 

The only major thing she could remember with them was a small conversation on the first day of the term.

As she approached, John, slightly tipsy already- she could see by the way he was talking- grinned at her.

Leroy and Vicky stopped in their conversation and smiled at her.

“Hello, you three. Having a fun night?”

John chuckled. 

“Leroy certainly is.” 

Leroy hit his arm, although Vivian was unsure if it was playful or due to plain annoyance. Persons under the influence of alcohol were not her specialty in reading.

Vicky blushed as she rolled her eyes. 

Vivian smiled as she noticed they were holding hands.

“I think I’m to,” Leroy cleared his throat a little, then smiled at Vicky. “Get something to drink.”

Vicky simply nodded and followed him.

Vivian looked to John.

“You’re not going with them?”

John shook his head.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you something.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? Do tell.”

John seemed to avoid her gaze as he mumbled, “I think I’m not attracted to anyone. As in, at all. Ever.” 

Vivian smiled. “That’s not wrong. You’re not required to.”

He looked up and smiled. 

“Thank you for understanding.”

Vivian chuckled. She hadn’t done much understanding, only listening.

“Utterly welcome, John. Now, go have fun. It’s a dance, after all.”

John grinned and walked off. Vivian chuckled to herself and suddenly felt herself twitch. She dismissed it.

As she began to walk over to the other side of the hall to talk to some other staff- which was, in all honesty, one of the worst attempts to socialize she’d ever tried- she twitched again. It hurt, this time.

She tried to dismiss it again, but this had happened before. She half-ran, half-walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open with much too much force than needed. She steadied herself on the sink, so concentrated in her own situation she didn’t notice Mary standing right next to her.

She touched Vivian’s arm and startled her so hard that she nearly knocked her arm against the sink.

Mary’s eyebrows raised and she turned Vivian towards her. 

Vivian stared at her and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. She hated doing that to herself.

Mary’s features softened and she touched Vivian’s hand to let her know it was alright if she said anything, out of the ordinary or not. It was a wonder Vivian still felt as though she needed a sort of permission from anyone to be the way she was. 

She slowly lowered her hand and breathed out, her hands shaking, mind overactive, arms jerking and head twitching.

“Are you alright?”

Vivian nodded, then shook her head. She couldn’t speak, in fact. Mary touched her cheek and smiled. She took her hand and led her into one of the stalls, locking the door behind her.

As if on cue, a few girls walked into the bathroom. 

Vivian gave Mary a grateful look, which was returned by a smile.

She hugged Vivian and held her hand, in the hopeful attempt to get her body to calm down.

The girls left and Vivian was able to speak.

“Has that happened before?” Mary asked, still holding Vivian’s hand.

Vivian nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“It’s a tic attack. Usually I’m blabbering like I’ve not spoken in years, but when I put my hand over it tends to stop it. At least for a little while.”

Mary nodded and kissed her cheek. 

“You sure you’re alright, then?”

Vivian smiled and took another deep breath. She nodded.

Mary gave her a little smile and squeezed her hand. 

“Now, we best be off again. You still have a dance to chaperone, correct?” 

There was music playing and Vivian loved the sound of it.

“Indeed I do,” She cleared her throat. Mary took off her own coat and put it on Vivian, adjusting it and buttoning it. She patted Vivian’s shoulders and grinned.

“Then off you go, jiggity-jog.” Vivian didn’t move and Mary gave her a look. 

Then she was out of the bathroom as quick as lightning.

Vivian found Willow and Bruce in the crowd, smiling to the two of them as the headmaster stood on the small stage.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

Bruce turned to Willow and whispered something that made her laugh.

Vivian smiled as she realised they, too, were holding hands. 

She turned back to the headmaster, who was just going down the stairs and went to the side to drink something. Vivian moved to the side as the music began to grow louder, leaning against a pillar as the students all began to dance with their dates. She sat down on one of the nearby chairs, the wood creaking a little as she did so. John, quite near to her, smiled.

She smiled and turned back to the crowd of dancers. Lively jazz music was playing and they all looked as if they were having the time of their lives. Vivian laughed to herself and looked down.

She had never had a school dance when she was in school, come to think of it.

But that made perfect sense. She had grown up in an orphanage, going to school there instead of a normal high school which she would likely have enjoyed more. It didn’t help that she had been heavily picked on in class, either.

As the music faded, the students clapped, along with the staff and Vivian. Then, soft, slow music began to play. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Vivian could see Mary walk in to the hall to observe quietly.

She turned very subtly to the side and Mary caught her eye. She smiled a very genuine smile that made Vivian go slightly red in the face. There was some sort of unspoken desire to dance together in that crowd that Vivian daren’t even dream of.

Mary turned her way again and slowly made her way over to Vivian’s side, standing next to her. Vivian smiled up at her and watched as two girls made their way onto the dance floor. Vivian raised her eyebrows.

She looked up at Mary, who bent down and whispered, “They were in some… unfortunate circumstances. Which may or may not have involved some boxes in a storage room.”

Vivian chuckled.

She turned and whispered in Mary’s ear, “What were they looking for?”

It felt very secretive to be whispering like this.

“The nurse’s office. I helped them there and ended up medicating the poor girl.”

“Do you know them?”

“No. But we saw them at Lavish, once.”

Vivian smiled. 

“That was them?”

Mary nodded and smiled back at her.

“It’s a small world.” She said, straightening herself up, smoothing a wrinkle on her dress and watching the students with a strange sort of look in her eye. She put her hand on Vivian’s shoulder and smiled down at her. Vivian smiled again and put her hand on Mary’s. 

As they turned back to the dance floor, Vivian watched with wonder as a few staff and their partners began to dance together.

Mary looked down at Vivian with hopeful eyes. Vivian needn’t even think twice about her answer. 

Mary stood in front of her and offered her hand.

With a smile, Vivian took it. 

They very slowly walked over to the dance floor and, as Mary had taught her, Vivian placed her hand on Mary’s waist and the other on her shoulder. The boys and girls around her, too, were waltzing along to the music. 

Vivian smiled up at Mary and began to dance. 

The music grew louder and far more beautiful than Vivian felt she had ever heard in her entire lifetime, the violins ambient, the flutes light and the piano ever so softly playing in the background.

Willow gave her an encouraging smile as they crossed paths. When it came the time to press their palms together, Vivian smiled at Mary. She, as was part of this dance, took hold of one of Vivian’s hands and spun her until they were face to face again. Vivian chuckled softly and looked down, worried that if she looked up she may just dissolve into thin air.

Not that she intended to, after all- Mary always made her blush.

Upon looking up, she found that Mary was smiling at her with a smile she knew all too well. It was the type of smile she reserved for Vivian’s company, when she knew only she could see it.

Vivian blushed and smiled back.

The music slowly ended and Vivian lowered herself into a curtsy, as did the rest of the women in the room. It was quite lovely to waltz, no matter if it were 1945 or not. Vivian hoped the waltz would stay until she’d grown to be a hundred. If she lived that long.

She glanced up at Mary as she straightened herself up, who smiled. 

As the headmaster announced the night was finished, Vivian checked the clock. It was already eleven o’clock.

She smiled at Mary and linked their arms as they walked out. She said her goodbyes to Willow and Bruce, then headed home, Mary’s arms round her waist as she cycled and the cold night air billowing her dress.

They arrived home at around eleven thirty, exhausted but still lively from the evening.

Vivian unlocked the door, yawned and collapsed onto the couch. Mary chuckled and sat, poised very prettily compared to Vivian, next to her. Vivian glanced at her and with a single small hand movement asked if she could hug her. Mary, without a word, pulled her in and let her lay against her.

After a long, pleasant moment of silence, Vivian muttered, “Thank you.”

Mary kissed her head and smiled as Vivian pulled back to look at her, one hand on her lap.

“Whatever for?”

Vivian looked down, then up, very slowly. “You know exactly what for.”

Mary’s gaze shifted to the ceiling and she smiled very softly.

“If what you want is a welcome, then you’re welcome. You know I’d always help you, Vivian.”

Vivian nodded.

“It’s quite late. I’m going to bed,” Mary said with a smile, getting up slowly. “Do you care to join me?”

Vivian shook her head.

“I have something to do first. Nothing important.”

Mary smiled and helped Vivian up by her offered hand, then kissed her for a long moment.

Vivian made a small noise of content and sighed as she pulled away, holding onto Mary’s waist for a second longer. Mary chuckled and put her forehead to Vivian’s.

“I’ll see you soon.” Vivian whispered, moving away to sit down at the table.

Mary gave her a cheeky smile and walked up the stairs, disappearing into the dimly-lit room.

Vivian sighed a little and beckoned Gwendolyn over with her fingers, who sat next to her on the table. Vivian fetched some papers she had stored in the drawer near to the fridge and sat down at the table, a pen in her hand. She stroked Gwendolyn, who purred, and smiled. She looked down at the papers, which were in fact Mary’s letters. She felt too awake to go to sleep, so she had decided to write back to them.

‘ _ Dearest Mary, _

_ Loneliness is a far different thing from feeling alone. _

_ I could have had all the people and friends in the world and I would still feel terribly alone.  _

_ Why I jumped is another matter entirely- I believed, at the time, and my mind perhaps still does, that it would end everything. The only thing it ended was the hope I had for myself.  _

_ I never planned this. I have reason to believe that my mind made a map, a map that accumulated over the years that finally led to that ordeal. A map that gave me doubt, turmoil and everything that comes with it.  _

_ Lost, lost, lost. _

_ I was very lost. _

_ I’d like to think that when I ran off to find myself, that’s when I got lost. Labyrinths do definitely take you places. No matter if they’re dead-ends or pathways. _

_ Vivian. _ ’

She finished off the first letter and put it aside with the original one, with a lighter heart as well. It felt nice to write these, as if weight had come off of her shoulders.

She glanced and read over the next with a smile. 

Then she wrote.

‘ _ Dearest Mary, _

_ Flying seems wonderful. It seems as though the entire world is beneath you, and all this beauty surrounds you, but you cannot do anything but watch. Watch as it all slowly fades and vanishes. _

_ Do you ever despise it?  _

_ Perhaps flying was a departure, a bad omen even. I shan’t know as I’m not you. _

_ Where would we go? _

_ What place is there in the clouds that could fit you and me so nicely it could keep the whole world intact? I’d love to know it. _

_ Vivian. _ ’

She smiled as she wrote her name in elegant swirls.

Footsteps alerted her to a presence. She turned to the staircase, where Mary stood, one hand lightly touching the wall.

“Still awake?”

Mary nodded.

“You’re far too quiet down here- It’s worrying me.”

She kissed the top of Vivian’s head and put her hands on her shoulders.

Vivian turned the letters over and Mary frowned.

“You’ll get the chance to read them later.”

Mary pouted and made Vivian laugh.

“Ten more minutes. I’ll be up then.” 

She watched as Mary picked up Gwendolyn and carried her upstairs.

Vivian chuckled to herself and began to write again. She felt as though her heart was lighter, although her hand was sore. 

‘ _ Dearest, Dearest Mary, _ ’

Vivian could almost feel the chuckle in those words.

‘ _ My monsters are not something you would like to know. _

_ My monsters are vicious, the ones parents warn children about in the nighttime, the ones children have nightmares about. They’re the ones in the deep, dark abyss of humanity. _

_ Doesn’t that sound pleasant? _

_ I cut because I felt a feeling that would not go away. _

_ Perhaps I believed that cutting would dig into my mind, not my sides, and make me understand.  _

_ It did not. _

_ Three hundred feet? The cathedral is tall, then. _

_ I did not know its height, only that it was high. _

_ There are monsters, Mary. Monsters you can’t begin to dream of. _

_ I will be gone as long as I am. _

_ I am unsure if I am myself at all, anymore. _

_ Although, in the end, I am still Vivian.  _

_ Still your Vivian, after all. _ ’

She sighed and clicked her fingers. Her hand cramped and her smile widened. 

It was late, the clock told- way past twelve o’clock. She turned the letters over to face her, then put them back in the drawer. 

She’d give them to Mary tomorrow.

But, for now, no matter the insomniac she was, she needed to be in bed.

She switched off the lights and, like a scared child, ran up the stairs and jumped into bed.

It then occurred to her she needed to change.

And so, with Mary smiling at her in the dim light of her bedside lamp, she changed into pyjamas, switched off the light, brushed her teeth and took off her eyeshadow and lipstick, then climbed into bed very silently.

For once, she was the one putting her arms round Mary. She shifted a little beneath her grip, a content noise coming from her side.

She was likely asleep.

Vivian put her arms over her and smiled to herself.

Little did she know that Mary was quite awake, enjoying the warmth Vivian provided. She shifted a little, almost as if melting into Vivian.

How incredibly lucky she felt.


	19. dewdropper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a protest is successful.

Snow.

It covered the entire avenue in its lusciousness, gracing the inhabitants with its beauty, falling ever so slowly down onto their precious houses and gravel paths.

Vivian pressed a hand to the glass in the storage room window, which had quite the view of the street and into the park.

She watched with a slight glint in her eye that many would fail to notice.

But not Mary Poppins. 

She leaned against the doorframe and watched her in silence, fondly smiling at her.

“I do hope you’re done staring at her, as if it’d change anything much! I can think of much better things to do with  _ my  _ time. Hm!”

Give it to the parrot-headed umbrella to utterly ruin the moment. To Mary’s luck, Vivian had not heard a word. She was much too focused on the outside to hear what was happening on the inside.

Mary glanced at the small clock on Vivian’s bedside and clapped her hands.

Vivian turned with raised eyebrows as if waking herself from a rather nice dream, the glint remaining in her eye.

“Yes?”

Mary smiled.

“You cannot stay in here all day. It’s nearing seven, you should be off.”

Vivian pouted a little.

“At least it’s only snow. If it were reindeer in the skies, I’d likely stay in here gawking at them.”

Mary chuckled and kissed Vivian’s cheek. 

“Now, now, daydreamer. I won’t permit any more.” She ushered Vivian off with a look and a hand.

Vivian dashed out, grabbed some clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. 

Mary, in the meantime, went to the very window Vivian had watched the snow fall at, pressing her palm against the cold glass to watch. She felt as though she were overlooking something miraculous. 

Of course, it was only snow. Snow Mary had seen countless times in London.

She huffed a little, then found herself rather frustrated at the thought of snow being so simple.

Snow, she concluded, was wonderful. And that was that.

It was a strange sight to see Mary Poppins convincing herself to think something else.

Vivian watched with a small smile as she emerged from the storage room, closing the door behind her and opening the curtains by Vivian’s bed to let some light in. The tree in the far right, which could also be seen from the storage room, was utterly covered in snow. If one were to shake it, it would be absolutely everywhere.

Vivian emerged from the bathroom with a grin, smiling at Mary. She adjusted a pin in her hair and asked,

“There’s a Christmas market today. Would you like to go?”

Mary pursed her lips.

“At what time is it?”

Vivian fished a small flyer out of her coat pocket and skimmed it over.

“Twelve. Is that alright?”

Mary nodded, sitting on the bed.

“Yes, of course. Jane has a rally today, at around seven. Would you like to attend?”

Vivian smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” She touched Mary’s hand and grinned. “I’ll be off now.”

Mary held onto her hand for a long moment, so long Vivian looked at her to question if she was ever going to let her go.

“Would it be alright if I picked you up?”

Vivian’s eyes widened. 

“At the college, you mean? 

Mary nodded.

“Oh, well,” The idea seemed quite foreign to Vivian. She couldn’t exactly imagine Mary Poppins collecting her at the college she worked at. 

She realised she’d been silent a moment too long, so she woke up from her daze to smile at Mary, who chuckled.

“What is it?”

“I- Of course you may.”

Mary chuckled again, kissed Vivian’s cheek and tapped her arm as a goodbye.

Vivian waved from the staircase, running down and out the door with a loud click. As she did so, Mary noticed that on the floor lay a pill box, with absolutely no pills inside it. She picked it up, turned it over in her hands and walked down the stairs with the box still in her hands.

She made some tea and some breakfast, fed Gwendolyn and settled down at the table. Her fingers curled around the warm mug, which was a relief from the cold upstairs in the storage room.

She observed the box, then set it aside- She wondered what it could possibly be for.

Her gaze drifted to the cupboard in the far right, which glinted a little in the light of the morning and showcased every rarely used candle in it. 

Mary smiled to herself as she looked at every different candle in it. A sudden idea occurred to her and she found it to be a rather nice one.

Candles, she thought, would be a wonderful gift. Perhaps they’d even use them more often if they scattered them around.

She gave a self-satisfied smile to Gwendolyn, who meowed a little.

She used her palms to push herself up, taking one quick gulp of her tea, then glanced at the box.

With a glance to the door, she put on her coat and pocketed it. She then switched off the lights, smiled at Gwendolyn, and was out the door in less than a minute.

Maybe someone could help her figure out what it was for.

Where exactly one could find scented candles in London was a mystery for quite some time. Mary had gone to at least seven corner stores before finally finding a luxurious range of scented candles- really, it was the most variety she’d ever seen. The mere fact that she’d found a night orchid candle brightened her day.

As she browsed through the candles, she found a woman smiling up at her. She returned the smile, picked up three or four candles she found suitable and chuckled to herself as she walked over to the counter.

It was almost embarrassing how ordinary she’d become. She wondered what her mother would say of her, albeit her lack of using her magic.

She was integrated in a little fantasy when a voice spoke up. As the voice was muffled, she looked up, slightly startled. The woman in front of her smiled. 

“Would you like me to ring those up for you?” 

Mary nodded and handed them over, glancing to the side to watch the automobiles move and the buses pass. 

The teller woman handed back the candles in a brown paper bag and grinned.

“Have a wonderful day, ma’am.”

Mary nodded as acknowledgement. “I hope you do too.”

A little bell rang as she exited the shop, her heels clicking against the gravel pavement as she walked. There was a light breeze, quite pleasant actually, that flowed past her and carried some leaves into little tornadoes across the path ahead of her. She resisted the urge to create her own little whirls of autumn leaves around everyone. Oddly, they made her quite happy.

As she walked, she could hear heels quickly clicking behind her, and she turned to check who it might be.

It was the woman who had smiled at her by the candles, whom she greeted with another polite smile.

She wasn’t exactly sure how to talk to her, if she was honest. 

The woman smiled. 

“Ruth.”

Mary furrowed her eyebrows. Was this how Londoners introduced themselves? Times had surely changed.

“You’re Mary, correct?”

She nodded. “And how might I know you, Miss…” She looked her up and down, which made Ruth slightly uneasy. “Ruth?”

“Er, I’m the secretary at Wright’s and Ottersons’. I saw you passing by with your wife the other day.”

_ Wife. What a word,  _ Mary thought.  _ It’s quite some time until that is to happen. _

“She’s my fiancee, actually. I’m sure Vivian will be pleased to know I ran into you.”

She walked off without another word, then turned back so she could look at Ruth out of the corner of her eye. She was quite beautiful, in fact. She turned round and smiled at Ruth, who returned it.

Then she walked home, her paper bag in hand.

Gwendolyn greeted her with a very encouraging meow, immediately alerting her that, “The phone’s ringing!” as if Mary Poppins were quite deaf.

She could hear quite perfectly, thank you. But she didn’t say so.

She picked up the phone with a smile and said into it, “Hello?”

Vivian’s voice, sprightly as ever, answered. “Hello, Mary. How are you?”

What a peculiar reason to call, if that were all she had to say. Mary suspected she had more to say, though, for who would phone for only such a question.

“I’m well. Why have you called?”

“I’m glad- I wanted to mention I’d be coming home late today. There’s tons of marking to be done and I rather stay here to do so, if it’s no trouble?”

“Not too long, alright- The market’s still well and up,” Mary said, twirling the telephone cord round her fingers as she spoke.

“I’ll see you in an hour or two, alright?”

She smiled. “I shall see you then.”

Mary could hear the line on the other end click, and she set the phone down.

She glanced at the paper bag on the couch, then at the small pill box next to it.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she sat on the couch, unpacked the candles onto the table, and smiled at Gwendolyn.

“I’d quite like to know what Vivian has that she may need this. Perhaps I’m worrying too much, it may even be a minor head cold.”

As quickly as she’d came, Mary had left for the Banks’ home in search of some sort of an answer. To passersby, she looked frightfully determined. 

Her smile was ever prominent, though.

At the Banks’, the gate was wide open. Slightly peculiar, but likely normal- the family had quite a forgetful trait rooted in their blood. She pushed it closed as she walked in, observing with great amusement the lovely flowers and cherry trees growing in the front garden.

She lightly knocked on the door with her umbrella’s head, who groaned a little. Her eyes rolled. 

“Perhaps my head’s about to turn, what with all this knocking!” He complained. In all honesty, he’d become worse than cousin Topsy. 

Mary shot him a small smirk, which he returned. 

“Oh, do stop with your fussing. At least Georgie shall be happy to see you. Goodness knows I struggle to.” Mary quite enjoyed her banter with her parrot-headed umbrella. Not many knew his name was Cecil- a name given long before Mary possessed him.

Mary, to passersby, was almost always peculiar. To one particular lamplighter, Jack, she was never so. He whistled to catch her attention and waved. She grinned and smiled. Did a small curtsy, for she was never unladylike, hence the book she always carried in her purse,  _ Everything A Lady Should Know _ .

None need know that, though.

Jack rode up with a grin on his lips to the gate of seventeen Cherry Tree Lane. Mary returned the grin and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, do sit up straight, Jack. You’re not a flour bag.”

He immediately straightened, then glanced up at Georgie who was watching them from the window. He waved and disappeared, likely running down the stairs to open the door for Mary. She was grateful for the courtesy. As he opened it, she turned his way. 

His eyes seemed to dance with glee as she smiled at him. They seemed to say,  _ No one can escape Mary Poppins’ wrath. _

Or perhaps Mary had just been reading his thoughts. Either one worked well enough for her.

She nodded a goodbye to Jack, who cycled off after a wave to the twins and Georgie, who all welcomed Mary in.

The door closed with the same satisfying click Mary knew all too well. She smiled oh-so-subtly, glancing around the room with a twinkle in her eye. The Banks children all stood still, wondering if the house had changed any bit to be unsatisfactory to Mary Poppins- they knew all too well she had her ways of finding mess where there was none previously.

She then clapped her hands together, smiling at them. 

“Alright, everyone- I’ve not come here for some celebration, unfortunately,” She turned to Annabel and gave her a small smile that made her heart fill with joy. Those smiles were genuine ones when it came to Mary Poppins.

“Happy birthday, Annabel.”

Annabel smiled and thanked her, following her into the lounging area.

Georgie wore a coat that looked exactly like one of his father’s, dull and brown, which Mary disapproved of- clear to even a blind man. Annabel had a fairly beautiful prairie dress on, likely a Christmas gift- in Mary’s opinion, it suited her nicely- and John, well, wore a very John coat and a John pair of trouser shorts and a not-so-John pair of shoes. She looked them each up and down and smiled, resting her elbow on her palm. This, in most cases, meant she was quite alright with their appearance.

“Will we do?” Georgie was the only one to speak his mind.

Mary cast her gaze downwards, turning so they could not see her smile. She could hear John telling Georgie not to be naughty. He only crossed his arms.

Annabel, as always, lightened the mood with her smile. “What brings you here, Mary Poppins?”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing myself,” A voice said. 

Michael stood in the doorway.

“Back again? Are we too irresistible?” He had a soft tone to his voice which made Mary smile. 

“Nice to see you, Michael.”

“And you.”

Mary glanced at the clock, then at the floor. 

“My word, this floor is disastrous! A wonder no one’s tripped over the tiles yet.”

Michael resisted the urge to chuckle. 

“She has not changed one bit-” John started, but by the very gaze of Mary Poppins’ eyes did not dare continue.

“Right. I was only wondering if any one you might know what this may be for-” She handed the box to Georgie, who examined it, handed it over to John, who handed it over to his father, who finally handed it over to Annabel. Mary rolled her eyes. Really, what friend could she have been to the Banks if they did not know a simple pill box?

Annabel chuckled. 

“There’s no indication on here whatsoever, Mary Poppins. But if you’re looking for a medical answer, John’ll let you know the scientific name. All I know is that Miss Vivian has what’s called Tourette’s syndrome.”

John smiled. “It was first formally called ‘ _ Maladie Des Tics _ ’, but Tourette’s Syndrome is the correct name for it.”

Mary let her hands rest in front of her, clutching them slightly harder than necessary. Of all the unbelievable and unthinkable things she knew, she did not know this.

“What is it derived from? Does it… do anything particular?”

John shook his head. “It’s not serious. She’s likely to talk at random intervals, jerk or twitch, which are called tics, and she’ll get attacks sometimes, but then you’ll only need to calm her down.”

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Who used to take care of her when she lived here?”

John laughed. “Herself more often than Ellen. She’d likely nursed it all her life, if I’m honest.”

“What did you do?”

Michael cleared his throat. “Tea helped her calm down. That’s all we truly know- Vivian was quite a, er-” He seemed to be trying to find a word for it. “Reserved individual.”

Mary smiled to herself. It was exactly what they’d describe her as- but she most certainly was not that with her.

Michael noticed her smile. He smiled to himself as well. He’d known Mary Poppins all his life, and not once had he ever imagined she’d be in this very moment, an engagement ring on her hand, smiling to herself. Never had he imagined that she would have been taken by someone as absolutely ordinary as Vivian Ruby. 

As if she had read his thoughts, which Michael had no doubt she could somehow do, she glanced up at him with wide eyes.

He retreated into himself awkwardly.

Almost to apologise for his unspoken words, he thought, But perhaps she is extraordinary to her. 

Mary seemed to smile a little wider, causing all of the Banks children to glance between the two of them like one of Annabel’s tennis matches.

“Have you recollected the bowl from my cousin, by any chance?”

John glanced at Annabel. “Of course we have.”

Georgie smiled at her. “Why?”

Mary cast her gaze to the right and smiled. “Oh, nothing- I was only wondering if it was all in… ship-shape.”

A hint of a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she shook her head.

“No matter. I should say my goodbyes. It was wonderful seeing you all again- I shall have to come by sometime soon.” She allowed each of the children to hug her, then laughed as Michael did too. However old he may be, he would always be one of the children she had cared for.

Then she gave them a small smile, did another button on her coat she’d missed and shut the door behind her.

As she walked by a lamppost, Jack stood there, looking incredibly dreamy. She smiled at him and he offered her a bicycle ride home as it looked as though it was about to rain.

She gladly accepted it, sitting down on the edge of the ladder as she had before and allowing the wind to blow them around freely.

As she was about to turn the corner of her street, she remembered something.

“Oh, Jack! I’ve only just remembered, but- Would you mind to take me to Wright and Ottersons’ College?”

“Where Miss Vivian works?”

Mary nodded.

“Not a problem, Mary.”

They cycled there and she hopped off a block early, “For a leisurely stroll,” she had said. Jack didn’t find that a bad thing at all, and tipped his hat and said his goodbye.

Mary moved down the cuffs of her coat as she walked, smiling to herself as if to cover her nerves. In truth, she still felt odd coming to the college, for no reason she knew. Perhaps it was the slight fear of being looked at differently, or the fear of something being amidst.

Still, whatever the reason, the college always made her heart pound.

When she entered the gates, no one looked her way, not even the students- they seemed far too in depth in their own conversations. She smiled to herself at this, because it made making her way up to Vivian’s classroom much easier.

As she arrived, she knocked on the door, with her knuckles this time, then waited for a response before opening it.

Vivian looked up from her work and grinned so wide Mary thought her face may collapse entirely- if that were possible, but, in her book, most things were.

“What a surprise.” She chuckled as Mary came over to kiss her. She held onto her for quite some time.

“Not one I was aware of- Have you forgotten already?”

Vivian shook her head. “I was only saying I thought you’d wait at the gate, but,” She looked down and held Mary’s hands tighter. “At least now I can kiss you without worrying.”

Mary chuckled. She was rather glad Vivian shared the same worry, even though she knew that they shouldn’t need to.

“I’d quite like that.”

And so she kissed Mary, in the almost-eerie silence of the classroom- which was really a lecture hall- and grinned.

When she pulled away, her smile remained fixed on her lips.

“Now, if you’d like to go to this absolutely, wonderfully intriguing Christmas market, I’d be more than happy to do so.”

Mary grinned, then let go of Vivian’s hands to let her pack away the last of her things, then put her arm sneakily round her waist, keeping it there- no matter the few looks- until even after they had left the college.

Mary had found the walk to the market far longer than she had previously imagined, although she didn’t mind much. Vivian, beside her, had a sort of frantic air to herself since they’d left, but Mary daren’t comment on it as it seemed too silly. She found it hard to believe that she’d most often seek approval from Vivian, which was strange as most opinions- unless it was her own, of course- she did not care for. She quite liked the feeling of closeness they had, one that she knew Vivian seemed to love every single thing she did, no matter what it was.

Looking up, she observed that snow had begun to fall in every single nook and cranny of London, floating down ever so calmly. 

She turned to Vivian, who was looking with much interest at a snowflake which had landed on her palm. How very beautiful it was, she thought, how intricately designed- she thought she may just make some sort of mechanism like it, if she could.

She showed it to Mary- who acted as if she hadn’t been watching her the entire time- and flicked her fingers so that it floated in the air. Vivian watched in wonder and glanced up at Mary, her cheeks red with the cold. Although her cheeks were beautiful, frost covered her eyelashes, her nose ran and she looked very cold indeed.

Mary smiled, let the snowflake fall, then put her arm around Vivian. The warmth from her palm surprised Vivian, but she relished in it.

“Come along, then- I shan’t have you freeze to death whilst there’s still some light and shelter,” She took one of Vivian’s hands to warm it, then pulled her along to the small tents of the market, into one such tent which was empty.

Vivian adjusted her coat buttons up to the top of her collar and gave Mary a grin.

“Thank you.” 

Whether or not she blushed, Mary was unsure- her whole face was red and quite cold-looking. Mary nodded curtly, in the hope that was the right response.

Vivian sighed and looked forwards, grasping Mary’s hands in hers without a single word.

As they indulged in the warmth of the tent, waiting until the snow finally passed, they had become quite comfortable indeed.

It was perhaps an hour, perhaps more, that they’d sat there when the snow cleared, and they walked out to venture about the stalls. Many more people had gathered.

It seemed the whole of London had fallen asleep at that time, but people had come crunching about the snowy market with obvious interest and pocketfuls of pounds for these trinkets.

With a two small nods of confirmation, Vivian took a step out of the empty tent, her hand still in Mary’s. She felt herself twitch a little, but she dismissed it. 

“What sort of thing did you have in mind to buy?”

Vivian shrugged. 

“I thought I may take some snow globes- there’s hardly any around.”

“Is that all?”

Vivian chuckled.

“Well, what would you like to buy?”

Mary seemed delighted she’d been asked. “Candles, perhaps a scarf or two, some gloves, and…” She pondered a bit. “Oh, yes! We’ve been needing a calendar.”

Vivian smiled and led Mary over to the few stalls, purchasing item by item she requested. Goodness, they’d even bought a stuffed toy- who for, they didn’t know- and some withering flowers.

As they reached what Vivian hoped to be the final stall for the day, she could feel her body convulse a bit. As if on cue, Mary turned her way with a concerned look. 

She nodded as if to say, “I’m all right,” but she truly didn’t feel that way. If this was what she thought it was, she needed to be away from all these people. All these eyes. She felt her chin jut out and she closed her eyes and, by utter accident, let go of Mary’s hand. 

Mary stopped, looked at Vivian and gave her what could only be described as ‘a look’. 

Vivian barely had time to try and mutter she was alright before her elbow jutted out, nearly hitting someone nearby. 

She turned their way and apologised, then made a quick walk to a bench not too far from the market. She felt quite lucky there were so many noisy people to cover her up, but it only made her feel worse, all that noise.

Mary looked left and right, then followed after in a very quick walk. 

“Vivian?” She put her hand on her shoulder, then sat down next to her and touched her forearm.

Vivian seemed much more frantic, her hands moving in all sorts of fashions and her body looking as though she had no control over it- which she did not.

With a shaky, long breath, Vivian closed her eyes. A tear slipped out of her eye, and she wiped it away quickly. She looked away.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Mary asked. 

Vivian shook her head. There really wasn’t any use trying to help her- she felt like a fool. An exhausted fool.

She smiled, taking deep breaths again. Her chin jutted out and her elbow moved and hit the bench arm. She mouthed an ‘ow’. Her hands felt sore.

As she slowly felt her body calm down, she opened her eyes. 

Mary looked at her with a nice smile, one she wished she could mirror. 

“I-”

Mary closed her eyes and put a finger to her lips.

“Don’t waste your energy, Vivian.”

“But, Mary-”

Without any warning, Mary kissed Vivian. Whatever thought she’d had, which she doubted was actually important or sensible, left her mind. She felt Mary’s hand on her cheek, the other in hers. She closed her eyes, practically frozen.

Someone, rather rudely, cleared their throat. Vivian pulled away quickly.

They had two children with them, one of which was standing shyly behind them.

“Excuse me,  _ Miss _ ,” She put an impatient emphasis on the word, “I’ve no trouble with…” She motioned with her hands to them. “That, but could you at least not do it front of my children?”

Mary stood up, taking Vivian with her. 

“Mum-” The eldest child tried to say, but the woman shushed them. Vivian’s features softened.

“Mum, stop it!”

The woman turned with great surprise to the younger child. 

“We don’t mind.” The eldest child said, glad the point had come across.

The woman harrumphed, then gave Vivian a dirty look.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves- God’ll punish the pair of you!” And with that said, she stomped off, her eldest giving them a final apologetic look.

Mary turned to Vivian, whose lips were pursed.

“The perfect end to a perfect day.” She said, blowing air out of her nose. Mary kissed her cheek. 

“Don’t mind them. At least the youth had something to say about it.”

Vivian chuckled.

“Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, gathering the two bags from the bench and walking until the pavement. Mary called over a taxi and they went home.

As they stepped out onto their home pavement, a man whistled their way. 

Vivian turned sharply at the sound.

“Oi, lovelies! What about a night with this man? I’ll keep you warm!”

Under her breath, Vivian muttered, “Cheeky little shit.”

Both Mary and the man’s eyebrows raised.

“Women shouldn’t curse, darlingggg,” The man drawled drunkily. “It’s unladylike.”

“Oh, pardon,” Vivian retorted bitterly, “I meant to say ‘piss off’.”

Mary, with a dirty look to the man, took Vivian’s hand and led her inside hastily.

When the door closed and locked, Mary smiled.

“I may not be fond of cursing, but- Thank you. He was quite the ray of sunshine.”

Vivian chuckled.

“Pardon. I’m very, very exhausted.”

“Then how about you lay down? I’ll read on the couch if you’d like to lay on my lap.”

Vivian nodded, rubbing her eyes. 

Mary took off her coat and walked to the couch. Sat down. Then let Vivian’s head slowly let onto her lap. Within a few minutes, she was sound asleep, Gwendolyn by her feet.

Vivian woke up to the smell of chocolate and apples, which she didn’t even bother to find out where it was coming from as she was kissed.

She closed her eyes and made a small noise of content, then pulled away and stretched, taking off a blanket that had been put over her while she had been sleeping. As she got up and turned around to stretch a little more, Mary came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. A pleased gasp of surprise escaped her lips and she touched Mary’s hands lightly, cold against the warmth of hers. She intertwined their fingers and set her head back onto Mary’s shoulder. 

Mary chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Vivian spun around and touched her cheek for a second, then smiled.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”

Mary nodded. 

She clapped her hands and smiled at a puzzled Vivian.

“What now?”

Mary grinned. “I want to see how you measure up,” She said, unclipping her carpet bag and fumbling through it. 

“Would you like to? I’m short, is that not enough of a term?”

Mary chuckled. 

“Not a proper term, unfortunately. Now, come along, spit spot!” 

Vivian dragged her feet across the wooden floor to Mary, then stood straight up so she could measure her. 

She bent down and dragged the measure to her feet. With a small smile, she glanced up at Vivian. Vivian raised her eyebrows and grinned, wiggling her toes in her socks. Mary kissed her ankle, smiled then came back up, drawing herself up taller than Vivian, who made a face.

She tucked a strand of hair behind Vivian’s ear and cleared her throat. 

“Exactly what I suspected- ‘Always overthinking and likely owns a bicycle’,” Mary chuckled, reading it over. 

Vivian frowned and looked over at her. 

“I don’t believe that- let me see!” She raised up on her tiptoes and checked. 

Mary glanced at her as she did so and smiled to herself. 

“How…? How about you, then?”

Mary turned to face her with her whole body. “What about me, then?”

“How do you measure up?”

Mary handed her the tape measure and gestured to the floor.

As Vivian bent down onto her haunches to measure, she tsked. Mary looked down. 

“What is it?”

Vivian pointed to her heels. “Off.”

“Ah- What- Oh, very well then.” She sighed.

Very slowly, she removed her heels, and- to Vivian’s surprise- was at least an inch shorter. She chuckled and measured her. 

“Just a centimetre short of practically perfect, Mary Poppins.”

Mary sighed. “I’m very well aware, thank you.”

Vivian drew herself up and gave Mary a long kiss. Mary, still slightly upset by the whole ordeal, reluctantly let herself fall into Vivian’s arms. She smiled softly, but when they pulled apart didn’t say a word. 

“Would you like to attend the rally early, or- what shall we do until then?”

Vivian gave her a grin.

“Seems a bit too… heterosexual for my tastes.”

“And what plan do you have until then?”

“A plan- well, I’m the best at those, so-”

“No, you aren’t,” Mary crossed her arms and Vivian mock-gasped.

“Name one awful plan I’ve masterminded.”

“You can’t have masterminded many plans if they were awful, Vivian.”

“Well, for your information, I-” 

Mary chuckled. 

“Enough of this. Exactly how fond are you of-” 

Mary moved back along the floor, and the pair of them heard a rather odd click coming from it.

They both turned and looked. Mary bent down to observe the source of the sound, feeling along the floor for any sort of unusual bump when a latch opened. They both turned to their right to find a patch of the wall had…  _ opened. _

Vivian’s mouth gaped open and Mary smiled at her, offering her hand to help her up.

She took it and pointed to the opening in the wall.

“I didn’t know that existed!” 

Mary chuckled again. 

“Shall we?” She turned to the opening and back to Vivian, who nodded.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we, after all? It’s a secret room!” The childlike wonder in her voice was all Mary could ever hope for. She kissed Vivian’s lips lightly and led her through the opening, ducking a little bit so they didn’t bump their heads.

It led them to a door, a new, polished door in a dusty, empty and old room.

Mary straightened and dusted off her hands. “Well,” She said, “That is quite a surprise.”

“For one, I thought it would be far more termite-infested.” 

Mary wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Thank goodness it isn’t.”

Vivian smiled at her, glancing at the door.

“Now, where could that lead to?”

“I’ve no clue- Would you like to find out?” She gestured to the door elegantly and gave a certain sort of smile which meant she was far more excited than her expression gave off.

Vivian nodded, clutched Mary’s hand, and opened the door.

A quarter of an hour later, as told by Vivian’s watch, she and Mary were surrounded by singing birds with fiery eyes and icy wings. 

With a certain look in her eye, Vivian turned to a wall. With a small nod of confirmation, they began to walk to it. 

The wall was engraved with writing, ancient and curling writing that looked as though it had been there for a thousand years or more.

Vivian felt over it with her hands and read it aloud.

“ _ Murus ignis pruinarum _ .” 

Mary frowned. “Do you have-”

“Let me a chance, will you?” She chuckled. “It means wall of ice and fire- although it seems as though someone,” She dusted a part off. “Was trying to mean ‘she be a wall of ice and fire’.”

Mary crossed her arms and grinned at her. 

“I adore you.”

Vivian blew a kiss and smiled. 

“Why thank you. You’d be glad to know I reciprocate the feeling.”

Mary blushed a little, then grabbed Vivian’s hand and bent down for her to feel the patch of grass below it.

“It’s a separation,” She mused, running her fingers over the grass. “Would you like to go in?”

Mary nodded, shifting a block in the wall to open the evident door there.

She took Vivian’s hand, who, for a split second, stayed back. Mary turned her way and smiled, stopping politely with her hands held in front of her.

Mary looked wonderful, Vivian thought, as the shadows of the trees gazed over her. Her attire had utterly changed, now a dark and warm coat and mustard skirt, her red heels shining in the faint light.

And how could anyone not look at her? She looked stunning. 

She chuckled. Mary likely thought so too.

Mary extended her hand and led Vivian through the door, observing her trousers and blouse which had now become a wonderfully warm and red pair of items. She looked exactly like she’d imagined her to be like.

With a small smile and chuckle, she linked their arms and began to walk through the looming forest.

Two hours later, the rally had started. Many people had gathered about the square, waving signs and posters around to declare this was what they stood for. 

Returned to their average attire of blouses, skirts and trousers, Mary and Vivian were amongst the majority of women in SPRUCE- well, likely the most Mary had ever seen.

Jane smiled at them across the crowd of people beginning to leave, making her way over to them. She hugged Vivian and smiled at Mary, hesitant to speak.

“Vivian?” Vivian raised her eyebrows. “May I speak to you,” Jane glanced at Mary, “In private?”

Mary nodded when vivian glanced at her, telling her she could go on and that she’d be alright.

When Jane pulled her aside, she said, “I’m getting married.”

Vivian gasped a little. “To Jack?” Jane nodded. “That’s wonderful, congratulations!” She hugged her again.

“Thank you, Viv.” As she was about to turn away, she pinched the air as if she was uncertain.

“Oh, and, I wanted to ask. What is,” She pointed to the ring on Vivian’s finger. “That?” A playful smile reached the corners of her lips, almost a grin. Vivian chuckled.

“You were bound to find out sooner or later, so-” She turned to Mary, who looked up and smiled at her. “We’re engaged, then.” 

Jane grinned. “I’m glad we took each other’s advice,” She smiled at Mary, who gave a knowing smile back. 

Vivian frowned. “What advice?”

Jane chuckled and began to walk towards Mary.

“Wait!” She struggled to catch up after Jane, curious as ever. “Wait, Jane, what advice?”

Mary stood with a small smile on her face as she waited for the pair of them to return. “What were the two of you murmuring about?”

“Nothing much,” Vivian declared, hoping she sounded as self-assured to Mary as she did to herself. 

Mary, with crossed arms, pursed her lips and muttered an unconvincing ‘mmh’.

Jane chuckled as she looked at Vivian, then back at Mary. As if Mary were not there, she turned to Vivian and asked,

“Do you sleep anymore? You look absolutely exhausted!” 

Vivian’s eyes widened and she daren’t even look at Mary, not even through her peripheral vision.

“I scheduled a nap for next week,” She grinned. 

Jane laughed and hugged her. 

“I should go,” she said. “Esme, Clarke and the lot’ll be waiting for me, so-” 

Vivian smiled and touched her arm as if to say she could go. Then Jane gave a rather nice smile to Mary and began to jog off. Mary uncrossed her arms and put one around Vivian’s shoulders. 

“It’s fairly late. What are you in the mood for?”

Vivian shrugged her shoulders, shuffled her coat onto them as well, then glanced up at Mary with a smile. 

“The woods. If you aren’t then, that’s alright.”

Mary chuckled, closing her eyes. She smiled at Vivian, nodded, then opened her eyes.

“If you’d like- Even so, it just happens I have a surprise for you in the woods by the bridge.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows and smiled at Mary. 

“of course.” She gestured to the path in front of her. “Lead the way.” 

Mary took Vivian’s hand with a broad smile and half ran towards the direction of the bridge. The sky was painted a lovely coral and blue, dusted by clouds of lilac and small stars of white, barely visible.

Vivian grinned as she glanced at Mary, her hair flowing in the breeze and her eyes filling with water from the cold.

When they arrived at the bridge, it was already dark, entirely, although it was only seven o’clock. It smelled of pine, the woods, and it seemed to be filled with the same buzzing energy vivian had always adored about it. 

Mary turned to Vivian with the same smile she only kept for her, which Vivian treasured with all her might. 

A small chuckle came from her lips and Vivian found she adored Mary’s laugh more than anything in the world. 

She clutched Vivian’s hand tighter and walked towards the woods. 

“Come along, then,” She tugged on her hand and pulled her towards a clearing. Vivian chuckled and let herself be sat down on a log. Mary pressed a kiss to Vivian’s temples and felt her soften at the touch.

“What’s the surprise?” Vivian asked impatiently, causing Mary to laugh. She put out a hand to tell her to wait and moved back, then went down onto her knees, crouching a little. 

She took Vivian’s hands in her own and looked up at her. 

“Vivian,” She whispered. The smell of pine filled her nose almost immediately and she whipped her head around to see where it might smell stronger. Vivian chuckled and touched her fingertips to Mary’s cheek. 

“What is it?” She sniffed the air a little. “Oh, is it the smell?”

Mary nodded and smiled softly at her. “Pinecones. It only- reminded me of something.” A look passed over her which she immediately dismissed. 

“Never you mind about that,” She waved her hand. “Now, for your surprise.” With a small reach into her coat pocket, she produced an hourglass that was filled with white, luscious sand. 

Vivian observed it up close, touching the cold glass with her fingers, which brushed against Mary’s. They glanced up at each other. Vivian blushed and retracted, unsure what to do. Mary smiled. 

“This was my mother’s,” she said. “An heirloom, one of a kind.” 

Vivian widened her eyes. “Surely there are other hourglasses of its sort?”

Mary shook her head and stabbed the air in front of her with her finger.

“You see, that’s where you might be wrong.”

With a glint in her eye, Vivian asked, “What was your mum like?” 

She rested her chin on her hands and looked into her eyes.

Mary chuckled and sat down on the log next to Vivian. 

“Well, she was…” She paused to sigh. “Wonderful. Her name was Eleanor Charlotte, and she had beautiful blue eyes and the kindest voice, and…” Her voice trailed off and her eyes had a far-off look in them.

“Do you have a middle name, then? Eleanor Charlotte Poppins, and her daughter…?”

Mary blushed as she said, “Mary Evelyn Poppins.”

Vivian seemed to smile wider. “Evelyn’s a wonderful name.”

Mary thanked her and turned to the side so Vivian couldn’t see her eyes fill with water.

“What can it do?” Vivian changed the subject considering she had noticed Mary looked upset.

Mary sighed, then moved so she could be in front of Vivian, crouching once again.

“If I’m to be truthful, you might not believe me.”

“Try me,” Vivian grinned.

“It, by the simple, intricate,” She flicked it a little to the side. “Intricate,” She repeated. “Can journey into time.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows and kissed Mary’s palm. Mary blushed and held her hand. 

“And where would you like to go?” She asked.

Mary raised and lowered one shoulder.

“Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

Vivian chuckled. “Quite the phrase, Mary Poppins.”

“And quite the person, Vivian Loughty.”

Vivian had her turn of blushing before she finally mustered enough courage to kiss Mary, who chuckled and pulled her close enough so she could feel her up against her own body, standing with her momentum.

“Please,” Vivian murmured as she pulled away, putting her forehead against Mary’s. “Please tell me you have something wonderful in store.”

Mary chuckled and lightly touched Vivian’s cheek. “When have you known me to have any less?”

And with that phrase, she flicked the hourglass upside down.

☂

Of all the places in the world, all the  _ moments  _ in the world, Mary had not imagined that she would find herself in an orphanage. 

Well, more precisely, Vivian’s former orphanage. 

“Where are we?” 

Mary turned to Vivian as she asked this, her brows furrowing as she observed her. Vivian looked around the room which a strange look in her eye, the type of look Mary found horrendously difficult to read.

“Vivian?”

This time, her words had registered with Mary, and she turned to her with wide eyes and arms slightly raised as if to shield herself from some form of harm or other. 

“Yes?” 

A smile touched Mary’s cheeks and she beckoned her over. Before Vivian had even the chance to take another step, there was the murmur of voices nearby.

“ _ And as is most, it is only with the heart that one can see rightly: what is essential is invisible to the eye. _ ”

A fire crackled by the slit through an open door, and Vivian walked up to it until she could see it. Mary, still waiting by the room they had appeared in, watched her with great wonder. Vivian gasped and chuckled very softly to herself, raising a hand to her teary facade.

Mary slowly walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder and watched what she was.

A young girl sat by the fireplace, on a cushion near the stairs, reading aloud. 

She shut the book and looked up as if she could sense something, and her name was called downstairs. She rushed down, setting her book aside, and went off. Vivian walked over to the cushion, crouching down to pick up the book. Her fingers lingered over the cover. 

Mary watched her enthralled figure and helped her up with a hand. 

“Who was that girl-” Mary started, only to be cut off by Vivian turning round to her to ask,

“Did you want to be here?”

Mary shook her head and retreated a little into herself.

“Did you?”

Vivian gasped to herself ever so softly.

“I-That was… That was me, was it not?”

Mary raised her eyebrows. She walked over to where Vivian was, beginning to get up so she could look her in the eye. 

“Well,” Mary wandered over to the staircase after having given Vivian a once over. “It’s quite a striking resemblance, I must admit.”

Vivian chuckled. “You’re an ace, Mary- what more do you have up your sleeve?” She walked down the staircase, then looked up at Mary as she neared the bottom. 

Mary shrugged as she began to walk down the stairs with Vivian in front of her, then stopped as she came face to face with an elderly woman, who rushed past her as if she were not there.

Mary was quite sure none of them  _ could  _ see her. 

She very slowly intertwined her fingers with Vivian’s, who smiled up at her. As another woman passed, Vivian reached out slightly and gasped. 

She murmured something to herself before she let go of Mary’s hand to follow her.

When Mary caught up with her in the very cosy kitchen of the orphanage, she touched Vivian’s shoulder as she watched the woman wash the dishes.

“Who was she?” Mary asked, turning to Vivian. Without moving a muscle, Vivian replied, “Miss Nunneley. Rosa, if you will.” She had a distant look in her eye as she reached for Mary’s hand for some sort of comfort. Mary took it in her own and, to her surprise, it was almost scalding hot. Perhaps it was the room’s warmth. 

As the woman ventured out, Vivian followed, then found the young girl from earlier and stood behind her. The table, very wide and very full with people, all prayed. Vivian had teary eyes as her name was called- but when she turned to Mary, it was not her voice.

“Vivian Loughty, could you pass the salt?”

Young Vivian looked up from her shy retreat and passed the salt. Someone sniggered nearby and she went red in the face.

“Now, everyone,” The elderly woman from earlier said as she cleaned her hands with a cloth. 

As Mary heard her clear her throat and talk, she realised that Vivian was, in unison, saying what she was.

“Tomorrow’s a big day. All the rich men and women of England are coming to see you all and consider adoption. All of you have to look your absolute best.”

Mary turned to Vivian and smiled. 

Young Vivian didn’t even look up at the words. In fact, she looked almost deaf.

With a quick twitch, she looked up. Two boys and girls sniggered at her mockingly. Vivian’s eyes filled with tears.

“Hey! No mockery at the dinner table, Carroll.” The woman Mary now knew as Nunneley said as she shot young Vivian a glance. 

“But Lofty’s so  _ strange _ . Why do you even keep her here?”

As Mary tried to turn to Vivian, she realised her gaze was cast downwards with tears trickling down her cheeks. She gripped her hand tighter and pulled her in a little.

Nunneley huffed. 

“Because we kept you four.”

A murmur of surprise went around the table.

Without a word of warning, young Vivian ran up the staircase, the trapdoor then shut behind her.

Nunneley huffed again. 

“See what you’ve caused? I swear, the lot of you-” She didn’t finish her sentence before she tried to climb the staircase to find young Vivian.

In truth, Vivian knew every detail of what was to come. Without even a glance to Mary, she climbed the stairs, opened and shut the trapdoor and was gone.

Mary, having not seen her as she was observing the children mockingly imitating Vivian at the table, only noticed she was gone by the lack of sound on her right. She then walked up the staircase and opened the trapdoor into the fireplace-lit room. Both Vivian and her younger self sat by the fireplace, one of them staring at the other as if she couldn’t believe her eyes- which was our Vivian, of course. The other one couldn’t see her.

The younger Vivian got up and went to the back of the attic, retrieving something under a cushion as Vivian got up. She greeted Mary without words, only a happy smile.

But her eyes said otherwise.

She didn’t even utter a word as she watched her younger self cut along her stomach with a small pocket knife.

Mary turned with raised eyebrows to Vivian, whose expression was impassable. She showed no emotion on her face, but her mind ran wild.

Mary could hear intervals of cursing, trying to keep everything together, but on the outside,  _ nothing _ .

She heard Vivian murmur something very softly to herself.

“What?”

Vivian, wide-eyed, turned to Mary, then back to her younger self.

“I said that if I had a choice, I’d take her with me. Get her away from everything here, put her somewhere good, you know?”

Mary touched her arm and felt her hand reach for hers.

She let it slide very softly into hers, then pulled her closer for an embrace, her hand round her waist as they watched in disdain.

When she finally put the knife aside, a shaky sigh came out of young Vivian’s lips. 

Vivian, next to Mary, sighed a similar sigh and turned to Mary.

“Who was Nunneley to you, Vivian?”

Vivian took a breath in and said,

“She was like my mother. A former World War I nurse, had heart problems as she grew. She had children of her own, but she lived here-” She smiled to herself. “Because of me. She was the one who made Eastern and experimental teas, ones that helped my Tourette’s more than anything in the world did. She would buy me books for my birthday and taught me old words.” 

She looked at Mary and had tears full-flowing down her cheeks. She crossed her arms and sighed, flicking her fingers in the warm air.

She turned to her younger self, and smiled a sad smile.

“You’re quite wonderful. I wish I could tell you that.”

She bent down to her 13-year-old self and touched her cheek. She couldn’t feel it, but Vivian felt as though she felt better doing it. Her smile faded as she watched her begin to cry. Blood seeped from her stomach and she cried out. Without warning, the trapdoor burst open and Nunneley rushed in, shouting in an anxious-sounding tone and asking her why she’d do this. She picked her up and her voice was muffled as Vivian turned Mary’s way and said, her eyes beginning to fill with even more water, if that were possible, “I want to go home, Mary.”

Mary’s features softened.

“ _ Please _ .” She insisted.

Without a word and only a smile, Mary touched her hand and closed her eyes. Vivian smiled and followed suite.

They were then in the woods again, simple and quiet, dark.

It seemed they hadn’t spoken to each other directly the whole time they had been there, as if reminiscing on matters of the past.

Mary looked Vivian in the eye and gave her a soft smile.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Vivian nodded and suddenly hugged her. Mary chuckled and put her arms round Vivian. She then proceeded to pick her up with her arms round her waist. 

Vivian pulled away and laughed. 

Then, as most moments previously, she, without any warning, put her hands to Mary’s cheeks and kissed her. Mary chuckled and spun her around, then put her down.

“Thank you,” Vivian smiled.

Mary gave her a nod which meant she utterly understood why she had thanked her.

“Although I will be wondering for some time which of us wanted to be there. Perhaps it was my subconscious,” She murmured as they walked home. Mary only laughed and put her arm around her waist. Vivian glanced up at her and grinned. 

They walked home and were greeted by Mr Eferium, petted Ron and said hello to Lucinda, who, for once, was out with him.

As they walked inside the door, Vivian collapse entirely on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

“Mary, come here…” She mumbled tiredly.

Mary chuckled to herself and walked over, leaning against the arch. 

She raised her eyebrows and saw Vivian smiling.

“What day’s it?”

Mary chuckled again, walked over to the counter to check the day.

“Wednesday, love.”

Vivian covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“What’s the matter?” Mary asked as she sat on the free space on the couch. Vivian sighed and sat up, leaning against Mary’s shoulder.

“I have to orchestrate a sign test. Goodness, I don’t even know what I should be testing them on.”

Mary put her arm around Vivian and kissed her head. 

“I think they wouldn’t mind extra lessons, would they?”

Vivian shrugged.

“Oh, and Vicky seems to have forgotten her lesson yesterday. Perhaps I should call her up to organise something for today.”

“No, no, Vivian- You’re far too exhausted. Please, you need rest.”

Vivian huffed. Mary smiled and, without warning, picked Vivian up.

She squealed with delight and put her arms round Mary’s neck.

“Mary!” 

Mary chuckled and kissed her. For a brief second, she didn’t pull away. When she did, Vivian looked as if in a dream.

“I want to do something for you.”

Mary smiled. “Vivian, you’ve already given me-”

Vivian swatted her hand in the air. 

“No excuses. You’re possibly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and you’ve done so much for me, and I intend to repay you.” 

If anyone were to walk through Vivian’s front door, the scene in front of them would be quite a peculiar one indeed. The pair of them were having a very normal, polite conversation in the middle of the kitchen area, completely immersed in it so much they didn’t even bother noticing that Mary was still holding Vivian in her arms with some incredible strength. 

Vivian tapped her hand to signal she should let her go, and she obliged.

“Mary, I can’t even begin to describe how much of a great person you’ve been. Your absence changed nothing. Nothing at  _ all _ .” She took Mary’s hands, then let go to touch her cheek. Mary blushed and laughed.

“You’ve been absolutely excellent to come to, and you’ve never spoken a word out of place. You’ve never asked questions, you’re always there, and-”

She took a breath and looked Mary straight in the eye.

“You’re not  _ practically  _ perfect, Mary Poppins. You’re absolutely, in every single possible way,  _ perfect _ .”

Mary laughed like a schoolgirl and her eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you,” She murmured. Vivian didn’t nod, didn’t smile. She just kissed her.

Mary laughed and put her hands on Vivian’s shoulders. 

Slowly, it became darker, and the sky faded from a grey to a wonderful dark blue.

“What an adventure,” Vivian had said as she settled into bed that night. Mary peeked her head round the bathroom door and chuckled.

The sound of water running slowly faded as Mary shut the door and switched the light off.

As she settled into bed next to Vivian, she heard her sigh shakily. Propped up be her elbow, Mary switched on the bedside light and said into the silence, “Vivian?”

Vivian very slowly turned around to reveal she had eyes full of tears.

“I’m sorry,” She said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Mary touched her cheek. “Shh. It’s alright. You have many a valid reason to be crying, Vivian.”

“I’m sorry, Mary. I’m a horrible person.” 

Mary shook her head.

“ _ You’re  _ not horrible. What happened to you was horrible. Don’t you ever think that way.”

Vivian chuckled. 

“No, but I truly, truly am. I’m quite horrible.”

Mary laughed. “We could go on for hours, Vivian, with all this.” She kissed Vivian’s forehead and smiled. “Now, go to sleep. You need the rest.”

She gave her one last, very long, kiss and touched her nose.

Vivian smiled, turned around and was asleep with Mary’s arm around her within seconds.

In the morning, the snow had cleared and a light drizzle had peppered the windows.

“You owe me a story,” Mary said on Thursday morning, preparing a cup of tea flavoured like apples. She smelled it and handed one very detailed China teacup to Vivian.

Vivian chuckled. 

“Which one? I’ve many.”

“Well,” Mary said as she sat down with her own teacup, “What about one concerning us?”

Vivian chuckled once more. 

“It happens in a field,” She began, shifting forward and joining her hands in front of her. “A field filled with luscious green trees and grass, a picnic blanket and basket.”

Mary’s eyes sparkled.

“And I’m in front of you. I told you you needed to come here, that your tea would get cold. And you get up. You get up and you come over, and we talk. I told you I was glad you came back and…”

Vivian sighed. 

“Unless we’re to,” She gestured with her hands. “Recreate the whole scenery, I’m quite sure the story ends there.”

Mary smiled and reached over to take Vivian’s cold hands in her own.

“Well, perhaps it doesn’t.”

Vivian raised a dark eyebrow and squinted her eyes. 

“What  _ exactly  _ are you insinuating, Miss Poppins?”

Mary shrugged and shifted her gaze to the ceiling with a smile. 

“I’m unsure myself. But, in fact,” She gave a larger smile. “I may just be insinuating that I’d like to do that very thing you requested.” Before Vivian even had a time to think of something to say in reply, Mary said, “But not quite yet.”

Vivian frowned. 

“What?”

Mary chuckled. “I was thinking. How many flowers do you like in a bouquet? What type of dress would you wear?”

Vivian laughed as she realised what she meant. 

“You’re talking about us getting married.”

Mary blushed a little and nodded.

“I’m not a dress wearer, actually. I think I’d much prefer to wear a suit, if I’m honest.”

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Vivian gave her a curt nod and patted Mary’s shoulder.

“Now, I really must be off. It’s getting late.”

And off she went.

At around two, Vivian was home. 

The rain had just began to pour as she shut the front door and Mary welcomed her in by taking off her coat for her and hanging it on the hooks.

“How are you?”

Vivian chuckled. 

“Fine, thank you and yourself?”

“Well. Very tired, I must say. We’ve had plenty a full day to make me so, though.”

Vivian hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

“Now, I was thinking- you’d look rather lovely in a dress, but what exactly would you like it to be like?”

Mary hummed. “I don’t know- something out of the ordinary, definitely, but…” She gave a sudden gasp. Vivian smiled. “What is it?”

“What about the dress from the painting?”

“The cornflower one? That suited you.”

Mary agreed.

“Alright, then we can have it made.” 

Mary smiled. “Thank you. Now, what about you?” She said as she sat down on the table. Vivian pulled up a chair and sat down with a grin.

“A suit.”

“It can’t be merely a suit, Vivian- what colour?”

Vivian hummed and said, “Traditional. Black.”

Mary groaned and Vivian chuckled a little.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s so simple- so disinteresting! So unlike you.”

Vivian blushed and smiled at her, then kissed her.

“Oh, alright then. How does red sound?” 

Mary gave a grin and nodded.

“Perfect, actually.”

Vivian smiled. “It’s truly quite spectacular, you know?”

“It seems so sudden.”

Vivian sighed. “I’m aware, but-” She took Mary’s hands in her own. “As long as it’s you, I’m alright with sudden.”

Mary laughed and gently glided onto Vivian’s lap, who laughed as she put her arms round her neck.

“We can discuss these matters later, of course, but…” She kissed Mary very firmly, to the point.

Mary smiled.

“How do you feel about children, Vivian?”

Vivian chuckled. 

“Oh, I love them. They’re really lovely and wonderful and are the sweetest people to be around. You can talk to them about the most wonderful things and they’ll look at you with such wonder that you can’t look away.”

Mary kissed her once more. 

“And would you ever have your own?”

Vivian sighed, then laughed.

“Of course I would,” She then gave her a squint-eye look. “Why?”

Mary chuckled. “I was thinking… We’ve thought about all these things and we’re getting married and all of this is so sudden but…” She shrugged. “Would you ever consider adopting?”

Vivian nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like, if I’m honest,” Mary said. “Settling down as I am.”

“And what do you think?”

Mary smiled. “It’s wonderful.”

She kissed her once more, as if she hadn’t done so enough.

“I’ve always wanted a boy, in fact. I’d like to call him Oscar. He’d be blond, the kind of small boy everyone loved talking to.”

Mary smiled, no, grinned. “He sounds like you- Like the child you’d have.”

Vivian grinned back. “You mean that?”

Mary kissed her, but harder this time. “I do.”

“I love you,” Vivian said suddenly.

Mary grinned at her.

“I love you too.”

And without many words exchanged until night, they sat and talked.

☂

Considering Friday morning had only just begun, it was surprising how much had been done the very day. Yesterday afternoon had gone by like a series of unbelievably rapid trains and Vivian had barely recalled her time at the college before coming home. She sat at the table, waiting for Mary to wake, and listening to the sounds of birds chattering like a proper conversation.

She had no doubt Mary could decipher every line for her if she pleased.

Mary came down the stairs at six sharp, wearing, for once, not her usual fancy blouse and pencil skirt, but rather just her sleep clothes. She looked quite tired although her eyes said otherwise, and she greeted Vivian with a small, delicately sleepy kiss on the cheek.

Vivian smiled at her and got up to make breakfast, which was a wonderful batch of oatmeal flavoured like strawberries and some cinnamon tea. 

“What are you up to today?” She turned around to smile at her. “I feel as though I’m often… leaving you behind.”

Mary sighed as the tea was poured. 

“Don’t you fret. I’m always fine, am I not? We are separate people with…” She paused. “Separate lives, of some sort.”

Vivian chuckled.

“If we’re ever too close, tell me. I tend to forget people need personal space and time.”

Mary smiled. 

“But, do tell,” Vivian continued with a small frown, “I saw some candles upstairs- whatever are they for?”

“Well, I-” Mary shifted in her seat and crossed her arms. “I imagine a gift, but if you have some other name for it…”

Vivian handed her her bowl and mug and touched her hand to thank her. 

Mary touched her cheek and grinned. 

“Actually, Ruth’s invited me round for tea.”

Vivian looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Ruth, the secretary?” She exhaled and sipped her tea. “I, er, didn’t know you two knew each other.”

Mary raised her eyebrows as she sipped her tea, giving a sidewards glance to Vivian. When they locked eyes, she put her mug down and touched her hands.

“And I didn’t know you were quite so protective.”

Vivian blushed.

“I’m sorry-”

Mary ushered the words away with a hand. 

“It’s alright. I know.”

Vivian gave her another big grin and drank a big gulp of tea. 

“Right.” She slammed her palm down onto the table and Mary jumped a little. “I should be off.” She gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek which she gave a little hum to, then went upstairs.

Gwendolyn, standing up with her front paws on the table, was purring loudly and looking at Mary.

“What’s the matter?” She asked.

Mary curled her fingers round the mug. “Nothing.”

Gwendolyn got up and walked over to her, then sat down with her tail swishing about. 

“Most say nothing when there’s something.”

Mary chuckled. “I promise, I’m alright. I’m only thinking.”

Before she had time to continue, Vivian came down the stairs, her hair flowing about as much as her yellow skirt, which was accompanied by a white long-sleeved shirt and pearl necklace. She smiled at Mary as she took her keys out of her bag, but faltered for a second.

Mary smiled at her.

“I-” Vivian then pulled up a chair and sat down. “Pardon,” She said when Mary looked at her with a frown. “I was feeling a bit dizzy.”

Mary touched her hand and smiled. 

“Perfectly fine, love. Take all the time you need.” 

Vivian gave a weak smile and laugh, then closed her eyes and sighed.

“Thank you, Mary.” She began to get up slowly, not wavering this time. 

Mary got up and kissed her, then sat back down and ushered her off, insisting she would be late. But, in truth, she was not exactly sure she would have wanted her to leave had she stayed a moment longer. Gwendolyn turned to her and meowed.

“Oh, be quiet. Nothing’s the matter.” When the words she spoke turned out harsher than expected, she petted Gwendolyn for a while as an apology.

As she finally began to grow tired of sitting down, she got up and smiled at Gwendolyn scampering off to the couch.

Could the cat see something she couldn’t?

No, she thought. That could not be it- Mary Poppins didn’t ever not notice things, especially if they were about themselves.

Mary smiled a little to herself and touched her hands together. 

For once, they felt cold.

Ruth’s home was nothing short of what Mary Poppins had imagined it would be. Cosy, a warm fireplace crackling by the couch, very few windows and yet felt very spacious. 

She sat and sipped her tea, relishing in the warmth the fireplace provided. Ruth shot her a smile that she couldn’t help but smile back at her. It took her a moment before she felt uneasy amidst the silence and began to talk.

“So, Ruth, how long have you been working for the college?”

“Six years,” She replied, her gaze shifting to the window for a brief second. Mary almost wanted to look back and see what it was she was looking at. 

“How did you meet Vivian?” She paused. “Pardon, I’m only wondering- if I become too persistent, tell me.”

Ruth gave her a curt nod and smiled.

“We, er, actually met at a… club.” She failed to mention anything else that may have helped Mary out.

Mary turned her head to the side and squinted a little. Ruth giggled and Mary found herself blushing a little, though she had no reason to. Perhaps it was the warmth.

“Lavish. Do you… know of it?”

Mary nodded and, to conceal her smile, drank from her teacup.

Out of nowhere, a dog came from the hallway.

Ruth greeted it with great enthusiasm and petted it. 

“Hi, buddy - Oh, you look so cute today! Look at you, my beautiful girl.”

Mary gave a chuckle which made Ruth look up and then down again, now concentrated on removing dog fur from her shirt. She cleared her throat and smiled up at Mary, who smiled back as she always did. 

“Pardon. I never get to see her much- she’s my brother’s, and I’m caring for her for these three weeks.”

Mary nodded and allowed herself a smile as the dog came to her side. 

She gave a small yap.

“Well, truly remarkable. And your name, miss?”

She barked a little. 

It turns out that Mary, contrary to what Ruth had always believed, could indeed talk to animals. She found herself admiring the way Mary said things and observing her with intrigue as she found out details about a dog she had just met.

“Her name is beautiful- like the goddess Athena, I presume?”

Ruth nodded and, with a smile, leaned onto her one elbow. Mary disapproved but said nothing, only straightened her posture. She’d become accustomed to Vivian doing so, but others couldn’t be excused for such vile mannerisms. She stifled a laugh as she thought so.

“You intrigue me,” Ruth suddenly said.

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Oh?” She found her mouth had gone dry. “I’m not that interesting, in fact.”

Ruth laughed. “Funny- most uninteresting people wouldn’t need to say so.”

A flicker of a smile, an unwavering gaze was on Ruth’s face.

Mary tried to conceal her blush with a pursing of lips, but thought she looked ridiculous. She put her hands in her lap and laughed. She felt out of place- too out of place to remain sitting ever so calmly here. Ruth squinted her eyes as she turned to Mary.

“What are you trying to hide, Mary Poppins?”

Mary gave a brief swallow and got up quickly.

“I- I’ve overstayed my welcome, Ruth. I should be off.”

Ruth got up as well and gave her a weak smile.

“I- I’m sorry, Mary. It was my fault, I- I shouldn’t have been so abrupt.”

Mary inched closer to the door and reached for the key to unlock it. She looked up at the wind outside and sighed. 

She turned around and put her hands delicately in front of her. She walked forward to grab her coat on the chair and smiled at Ruth.

“It’s alright. It happens.” 

Ruth let out a sigh, one of relief it should sound like.

“Sorry.”

Mary laughed and touched her hand. Ruth reddened. 

“Whatever happened here, I didn’t mean for it to,” She said.

Mary nodded again. “Neither did I.” 

She leaned forward and grinned. 

“What do we say we… remember this until the, er… dog?”

Ruth grinned and nodded. 

“Thank you, Mary. For coming.”

And as Mary opened the door, holding onto the frame for a second, she smiled at Ruth, who smiled back. 

She gave a small wave, then shut the door.

As she opened the gate and went down the steps, she sighed to herself.

Goodness knows how strange this would be to explain to Vivian. Perhaps it would be better if she did not mention it at all.

She then went home with a strange feeling.

It was at around nine in the morning when Jane Banks had received the call from Esme.

What is concerned, though, was another matter entirely. 

“Jane, Jane, Jane!”

“What is it?” 

Really, she was quite dishevelled and was rushing on some clothes as she had answered the telephone.

“There’s a conference! Today! Uhm, so, we’re invited to the building by seventh street to consider the laws!” 

Jane couldn’t believe her ears. 

“Really? That’s wonderful!”

Esme agreed enthusiastically, then talked more about the admin regarding this issue, and put down the phone.

It was then Jane put down her phone and called Jack. He was quite ecstatic, as well as Michael, who she had told as well. When she finally slipped out the door to go to the building on seventh street, she grinned at her image in the mirror by the door.

She looked a fright, did she not?

But, never the matter. She had business to do.

When Vivian returned home, there was no one around to greet except Gwendolyn, who she scooped up in her arms and set down by the couch. 

She took out her newly-bought instruments from a small shop which sold second-hand instruments near to the end of her road.

Granted, it was fairly hard to carry such things, but that was why she had taken a taxi. She sighed a little and carried the cased violin upstairs into the storage room. Outside, it looked frightfully cold, and she was glad she was inside. 

As she set the violin down, she found there was a small mouse hole in the wall. Well, to most it would be a simple hole, had they not looked so clearly. 

Vivian saw, in that very hole, that there were at least two mice in there. She smiled at them.

“Listen,” She whispered, “I may not be able to talk to animal folk as much as I’d like to, but- There is a cat in this house and you should be wary.”

One of the mice came out of the hole and rubbed against her hand. She chuckled.

“Perhaps Mary can convince you to move somewhere safer. But for now, you can remain here.”

The mouse scurried back inside and Vivian didn’t see either of them again.

She then walked downstairs, unpacked her guitar and sat down. She found the green couch by the very end of the living room to be far too uncomfortable, so she sat down on her usual olive-green armchair. 

When she finally set her guitar down on her lap, crossing her legs as she strummed the strings a little, her heart fluttered.

She’d be wanting her own, proper guitar since she was eighteen, having just left the orphanage then. Vivian shifted her mind away from the orphanage entirely, not wanting any association since she’d been with Mary to it. She touched the strings and patted the guitar’s wooden figure with a laugh. It felt fairly surreal to have one of her own. 

Without even a sigh, she began to play. She’d always known this particular piece by Johann Pachelbel, Canon in D, which always sounded wonderful in her ears and likely to anyone else.

She didn’t even realise how long she’d been playing until she looked up to see Mary standing, watching her silently with a smile on her lips. She had her coat on, no hat, crossed arms and leaning against the pillar as if she had no better thing to do than watch Vivian play. When Vivian eventually ended, smiling up at her as she set the guitar down, Mary grinned at her.

“Have I mentioned you never cease to amaze me?”

She said as she extended her arms for a hug, which Vivian took happily. Mary was growing more and more comfortable with affection and it made Vivian quite pleased.

“I bought it today,” She explained after sitting down on the couch, “Along with the violin upstairs.” She gestured upstairs and Mary looked behind her, resting her hands in her lap.

She pressed a kiss to Vivian’s lips, who smiled as she pulled away.

“Whatever was that for?” She asked as Mary got up.

Mary smiled softly. “Oh, nothing.”

Vivian crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. She then, after a few peaceful moments of silence, picked up the guitar and went upstairs to the storage room.

Upon coming down, she found Mary by the kitchen, pacing a little as she mumbled to herself. Surprised, Vivian said, “Are you alright, Mary?”

Mary looked up and ushered the words away with a hand, but then faltered a little.

Vivian smiled. She’d known something out of the ordinary had happened since Mary had walked through the door. 

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Mary chuckled. 

“Well, you see, Vivian,” She wrung her hands and she pulled out a chair to sit down on, almost as if whatever she wanted to say made her grow weary. 

“Mary?” 

The tone to Vivian’s voice made Mary feel slightly odd, but she couldn’t place why.

“Spit it out already.” Vivian chuckled. 

“I have reason to believe that, well, Ruth was in love with me.”

Vivian’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? Do tell why.”

Mary exhaled a little. “Something happened at her flat, and I cannot exactly deny that, well, I wasn’t a part of it.”

“What are you insinuating, Mary?”

“I’m not insinuating, I’m- I’m beginning to wonder if it was only because I felt out of place that I was blushing almost every moment, and…”

She looked up at Vivian, who was smiling. Mary didn’t expect that, that was certain.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, utterly confused by why Vivian could be smiling at such a situation. In truth, she’d thought Vivian might be angry at her.

“Nothing.” She took Mary’s hands and kissed her cheeks. “You’ve nothing to apologise for, love. It happens that you’ll feel for a second as if you’re questioning your attraction, and there’s nothing wrong with it. Unless, of course, you’ve fallen in love with  _ her _ ?”

Mary laughed and shook her head. 

“Never.”

Vivian returned the laugh and kissed her properly. “Then that’s your answer.”

As she got up, Vivian asked, “Would you like me to play for you?”

Mary cocked an eyebrow. “Play what, exactly?”

“The violin,” Vivian said, as if it were not obvious by the playful dancing her dimples were doing along her mouth.

Mary smiled. “But of course. After all, who in the world,” She got up and put her arms around Vivian’s waist, then took her hand and twirled her. “Could ever be more delightful than my Vivian playing the violin?”

Vivian gave a pleased gasp as she said so and put her hand to her heart. Mary grinned. 

“When did ‘my Vivian’ come about, hmm?”

Mary chuckled. 

“The letters, the ones you’d written in reply to mine?”

“Oh.”

Mary gave the same laugh she always did, one Vivian wouldn’t mind listening to for the remainder of her life. A very sudden idea struck her.

“Mary?” She asked as she watched her walk to the couch to wait for her.

“Yes, Vivian?” 

Vivian loved the way her name sounded when she said it. 

She began to walk towards her as she talked, almost absentmindedly.

“I’m only wondering, but… What if I grow old, and you don’t? Perhaps I’ll be seventy and you’ll remain how you always looked, and then how will all this work?”

Mary’s eyebrows raised and she gave a small sigh. 

“I- I’m unsure, in truth. I’ve never understood how my age works.”

Vivian smiled weakly at her, then turned around to walk upstairs, but was surprised as Mary came behind her and hugged her around the waist. Vivian spun around and chuckled.

“Is this some sort of reinforcement for your loving me?”

Mary laughed and touched her cheek. Vivian leaned into her palm and closed her eyes.

“You’ve no idea how much I do.” 

Vivian opened her eyes and looked into Mary’s, then away as she blushed.

“Thank you.”

Mary smiled and took her hand away. 

“Whatever for?”

“For loving me. You’re possibly the only one except- Alice!” She suddenly exclaimed, surprising Mary.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just remembered,” Vivian laughed as she explained, “She doesn’t know I’m awake.”

Mary touched the air with her index finger and smiled. “Why don’t we pay her a visit?” 

Vivian sighed. 

“I was thinking we shouldn’t disturb her, so perhaps we should call her?”

Mary looked to the side and blushed. “Right.”

Vivian walked over to the phone, glancing over at Mary, who was leaning on the pillar with crossed arms as she usually did. She picked it up and dialed Alice’s number with a shaky exhale. 

“Hello?”

The voice on the other side came.

“Alice, it’s Vivian.”

A sharp squeal that Vivian had never heard from Alice was heard. 

“You’re awake? Oh, god! That’s bloody fantastic.”

Vivian laughed. “Er, thanks. I’m sorry the call’s so short.”

The smile was heard in her voice when she spoke. “No problem at all. I’m sure you’re on your path to all sorts of things, so- I’ll leave you to it.”

As she sounded like she was about to say goodbye, Vivian remembered something.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“I actually wanted to announce something.”

“Oh, go ahead.”

“Mary and I are engaged.”

There was a brief period of silence.

“That’s wonderful, Viv!” Alice exclaimed. “Tell Mary I’m glad she did what she did.”

Vivian chuckled. “I will, thank you, Alice.”

“Goodbye, Ruby.”

“Goodbye, Alice Garland.”

And she set the phone down. Mary smiled at her.

“Now,” Vivian clapped her hands together with a grin. “How about some violin?”

Mary nodded with a smile.

Mary Poppins had always assumed she was practically perfect in every way, but as she watched and listened to Vivian play a Saint-Saens song on her violin, her eyes closed and her movements ever so light, she began to wonder if some part of her were flawed. 

Not in a bad way, of course, for flawed often meant so, but flawed in how she found it so easy to adore her. 

She’d never let herself become so overwhelmed by such a feeling, and she found in this very moment that she loved it. 

Vivian had finished and grinned at her, taking a small curtsy as she finished. Mary clapped and smiled, then welcomed her to sit by her. 

And, as they sat and talked, she found she was certain she would not mind to hear her voice for the rest of her life.

☂

Jane walked along the dark streets of London with a distant look in her eye, which most wouldn’t even notice. But, as most were in their warm homes, it was only one particular person who did.

“Jack?” She smiled up at him as he lit her a lamp to guide her along. He hopped to the next and grinned.

“Hello, Jane. How are you?” He went down to kiss her and climbed back up onto a lamp’s pedestal, then spun. She chuckled at him and clutched her papers tighter. She was very glad she had gloves on.

“I’m alright, thank you, Jack, and you?”

“Very well. Say, what is it you were doing this afternoon in seventh street?”

Jane arched an eyebrow. “Were you following me?” He chuckled.

“No, only unlighting some lamps.”

“Well, in that case, you ought to know I’ve been at the union hall for my rally. We were discussing the laws, and, in fact-” She brought out a paper. “We’ve changed a few.”

“Well, that’s marvellous!” He grinned as he lit the final lamp at the end of the road.

“Would you like to take me home, Jack?”

He nodded. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

She blushed. “Not at all.” He put his arm round her and kissed her, then sat down on his bicycle with her in front, holding onto his arm as they sailed like a lone ship in the growing, looming fog.

Of course there are other ships, she thought to herself as they approached her flat, for what ship could they sail on together if all hers had already gone?

Jack let her down and kissed her once more, then waited as she unlocked the door and they walked up together. Jane’s cat, Rudy, greeted them. 

Jane made tea, switched on the lights and lit the fireplace, then sat beside him with his book to read to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him growing tired. 

And as Rudy sat himself by his feet, she gave him a grin.

She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him, that was certain.


	20. lagom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everything is just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one folks!

“Mama, can you hear what Gwen’s saying?” 

Mary looked up from her reading with Vivian, turned to her and smiled as she let Oscar onto her lap.

“Of course I can. She’s got some wonderful things to say.”

Vivian smiled at the two of them and put the book aside as she dog-eared the page. 

On the side lay her newspaper, the date marked April 14th, 1950. Time had gone by, she thought.

Mary glanced at her and saw how she had the very familiar distant look in her eye, which meant she shouldn’t be disturbed. Vivian twitched a little and Oscar giggled. 

Vivian frowned mockingly.

“What’s so funny?” She pouted.

Oscar giggled again and Vivian began to tickle him. Mary laughed and joined in.

He begged them to stop and they did. 

As he scurried off to play somewhere else with the cat, Vivian leaned over to Mary and whispered a joke in her ear, to which she laughed loudly at. Despite how proper she was, she could always find some sort of nonsense to make her laugh, no matter the situation. 

With no particular reason in mind, Mary kissed her, long and fondly, until they heard Oscar nearby and pulled away. He ran back to them and nearly knocked the table over, but Mary stopped it. As she looked down, she realised he had removed his shoes, which she wasn’t very pleased about.

Oscar closed his eyes and hummed a little.

Vivian’s ears perked a little when she realised what it was he was humming- the very song Mary had first sung to the night Vivian had came by her room. Perhaps she’d put on the record and he’d overheard, but she had no idea. 

“What are you listening to, angel?”

He opened one eye and smiled. Sometimes, he reminded Mary of Vivian with his antics and mannerisms. “I’m listening to the trees.”

Vivian turned to Mary with an inexplicably joyful smile on her lips that made her laugh. 

“What do they say, then?” She asked.

“They say that I’m a nice boy.”

Mary chuckled. 

“Indeed you are,” She said with another smile, then touched his arm as she got up. “But this nice boy-” She hoisted him up onto her hip with a spin that made him giggle, “Needs to go have some sandwiches for lunch.”

“Yay!”

And off the pair of them went, down the stairs and out of sight.

Vivian watched them go for a second, then turned towards the city of London. It was beautiful, she thought, but she slowly realised the feeling of comfort came not from the beauty of London but the beauty of these very moments. She’d become so set in her ways of being, doing, seeing, moving. Oscar was already such a big part of her life she felt as if she didn’t know a time without him. But it did not mean her bad memories had vanished all of a sudden. She heard footsteps and saw Mary sit by her side.

She dusted off her hands and gave Vivian a nice smile.

“Are you alright, love?” She asked.

And, for one, Vivian knew she was.

“Yes, I think I am.”

Mary smiled.

It had taken quite some time for her to truly be that way.

You are likely wondering what has happened in the past five years, which, granted, is understandable. But, more particularly, you are likely wondering what happened at Vivian and Mary’s wedding. 

Which is even more understandable.

Mary, as promised, had a blue dress made with less ruffles and less, well, Mary to it than the dress from the painting, but nevertheless lovely.

Much to her dismay, that was.

Vivian, as promised after many debates, wore a red suit and red heels, complete with her hair in a neat bun.

As she’d begun to walk down the aisle, after many debates they’d decided she would, Mary watched her with a certain smile which required her to purse her lips in order to contain it entirely. She didn’t know how ecstatic one being could be, but whatever that was, she felt that way.

Vivian had the very bouquet of Mary’s proposal night, kept alive by, well, magic.

Despite having all eyes on her, she could only feel Mary’s as she arrived at the altar. In all honesty, she’d never imagined she’d even get to be in one of those. 

They’d gotten together with almost everyone Mary Poppins and Vivian knew, including Alice, who was somehow an ordained minister. 

Alice said her part, and when finally she came to announcing they were wed, Vivian gave what she could only chalk up to some sort of relieved laugh. 

And when they kissed, it was soft and sweet, and the entirety of the crowd began to cheer. 

Mary was slightly glad she’d invited the Banks family, considering how pleased they seemed to be when she finally came down to greet them by the afterparty in the park.

“Well?” She asked with a smile.

Michael and Jane laughed at her, then grinned as Vivian approached.

“It was alright,” Jane teased and Mary laughed. 

Vivian put her arm round Mary’s waist and kissed her cheek and the Banks children smiled her way. 

“How are you, Jane, Jack?” Vivian asked as Jack approached their little gathering. 

Jack smiled. “Alright.”

“It’s rather ironic our weddings were only a year apart, is it not?”

Jane smiled and kissed Jack. 

“Only slightly,” She shrugged a little.

“How wonderful was the wedding, Aunt Jane?” Georgie asked. He hadn’t been able to attend due to being horribly, horribly ill.

“Wonderful! Beyond anything I can describe.” Jack said, a huge grin on his face. “In the park, after all,” He took Jane’s hands. “Where we met.”

Jane chuckled and touched his nose. Annabel groaned and Jack laughed with Jane. 

“Sorry.”

He blushed.

“You were so lovely to come here simply to see it, Annabel. And you, too, John.” Jane touched his arm and they both smiled at her. 

“Also, Georgie’s been helping Aunt Jane with her SPRUCE work for a while, too!” John said with a big smile on his face as he gave him a small side-hug.

Georgie blushed as well.

“But you won a medal for your physics, John.”

The complimenting game went on for more than a quarter of an hour before Vivian and Michael told them to stop playing around. 

Michael, Jane, Jack and the Banks children all left after some time, and Mary and Vivian were alone again.

She glanced at Vivian and gave her a smile, then squeezed her hand. She let her hair down, which seemed to shimmer down her back like an oil spill.

Then, suddenly, music began to play very, very softly, growing louder by the second.

Vivian took a long, very emphasized bow and looked up at Mary with a smile. 

Other guests began to join in the center of the park with their partners and danced. Mary laughed and took Vivian’s offered hand. 

“May I have this dance, milady?”

Mary rolled her eyes, although she had quite a smile on her lips. “Of course.”

Vivian laughed as she began to lead Mary in the waltz, glancing around at many others who followed suite. She held Mary’s hand tighter and spun her around. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jane and Jack together, and Alice and Madeline- whom she never would’ve expected to be together, in all honesty- and then turned to Mary. 

The wedding went far into the evening, until all the guests had, slowly, one by one, taken their leave and said their goodbyes. Miss Lark, the Park Keeper, the Bird Woman, the Banks, Alice, Madeline, Topsy and Arthur, Jack, and everyone else.

Mary turned to Vivian with a soft smile and laughed, looking down as she sighed.

“Are you alright, Mary?”

Mary looked up and grinned. “I’ve never been better.”

Vivian took her hand, and said nothing. 

It was perhaps ten minutes until they finally arrived at their home, the jacaranda tree now in full bloom, its leaves scattered around it like presents by a Christmas tree.

Another thing you might be wondering is if the Loughty household has changed in any way.

Which it has.

What was once the storage room is now Mary and Vivian’s room, complete with wool carpet and paintings, along with a newly-built veranda of sorts.

What was once their room is now awaiting its own comfortable setup.

The living room, kitchen and front garden has remained as it always does, other than the candles Vivian has scattered everywhere. Aunt Petunia had also funded the paintings which were on the walls, given that the money she had sent in an envelope to her home was ‘for a wedding present or two’ and she also mentioned she wished them well. It may have made Vivian’s eyes water, but she needn’t mention that.

It was at this newly embellished household that Vivian unlocked the blue door, still bright as ever, set down her keys on the nearby stand, took off her coat and Mary’s off her arms, and picked up an envelope.

Mary glanced at it as she removed her shoes, which she did not often do but likely had sore feet from all the walking they had done. 

For a simple, slow moment, Mary stood in silence and admired how Vivian looked. When she finally looked up, Mary turned away and blushed.

Vivian gave a sweet little laugh and turned her towards her so she could kiss her. Mary gave a small noise of content and smiled as Vivian’s hands wrapped around her waist.

With a small sigh, Vivian pulled away and touched her forehead to Mary’s.

“Was it as wonderful as you hoped, Mary?”

Mary looked up and gave her a smile like none Vivian had ever seen before, nodding. Vivian laughed and touched her cheek, kissing her once more.

She then picked up the envelope and read it over.

“It’s for you,” She said as she handed it over.

Mary frowned. “Who on Earth could want to send…” But her voice trailed off as she read it over. Without any warning or expression change, she ripped it open and put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Vivian frowned a little. “Mary, what’s the matter?”

She looked up, frowned, then looked away as her eyes began to water. She handed the letter over to Vivian for her to read.

“Bert?”

Mary only nodded.

Vivian laughed and put it down on the table as she followed her to the living room. Mary made her way over to the piano they had bought, knowing she played now- which often meant she would be concerned with something when she did so- was a peculiarly nice treat for Vivian to listen to.

She played something Vivian knew, a Debussy Arabesque, which was her personal favourite and always seemed to cheer her when she was down, as most music did. 

Vivian recalled singing to her some nights to help her fall asleep when her mind would not allow it. 

As she listened to her play, eventually standing by her side simply to see her expression as she played, she grinned. Upon finally finishing, Mary had a simple smile accompanied by rare tears. At least, rare so that Vivian had never seen her cry.

She sat next to her on the stool and rubbed her arms, then grabbed her hands.

“Were you upset by his letter, love?”

Mary raised her eyebrows and let go of her hands to emphasise her words.    
“No, not at all! I was only…” She sighed. “Surprised. I think Jack must’ve made some contact with him for my sake and,” She put a hand to her heart and laughed. “To think. To think the last thirty years I’ve been gone I truly thought I’d never hear from him again. Yet, there he is. Claiming to be in London for a month, friends with your neighbour, of all people.” 

Vivian laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Would you like to invite him over?”

Mary laughed. 

“I assume you’d like to meet him, although I’m very, very certain it’ll be awkward. He has no means of knowing you or even possibly understanding, well, all this.”

“Is he that old fashioned, then?” Vivian asked as she got up to make some tea.

“Not very much. He may just not understand why I might like women as well as men.”

Vivian smiled and hummed as a yes before switching on the kettle. 

It whistled after a moment or two and Mary came to sit by her, dimples touching her cheeks.

“Mary, are you bi?”

She frowned.

“I mean, bisexual?” Vivian clarified as she turned around to face her, crossing her arms.

Mary shrugged. “If that’s the word for it,” She ushered the thoughts away with a hand, “Then I suppose so.”

Without any warning, she asked, “What are you?”

“Human,” Vivian wrinkled her nose with a laugh.

Mary gave her a look and Vivian smiled.

“I’m gay.”

“Well, yes, I know that. But what’s the word for it?”

Vivian sighed. 

“Homosexual. Otherwise known as gay, lesbian, the whole plethora.”

Mary chuckled and leaned onto her elbows, which Vivian raised an eyebrow too. Mary smirked and gave her the same.

“Here’s your tea. Rose flavoured, your favourite.”

Mary smiled at her and touched her hand, her one finger cold from the presence of the ring. Vivian admired Mary’s, ran her fingers over the metal and gave her a grin.

“The world wouldn’t be the same had I not met you.”

Vivian laughed. 

“Would it be grey, dull, very London-like?”

Mary grinned and looked outside at the beauty of the London Spring.

“No. It would be an eternal winter.”

Vivian seemed to like that answer very much.

The next morning Mary woke, sweat on her forehead and tears down her cheeks.

Surprisingly, Vivian had not stirred one bit from the ruckus she had caused by waking up, which pleased her as she hoped she would not wake her.

How was it possible, she thought, to look at someone and fall in love with them all over again, as if it were the very first time? 

Without disturbing Vivian, she climbed out of the bed and made her way over to the door, unlocking it, then to the bathroom. She glanced at Oscar fondly after she came out of the bathroom, having wiped off the tears from her cheeks and calming down whilst looking in the mirror.

And perhaps sneaking a few glances or two at herself, but what could she help it? Admiring oneself in mirrors was a Poppins character trait.

Oscar snored rather softly as he slept, not turning nor tossing, a simple smile on his lips. She touched his cheek and kissed his forehead, then went back into her room. As she shut the door, Mary could hear some shuffling around being done as she locked it. 

“Are you alright, Mary?”

Mary turned around and smiled, then allowed her hands to fall delicately at her sides as she walked over to the bed. 

“Yes, yes,” She said, then laughed as she put the blanket over her with a warm smile. “Only a nightmare.”

Vivian, propped by her elbow, smiled sleepily. 

“About what?” She blushed. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Mary sat up a little, then touched her hand to Vivian’s- ice cold, as always- to warm them up and feel more comfortable.

“My mother. I seemed to be having a nightmare regarding her death. Goodness, it felt real.” She sighed. “Her death, then her funeral. And then, only her. In almost a void of nothingness, she turned to me, then walked away and smiled. I kept calling, and calling, and calling, but she didn’t turn around. That’s when I woke up.”

Vivian, her eyebrows raised, said, “How peculiar.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, how peculiar that it seems exactly like the conversation, except yours was not one of those, that I had with my father.”

“You talked to your father?”

“In my dreams, yes. It was awfully frightening.”

Mary kissed her and pulled her in close to her as she lay down. Vivian smiled against her lips and then let Mary rest her head on her chest. It was interesting how one as pronounced as Mary Poppins seemed to be shorter than Vivian.

Vivian stroked her hair and played with it until she fell asleep, at around three in the morning.

It was Oscar, and the door, who woke them up. 

“Mum, there’s someone at the door!”

He shook Mary a little, who immediately got up. Vivian followed suite, soon disappearing with Oscar downstairs to open the door. As Mary was changing into her everyday attire, she heard Vivian call, “Mary!”

Utterly unprepared for visitors, she walked down the stairs and began to slowly step towards the door, her hands in front of her, uncertainty, shifting between positions. The familiar figure at the door, whom she had not seen for thirty years, might have had an enormous part in it.

“May I just say you look,” He shot her a grin so dashing it reminded her of him entirely just by looking at it. “Lovely as always?”

Mary gave a very soft gasp, then laughed as she put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

“Bert, is it truly you?”

Vivian stepped aside, looking down and blushing a little, feeling out of place somehow.

“‘Ello, Mary. How are you on this fine day?”

She chuckled. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

He put his hands in his pockets as he stepped inside, Vivian closing the door behind him with an uncertain smile on her lips. She hadn’t been prepared for visitors, either, what with the robes she was still wearing.

Mary glanced her way and, with the smallest, most unseen glint in her eye if one had not paid proper attention, smiled at her.

Vivian looked down with a blush, then grinned at Oscar as he came down the stairs.

Bert chuckled as he saw him, now hoisted up onto his mother’s hip.

“Well, then!” He said. “Is he yours?”

Vivian smiled and turned to Bert. “Indeed he is.” 

“What a chap, he looks.” 

She let Oscar down and let him go over to observe Bert as he did all adults he did not know. He circled around him with a frown, which Bert laughed at, looking up to Mary. She gave Vivian another wonderful smile and grinned.

“Can we keep him?” Oscar suddenly asked.

Mary laughed and Vivian did, too. 

“Certainly not,” She said, hoisting him up onto her own hip as she kissed his cheek. “But we can do something about more often visits, if Bert would not mind?”

It was not even a question, it seemed, with how quick his response was. He tipped his cap and grinned.

“Of course, I’d love to.”

Mary smiled, at Bert then at Vivian, and nodded as if to ask her to ask him to leave. 

“Bert, if you wouldn’t mind, we’ve some things to do at the moment.”

Bert nodded and grinned.

“Of course. Have a wonderful day, everyone.” 

Oscar waved and he returned it, then opened and closed the door.

It was in the summer of 1947 that Mary and Vivian were climbing over a garden wall, carefully minding the flowers growing through the concrete, running like rivers trying to find their oceans.

Hand in hand, they finally found themselves in a field as big as an ocean, filled with wonderful lavender and the most soothing smell. Vivian ran so fast that she tripped over her own feet, landing with a thud on her back and laughing, pain shuddering through her entire upper half.

Mary laughed and carefully lowered herself onto the ground, twiddling an assembled bouquet of lavenders between her hands. She braided them until she had a sort of crown, which, when Vivian had sat up to overlook the beauty of the field, she placed on her head. 

Without any complications whatsoever, she laid down onto her back and glanced up at Vivian, who joined her soon after. She intertwined their legs and was soon, accidentally, on top of her.

Mary laughed as she touched her cheek, then kissed her. 

Vivian rolled over and lay on her stomach, running and weaving her fingers through the thick lavender with a smile. 

“Could I kiss you again?”

Mary nodded and turned so she could, her hand at her collarbone, moving a little downwards before Vivian flinched, ticklish.

Mary laughed and threaded her fingers through her hair, then dragged down until she’d released the small kinks in them.

Vivian was busy admiring her ring with a grin as Mary sat up, then laughed at her expression.

“What’s the matter?”

Vivian shrugged, sitting up too.

“I would not mind spending a week here. Perhaps a month or two.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare. I’d get too cold.” She shivered for effect.

Vivian chuckled and kissed her cheek, then blushed and looked away, now admiring the field.

Mary, she could see out of the corner of her eye, was about to kiss her cheek, and so she turned so she could kiss her. A laugh came from her lips as she touched her cheek, pulling back only to return to her lips.

“Goodness, your lips are soft.” Mary said with a smile, causing Vivian to blush and look away.

She gave her a grin and leaned her head against her shoulder, now laughing as the pair of them admired the scenery, their fingers intertwined.

Vivian sighed and Mary smiled. 

“I’m very in love with you, and frankly to merely see you makes me happy.”

Mary looked up and laughed. “Really, how incredibly rude.”

“How so, Miss Poppins?”

“Well,” She shifted closer and grinned at Vivian. “I never got to return the compliment.” And she kissed her once more, then got up and began to run.

As she fell down, she winced and Vivian laughed, doubling over slightly as she did so.

Mary gave her a certain sort of look that meant she did not approve of her actions. 

“Pardon, pardon, it’s only funny if you’re not the one on the ground.”

Mary smiled, took Vivian’s offered hand and got up. “Thank you,” She said as she dusted herself off, then linked their arms after kissing her forehead, having to go up onto her tiptoes for her heels dangled in her hands from all the running she had done.

The very next morning, when Vivian had gotten home, Mary had been shaking a blanket out. Oscar beside her, sitting and eating by the table, grinned at his mother below and waved.

She waved back, and turned around. 

A look of discomfort passed on her face and Mary called out to her. Vivian smiled.

“What happened?”

“Nothing much,” She claimed as she went up the stairs with a grin on her face. But, in truth, there was something. She thought she’d seen her father, and in truth, she’d been awfully frightened upon thinking she had. 

But all she did was play some guitar for her wife and son, pretending all was well. 

When she later told Mary, she was hugged and told there was nothing to fear. From then on, she’d always known that she could never fear something if she had Mary and Oscar by her side. 

And that was enough, was it not?

☂

“It is not my birthday.”

“It most definitely is, Vivian.”

“Give me a calendar, please, it isn’t and I will prove it-” Vivian glanced down at the date and she laughed. “Oh, never mind. Happy birthday to me.”

Mary chuckled and kissed her fondly, grabbing something out of her apron pocket to give to her. Vivian raised her eyebrows and grinned. 

As she watched her unwrap her gift, she smiled at the little things about her- She looked lovely with her hair up, strands of it falling so prettily, so much so Mary had trouble resisting tucking them back just to look into her eyes.

It was a dress, red and sleek, something Vivian would never choose for herself. But when she put it on, my did she look marvellous. She emerged from the bathroom with a sheepish smile and grinned at Mary as she did a little twirl.

“Is it alright? I think it’s too tight and-”

Mary put a finger to her lips and kissed her hand. 

“It’s wonderful, Vivian. I knew it would look so on you. Do you like it?” 

Vivian nodded. “Merci, mon amour.”

Mary curtsied. “De rien, ma fleur.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “That’s- Thank you, Mary, so much.”

Mary smiled warmly, a blush touching her cheeks, travelling along her ears and her neck with a certain red Vivian thought resembled a poppy.

“You look-”

“Beautiful?”

Mary nodded and laughed. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Vivian. I still require some breakfast.”

“A diet of the impossible, I presume?” She linked her arms with Mary and they laughed as they walked down the steps.

It was at around eleven that Mary went to pick Vivian up, Oscar in the back seat of the bicycle she had installed. 

It was at around eleven fifteen when Oscar asked, “Mum, why don’t I have a grandpa and grandma?”

Mary turned around briefly, then set her eyes back on the road ahead. 

“Ozzy,” She called him this often when she had to explain things. “I don’t know how to explain this, angel, but…”

“Explain what? I’m four years old, Mum, I understand.”

Mary smiled. He was beginning to sound like her, and she could admit she liked it, at least a little bit. 

“Well, love, I don’t have a mother or a father. Neither does Mama.”

Oscar’s eyes went downwards sadly.

“What… What happened to them, Mum?”

“Mine or your mother’s?”

“Either, Mum.”

Mary sighed. She truly hadn’t expected to explain such a detailed story whilst riding a bicycle to a college. 

“Well, my mother passed when I was five, and I never knew my father.”

“Why?”

Goodness, she knew he was getting to the age of questions, but it was already daunting. 

“Well, I don’t know. My mother was left alone after me, and there’s no further story.”

“Why?”

Mary laughed. “I don’t know, sprout.” She found it hard to answer them, especially. He asked more questions than even Gwendolyn. 

And the nicknames began to increase in number, too.

“And Mama? What happened to her parents?”

Just as Mary was about to answer, they had arrived at the school. She hoisted Oscar onto her hip, kicked out the stopper of the bicycle, then kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t we let Mama tell you that, love?”

Love, angel, sprout. Whatever words she used certainly didn’t change the love she had for them, how adorable he was.

As they entered the classroom, Vicky and Leroy and John all fawned over Oscar for a moment, up until Mary and Vivian told them class was dismissed, and they left reluctantly.

Vivian kissed Mary and Oscar, then grinned at the pair of them together.

“What’s the occasion?”

Oscar smiled. “It’s your birthday, Mama.”

Vivian laughed, looking down with a blush on her cheeks. 

“Yes, it is, love. Do you know…” She took Oscar from Mary’s arms. “How old Mama is today?”

He shook his head and she smiled.

“I’m thirty-five today, love.”

His eyes widened. “That’s three tens and five ones! I thought you were two tens, Mama.”

Vivian blushed and laughed again, turning to Mary. She wondered how she’d ever be able to explain her own age to Oscar. Perhaps he’d come to terms with it.

They exited the building, receiving many looks and smiles towards Oscar, which they returned.

The bicycle shone a little in the dim light of the afternoon, and Vivian got up onto it, Oscar on her lap as Mary sat on the front seat. She smiled briefly as she turned to the pair of them, as if asking if they were ready to go yet. Vivian nodded and smiled at her, then touched her shoulder for a second. As quick as she had, one hand was around Oscar’s waist and the other sturdying on the sidebar of the bicycle where a basket-like box was.

There was something truly odd about the time they lacked together because of having Oscar around. It was not his fault, mind you, but Mary had felt slightly neglected, although she daren’t mention it aloud. Despite the lack of conversation on the ride home, many words seemed to be said simply by Vivian’s thoughts. She was almost glad Vivian couldn’t see her expression for she seemed to be smiling awfully much.

“Here we are,” Mary smiled as she climbed off the bicycle, Oscar hopping down from his mother’s lap and Vivian following suite- of course, off the bicycle.

As Vivian was about to walk off, she could feel Mary’s hand touch her own, very awkwardly brushing past it as if she hadn’t meant to at all. Vivian smiled at her and glanced down, then took her hand.

If anything, she was also missing the time they had together. 

“Right, chop-chop, soldier, it’s hair-washing day.”

Oscar gave a groan and Mary chuckled as she watched Vivian lead his upstairs to the bathroom. Gwendolyn sat in the corner of the kitchen with a tail-swishing, almost questioning attitude that made Mary uncertain of what she could want now. She walked very slowly over to her, fluttered her fingers until she floated and-

Oscar stood with a gaping mouth as she took her in her arms, and her eyes widened.

“I- I was not…”

“Mama!”

For a brief moment, Mary was afraid he was frightened by her magic, but when Vivian waltzed down the stairs, the look she shared with Oscar meant the world to her.

“Have you never seen Mum do magic before, love?”

She stooped down to his level as the ‘o’ his mouth formed disappeared slowly, his head shaking.

“Well,” Vivian took his hands and smiled at him. “I’ll tell you a little secret…” And she muttered something Mary couldn’t hear, to which Oscar widened his eyes and grinned extremely widely. 

“Sure!”

He giggled as he ran back upstairs. Vivian let out a little sigh and Mary’s features softened.

“Whatever did you tell him for,” She gestured upstairs, “That to happen?”

Vivian shrugged, but a playful grin now placed itself on her face.

“I only told him that you could show him something later. That is, if you wouldn’t mind. I think he’d come to terms with the fact.”

“Oh, speaking about terms,” Mary said as Vivian turned to walk upstairs, “I told him about my mother.”

Vivian raised her eyebrows. 

“And, how’d that go?”

“Well,” Mary shrugged a little as she crossed her arms. “It went well enough. I told him why, after many, many questions and very few answers, although-”

Vivian shifted to face her. 

“I never told him yours.”

“My story? About my parents? Mary, it’s far too harsh for his age.”

Both were equally startled as they heard Oscar call from the top of the stairs, “What’s too harsh, Mum?”

Mary looked up and shook her head. 

“Nothing, angel. Mama will be there now.”

Vivian laughed a little and wiped her forehead.

“I’ll see you soon. Hope he’s not too squeamish this time.”

And off she went.

After Oscar had washed his hair, or, rather, had his hair washed by his mother, he and Mary had agreed to surprise Vivian by visiting a place far-off, the woods to the North that Vivian had told Mary she had once visited as a child. 

But it was not just for her birthday, particularly, that the three of them would be attending the woods. It was the very woods Mary had envisioned the picnic dream they had had during her coma.

And, although she hadn’t mentioned this to Oscar, she had intended to recreate the picnic one day.

It just so happened that it would be today.

As Vivian came down the stairs, wiping her hands on an apron, she frowned at the smiles on Oscar and Mary’s faces. She hung the apron on the hook and smiled at them. 

“What on Earth is happening? Please don’t tell me this is some sort of joint surprise, Mary Poppins.”

Mary shrugged one shoulder, her gaze to the ceiling, which indicated that is was indeed a joint surprise- something she knew Vivian would at once appreciate and despise. 

Her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed, she laughed at the pair of them, then gestured to the picnic basket on the table. 

“What’s all this, then, love?”

Mary chuckled and kissed her cheek. “It’s for a picnic,” She whispered. As she pulled away from her, her heels a loud click in the silence of the house, she could hear Vivian gasp softly. Her hand went to her mouth and she smiled at Mary. 

“A picnic, or  _ the  _ picnic, Mary?”

Mary chuckled and touched her cheek.

“Ew.” 

Vivian turned to Oscar and laughed. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, walking over to him with a smile. 

“Are we too disgusting for you, love?”

Oscar giggled as Vivian began to tickle him, then scooped him up onto her hip.

“No!” He said immediately, hoping she would stop. Mary joined her and grinned. 

“Alright, you two. Let’s go on an adventure, shall we?”

Vivian almost grinned, but pursed her lips to avoid it as she found it silly. But, as she held the door open for Mary and Oscar to walk out, she was given a wonderful smile, which was accompanied by a kiss. Vivian laughed and smiled at her, then ruffled Oscar’s hair as she grabbed his hand.

He smiled and, out of nowhere, said, “I love you, Mama.”

Vivian blushed and couldn’t contain her smile as she turned to Mary.

“I love you too, sprout.”

And she hoisted him up onto her hip as they walked to the nearest bus stop, heading towards somewhere unknown.

Well, for all Vivian knew, that is. Mary seemed to know exactly where they were going by the certain glint in her eye and the way she gripped the handle of the bus seat.

The final stop, devoid of people, was the most interesting of them all. 

“Mary?” Vivian asked tentatively, an eyebrow raised and a smile on her lips. “What exactly do you plan to do… here?”

Vivian gestured to the expanse of trees in front, and it was then, and only then, that Oscar Loughty-Poppins noticed the wonderful sight in front of him.

His eyes and mouth were wide, and Mary giggled, turning to Vivian with the particular smile she reserved for her.

Vivian blushed and took her hand, striding towards the woods after she grabbed Oscar’s hand. 

“Mama, there’s a river!” He began to run towards it, Vivian chasing after him as she shot Mary a grin. 

As swift as the wind, she chased after them and tackled Vivian and Oscar to the ground, and they all fell with a thud. 

Osar giggled a lot as Mary kissed him, then smiled as Vivian helped them up. She kissed her cheek and laughed.

For a second, Vivian watched as Mary led Oscar over to the river, lake, or whatever this body of water could be called. Mary took off Oscar’s shirt and sat down, her knees huddled to her chest as she watched him play and splash about.

Vivian smiled and walked up to where she was, then sat down without turning her way. Mary did, though, and kissed her cheek.

With a laugh, Vivian turned to her and pulled her close, but not to kiss her, simply to hold her. Mary chuckled as well and let her do so, putting her arms around her neck as she sat with her legs over the riverbank. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Mary hummed in agreement. 

Oscar waved up at them and they both waved back.

“What do you say we join him?”

Mary laughed. “Join him? It’s bound to be deathly cold in there, Vivian, how could you want to-”   
Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised as Vivian took her hands, now suddenly warm.

“Please?”

Mary blushed and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Oh, alright, then,”

She gestured to the river and Vivian grinned as she pulled off her shirt, then her jeans. She slipped off her shoes and gave Mary a cocky smile as she walked down the rocks carefully. Oscar giggled as she scooped him up in her arms, tickling him until he couldn’t stand it anymore, laughing so hard he begged her to stop.

She finally did and looked up to see Mary, a blush on her cheeks as she descended into the water, practically weightless. She gave Vivian a small eye-roll, though her lips were in some sort of smile, and hugged Oscar tightly. 

“It’s warm, isn’t it?” Vivian asked.

“Of course it is, unless you’re unable to feel it?”

Mary laughed as she said that, then touched Vivian’s arm and kissed her cheek.

She looked her in the eye and they exchanged a sort of mutual agreement. Very slowly, Mary touched over the scars on Vivian’s stomach, ever so often wincing on her behalf as she felt through the grooves and lines.

Vivian laughed as she finally caught Mary’s wrist, shaking her head. The signal was received immediately and Mary apologised as though she’d caused her immense harm or intruded a secret of the utmost importance. Vivian ushered it off and told her she’d nothing to worry about- it was only a case of worrying about the nature of scars; perhaps they’d open up if too irritated by her touch.

That seemed to ease Mary’s turmoil, if only for a little ounce.

Vivian smiled to herself as she watched, out of the corner of her eye, Mary changing back into her dress- Vivian’s favourite one on her, as it just so happened. 

Mary clutched Vivian’s shoulder suddenly as she’d just put on her shirt and coat, then smiled as Vivian put her own hand over it. Moments like these often had no reason behind them other than the simple fact of wanting to remind each other they were there or that they loved them. Oscar, having now been helped to put on his shirt, was grinning ever so widely, a trait he’d likely inherited from Mary.

“Mum, can we go to the field? I saw a deer there.”

Mary turned to Vivian for confirmation and received a smile. 

“Why not?” Vivian shrugged. “There’s no harm in staying here for some time.”

Oscar giggled and squealed a “Yay!” as Vivian lifted him onto her back for a piggyback ride.

“How fast do you think I can go, Oz?”

Oscar sighed and hummed as he thought. “Three hundred thousand miles!”

Vivian laughed. “Very close!” And she ran with him, her and Oscar’s laughter echoing against the rocks and the tree bark with a certain sound Mary liked.

She laughed and caught up with them in a few moments, shivering a bit until she was in the sunny field.

There was, indeed, a deer. Not just one, many, many of them were grazing, although they were luckily far enough to not be scared by the family’s presence. 

“Mama, can I braid your hair?”

Vivian raised her eyebrows at him. “Do you know how to, Oz?”

He nodded enthusiastically, then pointed to Mary. “Mum taught me the other day.”

Vivian shot her a grin and Mary returned it, her gaze shifting to the sky to avoid any proper explanation. 

“She teaches me things sometimes when you’re at the school.”

Vivian smiled and turned her back to face him. She would never mention this, but the simple fact of them being in this field altogether nearly made her burst into tears.

Never, ever, ever would her younger self have imagined she’d be this far and this happy in the life she lived. 

Mary, not missing the gleam in her eye as she tried to hold back the tears and covering her face with her hand as if shielding it from the sun, looked down and smiled to herself. There was something truly wonderful about her, and not for one moment did she ever think she’d be with such a person as Vivian. And what’s more, to have a child- of all things, a child of her own!

The thought made her so gleeful she had to turn to avoid breaking out into some odd smile. 

That very exchange had the pair of them looking like oddballs, but Oscar did not mind one bit. He’d always been told it was strange to have two mothers, but what did anyone else know about having two mothers? What was different about it than having one man and one woman? 

Vivian had had to explain it to him that it was not fair, but as long as he didn’t mind anyone, it would disappear. She never mentioned the word ‘hopefully’, but he understood it hadn’t disappeared yet.

It was unfair, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he let it be.

“That’s a wonderful job, Oscar. I love it.” Vivian observed the braid, with a few flowers braided in, and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you, Mama.”

And off they went, cold bodies, warm hearts, and grins that they feared would last them a lifetime.

“Mama?”

It was night, late, and Oscar had wandered into the lounge to find Vivian taking her medication. She quickly swallowed and walked over to him.

“What’s wrong, sprout? It’s very late, you should be asleep.”

He nodded slowly and clutched the teddy bear Annabel had bought for him a few years ago- at least it wasn’t in shreds, Vivian thought.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled, looking down.

“Did you have a nightmare, then?”

He nodded and blushed a little. She smiled and took his hand to lead him up the stairs. 

“I’ll tell you a story,” She said as she tucked him in, careful not to disturb Gwendolyn, who was asleep by his feet. 

“What kind of story, Mama?”

“Mum told me you wanted to know about my parents- how about that one?”

He nodded eagerly and clutched his bear as she put his duvet over his chest.

Mary, awake for a long time already, got up by the noise of Vivian’s voice. She went to stand by the door as she wanted to observe the pair of them together.

“So… they left you?”

Vivian chuckled and ruffled Oscar’s hair. 

“You’re really cushioning the load, Oz. But you’re four, so I understand that. Yes, they left me.”

His eyebrows raised and Mary stifled a laugh. 

“All alone? You…” He retreated into himself a bit. “You won’t do that to me, Mama, will you?”

Vivian’s eyes widened and she shook her head as she pulled him close, her ring glistening in the reflection of the window. 

“No, never, sprout! I love you too much and I’d never, ever forgive myself.”

He grinned and giggled, squirming at how tight her grip was on him. “Mama, let me go.”

Vivian grinned. “Never.” She kissed his forehead then let him go. 

Mary turned and inhaled, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She’d heard the whole story, but from her point of view, and it pained her. She’d never heard the full story, and my was it truly terrible.

After some time, Mary could hear Oscar snoring and the small sound that were Vivian’s footsteps against the wooden floor. 

She tried to close the door and make haste to the bed as if she’d never been there in the first place, but Vivian had already seen her.

“It’s terrible, isn’t it?”

She smiled as she closed the door, turning to Mary who sat on the bed.

With a hot blush on her cheeks, Mary nodded solemnly. 

“I didn’t mind that you listened, only- Do try and be discreet next time.” She shot her a wink and Mary laughed.

Vivian walked towards Mary and sat down next to her, using one hand to push away some unruly curls of brown hair and then touch her cheek. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. Vivian’s breathing seemed to be only as loud as Mary’s, and as she put her hand over Vivian’s, she couldn’t help but smile.

Vivian smiled and kissed her fondly, leaning a little into her as she did so. Mary’s hand pulled at her waist to try and bring her closer, if that were possible.

Vivian made a small noise of content, pulling away for only a moment to catch her breath, then resumed. Mary threaded her hand through Vivian’s loose hair and smiled against her lips.

“Goodness,” She whispered as she pulled away to catch her breath. Vivian laughed and stirred her hair about. 

“Sorry, did I intrude- I should’ve asked.”

Mary shook her head. “No, it was alright.”

Vivian laughed again. “Only alright, then?”

And in response, Mary pressed another kiss to her lips and stayed there for some time.

“Now, we should sleep. I assume I smell of sweat and tablets, so let me change.”

Mary walked over to her side of the bed and put the duvet over herself as she watched her change. 

As Vivian merrily settled into bed, she checked the clock; at least it was only one. She leaned her head against Mary’s chest and glanced up at her for a simple smile.

“I bloody adore you, you know that?”

Mary resisted the urge to smile as she put a finger to her lips. 

“Oscar’s right next door.”

“I don’t mind. Just know I love you, with all of my messed up, strange piece of heart I have left.”

Mary laughed but was deeply touched by it. So all she did was play with her hair until she fell asleep.

☂

“Vivian, love, are you coming?”

Vivian stepped back from her easel, dusting off her hands as she took off her apron. The painting in front of her nearly made her squeal out of joy.

It had finally, finally been finished. ‘It’ was a portrait of her family- Gwendolyn, Mary, Oscar and herself- that had taken her three months to paint. She hoped their reactions would be a excited as hers was.

“Just a moment! Would the two of you come up here?”

Soon enough, Mary, with Oscar on her hip, came up the stairs to see what was all the fuss. Vivian stepped to the side so she could show them, and Mary’s jaw dropped. She turned to Vivian and her hand went to her mouth. 

“Oscar, do you see this?” She pointed to it and let him down as he went over to the canvas. 

“Who made this, Mama?”

She pointed to herself and he smiled so wide she thought he’d burst. 

“You did? It’s so cool!” He hugged her around the waist and she grinned. Mary, in turn, hugged her too, then kissed her cheek as she picked up Oscar once more. 

“You’re lucky I can still pick you up, angel.”

He stuck his tongue out and she touched his nose. Vivian laughed and smiled.

“Right. Should we be off, then?”

Mary nodded and off they went.

The festival came quicker than Vivian had thought it would. Very soon, it would be back to the overcast weather, and she cherished the clear blue sky with its wonderful blossoms peppering the pavement. 

The first thing they’d registered was the music- loud and pompous, although rather enjoyable in her opinion, was composed mainly of flutes and string instruments. 

She turned to Mary and took her hand, along with Oscar’s. 

Before she had the time to register, the Banks children were in front of them and saying hello to Oscar. 

Oscar, slightly shy but eager to talk to them, partially hid behind Vivian’s leg. He was much too tall for that, which one could contribute to the height of Vivian, his mother, and it was funny to Georgie. 

Now 20, 21 and 22 years of age- in the order of Georgie, Annabel and John Banks- it was a rare occasion for all three of them to be in the same place at the same time. 

“Really, Miss Ruby, we’d love to take him off of your hands sometime,” Annabel persisted, “He’s so adorable!”

Georgie laughed and waved at him. 

He waved back, to everyone’s surprise, and tugged at Vivian’s shirt so she could pick him up. She grinned and hoisted him up onto her hip with a grin. 

“Say hello, Oz.”

He smiled and said, “Hello!” 

The whole trio of the Banks children all grinned and chorushed a ‘Hello’ back.

A distant sound, likely Michael’s voice, called out to the children and they turned back to check whom it could be. 

“Sorry, Miss Ruby- I mean, Vivian. We have to go, Father’s calling us for lunch.”

Georgie waved goodbye and John did too, then they were off.

Vivian turned to Mary and they laughed together. Vivian took her hand once more and smiled.

“Come on. I intend to have some sort of confectionery here.”

Now, that very afternoon was filled with confectionery indeed. Candyfloss, cakes, all sorts- most went to Oscar and the pair of them ended up finishing it.

By the time they’d finally sat down somewhere, a familiar voice said, “I presume you’re staying, Miss Poppins?”

Mary turned at the sound of her name and raised her eyebrows. 

“Mrs. Earnest, is that you?”

The balloon woman grinned and nodded. 

“Pleasure to meet you, miss.” She stuck her hand out and Vivian shook it. “Miss… Vivian Ruby, is it?”

Vivian sensed the magical personality she possessed, the same one Mary had, and she grinned. 

“Vivian Poppins, in all fairness.” She turned with a blush to Mary, who gave her a smile.

The balloon woman, Mrs. Earnest, smiled at the pair of them.

“Well, I won’t disturb you three any longer.” She grinned at a woman approaching her, and it was only then Vivian noticed she was in a wheelchair. The woman smiled.

“Goodbye, ladies. Tabitha, let’s go see the musicians.”

And they were off.

Now, perhaps it was the last time they’d see someone familiar. And it was.

But familiar to them, yes- to Oscar, no. He’d seen some schoolmates and asked Mary if he could go and play with them, and she agreed as long as she could watch him by the playground. He agreed and then  _ they  _ were off.

Sitting alone, Vivian couldn’t help but think.

And, as she watched the whole festival in wonder, she thought, “Father, if there’s something to ask forgiveness for, what should I ask? What I am, or what I’m not? And Mother- whom I have never known, more so than the man meant to be my father, which should I regret? What I became or what I did not?”

She asked these to her parents- not those she’d had as a child, but those she had been destined for. The right ones, the ones that were hers, the perfect grandparents for Oscar and wonderful in-laws for Mary. 

And that was when she looked up. 

The sky, which had once been populated with people gallivanting on balloons the last time she had been in this moment, was now empty. Empty, empty, empty.

Unlike her life, it should seem. She was forever grateful for all she had, every single puzzle piece which composed this peculiar masterpiece she could call her own.

She could see Mary and Oscar approach, and she grinned at them.

Mary sighed as she sat down onto the bench once she’d tucked a strand behind her ear and shifted her hat. 

“Oh, shit, sit down quickly before my wife comes.”

Mary rolled her eyes, a blush on her cheeks as she laughed. 

“Language,” She reprimanded her as she adjusted her hat once more. “But you’re wonderful, so I shan’t mind too much.”

Vivian gave her a grin, and she turned to her with a laugh.

“What?”

Vivian shook her head, looking down as she laughed. 

“Are you happy, Vivian?” 

Mary’s grin was equally as wide as her own and a blush rose to her cheeks. 

Vivian laughed and Mary gleamed, turning to look up at the sky. 

Oscar came to sit by them and Vivian smiled as he leaned against her. Mary grinned at the pair of them and took Vivian’s hand discreetly, kissing her knuckles.

“Yes. Yes, I think I am. Or at least, I’ll try to be. Whatever it takes.”

She sighed and put Oscar onto her lap after moving closer to Mary and putting one hand on her leg. 

As she turned to Mary, she found she had tears in her eyes. Ellen had once told her that some questions she would never get the answer to. But goodness was she glad this one had one.

“Thank you,” She said, and the three of them turned to the sky with a glint in their eyes.

And, as all good things do, their tale came….

To an end.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how are we feelin folks


End file.
